Dragon Fox
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Naruko running away from a mob is almost killed till the leader of a powerful clan that respected and is allied with the Uchiha clan saves her and takes her in training her in the ways of spirits and dragons. Massive female harem for Naruko with only one man lemons and girl on girl acton. Major crossover harem. god like Naruko. Futa Jutsu. Please Review
1. A family

Chapter 1 A family

A 7 year old girl with blonde hair blue eyes and three whisker marks on her cheeks ran away from a mob bent out on killing her.

"Get back here demon!" A villager yelled.

The girl was named Naruko Uzumaki the daughter of the fourth Hokage not that anyone knew that. Naruko ran into a dead end of an alley.

"Time to die demon." A villager yelled about to stab her till a loud roaring was heard and a giant foot stomped on the one who tried to kill her. Naruko looked up and saw to her surprise a dragon with blue eyes and white scales.

" **Who dares to harm this child!?** " The dragon yelled out shocking the mob as another appeared behind them this one with red eyes and black scales.

" **You people make us sick harming an innocent child because of what she holds inside her. The fourth Hokage would be ashamed of all of you for disrespecting his wishes to see her a hero.** " The black scales dragon said making many of them tremble in fear.

" **Brother take her to the clan compound I will take these fools to the prison.** " The white dragon said turning human revealing him to be a man in white robes with a green sword on his back. The black scaled dragon turned human as well and had black robes on and had a crossbow on his back and picked up the girl who didn't resist and jumped off with her.

"Draco!" An elderly voice called out to the white robed man. Draco turned to see an old man in white and red robes with some red and white hat on his head. This was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "What happened here?" Hiruzen asked but blinked from his angered glare.

"Your usual mess involving the girl. This is the last straw she will be trained by us now as per our agreement since clearly you cant keep your end of the deal. We told you she would be targeted by the village you think would treat her with respect and none of that happened. You'll be lucky if she still wants to see or talk to you, you worthless old fool." Draco said vanishing as the ANBU took away the mob.

Later

Naruko was treated by a young woman with white hair and blue eyes who was kind to her.

"Your wounds are healed child now stay here while I talk with the clan leader." The woman said walking off.

Naruko waited a few minutes till the man with white robes from before walked in given her a kind smile.

"It is good to see your alright child. I am Draco leader of this clan." Draco said "This is my wife Kisara." Draco said naming the woman who healed her.

"Where are we?" Naruko asked.

"You are within our clans compound known as the Kruger clan here you will be safe from the villagers." Draco said.

"Draco." The Hokage said entering.

"Gramps!" Naruko yelled running to him to hug him which brought a smile to his old face.

"Draco please we need to talk." Hiruzne said but stopped from his deadly glare.

"We have something to talk about alright. Kisara take her outside for now." Draco said letting his wife take her away. "I've already made up my mind she's staying here. Or do you want her to grow up on the streets alone and let the villagers try to kill her because it wouldn't surprise me if you would." Draco said.

"THAT IS IN NO WAY TRUE!" Hiruzen yelled before he calmed himself. "I admit I haven't been keeping her safe like I should but the council..." Hiruzen tried to say.

"Your the Hokage you tell them whats final not them or has age actually caught up to you. You used to be a man who could keep others in line now look at you." Draco said in disgust seeing a proud warrior of the past reduced to this. "Not only that but since the attack you've let those three idiot advisors you call friends pin the blame on the Uchiha clan an ally of my clan. I think you need to step down if this is what the village leader is reduced to." Draco said.

"Perhaps but you won't take that position. And Danzo is the one trying to cast blame on the Uchiha. But none of us can deny that only two things can control the nine tails and their the only ones capable of it." Hiruzen said but backed away from Draco's glare.

"And they could have stopped it as well but you ordered them to evacuate the civilians like Danzo told you instead of putting their skills to use." Draco said. "What would posses you to do something so foolish you know they could have helped yet you let Danzo convince you so easily not to let them help and now many of them are being blamed for it. Your just like your god damn master the second foolish and non trusting to those who deserve it." Draco said.

"Not only that you let her secrete out of what she holds to the village are you really that Naive to think the village would accept her. Well my clan isn't nor is the Uchiha we both knew what would happen. I won't force her not to talk to you but once I tell her the truth that you've kept from her she might forgive you or hate your for the rest of her life and don't try to stop me your no match for my skill." Draco said making the old man pale in fear.

Meanwhile with Naruko

Naruko and Kisara were walking around the compound till Kisara saw a fire attack and giggled knowing who it belonged to. She took Naruko to the training grounds and saw a boy around her age if not a year or two older breathing fire at some targets along with several other members of the clan. He had brown hair and green eyes and had a red mark on his left eye that seemed to be lined on his body.

"Who's that?" Naruko asked making Kisara giggle.

"Thats my son Sean a once in a lifetime prodigy of the clan and extremely gifted in many ways." Kisara said as her son grew spikes out of his back and they glowed before a stream of blue fire engulfed his target. "See?" Kisara said and smiles seeing her awed face.

"Mom what are you doing here and who's this?" Sean asked walking up to them.

"This is Naruko she's going to be trained in the clan since the Hokage cant keep her safe." Kisara said making a member of the clan snort.

"Like he could keep anyone safe he's as worthless as the second Hokage." A member said getting agreements from others.

"Hey the old man is not weak!" Naruko yelled getting eyes on her making her hide behind Kisara making them chuckle.

"Maybe not in power but in resolve and words he is child." (Oh yeah almost forgot imagine the voices of those in skyrim for the clan members) A woman said.

"Now now thats enough keep your opinions to yourself for now." Kisara said as the members left.

"Hmm Ah so this is the girl I've heard Draco talk about she certainly has that spark of potential in her eyes." A male member of the clan said.

"Whats he talking about?" Naruko asked getting Sean to snicker.

"He means he can tell you have a future as a ninja in life." Sean said making her blink before grinning like a fox.

"If she wants to that is." A woman said smiling.

"Yes I do!" Naruko yelled before covering her mouth in embarrassment making everyone burst out laughing.

"Well first you need to train like us to do that." Draco said walking to them along with Hiruzen.

"Hey dad." Sean said.

"Naruko you need to know why the villagers treat you the way they do and its because of him that the village knows." Draco said pointing to the old man who pales.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"Do you know how the nine tails was defeated?" Draco asked getting her to nod.

"The fourth killed it." Naruko said innocently.

"Not exactly true a tailed beast cant be killed at least not permanently eventually a year ago it would have reformed. No the way it was defeated was by sealing it away in a human body yours to be exact since nothing else can hold a tailed beast. We wanted that to be kept a secrete from the village but the old man was foolish to believe the village would see you as a hero which they should have but you already can tell how that went." Draco said making Naruko's eyes widen and looked to the man she looked up to.

"Is that true gramps?" Naruko asked conflicted.

"Yes but I assure you Naruko I was trying to keep you safe but the council..." Hiruzen tried to say when a male member yelled out.

"To hell with your council you old fool! You let her be treated like trash because of your cowardice and she payed the price for that." The male member said getting many others to agree with him.

"You call yourself a leader? Your as worthless as the fool of a teacher you had." A female member said.

Naruko looked to Sean who was right next to her. She saw he was agreeing with them as well and saw they were willing to accept her unlike the villagers. Making up her mind.

"Go away." Naruko said making the old mans heart break.

"You heard her you old fool and don't come back unless I say you can." Draco said making the old man sigh in sadness and left in a puff of smoke.

Naruko felt someone hold her hand and saw it was Sean who smiled at her making he smile back happy to see someone actually cared about her.

"Now then heres another thing you should know about us. We also have creatures sealed inside of us but not tailed beasts. They are called spirits creatures from another world comprised of power. You've already seen mine and my brother Thor. Every member here has a spirit sealed inside of them all dragons I might add. Some have others as well my son is the first to have three one of the original ten dragons that the first dragon created and two others that are extremely powerful. We can train you to control the nine tails power but only if your willing to learn." Draco said.

Naruko looked at Sean and saw him smile encouraging her to try it.

"Ok." Naruko said grinning making many of the clan chuckle at her eagerness.

 **Authors note: Yes now I've got a naruto story. So yeah female Naruto and there** **will be a female Sasuke and Haku. yes like all my stories this will be a harem but Naruko is in charge. I'm not exactly sure if I should add Sakura or kill her off on her first mission trying to impress Sayuri which will be the female Sasuke. Also yes their will be bashing but only with the Council Danzo and Kiba who is annoying in my book. Naruko will also summon dragons and Toads. She will learn to fully control the nine tails power who is also a girl. See ya and let me know if anyone has an idea.**


	2. Training

Chapter 2 Training

Naruko woke up and yawned before she got up to get dressed. She had the happiest smile she ever had on her face. Today was the day Sean would help her learn how to control the nine tails power.

Truth was while she was a little scared she would pull through this for the people who took her in. Putting on her cloths she ran outside to the training ground where Sean was at. She found him and another man who had terrible burns on his face with him.

"Ah so your the girl I've been hearing about." The man said. "Im Freddy you already know my little brother Sean." Freddy said.

"Now then lets get your training over with the sooner you learn this the stronger you'll get." Sean said.

"Wait can I ask something?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Sean said.

"How exactly are spirits sealed inside you?" Naruko asked.

"Well not the way the nine tails was sealed into you. You see unlike Tailed beasts Spirits actually seal themselves into hosts they view worthy and not just in the clan but all over the elemental nations but its rare outside the clan nowadays since our clan has done this for thousands of years. Theres also a way of knowing how someone has a spirit sealed inside them." Sean said taking off his shirt and showed on his back were three tattoos one was a large black dragon with large wings for arms. The other two looked like giant lizards one with large spikes on its back standing up straight. The other while similar to it had two larger spikes on its shoulder and was more like a T rex. Naruko tilted her head in observation.

"You see Spirits appear on the backs of the containers like Tattoos. Yours on the other hand is in the form of an advanced seal on your stomach see." Sean said having her lift her shirt above her belly button and a black seal was seen. "This seal traps the nine tails chakra in you giving you more chakra then you would have normally." Sean said.

"Wow cool but what if I remove the nine tails from me?" Naruko asked.

"You don't want to do that or want to happen because unlike with someone who holds a spirit. If someone who holds a tailed beast taken out of them the person in question dies no matter what." Sean said making her freaked out.

"WHAT!" Naruko shrieked in fear.

"Take it easy. Taking out a tailed beast takes time not to mention the jutsu and seals to do so have been lost for years." Sean said making her sigh in relief. "Now then while you can take portions of the nine tails power we can actually take on the forms of our Spirits like this." Sean said as two large spikes grew out of his back and his body began to change to something similar to a Dino. (Picture Zilla)

"Wow cool." Naruko said in awe.

"This is only one of my spirits remember I'm the first to have three." Sean said turning normal again. "Learning to control power is easy. Making sure it doesn't control you is another thing. Many in the past who hold tailed beasts lost themselves because of this kind of power so don't end up like them." Sean said getting her to nod.

"Now then concentrate your mind to enter the seal." Freddy said as Sean and Naruko sat down close to one another as he helped her enter her minds seal.

Inside Naruko's mind

Naruko blinked as she appeared to be in some sewer.

"Ew gross." Naruko said in disgust as her feet were in the water.

"Yuck." Sean said.

"Oh great I had to have a brat with three lizards sealed inside him come in here" Said an annoyed female voice. They turned and saw the nine tails looking at them.

"Hey fuck off fur ball!" Sean yelled getting a snort from the fox.

"So your my new host? You definitely remind me of my previous one only difference is you have the same hair and eye color as that bastard who sealed me in here." The nine tails said confusing them both.

"Huh?" Naruko said getting a raised eyebrow from the nine tails while Sean looked at Naruko before it clicked in his head and burst out laughing confusing Naruko.

"Whats so funny?" Naruko asked tilting her head slightly.

"Here this will clear it up." Sean said creating an illusion of the fourth Hokage and Naruko raised and eyebrow before noticing she had a few similar traits to him and widen her eyes. "I guess that explains why you were chosen for the sealing believing you can be the first to master the nine tails power." Sean said.

"First of all she isn't the first her mother was second and the first Hokages wife was my first vessel." The nine tails said surprising them. "And another thing I didn't attack the village willingly I was controlled by those blasted red eyes." The nine tails said.

"Red eyes? Wait you mean the Sharingan right?" Sean asked knowing only one clan who have red eyes.

"Yes the one called Madara Uchiha was the one who controlled me to attack the village. I have nothing against the village other then its civilians are fools for not seeing truth like yours." The fox said.

"Hold on Madara has been dead for almost a hundred years how could he control you if he's dead?" Sean asked.

"You forget power can change many things including long life and only one person has ever controlled me both 7 years ago and during the battle against the first hokage all those years ago. However now that you mention it, it does seem strange for him to be alive and his chakra while sinister was different not as powerful as I remember during our last confrontation." The nine tails said.

"We need to tell my dad about this then." Sean said to Naruko who nods.

"Hold it. While I'm not exactly happy about being sealed again I will at the very least help the girl since her mother was kind enough to me and gave me a little more room then this." The nine tails said surprising Naruko but she smiles before they left.

Outside Naruko's mind

Freddy was drinking some water from the river nearby waiting for them to finish. Sean and Naruko opened their eyes and stood up quickly.

"Freddy we need to talk to dad now." Sean said getting his brothers attention.

"He should still be at the clan temple." Freddy said having them run off.

Minutes later

"You have no business being here you old fool." Draco said to Danzo. Draco with Thor and three of the clans strongest members were glaring at the old fool along with the Hokage and his two advisors Homura and Koharu. Koharu they had no trouble with since she respected their clan more then Homura and Danzo. Homura has always seen them as military weapons since day one and constantly tried to have them forced to do what he pleases but failed.

"You have no right to take our weapon away from the village and will give her back at once." Danzo said.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it fight all of us?" Draco said mockingly making the old man growl.

"Danzo enough." Hiruzen said trying to stop an incident from occurring.

"No Hiruzen they have no right to take away our weapon." Danzo said before Thor grabbed his throat and threw him outside.

"I've had enough of this." Thor said taking out two swords.

Danzo got up and saw Sean and Naruko.

"Sean take Naruko away from here now!" Thor said getting Sean to do just that and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You will not take the villages weapon away." Danzo said.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled getting them to stop. "Danzo you are out line you will stop this at once. Naruko is not some weapon she is living being a little girl no less. Do anything to her and I'll have you executed on the spot where you stand am I clear!" Hiruzen yelled startling his advisers and some of the clan seeing his old resolve was back.

"No I will not allow..." Was as far as Danzo got before Hiruzen used a earth jutsu on him sending him crashing into a wall knocked out.

"I see you've stopped being a fool and come back to your senses now." Draco said.

"You were right I make the final say in these matters. Danzo will be kept under carful observation from my ANBU from now on for this." Hiruzen said.

"About damn time." Thor said.

"But Hiruzen..." Homura tried to say but his deadly glare shut him up.

"I only want Naruko to be safe from harm." Hiruzen said.

"And she will here." Draco said as they left.

Later

Sean and Naruko explained what the nine tails told them which had the clan concerned.

"This is actually makes sense now while the nine tails is dangerous I would think after being set free it would just leave the village to be away from the ones who sealed it away." An elderly male member of the clan said.

"Indeed this is most troubling but its best we wait before brining this information up to the Hokage if Danzo or Homura knew about this they would use it as a way to control the Uchiha clan or wipe them out." A female member said.

"Agreed for now we keep silent about this. Sean you will continue teaching Naruko while we figure out what to do with this information you've given us." Draco said to his son. Sean and Naruko left to continue training.

"Hmm." Draco hummed in thought.

"What is it?" A male member said.

"I not sure but something isn't right. It mainly concerns Danzo. Back when Naruko's statues of what she holds inside her was told to the Shinobi council I felt as if Danzo already knew that. And now he tries to take her away as if he was worried about something else." Draco said.

"Would you like me to send a raiding party to his bases to see if he's hiding something about Kushina we all knew he disliked her for her disrespect towards him." A woman said.

"Yes do so but quietly I don't want the old fool to know what we're doing." Draco said getting her to nod and went to gather some members who specialized in silent infiltration.

"I hope we find some good evidence on that freak he's always gotten under my skin." Thor said.

"We will but for now we have work to do." Draco said.

 **Authors note: Second chapter. Now some of you seem to think Naruko will be a feta but thats not true at all the harem will just reside around her with all girls with Sean as the exception since she grows to love him for losing out for him. Naruko will be given a special sword from the game Skyrim but which one is a surprise. See ya.**


	3. Truths revealed

Chapter 3 Truths reveled

Members of the Kruger clan searched Danzo's hideouts looking for anything to put him away for good. A member sensed an energy close by but it seamed weak and fragile. Entering a door he found to his shock a woman with red hair in a medical bed tied down.

"Kushina." The member said in shock and quickly as he could untied her and used a teleportation jutsu to take her back to the clan compound. Other members found various plans and evidence of the horrible things he's had his root ninja do such as killing innocent civilians off in other villages and killing off smaller villages that had valuable resources. They even found plans for him to take the seat of Hokage away from the third.

"This is more then enough lets go." A female member said as they left quietly with their evidence.

Later back at the compound

Draco was furious right now.

"When I get my hands on that old fool I'll AHHHHH!" Draco yelled as he breathed white fire making everyone jump in alarm.

"Draco calm down your not helping anyone by going into a rage here." An elderly male member of the clan said. "Besides we all knew Danzo would not stop at anything to acquire power." The elder said.

"Its true and now it makes sense why he didn't want her trained here in the first place. He was afraid we would train Naruko to sense energies and might sense her mothers energy signature." A female member said.

"Yes indeed however I don't believe we would need to train her for that I've gone over her untapped abilities and found in time even without our training she would be able to sense anyones intent or energy regardless." The elder said.

"I want the old man here he needs to hear about this now and make sure Naruko is kept under watchful eye along with her mother I don't want any more incidents today." Draco said.

Meanwhile

Naruko was training with Sean on the nine tails power. She was doing pretty good since this was her fifth try and had managed to control at least one tail of power now.

"Alright Naruko thats enough we've been at this for hours." Sean said.

"I can still go." Naruko tried to say.

"True and so could I but right now your still only beginning to learn and you need rest like any human does." Sean said making her sigh and deactivated her cloak and fell down on her butt making him chuckle. "See?" Sean said while she huffed in annoyance making him chuckle more.

"Ah there you two are." Thor said approaching them. "Naruko theres something you need to see so both of you come with me." Thor said.

Both were confused as to what was happening but followed him anyway. Thor led them to the medical area and let them inside Naruko saw a red haired woman being healed up by the clans healers. The red head looked to Naruko and gasped.

"Is this her?" The woman asked the healer.

"Yes thats her." The healer said and the woman dashed over and pulled Naruko into a tight bone crushing hug making Naruko wince.

"MY BABY!" The woman yelled in joey as she cried.

"Who are you lady and what do you mean your baby?" Naruko asked trying to get out of her grip making everyone laugh. Sean chuckled already figuring it out the moment he saw her.

"Naruko thats your mother." Sean said shocking Naruko.

"Mom?" Naruko asked with tears in her eyes as they both held each other crying.

"Where did you find her?" Sean asked his uncle.

"I didn't. Some of the clan searched Danzo's bases and found her in a drug induced sleep and brought her back here." Thor said.

"Figures he's always got to do something to make people miserable." Freddy said leaning on the door.

"Indeed and your father was not happy about this far from it. The old man will be here soon so I suggest you pay him with some more respect since as of late he's earned it back." Thor said leaving.

Later

Hiruzen was furious as to what Draco told him.

"I cant believe I let that old fool go this far. I assure you Danzo will be dealt with for this." Hiruzen said.

"Thats not enough his root agents I suggest to those who aren't completely under his control be killed or sent to the ANBU for interrogation and possible giving a new chance since I'm sure some of his men are being forced into his program." Draco said.

"Indeed I will make sure of this for now keep both of them within the walls of the compound for their protection." Hiruzen said leaving.

Later

Sean and Naruko were back at the training grounds till Kushina and a black haired woman with black eyes and flawless skin arrived with a little girl Naruko's age.

"Sayuri long time no see." Sean said to the girl who smiled.

"Naruko this is my old friend Mikoto and her daughter Sayuri." Kushina said smiling. It was a rather tearful reunion with he two with Mikoto giving her a bone crushing hug happy to see her old friend alive and well.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Sean!" Freddy said running to him. "Come with me now theres a been an incident at the Uchiha clan compound." Freddy said making the girls eyes widen while Sean went with him.

Later

"How could this have happened?" Draco asked as he had his clan take away the survivors which were mostly civilians and children. Itachi a boy he knew since he was born had killed almost 70% of his clan for some reason and wanted to know why.

"We don't know sir its like Itachi just snapped and he wasn't alone." A female member said.

"Yes some man in a mask with long black hair was with him thankfully we drove them off before anyone else was killed but this place is never going to be the same again for the survivors." An elder member said.

"I know have all of the survivors escorted to the compound and burn all the bodies. I don't want the eyes of the clan in the wrong hands." Draco said.

"Already on it." Thor said.

"Draco we need to talk." Hiruzen said.

"Not now I have work to do here." Draco said.

"Its involves this and Danzo before he was killed." Hiruzen said.

"Meaning?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"As your well aware Danzo had been putting blame on the clan since the nine tails rampage and in doing so made the people of the village hate them. But what you didn't know since I'm sure they didn't want to get you involved out of respect is that they were planing to take over the village." Hiruzen said shocking Draco and many of his clan.

"Thats absurd why would they do that theres nothing to gain not to mention they knew we would step in and talk them out of it." The elder said.

"Perhaps but they grew desperate I tried my best to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen and I couldn't talk to you about it since you never allow me within the compound nor my messenger birds so I could ask for your help." Hiruzen said.

"Unfortunately thats true but still what would they gain from this the price for such an act is no where near worth it." Thor said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures I'm afraid and they didn't want to involve us since they were probably afraid the village would hate us but they forget we could care less about what they think." The elder said.

"Hmm I need to Speak with Fugaku about this." Draco said.

"I'm sorry brother but he's dead Itachi was the one he did it as well. Never seen him so shaken up after he did it." Thor said making Draco sigh.

"We are going to have a talk about this Hiruzen for now let us worry about disposing of the bodies." Draco said.

"Very well but I think its high time you finally take your place on the village ninja council so incidents like this don't occur as often." Hiruzen said.

"I'll consider it but for now I have work to do." Draco said.

"Dad!" Sean said running towards them.

"Sean what is it?" Draco asked.

"You need to see something Freddy and I found at the clans shrine." Sean said catching his breath.

Sean led them to the shrine and found a secret passage.

"Strange I sense an ancient power of some kind." Draco said as his son led him down till the reached the bottom and some tablet was seen in front of them as Freddy looks over it. "Hmm interesting what does it say?" Draco asked his oldest son.

"I don't know its so confusing." Freddy said.

"Hmm Sean activate your dragons eyes and see if that helps." Draco said as his youngest sons eyes become yellow and slitted.

"Its something about a tailed best called the ten tails." Sean said as he was reading it as best he could since he was still training in his clans eyes.

"Hmm I see it as well but something about it seems off its as if it has been rewritten by someone." Draco said. "I will have this properly examined back at the clan compound. For now both of you help the others with disposing of the bodies." Draco said.

Later

The survivors of the clan had been sent to the Kruger compound and giving proper homes till they could sort this all out.

"Mikoto we need to talk." Draco said.

"Look I didn't want this to happen anymore then him but many of us grew desperate and didn't want you involved if things didn't go right." Mikoto said.

"Still why didn't you say anything? You know we would have stepped in to stop you if it came to that." Draco said.

"Like I said we didn't want you involved and hoped you would not get in the way but it doesn't matter now." Mikoto said sadly.

"What about the masked man?" Thor asked making her confused.

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

"The man who helped Itachi." Draco said.

"I have no idea what your talking about...Wait hold on a few years ago Itachi's first team was killed by a man with he same description but only his sensei and teammate was killed not the rest." Mikoto said.

"Strange then but whoever he is he is a part of your clan and most have a vendetta against it. So for the time being your clan will remain in ours till we can figure this out." Draco said.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long I've been working on my other stories as some of you can tell. Anyway I've been thinking of adding some female OC characters from one of the best artists known as Matt Wilson such as Kei Miho Nanami Yuko and Sadako since all of them are so hot. Anyway if your wondering how the harem is going to work its simple. Naruko is 99% lesbian but she loves Sean since he's always looked out for her since they met and begins to fall in love with him since he's the only man she'll ever love and she picks the girls in the harem.**

 **So far the girls I've picked in the harem are**

 **Ino  
**

 **Hinata**

 **Tenten**

 **Temari**

 **Anko**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Theres more then that. The question marks are just to keep you guessing theres more also I might just add Mikoto to the harem. See ya**


	4. Love blossoms

Chapter 4 love blossoms

6 years later (Just so no ones confused the cannon wont start till she's 15 next chapter)

Naruko woke up and yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had been in the clan for 5 years now and had come far since. She almost had full control of the nine tails chakra. Ever since the near genocide of the Uchiha clan the village had stopped hating them for something that wasn't their fault. Sayuri and Naruko had gotten along real well since they had a reason to get strong.

"Naruko sweetie time to get up." Kushina said throwing water at her.

"AHHHH! What was that for?" Naruko asked glaring with a comical expression on her face making Kushina giggle.

"Sorry couldn't resist besides you slept in yesterday so this way you cant now get showered and dressed." Kushina said walking off making Naruko sigh but still smiled. Even though some of the things her mother did to get her moving was annoying she still loved her.

Naruko put on her cloths wearing black ninja pants with orange streaks in them. her shirt was black and had the same design and had her lands swirl symbol on it and her ninja sandals.

"Ok mom see ya later." Naruko said leaving the house.

Naruko had grown much during her five years in the clan. She was faster smarter and more considerate then she was on the street.(I'm not good with hight lengths so picture her at Sasuke's height when he was 13) She also after a talk from her mother gave the old man a second chance again since he no longer let people tell him what to do. She also as of now had her own weapon that was specially forged. It was a sword that was designed long before ninjas ever existed called an Ebony great sword. Personally the sword was perfect for her since she had great skill with it with one hand instead of two like it required.

Reaching the training grounds she sees Sean and Sayuri training with fire jutsu's.

"Took you long enough." Sayuri said playfully making Naruko pout and stick her tongue at her.

"Come on you two lets not get into another cat fight." Sean said making them blush while he burst out laughing since they got into a fight and their cloths were nearly ruined but thankfully it was in the middle of the night so no one saw anything and he had extra cloths for them.

"Your never going to let that go are you?" Sayuri said in annoyance.

"Not a chance in hell." Sean said making them sigh.

Sean now at the age of 14 had gotten taller then both of them due to his special sprites sealed inside him. Also his muscles were developing faster then theirs.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Naruko asked with a grin.

"Learning Shadow clones and before you get annoyed its not the clone jutsu this one is much different watch." Sean said making the hand sign and made an exact copy of himself. Naruko poked it and yelped when she actually felt it.

"What the?" She said in confusion.

"Shadow clones actually make real life copies of yourself in solid form rather then the illusion clone one which you have trouble with Naruko since your vast amount of Chakra screws up your ability with Genjutsu." Sean said making her blink and growled at her belly making the nine tails insider her chuckle in amusement.

"Don't take it so bad after all we all have our skills and faults in being a ninja." Sayuri said.

"She's right the only reason I can do all is because I've got an edge. Now then lets see you try Naruko." Sean said.

"Alright. Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruko yelled as a puff of smoke appeared. She gasped as they all looked so stupid not even human making Sayuri burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that is so weak!" Sayuri said laughing her ass off making Naruko fume in anger.

"Hahahahahaha I cant deny that was pretty lame but don't take it so hard I also have bad skills in certain areas like dark chakra." Sean said.

"GRRRR! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruko yelled again and cheered as this time she made three perfect copies of her self. "Yes finally." Naruko said pulling Sean into an embrace and blushed brightly and pulled away.

"Some one has a crush."Sayuri sang in a teasing voice.

"Your one to talk." Naruko said making Sayuri blush and growl.

"Alright thats enough." Sean said pushing them apart. "Lets keep going." Sean said.

Naruko wouldn't deny it but she had developed feelings for Sean for some time now and began to grow more and more. Truth though she didn't exactly swing that way having a better liking to women since she's a teenager but Sean had won a seat in her heart. She would love the chance to be romantically involved with him once they got older but for now she respected the bond they had.

Later

Sean was sweating after all the training they all had. Sayuri went back to her mothers while Naruko stayed with him to get some more training in.

Naruko was also planing something.

"Hey Sean can you come here for a second?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Sean said walking over to her. "So what is..." Sean tried to say but his eyes widen when she pulled him into a kiss and left him in a daze before he shakes his head. "Huh wells theres something I wasn't expecting." Sean said making her giggle.

"Consider that as a way of me saying I want us to be more then common friends." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Oh and what about your other preference?" Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Wha What?" Naruko asked in shock making him chuckle.

"Naruko you really think I haven't noticed how you look at the other girls lately? You could always start a harem for yourself to be with them. As for me well I guess I should consider myself lucky I'm with one of the most beautifulest women in the world." Sean said making her blush and giggle before kissing him again.

"Ok that works but uh just one question. You haven't told anyone have you?" Naruko asked shyly.

"I didn't have to everyone already knows its kinda obvious but no one cares hell your mom knows and just wants you to be happy." Sean said making her sigh in relief.

"Good because I have a very large list and your second in charge of the harem." Naruko said making him chuckle and picked her up bridal style and carrie her home since she really needed a shower since she stinks from all the sweat.

 **Authors note: Alright a second chapter before the day is up. An update on who's in the harem**

 **Tsume**

 **Hana**

 **Kurenia**

 **Sari**

 **Matsuri**

 **Yushino**

 **Yakumo**

 **Toki**

 **Huruna**

 **Koyuki**

 **Fubuki**

 **Also a little something to keep the female characters or character in line**

 **Slave**

 **Sakura**

 **Ami**

 **and Suzume**

 **I hate all three of the characters more of the last two since Ami is a bully and Suzume is a stuck up bitch who shouldn't be a ninja from the story Anko's sex ed. Next chapter begins cannon. See ya**


	5. Finals

Chapter 5 finals

(2 years later)

Naruko woke up and looked at the clock and shrieked in shock. Today was the last day of the academy and she was going to be late.

"FUCK!" Naruko yelled running into the shower fast and did her usual routine and got dressed and ran to the academy as fast as she could.

Sean and Sayuri were at the academy.

"Hey wheres Naruko?" Sean asked Sayuri.

"Oops I might have forgotten to wake her since her alarm was busted." Sayuri said in embarrassment. Just then Naruko burst in out of breath sitting next to them.

"You *pant* guys *pant* SUCK!" Naruko yelled making them chuckle.

"Sorry Naruko I guess I kinda forgot to wake you up this morning since your mother is on a mission till noon today." Sayuri said sheepishly.

"HMPH!" Naruko huffed.

"Oh chill out your here and not late by five minutes so relax todays the day." Sean said making her sigh.

"Hey loser." A pink haired girl named Sakura said to Naruko. "Why are you here? This is for the graduation class not some blonde bimbo like you." Sakura said before she yelled in pain as Sean punched her in the stomach.

"Get lost bitch." Sean said glaring at her with his mastered dragons eye.

Over the years Naruko had become a vision of Beauty. At the age of 15 going on 16 in a few months she had large breasts DD sized ones that were well covered up from her jacket. Her hips were physically fit for her heart shaped and jiggled when she was nude. Her entire body made men and women droll in lust for her. Of course she preferred women but Sean was the only one who she would love.

"Alright class settle down." A teacher named Iruka said.

"We'll settle this later bimbo." Sakura said.

"Alright now todays the day for graduation you know the drill do exactly as I say and you pass." Iruka said.

"Um Iruka sensei I have a question." Naruko asked.

"Yes Naruko what is it?" Iruka asked.

"Is there a chance we can actually so something different for the finals such as showing examples of Jutsu we know rather then simple ones?" Naruko asked.

'Hmm of course you would ask that Naruko you always want to impress people.' Iruka thought with an amused smirk.

"Sure just so long as its not to dangerous in the school or outside." Iruka said.

Minutes later

Naruko and the others were outside. Naruko went through some hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" Naruko yelled out as she breathed a large stream of fire at a target and when it was done the target was nothing but ash.

"Nice seems she's been working on that for a while." Sean said.

"Doesn't she always on everything?" Sayuri said making Sean chuckle.

"Alright good job you pass Naruko next Sean Ashburn Kruger." Iruka said.

Sean went to the next target and activated his dragons eyes. Just as soon as he did it the target was lite on fire.

"What the? Oh right your clans dragons eyes ability ok you pass." Iruka said. "Next Sayuri Uchiha." Iruka said.

"GO SAYURI!" Sakura yelled making Sayuri roll her eyes in annoyance since this girl had the hots for her but she didn't have it for Sakura.

"Whatever." Sayuri said as she went through some hand signs and a sword of lightning appeared in her hands and she slashed the target in half.

"Impressive making a sword from lightning chakra you pass as well." Iruka said.

The next few students went next and all them passed minus a girl named Ami who was a bully.

"Alright when I call your name come get your headbands." Iruka said. Naruko Sean and Sayuri got theres along with most of the actual students who tried. Sakura got hers which really annoyed some of them. Ami and a few others didn't get theres at all which made them depressed.

Later

Naruko and the others were heading back to the clan compound till they noticed a teacher Mizuki was running off with a big scroll on his back one they knew.

"What is he doing?" Sean asked as they followed him.

Mizuki was grinning like mad. He just stole the forbidden scroll made by the first Hokage and now he was going to give it to his true master.

"Going somewhere sensei?" Sayuri asked making him stop and looked up seeing Sayuri Sean and Naruko.

"Stay out of my way." Mizuki said.

"Oh sure just hand back the scroll you stole and we'll let you leave with your life." Sean said glaring at him.

"You brats actually think you can beat me? I'm a chunin I'm better then all of you." Mizuki said but gasped as the ground shook and he was restrained by wood. "What but this is..." Mizuki said before Naruko knocked him out.

"Naruko we talked about this. You would only use wood style as a last resort since this is a very rare power." Sean said.

"I know but no one else saw." Naruko said.

"He's right though. Anyway lets get him and the scroll back to the old man." Sayuri said.

Later

Hiruzen was not happy about this.

"I see then. Mizuki will be sent to our prison and extra security will be around the scroll for the time being." Hiruzen said.

"Wouldn't it be better if it was in the clans compound the vault there is the most secure thing in the village." Sean said.

"True however though it must remain within the tower no matter what incase of an emergency." Hiruzen said. "And Naruko I'm surprised by your abilities more and more. Having wood style is unimaginable." Hiruzen said shocking them that he knew. "Don't look so surprised now after the last few incidents I've had more security around the village and my ANBU saw your display. No one else but me and the ANBU who saw you knows of this and like Sean said keep this power hidden for as long as you can there are many in the village who would exploit that power." Hiruzen said.

"Told you." Sean said before she smacked him upside the head.

"Now then you all may head home and you'll all receive payment for this." Hiruzen said.

Later

Kushina gave her daughter a bone crushing hug congratulating her for passing her final test.

"Mom your crushing me!" Naruko yelled out trying to get free.

"Oops sorry." Kushina said letting her go and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Ow." Naruko said stretching to get her bones back in place.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean and Sayuri laughed making Naruko growl and tackled them to the ground.

"Oh dear." Mikoto said in amusement.

Meanwhile

Sakura growled that Naruko passed with a better score then her and was titled Kunoichi of the year.

"I cant believe that stupid blonde bimbo had a better score then me she must have cheated. I'm going to find out her secretes if its the last thing I do." Sakura said as she went home to sleep.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know a little short but hey with Naruko learning from a great clan like that how could it be a great battle against someone like that. Anyway next chapter is team placement and I'm sure you can guess whose going to be with who. Kakashi will be in charge of Team 7 of course but someone else will be as well.**

 **Update on the harem.**

 **Samui**

 **Mabui**

 **Karui (Is it just me or do almost all the hot girls in the cloud village sound the same?)**

 **Yugito**

 **Mei**

 **Karin**

 **Pakura**

 **Female Haku**

 **Tsunami**

 **and Konan**

 **See ya and if theres a girl you want added let me know.**


	6. Team placement

Chapter 6 team placement

Hiruzen sighed as many of the Jounin had requested that they train Naruko Sean and Sayuri.

"Lord Hokage perhaps I have a suggestion." A member of the Kruger clan said.

"Yes what is it?" Hiruzen said.

"Perhaps it would be best to have these three trained by two Jounin this way incase the first is unable to train or help the Genin can take the firsts place till he or she is back on their feet." The member said.

"Hmm it would indeed help very well I already was going to assign Kakashi to teach them however perhaps theres someone else who can help as well plus she could have a better social life outside of interrogation with them." Hiruzen said.

Later at the academy

Naruko had a huge grin on her face as she sat in her seat.

"Naruko whats got you in such a good mood?" A pale blonde haired girl named Ino asked. Ino had been friends with Naruko ever since they first met a year after Naruko was put into the Kruger clan. Now though she was beginning to feel an attraction to her which didn't surprise her in the least since she wasn't the only one.

"What do you think? We finally get to be real ninja for a change and not all this kid stuff." Naruko said since she noticed many of these lessons had nothing to do with actually being a ninja something that Draco was changing since he took a place on the Ninja council years ago after the near extinction of the Uchiha clan.

"True hopefully we're on the same team." Ino said since it would mean she could get closer to Naruko and a little visit to her bed.

"Look out!" Sean said as Sakura stormed right in looking as mad as a bull. "Oh never mind its just the big forehead girl with a flat chest." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing while Sakura looked even more angry.

"Naruko are you going to be ok if your placed with her since you two have problems." A girl named Hinata said. Now if any of you think she's shy think again your looking at a vision of beauty and courage here as well as someone not afraid to show off her body. Hinata with long dark blue hair that reached her back with pale eyes of her clan was dressed in a jacket that was open showing she had a fishnet sports bra(Thats what it looks like in the road to ninja movie to me) on only and a pair of shorts shorts. Now this Hinata was more confident due to her crush on Naruko and wanted to show off for her.

"Why is that blonde bimbo here!" Sakura roared out making Naruko and Ino's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Uh which blonde?" Sean asked playing dumb.

"Naruko!" Sakura yelled out.

"She passed like the rest of us now shut up and sit down before I kick your small ass all over the village!" Sean yelled making Sakura growl and sat down alone.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka said. "Now as many of you know you'll be placed into teams of three however unfortunately theres an uneven number so one of you will be held back for next year." Iruka said.

"Ha you heard him loser guess you weren't good enough to be a real ninja!" Sakura said thinking Naruko was being held back.

"No Sakura your the one being held back due to your lack of skill and knowledge this year." Iruka said shocking Sakura to the core.

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked almost making everyone go deaf.

"STOP SCREAMING YOU BITCH!" Sean said punching her in the stomach.

"Now then teem 7 will be placed with Naruko Sean and Sayuri." Iruka said making said teens cheer out in relief.

'Aw no fair why do they get to be with Naruko!' Ino screamed in her head in disappointment.

'Oh well I guess I can just visit her on my free time.' Hinata said looking at her nails since she was allowed in the compound whenever she wanted so it didn't bother her that much.

"Iruka sensei why are you placing them together why not place Naruko with me!" A boy with red marking on his cheeks said. This was Kiba Inuzuka a boy with a large dog next to him named Akamaru. Kiba had on to many attempts tried to ask Naruko to date him so he could sleep with her but she always turned him down saying she preferred women and only one man had won her heart.

"The Hokage selects the teams now shut up." Iruka said making Kiba growl. "Now Team 8 will be placed with Hinata Shino and Kiba." Iruka said making Hinata's eyes twitch that she had to work with Kiba. Shino she was ok with since they got along well even if he was silent most of the time.

"Team 10 will be placed with Shikamaru Choji and Ino." Iruka said. Ino smiled since they had been working together since they were 10.

Later

Naruko and her team were waiting for their sensei to arrive and the doors opened and a man with grey gravity defying hair appeared along with a woman with purple hair tied up wearing a trench coat and skirt and had fishnet clothing on her chest showing she didn't have a bra on which in Naruko's mind made her drool seeing her large breasts that matched hers and Hinata's which made Sean and Sayuri chuckle in amusement.

"Hmm my first impression of you three is...Your all annoying." Kakashi said making them face fault while the woman chuckled.

"FUCK YOU!" They yelled in perfect unison.

"Anyway meet us on the roof." Kakashi said.

Minutes later

"Alright now then lets start off with introducing ourselves." Kakashi said.

"You first." Sayuri said.

"Me well my name is Kakashi Hatake my dreams for the future never thought about it my hobbies well I have lots of them." Kakashi said making them sweat drop.

'All we learned was his name.' They all thought.

"Alright then whiskers you go first." Kakashi said making Naruko's left eye twitch from the whisker comment.

"Name Naruko Usumaki my likes are Ramen training and well girls." Naruko said making the woman smirk already making a plan. Kakashi merely chuckled in amusement since he talked with her mother. "My dislikes Sakura rapists sexists and perverts." Naruko said making Sean and Sayuri chuckle at the last one. "My dreams well thats simple to be Hokage and have my own family one day." Naruko said.

"Ok then dragon boy your next." Kakashi said making Sean's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"My likes Naruko Sayuri training and sword crafting. Dislikes pretty much the same as Naruko's. Dreams well never thought about it." Sean said.

"Ok tomato eyes your next." Kakashi said making Sean and Naruko snicker from the nickname making Sayuri growl.

"Likes Sean and Naruko training and spending time with my mom. Dislikes same as them. My dream is to hunt down my brother and smack him in the face till he comes home and kill the second person who killed my clan." Sayuri said.

'Well at least she's not obsessed with revenge thanks to them.' Kakashi thought.

"What about her?" Naruko asked pointing to the woman.

"Oh my name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes torturing people who deserve it dango and having a little fun." Anko said wagging her eyebrows at Naruko who blushed but smiled. "My dislikes well I've got to many to list. My dreams well I guess being married someday." Anko said.

"Well now that this is over come to the training grounds tomorrow to be tested to see if you actually pass." Kakashi said.

"Nice try we already know about your kind of test working as a team should thats something we've done since we've all met and you'll try to divide us somehow but thats not going to work." Sean said making Kakashi blink before chuckling.

"Well seems someones been studying on the jounins here alright since its clear you know what to expect you already pass then. Head to the training ground 7 and your training will begin." Kakashi said before vanishing. Anko on the other hand.

"So Naruko you mind coming with me for a second?" Anko asked and both vanished before she could even reply.

"Oh boy looks like Naruko is going to get her second girl already." Sean said making Sayuri giggle since she was the first and slightly blushed remembering how all three of them had their little fun in the forest a week ago.(I'll give you a flashback on that later just enjoy the first yuri)

With Naruko and Anko

Anko took Naruko to her home and threw her on her bed as she pulled her into a lust filled kiss.

Naruko moaned into the kiss as she pulled off Anko's coat and grabbed her large breasts through her fishnet. Anko moaned and pulled back and grinned at Naruko before pulling her fishnet over her head and gave Naruko a view of her breasts making Naruko lick her lips as she put the left one in her mouth and sucked on it making Anko moan.

"Oh wow you've done this before haven't you?" Anko said in awe as Naruko licked and sucked on her tit like a pro.

"I did say I like girls and I've played with Sayuri in this. But only one man has won my heart." Naruko said resuming her task with the right one making Anko groan out a little as she held her head. Anko was moaning in bliss before Naruko pulled away and took off her jacket and shirt and her bra leaving her large breasts in Anko's view who grinned as she played with them.

"Wow you have such big breasts for your age I didn't get these till I was 19." Anko said said jiggling her boobs around making Naruko giggle. Anko leaned forward and placed her mouth over Naruko's left tit and sucked on it and licked it making Naruko moan. Anko bit down on her nipple lightly making Naruko gasp lightly as she held her head close. Anko pulled back and grinned as she pulled down her skirt and showed she didn't have panties on and she had a patch of purple hair in a triangle formatting above her pussy.

"Like what you see Naruko?" Anko asked as she spread her legs a little to show how wet she was making Naruko grin licking her lips. Anko crawled over to her and pulled off her pants and her orange thong and licked her lips when she saw her prize Naruko has a blonde patch of hair above her pussy and was very wet as her. "Mmm this is going to be good." Anko said pulling her legs to her shoulders and placed her pussy in her mouth making Naruko moan and whimper as Anko licked her all over her pussy.

"Oh yes more." Naruko moaned out as she bucked her hips into her mouth making her go deeper. Anko giggled in her mind as she licked her lovers insides all over and and inhaled her scent deeply and moaned from her scent being so good. Anko moved her hands to Naruko's breasts and played with them making Naruko moan more as her body was view great pleasure from Anko. Anko stuck her tongue in deeper and Naruko moaned more as she thrashed around a little as her body was coming to its climax.

"I think I'm going to AHHHH!" Naruko yelled out as she came in her mouth and Anko moaned in bliss as she gulped down every drop she let out and let her legs go before pulling her into a kiss making Naruko taste herself as she moaned.

"Now its my turn." Anko said sitting on top of Naruko's face. Naruko grinned as she held her legs and pulled her pussy closer to her mouth and licked it making Anko moan out as she moved her hips forward. Naruko licked every spot she could as she moaned from Anko's taste. She moved her head up a little and placed her mouth over her pussy and sucked on it making Anko arch her back a little as she squealed in bliss from this act.

"Oh my god this is feels so good don't stop." Anko moaned out as she played with her breasts to increase her pleasure. Naruko took ahold of her hips and dug her fingers into her ass cheeks making Anko whimper. Anko gasped when Naruko stuck her finger in her ass moving it in and out.

"Oh god I'm AHHHH!" Anko yelled out as she came in Naruko's mouth who gulped down every drop. Naruko pulled herself up and kissed her making Anko moan into the kiss as she tasted herself.

"Now for the best part." Naruko said as she to a hold of Anko's legs and held on above her shoulder and placed her pussy above hers and grinned as she rubbed them together making them both moan.

"Oh yes thats it more." Anko moaned out as she bucked her hips into her and whimpered out as their pussies rubbed together perfectly and felt their juices rub against each other.

"Oh yes this feels amazing." Naruko moaned out as she thrusted faster and leaned down and pulled Anko into a kiss as they humped each other lovingly. Anko moaned her hands around her back and forced her closer to her body while Naruko held her head lovingly as she moved faster and kissed her moving her tongue around with hers.

Both girls screamed into the others mouth as they both came together and moaned into their kiss as Naruko pulled back and sighed in content before she pulled something out of her pants that was next to her and pulled out a ring of some kind.

"Whats that for are you proposing to me?" Anko said jokingly.

"In a way." Naruko said catching Anko off guard. "You see I'm going to make a harem of my own full of the most beautifulest girls in this village and others and your on my list. So care to be one of my sexy lovers." Naruko asked making Anko gasp as Naruko put the ring on her finger and smiled at her loving and pulled her into a love filled kiss.

"Only if you let me live with you." Anko said making Naruko giggle and nods and kissed her again.

 **Authors note: Finally the first yuri scene. Anyway next chapter we start the first C rank mission and maybe along the chapter have Hinata confess her love to Naruko. Harem list update.**

 **Hanabi 16 years old after messing with some old jutsu in the Kruger clan library**

 **Hinata's mother**

 **Mikoto**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Hotaru**

 **Fuka**

 **Shion**

 **Amaru**

 **Sara**

 **Also possible slight crossover from maybe Fairy tail or One piece if you guys think thats cool its up to you. See ya.**


	7. First c rank Mission

Chapter 7 first C rank mission

Naruko yawned as she woke up in Anko's bed and smiled seeing her naked body next to her.

"NARUKO YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Kushina yelled banging on the door.

"Aw man how did she know?" Naruko said getting dressed and opened the door and saw her mother looking annoyed. "What?" Naruko asked confused.

"Don't WHAT me where is she?" Kushina asked as Anko in her fishnet clothing and skirt appeared and smiled sheepishly at Kushina.

"Morning Kushina." Anko said nervously. Kushina was about to have a fit till she spotted the ring on her finger and sighed before smiling.

"Your lucky that ring is on your finger Anko otherwise you'd be six feet under right now." Kushina said making Anko gulp. "Now get your things and head to her house since its clear you wont be staying in this dump anymore." Kushina said leaving with Naruko dragging her by the hand while Anko just sighed in relief she wasn't dead since Kushina was scary at times.

Kushina dragged her daughter to a corner and smiled.

"So tell me did you actually ask her to move in with you?" Kushina asked grinning. While at first she was a little taken back by her daughters more romantic interest towards women more then men she let it slide since Sean was the only man her daughter would ever love romantically which would let her have grandkids in later years which is all she wanted.

"Yes and for the love of god did you have to wake up the whole village like that now everyone knows." Naruko said annoyed making Kushina laugh in embarrassment.

"Sorry its just well Anko can be a little sadistic so I got worried." Kushina said making Naruko huff.

Later

Naruko was annoyed as her team was assigned to capture a cat of all things.

"THATS IT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE THIS IS A JOB FOR CIVILIANS NOT NINJA!" Naruko yelled in anger.

"Take it easy this is how all genin teams start out Naruko although maybe we can ask the Hokage for a higher ranked mission." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I'm with her this sucks balls." Sean said.

Minutes later

The owner of the cat which was the fire lords wife squished the cat and left.

"Now then for you next mission." Hiruzen tried to say.

"Come on gramps no more civilian jobs we have more skill then this." Naruko whined out.

"Naruko it doesn't work that way. Each mission is selected by the ninjas rank and you three just graduated." Hiruzen said.

"But you know we can do better then this come on your wasting valuable skill on civilian jobs." Sean said.

"Hmm well now that I think about it there is one job that you may be used for." Hiruzen said.

"Finally what is it?" Naruko said.

"Protecting a bridge builder from bandits on his way home to the land of waves." Hiruzen said as an old man walked in and smelled of booze and looked somewhat drunk.

"What is this I asked for ninja not some kids." The man said before the bottle shattered from Naruko's sword.

"You were saying?" Naruko asked.

"Never mind.

"Meet him at the village gates in a few hours and you may begin your first c ranked mission." Hiruzen said.

Later

Naruko was walking down the streets till she spotted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Naruko said making Hinata look at her and smile. Now Hinata has been planing a way to show Naruko what she meant to her and now was a perfect time.

"Hello Naruko." Hinata said smiling. "Hey can you come with me for a minute?" Hinata asked getting her to nod. Hinata led her to the training ground where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruko asked.

"This." Hinata said pulling her into a kiss making her eyes widen for a second before moaning into the kiss.

"Wow I never would have thought you'd be so bold now its my turn." Naruko said pushing her up against a tree and pulled off Hinata's shorts making her blush lightly since Naruko licked her lips seeing she wasn't wearing any panties. "How naughty Hinata." Naruko said as she got to her knees and placed her mouth over her pussy making Hinata gasp and held her head pushing her closer to her entrance.

"Mmmm Naruko please more." Hinata whimpered out as she started bucking her hips into her mouth. Naruko giggles as she licked ever spot of Hinata and placed her hands on her hips making Hinata groan on slightly. Hinata gasped as Naruko shoved her tongue into her entrance making her whimper as she felt her tongue moving all around. Hinata used her right hand to play with her breast to increase her pleasure some more.

Naruko moaned as she tasted Hinata from ever place her tongue could reach. 'Hmm maybe Anko could teach me how she makes her tongue so long so I can reach more with it.' Naruko thought already picturing the sexual advantage with it. Naruko felt Hinata's wall tighten around her tongue and grinned seeing she was close and heard Hinata cry out in bliss as she came in her mouth. Naruko gulped down every drop before standing up and smiled at Hinata.

"Mmm that was fun I would love to continue this but I got a mission in a few minutes so when I get back you and I can have some more fun." Naruko said said kissing Hinata on the lips before she ran off making Hinata smile as she got her shorts back on.

"I'll be waiting Naruko." Hinata said to herself leaving the area.

Later

Naruko and her team were traveling down the road till she Sean and Kakashi spotted a puddle in the road but went past it till Naruko kicked a large rock at it and two ninja cam out and then Sean caught them and knocked them out.

"Hey old guy!" Sean yelled making the old man known as Tazuna flinch. "You said we would be fighting off bandits and thief's not other ninja whats going on?" Sean asked making the old man sigh seeing he had no choice but to tell them the truth. He explained his country was being used by a criminal known as Gato who had ruined his country and he was building a bridge so that they could trade and Gato would no longer have control over the country again.

"Why didn't you just say so to begin with?" Sayuri asked.

"Because we have very little money to ask for help so I needed someone to protect me till the bridge was complete. I am sorry I lied but the lives of my village are in t he balance." Tazuna said.

"Well we cant just let that happen I say we help." Naruko said.

"So do I. I cant stand people suffering like this." Sean said.

"So am I." Sayuri said making Kakashi chuckle a little.

"Well then I guess we continue with out mission then." Kakashi said as they continued down the road as Sean burnt the other ninja to a crisp.

Meanwhile

"Your assassins failed? What is this amateur night? I put out big money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hotshot assassins!" A short man known as Gato said.

"Stop whining." A gruff voice said as a man pointed a large sword at Gato that had half a circle at the start of the sword and a circle in it at the near end of it. "This time I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees." The man said.

"You sure about that? Apparently Tazuna has five high level ninja guarding him. One is Kakashi and another is Anko the other three are supposed to be big time prodigies of sorts." Gato said.

"Kakashi huh? Who do you think your dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist." Zabuza said.

Across the room a girl who looked to be Naruko's age maybe a year older listened.

"Hmm I wonder who the other three are?" The girl said to herself silently.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy lately. Anyway Next chapter Kakashi goes up against Zabuza. See ya.**


	8. Fight

Chapter 8 fight

Narko snored slightly as she and the others on her team traveled by boat to the land of waves.

"How can she actually sleep through all this?" Sean asked.

"Oh theres plenty of reasons." Anko said with a grin making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah well time for her to wake up." Sean said flipping her into the water making her shriek.

"What the hell!" Naruko yelled making everyone burst out laughing.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Sean said with a grin making Naruko growl before getting back in the boat.

"I'm going to get back at you for that." Naruko said making Sean snicker.

Soon they made it to land and started walking to Tazuna's house. While they were walking Naruko felt as if they were being watched and threw a Kunai into the bushes and nearly hit a white rabbit.

"This little guy doesn't belong here." Naruko said sensing the area. Just then giant blade came swirling at them making everyone get to the ground to avoid it and it hit a tree and someone landed on it.

"What the?" Anko said.

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist and one of the legendary ninja swordsman correct?" Sean said making Zabuza chuckle in amusement.

"Well well seems I'm known to the younger generation. Wait a second I know you. Your one of the Kruger clan members correct? Those eyes are a trait of your clan." Zabuza said seeing his yellow slitted eyes.

"Got that right." Sean said standing up and took out his own personal sword. This blade was one from ancient times long before ninja existed known as a Daedric blade a great sword one that required two hands to use.

"Sean you and the others protect Tazuna I'll handle this." Kakashi said moving his headband from his left eye showing a red eye with three tomoes.

"Wait a second why does Kakashi have my clans eye?" Sayuri asked.

"His old Teammate Obito gave it to him during the third ninja war before he died." Anko said knowing the story.

"Oh so thats why they call him the copy ninja. He can actually read a persons Jutsu and predict what they are about to do before even they do if its Nin or Gen jutsu. However if its Tai jutsu you cant tell what it is till after its been performed then copy." Sean said.

"Very observant boy." Zabuza said.

'But unfortunately to someone not born in the clan its a double edged sword it looks like he has to cover his eye constantly otherwise his chakra gets drained faster and he cant use certain abilities with it due to not having the clans blood in him.' Sean thought in his head.

Just then a mist covered the area.

"Oh great." Sean said looking through the mist and found Zabuza. "Oh no you don't." Sean said stomping on the ground and a chunk of the ground shot up and forced Zabuaza back a few feet.

"So he can see me with his eyes now can he? I guess his clans abilities aren't over exaggerated after all." Zabuza said silently.

"Sean keep a close eye on him. Your eyes are the only thing that can sense his presence with this mist in the way." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly true since he wasn't using jutsu to cover himself from being seen that time." Sean said looking through the mist. "Strange I feel as if another presence is here but I cant see who it is." Sean said silently.

"Look out!" Sean yelled stomping on the ground again just as Zabuza was about to strike Tazuna from the air and a dome of earth was made protecting him.

"Ok kid since you can tell what my moves will be I'll deal with you first." Zabuza said before he noticed a ball of fire heading towards him and quickly dodged it. Then Naruko quickly formed a giant hand out of the earth made of wood. "WHAT! Wood Style?" Zabuza said in shock before he was pushed up against a tree and he dissolved into water.

"Crap!" Naruko yelled before Zabuza got behind her and was about to strike her down. 'Hey Kurama how about a little help.' Naruko said in her head and heard an amused chuckle. Zabuza's eyes widen when a red glowing cloak appeared around her and quickly canceled his attack and jumped away.

"You cant be serious a jinchuuriki here of all places?" Zabuza said in shock. Now he didn't see her as a demon since the third was one as well but he knew they were never to be taken lightly no mater how strong of weak they are.

"You should have ran away when you had the chance Zabuza." Kakashi said forming hand signs. "Water Style giant vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi said forming a Water vortex from the water close by and it washed Zabuza away with ease and was then stabbed by a few Kunai. "Your finished." Kakashi said about to finish him till two Senbon came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza by the neck.

"Huh?" Sean said confused till he spotted a ninja with a mask on his face. "Oh so that explains what the other presence I felt was. Your a tracker ninja correct?" Sean asked.

"Yes I had been hunting Zabuza for some time and I thank you for taking him down." The tracker ninja said jumping down and took the body away. "I shall dispose of the body myself and return the sword back to the village." The tracker ninja said vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Hmm something isn't right." Naruko said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"I know Tracker Ninja hunt down rogue ninja from their villages but the timing was just to convenient." Naruko said.

"We'll worry about it later because I think Kakashi is..." Sean tried to say but said teacher passed out on the ground. "Exhausted." Sean finished sighing as the two of them helped him up.

"We'll at least we wont have to worry about anymore thugs Gato sends after you old man." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Tracker ninja was the girl who had listened to Zabuza and Gato about the group of ninja assigned to protect Gato.

The tracker ninja was named Haku and was actually blushing from seeing Naruko since she was bisexual and her entire appearance made her blush.

"I hope the next time we meet it will be under more privet circumstances." The girl thought before moving to a secure area to heal Zabuza.

 **Authors note: Yeah a little short but I wanted to get this out. Anyway next chapter we have a few** **yuri's involving Haku and Anko again. See ya.**


	9. Little fun

Chapter 9 little fun

Naruko sighed as she and her team finally got in their rooms that the old man gave them. Right now she was with Anko while Sayuri and Sean kept a look out for any intruders

Removing her regular cloths and now only in a orange bra and orange thong she was about to sit down and get some sleep when Anko's hands explored her upper body making her smirk.

"Not thinking of going to sleep yet are you?" Anko asked pulling the covers up revealing she was nude.

"Mmmm sleeping in the nude in our clients house how naughty." Naruko purred as she placed a hand on her hips making Anko moan slightly as she squeezed her ass.

"Mmmm Lets get you out of these cloths." Anko said slowly pulling off her bra and then grabbed the front of her thong with her teeth and dragged them down her legs. "Mmm your wet already were you planing on having your way with me while I slept?" Anko asked playfully making Naruko giggle before she pulled a tag out of her bag and placed it on the door silencing any noise in the room to anyone else so no one would disturb them.

Anko giggled before she moaned as Naruko pushed her on her back and spread her legs apart seeing her wet pussy. Naruko licked her lips before she got on her knees and brought her pussy in her mouth making Anko gasp in bliss as Naruko forced her tongue into her core.

"Mmmm Naruko deeper." Anko moaned out bucking her hips forward into her mouth. Naruko giggled before she applied Chakra to her tongue and her tongue become longer making Anko gasp in surprise feeling her own special technique being used on her. "Whoa WHOA! Where the hell did you learn my tongue technique?" Anko asked both in excitement and confusion.

"Oh Kurenia told me." Naruko said before shoving her now extended tongue back in and licked every spot she could. Anko groaned in bliss as her lover thrusted her long tongue into her core with great skill.

Anko's eyes widen as she had to grip the sheets to prevent herself from pulling her own hair as she held back a powerful orgasm. She let out a silent scream of pure bliss as she came squirting Naruko in the face covering her in her love juice. Anko panted in exhaustion before Naruko climbed up and pulled her into a kiss making her moan as she tasted herself.

"Mmm my turn." Naruko said sitting on her face making Anko grin before she grabbed her hips and shoved her own tongue deep inside Naruko making her moan and moved a little to get her deeper inside. Naruko groaned slightly as Anko squeezed her hips tightly before she yelped in surprise as Anko changed positions and held her upside down but continued to eat her out. Naruko moaned more as the blood started rushing to her head.

Anko moved her hands to her breasts grouping them roughly making Naruko moan loudly. Naruko whimpered slightly when Anko pushed her finger inside her asshole moving it in slowly to increase her pleasure.

"Mmmm Anko faster." Naruko moaned out making Anko grin deciding to take it up a notch and pulled out of her pussy and then Naruko gasped in shock when she shoved her tongue in her ass. "UGH! Anko not there it feels weird. I AHHH!" Naruko yelled as she came spraying Anko in the face which made her grin feeling her lovers love juices cover her face.

"Mmmm Delicious." Anko said licking up her essence with her long tongue. Naruko groaned out in bliss before Anko went through her bag and pulled something out. Naruko looked up and her eyes widen seeing Anko with a strap on.

"OH no. NO! only one person has that right." Naruko said making Anko blink.

"Oh him well then you try it on me then." Anko said grinning and yelped when Naruko pushed her down and spread her legs before she put on the strap on and thrusted into Anko who moaned in bliss as Naruko thrusted into her wet sex. "Ooooh have you done this before?" Anko asked not really caring just enjoying her lover fucking her with the strap on.

"Mmmm once on Sayuri." Naruko said grinning as she thrusted faster into Anko who moaned in bliss. Anko moaned more as Naruko leaned forward and kissed her breasts before she sucked on them like a baby making Anko hold her head tighter.

Anko moaned more as she felt her walls starting to tighten around the sex toy but didn't care. Anko gasped when Naruko leaned down and bit her neck making her nearly scream out in pain but held it in even though she knew no one could hear them. Anko panted in exhaustion once Naruko pulled back and licked her bite mark.

"Why did you do that?" Anko asked confused. She loved the love mark but something felt strange when she did that.

"Just removing any taints that you old teacher left showing everyone now your mine." Naruko said as she pulled out a mirror and Anko gasped seeing her curse mark was gone and in its place was her clans symbol instead making her cry in joy as she hugged Naruko tightly.

"Thank you so much." Anko weeped out in joy. Naruko smiled before she pushed Anko back down and thrusted into her faster making Anko whimper slightly before she gasped as she cried out in bliss as she came on the toy.

"You know what I think its time I tested a new Jutsu on you." Naruko said taking off the toy. She went through a few hand signs and Anko's eyes widen when a large cock appeared from where her pussy was.

"What when did you learn this?" Anko asked in excitement.

"Mmmm Something I learned from a certain weapons girl." Naruko said remembering how she and Tenten when they got a little horney and Tenten showed her this jutsu. Naruko rubbed her temporary cock on her entrance making Anko whimper slightly. Anko groaned out slightly as Naruko forced her way inside and this was much larger then the toys she and Kurenai used.

"Mmm more harder." Anko moaned as and she moaned when Naruko thrusted into her. Naruko moaned feeling her cock inside of Anko and enjoyed the feeling. Naruko then thrusts much faster causing Anko to groan and whimper as Naruko kept hitting her womb every thrust.

"I hope your ready Anko cause I'm going to unload inside of you." Naruko said as she thrusted faster inside her lover who gasped as she came again and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruko unleashed her cum inside her womb. Thankfully she was on the pill since she knew Naruko loved her other Teammate Sean and was interested and trying out with him as well.

"Mmmm Naruko that felt so good." Anko said in bliss as Naruko's cock went away leaving her pussy back in place.

Naruko smiled as she held Anko having her breasts push on her back.

 **Authors note: Wow sorry this took so long. Anyway I know I said Haku would be in this but I decided to do that later when they got back to the village. Also** **I've decided to take out Tsunami since she already has a kid and it would make things awkward. Also incase some of you don't know I've created a pole to see who wants me to add a few girls from Street fighters to the story. See ya. Oh and one more thing Sakura will be a slave once Naruko and her team gets back to the village due to her attempt of steeling anything from Naruko's house.**


	10. Anger

Chapter 10 Anger

Naruko was sleeping in the forest after she passed out from training all night. While this was happening a girl with her hair down and dressed in a Kamino walked around the forest looking for herbs when she spotted Naruko and walked over to her sleeping form. The girl sat down and looked at her in interest. She slightly blushed from being this close to her and being rather bold she placed her hand on the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down.

The girl gulped seeing her breasts fully exposed not wearing a bra.

'Hmmm I wonder if...' The girl though as she carefully pulled her shorts down and licked her lips seeing she was not wearing panties as well. 'Mmmm maybe a quick touch.' The girl though as she with her shaking left hand went to her right breast and touched it and Naruko's eyes opened up and giggled making the girl jump away slightly.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Naruko said playfully as she pulled off her jacket and shorts leaving her nude as the day she was born making the girl a little hot.

"Um you look amazing." The girl said blushing up a storm making Naruko giggle.

"Whats your name?" Naruko asked kindly.

"Um Haku." Haku said shyly trying her best to keep her lust under control.

"Well Haku since you basically stripped me I think its only fair you take off your own cloths." Naruko said winking at her making Haku blush more.

"Um well ok." Haku said standing up and slowly pulled off her Kimono revealing her nude body to Naruko who licked her lips seeing her toned legs strong thighs her shaven pussy lips toned stomach C cup sized breasts and her heart shaped ass.

"Mmmm you look beautiful." Naruko said crawling towards her.

"Uh um thanks." Haku said losing her restraint soon.

"Mmmm let me have a quick taste." Naruko said getting on her knees and licked her clit making Haku lose all restraint and jumped Naruko pulling her into a lust filled kiss making Naruko giggle and held her close as she kissed back.

"Take me please." Haku said begging making Naruko giggle before she grabbed her left leg and placed it over her shoulder and pressed her sex against hers. Haku gasped in surprise before she bucked her hips forward.

"Mmmm is this your first time with a girl?" Naruko asked playfully.

"Yes I'm a Bi I like to do both boys and girls just please fuck me mistress!" Haku yelled in sexual bliss wanting to cum so bad.

"Mmm Mistress Naruko I like that." Naruko said as she thrusted her her hips forward and moaned from the sensation of their sexes rubbing against each other. Naruko sighed in content when she used her free hand to play with Haku's breasts who moaned in joy as her crush was fucking her. Haku moaned and whimpered as she bucked her hips with Naruko's.

"Mmmm Mistress I think I'm close please fuck me harder." Haku said in joy.

Naruko grinned and added chakra to her pussy to increase pleasure ten fold making Haku gasp in shock and nearly screamed had Naruko not pulled her into a loving kiss to silence her as they both came at the same time having their juices spray out on each other and Naruko moaned into the kiss as she held Haku lovingly.

"Mmmm Mistress that was amazing." Haku said kissing Naruko on the neck making her giggle.

"Mmm I wish I could do more but I've got to get back to my team. When the bridge is built I'll come find you so you can come with us. I am building a harem of girls and you just earned a spot on the long list." Naruko said kissing her on the lips and quickly got dressed and ran off. Haku blinked before she smiled and quickly got back on her Kimono back on and went back to getting herbs.

Later

Naruko Sean and Sayuri were up against Zabuza and his accomplice who to her surprise was making ice mirrors of all things from the water.

"If your surrender now I will spar all three of you and no harm will come to the three of you." The mist ninja said.

"Fuck off you think we're just going to stand around and watch as you ruin the lives of these villagers to some small midget?" Sean said glaring at her.

"Trust me I would rather not work for him but I will do whatever Zabuza says." The ninja said before she launched another attack at them and Sean took the full attack before he passed out from one of his pressure points being hit making the girls gasp and quickly rushed to him in worry.

Naruko thinking he was dead felt a great amount of anger and unknowingly activated the nine tails cloak and rushed at the mist ninja who tried to hide in her mirrors but was to late when Naruko pulled her leg and threw her out of the mirrors as she shattered them. The Mist Ninja's mask was broken and started to fall apart as Naruko charged at her. Once her mask completely fell off her face Naruko's eyes widen and stopped just as her fist was about to connect to her face.

"Haku? Why? Why would you do any of this?" Naruko asked in shock.

"It's nothing personal. When you have someone important to you, you learn to do what he or she needs done. Zabuza is important to me more then you can imagine he saved my life." Haku said with a saddened expression on her face as she looked to the girl she loved.

"What about me? What we did days ago was that just for yourself?" Naruko asked.

"No I care about you more then you can imagine but." Haku tried to say but Naruko pulled her close and looked her in the eye.

"You have a choice here do whats right as a human being or continue down this road and become nothing but a pawn to be thrown away when your not needed anymore. Make your choice me or him." Naruko said making her eyes widen.

"You cant possibly think this is an easy choice." Haku said as they watched Kakashi and Anko fight against Zabuza who was losing badly. "Naruko please." Haku said begging.

"I will be there for you no matter what but only if you do whats right." Naruko said pulling her into a kiss making Haku let loose a stream of tears as she made her choice.

"I'm sorry Zabuza." Haku said as Kakashi and Anko killed him. Haku pulled Naruko into a hug and cried on her shoulder as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its ok Haku." Naruko said as she kissed her neck.

"OWWW!" Sean yelled making her eyes widen as Sayuri inspected his wounds. "Knock it off I'm fine." Sean said annoyed making Sayuri giggle.

"But I thought..." Naruko tried to say and looked to Haku.

"I didn't kill him I hit his pressure point thats all." Haku said making Naruko get a few tick marks on her head annoyed and bonked her on the head.

"NEXT TIME WARN ME IN ADVANCE THAT WAS NOT COOL!" Naruko yelled annoyed making Haku slightly giggle from her comical reaction.

"HEY BITCH!" Gato said getting everyones attention.

"Oh great its the small fucker." Sean said getting on his feet.

"Since Zabuza did his part I'll just have these guys finish you off." Gato said believe his men were enough to get the job done.

"Oh really?" Sean said amused as he and Naruko grinned and both changed Naruko into the fox her size and Sean turned into one of the three sprits he had inside him called Zilla.

"WHAT!" Gato yelled in fear as they both roared so loud that it actually deafened Gato in his men as their ears bleed till the loud roars actually killed them.(If anyone has ever seen Tremors the series episode the sound of silence that actually could happen)

"Whoa yikes." Anko said a little intimidated.

Later

Naruko and her team waved to the village as they left with Haku who after burying her former masters remains on the hill minus his sword since Naruko said she should keep it to remember Zabuza.

"So once we get back to the village we can figure out where to put you in the ninja program." Naruko said to Haku who smiled.

"You know the old man might just place her with us." Sean said with his arms behind his head.

"Even better." Naruko said before she yelped when she fell in a hole.

"Oops." Sayuri said as she remembered she dug that hole a few days ago incase Gato's men came by.

" **YOU!** " Naruko yelled and chased her in rage as Sayuri ran away in fear.

Sean simply chuckled in amusement before bursting out laughing along with Haku and Anko while Kakashi just had his famous eye smile.

"You'll get used to this after a while." Sean said laughing.

 **Authors note: Yay now we** **have Haku. Yeah I know I said she wouldn't get any till after they got to the leaf village but like most things I changed my mind. Now next chapter we see Sakura in chains due to her doing something real stupid as usual. Also I'm considering adding Koharu after she gets some** **de aging liquid on her since we've all seen what she was like younger and she's perfect. Also the chunin exams will be starting soon and all the hottest girls from all over the ninja lands will be there. See ya. please review**


	11. Pink Slave

Chapter 11 Pink Slave

Naruko and her team finally arrived at the village.

"Home sweet home." Naruko said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Well you guys go ahead and head home I'll inform the Hokage of the mission." Kakashi said as he left.

"Alright cool." Sean said as they headed to the house. Once they got to the house or rather the mansion that Sean had built for Naruko due to her needs for a large harem they saw Kushina and Mikoto with a tied up and bruised Sakura.

"What the?" Naruko said confused.

"Hi honey we were just waiting for you to give you a gift." Kushina said bonking Sakura on the head making her groan.

"Um Mom why is Sakura tied and up and bruised?" Naruko asked confused but slightly amused.

"Oh she tried to get in and steel some of your things for herself but Mikoto and I found her and taught her a lesson." Kushina said a little to happy.

"Sakura why would you do that?" Naruko asked she knew she hated her but this was unneeded.

"You cheated me of my rank." Sakura said glaring at her till Naruko noticed a seal of some kind on her neck.

"Um whats that on your neck?" Naruko asked making Sakura blink and tried to look but couldn't. Naruko went to her and looked at it.

"Hey don't touch me bitch." Sakura said in anger and the seal glowed making Naruko growl.

"You got to be kidding me this is an anger seal it targets the person with at whoever has it on its programed at." Naruko said making Sakura blink.

"Wait you mean I don't hate you...I mean yes I hate you dumb blonde bitch!" Sakura yelled and the seal glowed again making Naruko sigh.

"Hang on I got to remove this." Naruko said going through hand seals and pressed her palm on the seal and Sakura groaned slightly before the seal went away and Naruko and the others blinked when Sakura actually went through some kind of physical change. Her hair was a little longer her breasts actually got bigger near D sized cups her hips actually got a little bigger to.

"Ugh what happened?" Sakura asked confused till she saw Naruko and had hearts in her eyes. "NARUKO!" Sakura said in lust making everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Sean yelled out laughing holding his stomach in pain along with everyone else. "She has a fucking lust for you like everyone else in the village!" Sean yelled holding his sides.

"Sakura do you remember who put that seal on you?" Naruko asked.

"Yes my father did said it would make me feel better but then every time I saw you I blacked out." Sakura said still having her lusting eyes on her.

"Oooooh fucking figures he was always an asshole during the council meetings I saw we head back and tell this to the old man." Sean said still laughing holding his stomach.

Later council chambers

Many of the council minus the civilian side except for Kazashi Haruno who was being glared at by the Ninja council.

"Kazashi you have been found guilty of using illegal sealing jutsu on your daughter Sakura." Hiruzen said making Kazashi gulp and glare at Naruko.

"I did what I had to so my little angel wouldn't be tainted by the demon!" Kazashi yelled before he gasped as Sean grabbed him by the neck and squeezed hard.

"Poor choice of words since the law is still in place." Sean said about to snap his neck.

"Wait!" Sakura said walking up to them making Kazashi think he was saved but gasped in shock when she kicked him in the balls. "Ok you can kill him now." Sakura said with a happy smile and Sean smirked as he snapped his neck ending her fathers life.

Later

Sakura was with Naruko and Kushina the later explaining her gift.

"Wait what?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"Sakura is by our clan law your slave now meaning you own and control her now." Kushina said.

"I don't mind just so long as I have Naruko I'll do whatever she wants." Sakura said smiling.

"Really so if I asked you to walk around he village naked would you?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Of course anything for the girl I love." Sakura said making Naruko blink before she smiled.

"Well then I can get used to this." Naruko said making Kushina giggle slightly.

"Well have fun honey." Kushina said leaving the room.

"Ok Sakura heres what your going to do." Naruko said removing her shorts showing she had no panties on. "Make me cum." Naruko said making Sakura smile in joy before she got on her knees and pulled her pussy into her mouth making Naruko moan slightly. Sakura placed her hands on her hips making Naruko groan out slightly bucking her hips forward.

"Mmm tasty." Sakura said licking every spot she could of Naruko. Naruko moaned more as she pulled off her jacket leaving her completely naked. Sakura saw her Mistress completely naked and doubled her efforts. Naruko moaned and whimpered in excitement as Sakura eat her out like a pro and gasped as she yelled in bliss as she came furiously.

"Oooooh Mmmmmm so good." Naruko moaned out before Sakura kissed her making her moan more as she held her head. "That was good. You'll get more of a treat later but right now I need to see Hinata about something. Oh and do me a favor if you could I would like you to set up a pole in the basement and learn how to strip like a pro if you don't already know how to." Naruko said getting dressed and ran off.

Later

Naruko made her way to where Hinata was at and found her sitting down drinking a glass of water.

"Hinata." Naruko said making Hinata smile.

"Naruko you made it back." Hinata said.

"Yup now come on I want to show you something." Naruko said dragging her to her house.

Hinata blinked seeing the large house.

"Wow how did you get this place?" Hinata asked amazed making Naruko giggle.

"Sean built it for me for certain needs of mine. Oh I actually forgot to give you something when I left." Naruko said pulling out the same kind of ring she gave Anko. "This is my way of showing the girls I have a romantic interest in are mine and you are on that list." Naruko said putting the ring on and Hinata actually giggled as she admired the ring.

"Oh Naruko thats so sweet." Hinata said pulling her into a kiss.

Meanwhile

Kushina and Mikoto were in the middle of the forest far away from intruding eyes. Both were completely naked. Kushina moaned as she thrusted her sex against Mikoto's who moaned as well as the scissored each other.

"Mmmm Kushina more harder." Mikoto said in bliss as her lover fucked her.

"Keep it up Mikoto I'm close." Kushina said thrusting her hips faster. Both soon covered their mouth with their hands as they screamed in bliss as they came together.

"Mmmm just as good when we were Genin." Mikoto said satisfied making Kushina giggle before she kissed her.

"Maybe even better since we have bigger boobs." Kushina said making her point by licking her making Mikoto giggle.

"You know I've been thinking about Naruko and you've got to admit she's gotten pretty beautiful as of late." Mikoto said making Kushina smile.

"Yeah Minato would be so proud of her." Kushina said.

"And you've actually become attracted to her." Mikoto said making her eyes widen.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kushina said in shock making Mikoto giggle.

"Oh come on you think I haven't seen the way you've looked at her as of late? Your actually falling for your own daughter. Then again so am I who wouldn't want to be with such a young beauty like her?" Mikoto said smiling.

"What about me?" Kushina said annoyed seeing she was caught and gave up her secret.

"Oh your my number one lover but I like to spice things up. Remember when we were still single you and we actually streaked across the village in a transformation Jutsu no one knew it was us not even our husbands." Mikoto said giggling since it took her days before Kushina agreed to do that with her. Kushina blushed before she giggled as well.

"Yeah it was really fun. So how do you suggest we join her harem its not like I can just go up to my own daughter and say hey honey would you like to have sex with your own mother who is lusting for you?" Kushina said making Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Why not I would. But I got an idea you'll just have to wait and see." Mikoto said as she got her panties back on along with Kushina and both got dressed.

Meanwhile

At the Hokages tower Many of the Jonin ninja were gathered.

"So its almost time huh?" Draco said.

"Indeed the Chunin exams will be beginning in two months time So I suggest everyone here prepare their students." Hiruzen said.

 **Authors note: Hmmmm what could my devious mind be up to now? Anyway next chapter we begin the chunin exams and many of the hottest girls across the lands will be coming some from Street fighters I've made my selection of the girls**

 **Chun Li**

 **Crimson Viper**

 **Cammy**

 **Elena**

 **Juri**

 **And from King of fighters Mai I thought she was in street fighters.**

 **Next poll I'm going to make a selection of girls from Certain series for you guys to pick and you can only pick ten no more top 25 win see ya.**


	12. The exams

Chapter 12 the exams

Naruko yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes before she smiled seeing she was on Sean's chest. Sean woke up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile before she kissed back before she pulled the sheet off showing they were both naked.

"Lets get in a quickie before we meet up with Kakashi." Naruko said lining herself up and thrusted down on his cock making her moan before she whimpered as he placed his hands on her hips and thrusted upwards into her making her moan more as she bounced on him.

Sean squeezed her hips making Naruko whimper slightly before she let out a yelp of surprise as he flipped her on her stomach and thrusted into her faster and she gasped when he slapped her ass but moaned in enjoyment as she shook it some more and moaned as he spanked her again over and over again.

"Mmmm yes so good." Naruko moaned out enjoying the sensation before she yelled as she came hard but he didn't come inside her. Pulling out he turned her on her back and placed his cock between her large breasts making her giggle before she moved them up and down and licked the tip. "Mmm cum on my stomach I want it there." She said feeling him twitch between her breasts and he pulled off her and stroked himself and she sighed in content when he unloaded on her stomach.

"You never do tell me why you always want it there." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Just wanting to have it there for fun." Naruko said before they both got in the shower and washed each other off and got dressed and headed to the team meeting.

Later

Naruko sighed in announce since her team was back to doing D rank missions again. With them now as a fourth member was Haku.

"This sucks." Naruko said being dragged into a mine field by a large dog and yelled in pain as the got blasted and was covered in soot. "Fuck." She said annoyed.

Once the job was done Naruko just ran out of there.

"I hate D ranks!" Naruko yelled annoyed making Sean Sayuri and Haku laugh.

"Relax Naruko after our last mission I'm actually ok with these kind of missions." Sean said.

"But these are so stupid civilians should be doing this not ninjas." Naruko said before they heard a scream. "Oh what now!" Naruko asked as she sprinted to the location of the scream. They found the source of the scream was Konohamaru the old mans grandson. holding him up was some punk with war paint on his face. Next to him was a girl who Naruko was eyeing in interest she had blonde hair in four pigtails. Wearing a white battle kimono and a large fan on her back.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Naruko asked narrowing her eyes at the punk.

"Just teaching this brat a lesson." The punk said.

"Kankuro enough your going to get us in trouble." The girl said.

"We got enough time before he shows up Temari." Kankuro said.

"You do realize your holding the Hokage's grandson right?" Naruko said making Kankuro pale and dropped the kid who hid behind her.

"Nice going idiot." Temari said while she was secretly eyeing Naruko.

'Hmmm not bad the only girl I've ever been interested in is Pakura.' Temari thought planing something.

"Kankuro back off." A dry voice said and everyone looked to the tree and saw a red haired boy with a kenji symbol for love on his forehead looking at them. "Your an embarrassment to our village." The boy said making Kankuro gulp.

"My apologies for my brothers stupidity." The boy said as he appeared next to his siblings and a swirl of sand. "Lets go." The boy said.

"Hold it." Sean said. "From the look of things I'd say your from the hidden sand village judging from your headbands. However you cant be here without permission so why are you here?" Sean said.

"For the Chunin exams of course its the leaf villages turn to host them this year." Temari said.

"Oh yeah thats right. Its hosted twice a year and its changed to different locations after the last one." Sayuri said.

"Whats your name?" Naruko asked.

"Who me?" Temari asked with a smile as she pointed to herself.

"Yes and him." Naruko said.

"I am Gaara of the sand." Gaara said as they left. Naruko noticed Temari giving her a wink making her smirk.

"Oh I know that look anywhere." Sean said grinning.

"I get the feeling my list is about to get longer." Naruko said as they walked off.

Later

Naruko and her team were selected for the exams which made Naruko very happy seeing this as a chance to get even more girls into her harem. As she was walking around the village she bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry." Naruko said and looked up and saw a woman with brown hair in two buns similar to Tenten but was a few years older giving her a kind smile.

"Its ok. Hey wait I know you. Your that girl who was accepted into the Kruger Clan Naruko right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah thats me so who are you I don't think I've seen you before." Naruko asked.

"Chun Li me and a few of my friends just moved into the village for permanent residence since it seemed like a good place." Chun Li said while she was looking over Naruko and her body and was liking what she was seeing.

"You seem like the fighting kind of person to me." Naruko said making her giggle.

"Well I am martial arts is one of my specialties." Chun Li said.

"Really well maybe after the chunin exams are over you can give me a demonstration." Naruko said.

"If you'd like. I have to go see ya around Naruko." Chun Li said as she walked off and winked at her making Naruko giggle some more.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Naruko said as she walked off. She soon arrived at the hot springs. She stripped and put her things in her locker and went into the hot spring and sighed in relaxation as only her head was left visible. Soon however though another woman arrived and sat down next to her. Naruko saw she had blonde hair and blue eyes lighter then hers and had breasts that rivaled her own making her grin.

"Hi there I don't think I've seen you before." Naruko said kindly making the blonde haired woman smile at her kindness.

"No I'm from the hidden cloud village the names Samui my team are here for the exams." Samui said kindly."

"Oh good so am I anyone else you know thats here I like to know what I'm up against but not for what your probably thinking." Naruko said making her giggle slightly.

"My teammates Karui and Omoi are with me. As for others from my village well theres Yugito though she's mainly here to get away from the village due to certain issues." Samui said sadly.

"You mean like holding a tailed beast I know how that felt at first since I have the nine tails." Naruko said surprising her but then giggled making her raise and eyebrow. "What?" Naruko asked cutely making Samui point to her whisker marks.

"I guess that explains the whisker marks though they do make you look adorable." Samui said rubbing her left cheek making Naruko actually purr making Samui giggle.

"Sorry that always happens when someone does that." Naruko said.

"I think it makes you more cute. Anyway back to anyone else here from my village would be Mabui and my sensei Killer Bee." Samui said before the doors open and a woman with dark skin yellow eyes red hair and average sized breasts in a towel walked in.

"Samui you were supposed to wait for me." The girl said before looking at Naruko and smiled.

"Sorry Karui. This is Naruko by the way." Samui said.

"Hi." Naruko said waving her hands. Karui then noticed the size of her breasts and looked down at hers and a dark cloud appeared over her.

"Why does everyone else have bigger boobs then me is because I'm not blonde?" Karui asked depressed making the two blondes giggle before Naruko got out and Samui licked her lips seeing she was naked.

"I don't see anything wrong about your breast size. You look beautiful as you are. Beautiful face. Muscled body from good training. A nice toned stomach and very nice ass cheeks." Naruko said rubbing her hands on her body making Karui blush and moan somewhat but didn't stop her while Samui secretly rubbed her own boobs.

"Uh thanks that actually makes me feel better." Karui said as she sunk into the water and sighed in enjoyment.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say your interested in girls and not boys right?" Samui asked grinning making Naruko nod.

"Yeah but I only love one man mainly because he's one a spot in my heart for everything he's done for me since we first met years ago." Naruko said.

"Oh so your a Bi then?" Karui asked since so was she and Samui.

"Yeah and I like it that way especially since it means I can choose which girl I want in my harem list." Naruko said making them blink before grinning.

"I heard of men having harems but never for a girl. How many do you have so far?" Samui asked.

"Well so far I have three girls and one slave though technically she was very willing but her father before he was killed put a anger seal on her so she would hate me when she actually was lusting for me." Naruko said.

"Really and what do you make her do exactly?" Karui asked in curiosity and not anger since she hated slavers but if this girl was willing she would let it slide.

"Nothing really other then what she wants which is to please me." Naruko said smiling.

"Wow. Anyway its been fun talking with you Naruko but we've got to get to our hotel. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Samui said as she and Karui got out and went to the lockers while Samui winked at her and swayed her hips at her making Naruko giggle.

Later

Naruko looked over the academy with a smile having good memories here.

"Well look who it is." A kind voice said. Naruko turned around and saw Temari smiling at her.

"Oh its you again Temari right?" Naruko asked getting her to nod.

"I've been looking for you for a while now care to follow me?" Temari asked gently grabbing her hand.

"I think I know where this is going." Naruko said grinning making Temari grin as well and pulled her to the forest where no one would disturb them. Temari pulled off her bag and pulled out some rope.

"Kinky." Naruko said grinning.

"Its not for you its for me." Temari said puling out a dominatrix outfit.

"Oh I see. Well alright then how do you want it then soft and gentle or hard and violent?" Naruko asked as she stripped naked and put on the dominatrix outfit which was mostly something akin to a sling bikini.

"Hard and violent." Temari said as she stripped naked and Naruko used the rope and tie her to the training stomp having her ass in her sight and Naruko grinned.

"Ok honey time for a lesson." Naruko said taking out a whip and hit her back making Temari cry out before Naruko put a gag in her mouth preventing her from screaming. Naruko whipped her again in the ass leaving a mark and Temari cried into her gag. Naruko while had her kinky side didn't like hurting girls she liked but if it was what Temari wanted who was she to deny her.

Naruko hit her in the ass crack and Temari actually tried to lean back making Naruko grin.

"Oh you have a even better kink to this in the front then?" Naruko asked as she created two cloned who united her and had her front facing her and tied her up again. "You know I'm not very found of hurting sexy girls like you but if you really want it ok but you better make it up to me since I'm hurting a good candidate for my harem selection." Naruko said making Temari's eyes widen slightly in excitement before Naruko whipped her breasts making Temari scream in bliss before she was hit on her right boob.

Naruko hit her in the center of her sex making Temari scream out loudly into her gag. Next she hit her in the stomach leaving another mark. By the time she was done Temari was covered in red marks from the whip. Naruko untied her and Temari fell into her arms.

"Mmmm That was amazing." Temari said in bliss.

"I'm not doing that again to you. Look at your perfect body its all red. Now I have to punish you in my own way." Naruko said going through her favorite hand signs and Temari's eyes widen when she saw a cock grow out of her pussy.

"What how did you?" Temari tried to ask but yelled when Naruko shoved her on the ground and rubbed her ass between her cheeks.

"Brace yourself." Naruko said shoving her cock into her ass making Temari cry out but was muffled when Naruko placed her hand over her mouth. Naruko thrusted into her violently leaving bruises behind on her ass but Temari enjoyed it loving the pain. Naruko groaned in excitement as she fucked Temari in her ass feeling her tight walls squeezing her cock tightly.

"Mmmm Mistress please fuck me harder fuck me like the whore I am." Temari said in bliss as she fingered herself wildly to orgasm. She widen her eyes when she felt her orgasm approaching fast and pulled Naruko into a kiss which she returned and they both screamed into the others mouth as they came together.

"Mmm that was good now for your reward." Naruko said going through her pockets and pulled out a ring and placed it on her right trigger finger.

"Mmm Mistress its perfect." Temari said in joy before she moaned as Naruko picked her up and grabbed their cloths and vanished.

Naruko reappeared in her room and used her own healing Jutsu on Temari.

"Now your staying here for the night so I suggest you behave yourself." Naruko said kissing her lovingly before she left.

"No Mistress don't leave me." Temari said softly. Naruko looked back and smiled before she shrugged her shoulders and stripped nude and climbed into bed with her.

 **Authors note: Bet you guys weren't expecting that at all were you. This is the only chapter we have Temari wanting pain since Naruko** **doesn't like to inflict pain on her lovers. Now next chapter we met the other girls from other villages who are also into our favorite Blonde Bisexual. Also incase some of you didn't read the last chapter I'll say it again. Ive created a poll to add girls from other series to Naruko's harem and now the top 30 are placed in. Right now in the top five are Korra Starfire Wonder Woman Ty Lee and Rogue from X men evolution. Please do vote since I want to see who you guys want to be added since who wouldn't want these babes in a lesbian harem. See ya.**


	13. Written tests suck

Chapter 13 written tests suck

Naruko smiled as she walked through the village. Temari left last night to go back to her hotel room so her team or rather her brothers didn't notice her gone. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry." Naruko said till she looked up and saw a girl with long black hair holding her hand out and pulled her up.

"Its alright it happens. Names Kin and you would be?" Kin asked.

"Naruko are you here for the exams?" Naruko asked sense her headband was not one she recognized.

"Yeah I'm from the hidden sound village. We're still small and this is the first exam we've been to. I gotta to go see ya around." Kin said walking past her but Naruko held back a moan as Kin grouped her hips.

"Oh lord that was good." Naruko said quietly. She shakes her head and walks away. As she was walking she spotted a Green haired girl with tan skin and orange eyes being picked on by two people her age. "Hey is there a problem here?" Naruko asked walking up to them.

"Its alright its nothing." The girl said before she was smacked across the face by one of the two.

"Shut your mouth demon whore. Your only alive so we can pass the exam." One of the two brutes said before Sean appeared behind him and snapped his neck before stabbing the other one.

"You ok?" Sean asked the girl who looks at him in awe and gratitude.

"Yeah thanks. The names Fu you can probably guess what they were talking about." Fu said shyly while she looked at Naruko in lust.

"Yeah I figured that already but don't care. Naruko has the nine tails and I have three spirits sealed inside me so your not alone on this." Sean said surprising her before she smiled.

"Well since my teams dead I guess I can probably ask the Hokage to let me join the village." Fu said.

"Yeah I bet he would. I'll take you to him see ya Naruko." Sean said taking Fu with him to the old man. Naruko winked at Fu who blushed slightly before winking back.

Later

Naruko looked around the training field and spotted a girl with black hair pink eyes wearing an attire from the hidden stone village.

"Come out I know your there." The girl said turning around and grinned seeing Naruko. "And you would be?" The girl asked.

"Naruko and you are?" Naruko asked.

"Kurotsuchi the third's granddaughter." Kurotsuchi said.

"Let me guess you hate that part since people don't see you for you right?" Naruko said.

"Eh sometimes but I ignore it. Anyway could you help me find the hot springs my muscles are killing me here." Kurotsuchi said rubbing her muscles.

"Sure I was on my way there anyway." Naruko said.

Minutes later

Kurotsuchi sighed in relief once she got in the water feeling her muscles loosen up.

"Now this feels good much better then the ones at home." Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh yeah how?" Naruko asked.

"No hard rocks everywhere." Kurotsuchi said making Naruko giggle. "So are you going to be in the exams?" She asked curious.

"Yup I cant wait for Tomorrow once I beat this exam I'm one step closer to being Hokage." Naruko said.

"If you ask me being a leader of any village is to much of a bother I mean you wont have time for friends or loved ones as much." Kurotsuchi said making Naruko giggle.

"Not if you know the shadow clone Jutsu like me." Naruko said.

"True but its my opinion." Kurotsuchi said.

"Got any other like sexual kinds?" Naruko asked bluntly making her giggle.

"Yeah I hate men and love girls more." She said.

"Oh really why?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Because I can do this to a girl." Kurotsuchi said leaning forward and kissed Naruko's neck softly making her moan before she shuddered as she felt her tongue licking her skin. "And this." She said cupping her breasts and brought the left tit in her mouth and sucked on it making Naruko moan softly as she held her head close. "And best of all this." She said diving in the water and Naruko gasped as she licked her pussy holding her hips softly.

"Mmm yeah more." Naruko moaned as she held her head softly and moaned more as she felt her tongue lick every spot she could. Naruko gasped as she felt her tongue somehow get hotter but it didn't hurt her rather it made her go over the edge and released a loud gasp as she came and sighed in content as Kurotsuchi licked her up and came back up and grinned at her before kissing her softly.

"Satisfied?" She asked grinning.

"Oh yeah that was incredible." Naruko said painting in bliss making Kurotsuchi smile and kissed her lovingly as they both held each other as the made out.

Later

Naruko left the hot springs after she and Kurotsuchi had their fun. Naruko gave her one of her special rings and Kuro actually cried on her thinking what they did was a one time thing and would talk about this with her grandfather.

Naruko was about to head home when a stance caught her nose.

"UGH! Who went and died?" Naruko said in disgust. Kiba jumped down with his large dog partner Akamaru.

"Hey Naruko long time no see." Kiba said before he yelled in shock as she used a water jutsu on him.

"You need a bath!" Naruko said annoyed glaring at him.

"Ok fine so long as we go on a date." Kiba said grinning before he gasped in pain as she kicked him in the balls and he fell over.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it I don't have a romantic interest in you I only love one man and you will never be him because he loves me for me and not my looks or body you perverted mutt." Naruko said before she pets Akamaru on the head kindly as he licks her hand. "Have a nice day Akamaru." Naruko said walking inside her house while he dragged his owner back home.

Next day

Naruko had a big grin on her face as she and her team walked down the halls of the academy. Once she and her team made it to their destination they opened the door or rather Sean kicked it down and many of the Genin looked at him in fear seeing his fully mastered dragons eyes.

"Did you really have to do that?" Haku asked in amusement.

"What better way of saying fuck with us and your dead then that?" Sean asked smirking.

"Oh great you had to do something troublesome." Shikamaru said before Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Hey Shickamaru Choji long time no see." Sean said.

"Yeah hey who's she?" Choji asked pointing at Haku.

"Oh she's a new addition to our team from our first C rank mission." Naruko said.

"Wait you went on a C rank but we're still genin here." Ino said confused.

"Naruko begged the old man to send us on a better mission since she hated the civilian ones." Sayuri said making Naruko stick her tongue out at her.

"You all should keep it down." A teen couple years older then them said who had white hair and glasses on.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Kabuto I'm somewhat of an expert in these exams. The exams are very difficult most don't even survive the second part." Kabuto said.

"Yikes." Ino said.

"Oh please I'll get passed this in the first try." Kiba said before Hinata smacked his head.

"Shut up and listen." Hinata said petting his ninja hound.

"Ive taken them 8 times and still haven't past them but I didn't lose anything useful I got information on a few of the others here." Kabuto said showing cards of sorts.

"Alright then show me a couple. Gaara of the sand." Naruko said.

"Ok here he is. Wow impressive he's not our average ninja says here he's been on a few C ranks and one B rank. Not much else other then the fact that he's never been injured before." Kabuto said.

"Not one injury I find that hard to believe." Sean said crossing his arms.

"Ok thats all." Naruko said before two sound Ninja attacked Kabuto who dodged but his glasses were broke even though they didn't touch him. "Hey how did they oh I see." Naruko said seeing the device on the bandaged ninjas arm. Just then a cloud of smoke was in the front of the room and a man who had scars on his face appeared.

"All of you brats sit down time to begin the first part of the test." The man known as Ibiki said.

(Im going to be an ass and skip this part since I hated it so much)

Ibiki had half the students pass his test while the others were failed. The test was to see who could gather information the quietest. Naruko and her team passed with ease since Sean could use his eyes to move around the room and gather the intel and send vibration signals to the girls who knew what he was doing. Just the something broke in through the window and Anko appeared with a sign saying to head to the forest of death and announced she was taken much to many of the ninjas despair.

"Your early again." Ibiki said annoyed making Anko blush and nervously laughed before she looked around the room.

"Getting soft in your age you didn't eliminate enough." Anko said amused while winking at Naruko who smiled.

"You should thank your student over there she encouraged everyone to stay." Ibiki said.

"True alright maggots head to the forest of death time for the second part of the exam." Anko said as they all left.

They soon arrived at the forest of death and many of the Genin gulped in fear. Meanwhile thought Kiba was eyeing Naruko.

'You think you can reject me and get away with it? Well you'll soon be my bitch no matter what and no one will stop me.' Kiba thought making an evil plan.

 **Authors note: Oh boy what is Kiba planing on doing I fear well you'll soon find out next chapter. Now the current poll will be taken down Sunday so you guys better vote fast because after this one I've got another one to take its place. Now what girl do you guys want to see in the naruto series have sex with naruko after the next chapter which will be Samui next. See ya.**


	14. Saved

Chapter 14 saved

Naruko sighed as she and her team after getting attacked by a man named Orochimaru who was Anko's old teacher attacked them and tried to give her the curse mark which he did but he failed to realize the nine tails would protect her from his dark influence and now she had its abilities and not its risks which enraged him.

Right now she was at a river about to take off her cloths and bath till barking was heard. She turned and saw Akamaru running to her.

"Oh hey boy. Wait wheres that idiot Kiba I swear if he's spying on me." Naruko said before Akamaru puffed away and Kiba was in front of her with a sadistic smirk and placed a tag of some kind on her neck which made her eyes widen. She felt her voice leave her body and her Chakra was not responding.

"Time for you to learn your place which is to be my bitch." Kiba said pushing her to the ground and she tried to scream but couldn't since the tag was preventing her from screaming for help. Kiba grinned as he took off her cloths and he drooled seeing her naked body. Naruko cried in horror as she saw Kiba about to take off his pants when the real Akamaru dashed over and rammed him away from her and ripped off the tag from her neck.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Kiba asked his partner who snarled at him and stood in front of Naruko protectively. Kiba was about to attack but felt several killing intents and turned around and saw Sean Haku Sayuri Samui Hinata Karui Temari and Kurotsuchi glaring at him.

"You fucking bastard." Sean said in a dangerous tone making Kiba tremble in fear.

"You tried to rape Naruko?" Hinata asked in a great rage.

"I say we cut off what makes him a man." Haku said.

"No I got a better Idea. Hinata you take him with you to the tower and keep him there and tell the old man what he tried to do. I think its best if others see how much of a disgrace he is." Sean said glaring.

"You think I'm scared of you and all these little whores?" Kiba asked before Akamaru dashed and bites down on his left leg making Kiba yell in pain as he held his bleeding leg.

Later

Naruko after Sean and the girls comforted her got her act back together and arrived back at the tower where they opened their scrolls and Iruka was seen who congratulated them.

Soon her team arrived and Naruko flinched when she saw Kiba who was gagged and chained up.

"Naruko Hinata and a few others have informed me of what Kiba had attempted to pull he will be dealt with by your request." Hiruzen said glaring at Kiba who looked fearful.

"I have my own suggestion. Killed in the exams." Naruko said glaring at Kiba who tired to yell at her but couldn't. "Right here right now one on one fight." Naruko said getting her resolve back knowing she wont get far if she lets this control her.

"Very well then the rest of you up to the balcony and observe after this others will be randomly selected to fight one another." Hiruzen said as everyone left the floor while Sean gave her his personal sword but she told him she would use her own.

"You think you can kill me you blonde bitch? Your nothing but a sex toy for me and me alone so why don't you stop this whole act and..." Was as far as Kiba got before Naruko charged at him and head butted him violently and grabbed him by the legs and slammed him on the floor breaking his jaw and lost a few teach before he yelled in pain as She cut off his legs.

"You brought this to yourself you worthless mutt at least Akamaru has a conscience of whats right." Naruko said stomping on his head repeatedly making him yell out in pain. Naruto then activated a fire jutsu and used it on him and Kiba roared in pure pain as he tried his best to put out the flames but couldn't. Eventually the flames did there job and he was nothing but ash. Naruko sighed relived that he was gone before she jumped up to the others and sat down to catch her breath.

"You going to be ok?" Sean asked in concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine now." Naruko said smiling at him having her old self back. Naruko was given a free pass due to her rather horrifying experience and went to get a shower. What no one saw was a certain blonde followed her.

Naruko sighed as she washed herself before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned around and saw Samui giving her a loving smile. Naruko smiled back before she widen her eyes when Samui kissed her lovingly before she got into the kiss and held her face moving her tongue around as did she. Samui pulled away and placed her hands on her face rubbing her eyes.

"You were very brave facing him again most women are always so fearful of this yet you pulled through it with courage." Samui said making Naruko smile and pulled her into another kiss before she grabbed her left breast and sucked on it making Samui moan lightly before she pulled her closer to her breast and shuddered when she licked the center of her nipple.

"Mmm you taste delicious." Naruko said licking her tits more while Samui held her close. Naruko then grins as she gets to her knees and licks her lips seeing a blonde patch of pubic hair in a triangle formation above her pussy. Naruko placed her mouth over her pussy and sucked on it making Samui gasp slightly and placed her hands gently on her head.

"Oh god. Go deeper inside." Samui moaned out bucking her hips forward. Naruko grasped her hips softly and pulled her in deeper. Samui was moaning like crazy and didn't care if they were caught it just would have turned her on more. Naruko used her long tongue technique and Samui gasped loudly feeling her now extended tongue deep inside of her and shuddered when she felt it inside her womb.

"Mmmm I cant last much longer." Samui said in bliss. Naruko grinned before she swirls her tongue around and Samui had to cover her mouth to silence her shriek of bliss as she exploded covering Naruko's mouth who lapped up every drop. Samui collapsed to the floor panting in bliss before Naruko kissed her again.

"We can continue this later I want to see the other matches." Naruko said getting her to nod and both showered off and got dressed.

When they got back they learned only three matches had occurred Lee had lost to Gaara and was injured greatly possibly ending his ninja career. Shikamaru won his match against Kin and Sean not trusting her team quickly took her to the house since it was safer there. Last Zaku one of Kin's teammates lost his match against Shino who used his bugs to blow up his arms.

Next match was a three way match between Sean Kankuro and Omoi.

"Uh oh." Naruko said.

"What you think Sean cant win?" Ino asked playfully.

"No I know he can but he's still pissed off about what happened and you can guess he's going to let off some steam on his opponents." Naruko said.

And sure enough Kankuro and Omoi were destroyed laying on the ground broken with Kankuro having a busted arm and leg. Omoi was mostly just clothing his chest with a small but easily healed rib.

"Ouch." Karui said feeling sorry for her teammate and Kankuro.

"Hell have no furry like a pissed off boyfriend." Kurenai said regretfully for not seeing how unstable Kiba was. The good news was Akamaru was innocent and would be given to Naruko since she liked him.

Sean jumped up to his team and waited for the next match.

Karui versus Kurotsuchi

Kuro won her match when she used her bloodline by trapping Karui to the floor which she had no choice to surrender her match.

"I'll give you a special consolation prize once we get back to her house." Kurotsuchi whispered to Karui who blushed and shuddered in excitement.

Next match Sayuri versus Yoroi.

Sayuri managed to take him down using a new move she used after practicing Lee's moves kicking him up in the air then gave him a barrage of deadly kicks knocking him out as he hit the ground.

Haku versus Misumi

Haku used her ice mirrors to knock out Misumi fast.

Ino versus versus Ruka (The girl who was with Maki when she met her old teacher)

Ino lost to Ruka since she was more prepared and knocked her out with her water jutsu's with ease.

Choji versus Dosu

Choji lost when Dosu used his sound tool on Choji in his human bolder form.

Samui versus Hinata.

Samui beat Hinata when she got in she was about hit her but she quickly strikes her in the stomach with lightening Chakra which immobilized Hinata giving her the win and Samui healed the injury which Hinata thanked her for.

Temari versus Tenten and Neji

Temari had a big advantage due to her wind chakra combined with her fan she easily clobbered them but Neji took the worst of the beating due to him bad mouthing her about it was her fate to lose to him which he was proven wrong.

That was the last of the matches the final contestants Sean Naruko Sayuri Haku Temari Gaara Samui Kurotsuchi Shikamaru Shino and Dosu are seen in the center of the arena.

"Well done all of you. Now then for the final part of the exam it will take place in one month. Each of you will be paired up against each other randomly. The screen will select who will be facing who in which order." Hiruzen said as the screen selected the matches.

Naruko versus Shikamaru

Sean versus Gaara

Temari versus Samui

Sayuri versus Haku

Ruka versus Shino

Dosu fights the winner of the first match.

"Hey gramps out of curiosity does only one person get to be promoted or is this a way of people judging everyone here thats ready for it?" Sean asked getting the others thinking the same thing making Hiruzen chuckle.

"Its a complicated explanation for that one. Yes you are being judged by various ninja along with nation leaders who hire our villages to see our strength. There is also a chance that none of you will be promoted." Hiruzen said getting groans and complaints.

"Oh come on thats ridicules." Temari said.

"Not cool." Samui said.

"Whats the point if no one gets promoted here?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"As I said its only a chance which in all honesty had never truly happened before. Each of you are still in the exams due to your skills and strength proving your villages strength. You are presenting your village with pride and honor this way. Now then you all have one month to prepare for the exams I suggest you take the time you all have seriously." Hiruzen said as they all left.

Later

Naruko giggled as she waited for Samui to come into her room who said she wanted this to be special. Right now it was dark outside and Samui had lite some candles in the room and went to get something. Samui walked in and had two chakra papers in her hands dressed in a very thin revealing blue nightgown showing she was completely naked underneath. Naruko was also dressed in a revealing nightgown orange smiling at Samui who gave her one of the papers.

"Mmm so what are these?" Naruko asked.

"Transfer tags. They let us feel what the other feels when we have them on." Samui said placing hers on her neck while Naruko asked her to place her own which Samui giggled and placed it on her left breast where her heart was and then kissed her left breast through her nightgown and both moaned due to both of them feeling the same pleasure.

"Mmm this is going to be fun." Naruko said pulling her nightgown off as did Samui and Naruko kissed her neck making Samui shudder in pleasure before she sighed in content as Naruko kissed her heart before kissing her on the lips moving her tongue around inside and both girls moaned in happiness. Naruko then pulled back and kissed her ear. "Want to see something special I can do?" Naruko asked licking the inside of her ear.

"Anything you can do." Samui said moaning in bliss before Naruko pushed her down gently before she went through her hand signs and Samui blinked when a large cock appeared and then grinned. "Ooooh that is special." Samui said as she spread her legs and rubbed her pussy slowly. "Well come and get it love." Samui said and Naruko leaned down and kissed her lovingly before she slowly inserted herself in making Samui groan slightly from slight discomfort before she gasped as Naruko thrusted all the way in and Samui held back her pained scream while Naruko felt her pain and kissed her lovingly to ease the pain.

"Bare with it." Naruko said gently as she kissed her neck and waited for her to move when her pain stopped. Samui takes a few deep breaths as the pain was replaced by great pleasure and Samui kissed Naruko who thrusted into her again making Samui moan into her kiss. Samui placed her hands on her face lovingly as she moved her tongue around her mouth enjoying her taste. Naruko pulled back and a thin trail of saliva was seen.

"Mmm more do whatever you want with me love." Samui said in bliss. She then yelped slightly when Naruko flipped her on her stomach and held her legs like a wheel barrel and she moaned as Naruko thrusted into her again reaching her even deeper then before. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AHHHHH!" Samui yelled as she came hard and shuddered in bliss as Naruko came inside her womb. "Mmm that was good." Samui said with a pleased smile before she turned around and giggled when she saw she was still hard. "Want more big girl." Samui said spanking her ass.

"Oh you have no idea." Naruko said rubbing her cock between her cheeks making Samui giggle in amusement before she yelled when Naruko spanked her having her ass jiggle making Naruko smile before she got an idea. Naruko used her long tongue and Samui gasped in shock when she felt her tongue licking her ass cheeks.

"Wha How did you?" Samui tried to ask but moaned out in bliss as Naruko continued to lick her ass lovingly.

"When this is over I'm going to mark you as mine and mine only." Naruko said in her ear as she licked it making Samui moan. Naruko held up her legs like she was standing and slowly inserted her in her ass making Samui groan out slightly just like last time but gasped when Naruko's tongue moved around her breast and played with it covering it in her drool which she enjoyed.

"Where did you learn all this?" Samui asked before she moaned out as Naruko thrusted into her ass softly at first then she went faster and deeper. Samui had an excited smile on her face as Naruko fucked her ass. "Mmmm harder." Samui moaned out turning her head and pulled Naruko into a kiss which she returned before she pulled back and then smirked as she used her long tongue and had it go into Samui's pussy making her gasp in shock and excitement as she received pleasure from her ass and pussy. "Oh god yes Yes YES!" Samui moaned out as she came hard again making Naruko giggle as she pulled her tongue back and licked her neck slowly getting a long shudder from Samui. Naruko didn't come inside her which gave her an idea.

Naruko then pulled out and placed her on her back.

"Use those melons of yours." Naruko said making Samui smirk before Naruko placed her cock between her large boobs and moaned as she pressed them together and moved them back and fourth making Naruko sigh in bliss feeling her boobs on her cock as she moved them on it.

"Mmmm I want you to cum on my face Naruko." Samui said moving her breasts faster on her cock.

"You'll get it soon enough I'm close." Naruko said trying to hold back her seed.

"Don't hold back blow your load on me." Samui said seductively making Naruko let loose and gasped in bliss as she sent a burst after burst of her cum on Samui's face who licked every drop she let out. Samui moaned as she got every drop before she grinned and kissed Naruko's cock making it twitch slightly making her giggle seeing it was still hard.

"Time for the best part." Naruko said doing her second favorite hand sign and two copies of her appeared with hard cocks making Samui blush and gulped in excitement before on pulled her close to her back another on top of her and the last placed her cock near her mouth. All three shoved their cocks into her holes and mouth making Samui moan in pure sexual bliss as Naruko gang banged her.

'Oh my god I never thought I would be fucked in every hole at once its a dream come true!' Samui screamed in her head in joy as her lover fucked her good. Naruko sighed in bliss as she was the one who was fucking her mouth.

"Thats it Samui you belong to me now. Your face your boobs your ass your pussy everything of your body belongs to me now." Naruko said before she and her clones yelled out as all of them pulled out of her and stroked themselves fast and Samui cried out in sexual excitement as they covered her in cum and she rubbed it all on her body. "Your mine now Samui." Naruko said as she picked her up and brought her to the bathroom and washed her off since she was to tired to do it herself. Once Naruko cleaned her she went through her drawer.

"Mmm what are you doing?" Samui asked sitting up having her strength back. Samui blinked when Naruko placed a ring on her finger.

"Remember when I said I was making a harem? Well you just one a place in it as someone I love now and soon more like you will join. Are you willing to join me?" Naruko asked and smiled when Samui actually had tears in her eyes and pulled her into a loving kiss as she held her lovingly.

"Oh course I will even if it means I have to leave my home just so I can be with you." Samui said kissing her again and moaned as she rubbed her neck.

"Good to hear." Naruko said carrying her to the bed and pulled the covered up and placed her down and she revered her jutsu and her cock vanished leaving her pussy back in place and climbed into bed with her having her breasts placed against hers as they held each other lovingly. Naruko kissed her one more time. "Oh and before I forget where would you like your mark showing your mine?" Naruko asked making Samui have a naughty smile.

"Oh I got a place in mind for you later." Samui said kissing her again before they both went to sleep and Samui couldn't help but dream about the future she would have with Naruko seeing herself having her own children. She saw herself with a blonde haired baby and she was looking a few months pregnant as well which made her tear up slightly in joy.

 **Authors note: Holy shit this was a long sex chapter. Next chapter will have multiple girls with each other and Naruko. Hana also gives herself to Naruko as a way of making up what Kiba did. Remember tomorrow the poll is taking down and another will take its place so vote fast. See ya.**


	15. training day and unexpected arrival

Chapter 15 training day and unexpected arrival

Samui moaned as Naruko rubbed her sex against her while she was holding her up. As soon as Samui woke up she lovingly kissed Naruko who woke up as well and we can all guess what happened next. Samui moaned in bliss as Naruko applied Chakra to her sex increasing their pleasure ten fold and Samui screamed loudly as she came hard and both fell on the bed kissing each other before Naruko got up and showered so she could talk to Kakashi about training.

Later

Naruko was annoyed right now. Why you ask simple Kakashi was going to be training Haku while Sayuri would be training with her mother.

"So who's training me?" Naruko asked.

"Him." Kakashi said pointing behind her. Naruko looked and growled seeing Ebisu.

"THE CLOSET PERVERT?!" Naruko yelled.

"Closet pervert?" Kakashi asked confused.

"THIS ASSHOLE PEEPED ON ME ONCE!" Naruko yelled.

"Oh is that so?" Kakashi asked slightly narrowing his lone eye at Ebisu who snorts.

"Why would I bother to look at some demon?" Ebisu said before he gasped in pain as Naruko kicked him in the balls.

"Fuck you! I'll find someone myself." Naruko said stomping off making Kakashi sigh.

"Oh dear Kushina is going to have my head for this." Kakashi said as he left.

Later

Naruko was at the hot springs thinking on people to train her when she heard perverted giggling and looked to see some old man looking through a hole on the women's bath and her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for this. HEY PERVERT!" Naruko yelled behind the old man who jumped hearing her and turned around and widen his eyes.

"Minato why are you a girl?" The old man asked making Naruko blink.

"Huh Minato? I'm not him he's my old man the names Naruko." Naruko said making the old man blink before taking another look at her and chuckled at little before bursting out laughing making Naruko tilt her head in confusion. "What?" She asked confused.

"Oh my lord you've grown up so much since you were born I almost thought you were him with the hair blue eyes and skin color you almost looked just like him." The old man said smiling.

"Did you know him?" Naruko asked.

"Know him? Naruko I trained him." The old man said making her eyes widen. "What you never asked who was his teacher back then? I'm Jiraiya the legendary toad sage." Jiraiya said doing a pose.

"Never heard of you oh wait never mind the old man said he had a perverted student." Naruko said grinning as Jiraiya face faulted making her giggle.

"Whatever kid. Hmm you look like your doing well for someone who has a fox in them." Jiraiya said.

"Well I was taken in by the greatest clan in the world." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Ah so Draco took you in then I'm not surprised the guy has centuries of experience and wisdom." Jiraiya said confusing her. "What you don't know members of his clan live longer then anyone else even yours who usually live up to 300 years." He said shocking her.

"I didn't know that." Naruko said.

"Well most people don't. By the way correct me if I'm wrong but the chunin exam finals are in a month are you in them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah but the guy my Sensei picked hates me for dumb reasons like some here." Naruko said making him sigh in annoyance.

"Well then since I knew your old man back then I think its only fair I train you." Jiraiya said.

"In what exactly?" Naruko asked.

"Oh you'll see." Jiraiya said.

Later

Naruko was very happy now since she was learning a great amount from Jiraiya.

"Now then time for something I gave your father back then." Jiraiya said as he took the scroll from his back and rolled it out and Naruko saw a few names like her father.

"Is this a summoning contract because I already have one with dragons." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"You can usually have two or three summoning depending on the person and in your case its two." Jiraiya said making her shrug and bite her thumb and wrote her name in. She then went through a few hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruko yelled slamming her hand on the ground and a clod of smoke appeared and a small orange toad appeared. "Huh?" Naruko said in confusion since she added the right amount of Chakra to summon something bigger.

"You added the right amount to summon a small toad. Dragon contracts don't require that much of a high level of chakra to summon one of them but the regular ones like this require a much greater amount to summon bigger summonings." Jiraiya said already guessing what she was thinking.

"Oh." Naruko said before the toad jumped on her head. "Hey get off there." Naruko said annoyed.

"What I like it up here." The toad said. "The names Gamakichi by the way." Gamakichi said.

"I better not get warts on my head." Naruko said making Jiraiya chuckle in amusement.

"Depending on how much chakra you use to summon a number of different summonings will come small ones are mostly used for messages or spying larger ones our size are used for assisting us in fights and large ones like the size of the Hokage tower are used for dangerous enemies." Jiraiya said.

"You mean like fighting off a certain snake sage?" Naruko said making Jiraiya sigh guessing she had a run in with Orochimaru

"That depends on the fight." He said.

Later at night

Naruko after getting her training done with the Pervy Sage was looking over the stars in the training grounds. She then sees a shooting star.

"Oh wow never seen a shooting star before." Naruko said before she noticed the shooting star was actually falling to the ground a few minute away. Being Curious she ran towards the location to see what it really was. Once she got there she blinked seeing a woman with orange skin long red hair and green eyes holding her head. Naruko taken back by the beauty of this woman. She jumped down and tried to help her.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruko asked in concern. The woman was speaking in a different language that she did not understand. Naruko just blinked in confusion which the woman saw and Naruko widen her eyes when she pulled her into a kiss and she moaned into it grabbing her face sensually. The woman pulled back and smiled at her.

"Sorry if you couldn't understand me." The woman said.

"Oh so now you speak english?" Naruko said playfully making the woman giggle slightly.

"I am not from this planet. My people learn different languages from kissing someone of another world." The woman said.

"Wait so your not from earth at all? Well if this is how beautiful your people look I want to see it with my own eyes." Naruko said making the woman giggle more. "So whats your name?" Naruko asked.

"I am koriand'r or in your language Starfire." Starfire said making Naruko smile.

"Well Kori my name is Naruko." Naruko said.

"Hey Naruko." Sean said jumping down to her. "Who's this?" Sean asked eyeing the woman.

"Oh this is Kori she's well not exactly from earth." Naruko said.

"Not that hard to believe so far we've seen things no one would have believed before. I better report this to the old man you just take her to the house for now." Sean said getting her to nod and all three left or rather Kori just floated making them blink.

"What is something wrong?" Kori asked.

"Your flying." Naruko said.

"My people can always fly its in our blood." Kori said making her blink again before shrugging.

Minutes later

Sean entered the old mans office.

"Ah Sean what is it I was just about to head home." Hiruzen said.

"Um we have a new guest in the village one your not going to believe." Sean said trying to explain this as best he could without giving the old man a heart attack.

"If your referring to that girl the one with orange skin red hair and green eyes I already know." Hiruzen said making Sean face fault.

"WHAT!" Sean said in shock making him chuckle.

"She isn't the first I assure you once the exams are over I'll explain what it is I'm talking about." Hiruzen said making Sean sigh.

"Ok but this is really confusing here." Sean said making him chuckle more.

"In this world more strange things happen and are kept secrete from the ninja lands." He said leaving.

Meanwhile

Naruko laid in her bed in only a small bra and her orange thong.

"Naruko can you help me with something." Kori said walking in naked with surprised Naruko.

"Um why are you naked?" Naruko asked trying to hold back her urge to claim her.

"On my planet Tamareneans have no problem of showing the flesh." Kori said making Naruko aroused by the prospect of women from her plant walking around naked. Kori saw this and giggled. "Does the image of my people walking around naked excite you?" Kori asked teasingly.

"Yes." Naruko said bluntly. Kori giggled before she finally took in Naruko's appearance and actually smirked.

"And what about me does my body excite you as well?" Kori asked leaning down and Naruko looked at her breasts that swayed and she lost her control and pulled Kori into a kiss who returned it. Naruko pulled back and kissed her neck making Kori moan softly while she held her head softly. Kori then pulled off her bra and licked her lips seeing her large breasts. Kori pushed Naruko on the bed and got to her stomach and played with her breasts making Naruko moan softly before she shuddered as she stuck her left tit in her mouth.

"Mmm Kori more." Naruko moaned out in pleasure. Kori smiled before she went down lower and kissed her stomach making Naruko giggle and moaned when she stuck her tongue in her belly button. Kori got even lower till she saw her pussy and placed her mouth over it making Naruko gasp and gripped her sheets tightly as Kori licked the inside of her pussy.

Kori moaned into her pussy enjoying her taste before she placed her hands on her hips gently grouping them making Naruko buck her hips forward.

"You taste delicious Naruko but I want my treat." Kori said as she bit down softly on her making Naruko gasp and let out a loud cry of bliss as she exploded in her mouth and Kori moaned in satisfaction as she gulped down every drop she let out. "You tasted delicious Naruko." Kori said pulling her into a kiss which she moaned into before she pushed her down and went through her favorite jutsu and Kori blinked seeing a large cock appear where her pussy was but smiled nonetheless. "Mmm you are full of surprises." Kori said spreading her legs and rubs her sex.

Naruko grinned as she positioned herself over her sex and slowly thrusted into her making Kori moan in bliss having broken her barrier due to her training on her world.

"Kori are you not a virgin?" Naruko asked.

"No I am but my people lose our barriers due to our training." Kori said bucking her hips wanting her to go in deep. Naruko thrusted into her softly at first before she picked up her speed and thrusted into her fast making Kori's boobs move up and down much to her amusement. Naruko placed her mouth on her right boob and sucked on it making Kori moan in bliss holding her head softly.

"Naruko please more." Kori moaned out. Naruko smiled at her and placed her mouth over her neck and sucked on it making Kori moan softly. Naruko was actually pumping her with her own chakra so she would have more endurance for later. Kori gasped as she felt her orgasm approach fast and bucked her hips faster wanting a release very bad. "Naruko I'm very close please." Kori said making Naruko grin before she thrusted into her even faster making Kori moan out more before she screamed in bliss as she came hard squeezing her cock tightly and let out a pleasured shuddering sigh as she felt her come inside her as well. Naruko pulled back and her cock vanished.

"My first time with an alien." Naruko said making Kori giggle before they both fell down. Kori had a content smile on her face as she held Naruko lovingly. Naruko smiled as she laid her head on her breasts and both fell asleep.

 **Authors note: Bet you guys weren't expecting her so fast were you? So I took down the poll and put up the new one with much more girls then the last one. Also another thing I wanted to say the poll was to see who everyone wanted I had every intention of adding them all in anyway I just wanted to see who wanted who in. The top 5 who one the poll were Korra Starfire Erza Wonder Woman and Nico Robin. So please do vote I want to see who you guys want in the harem. See ya.**


	16. Encounter at the hospital

Chapter 16 Encounter at the hospital

 **(Quick note: Remember to read the previous chapter if you haven't otherwise your going to get confused as to why a non Naruto character is here)**

Naruko woke up stretching her arms and opened her eyes and found Kori sleeping next to her making her smile. Naruko kissed her softly on the forehead making Kori smile softly in her sleep before Naruko got up and showered since she had training to do. As she walked around the house she noticed Temari and Kin talking looking conflicted which concerned her.

"Hey you two whats wrong?" Naruko asked making their eyes widen since they didn't see or hear her. Both looked at the other before they sighed.

"Naruko we need to talk about something." Temari said.

One explanation later

Naruko was shocked that both their villages were planing to attack the leaf village.

"Why would the sand attack the leaf we're allies aren't we?" Naruko asked.

"We are but the feudal lord of the land of wind has been giving more of the jobs for the sand to the leaf village which has reduced the villages finance greatly. The sound village gave my father a proposal help him destroy the leaf and the sand would receive more high paying missions for the village." Temari said.

"Who's the leader of the sound?" Naruko asked Kin who sighed.

"Orochimaru." Kin said making Naruko's eyes widen and rubbed her neck slightly remembering how he gave her his curse mark and was relived that Kurama was able to change it to her advantage instead of his so she wouldn't be corrupted by his evil taint.

"Him again huh? Look if you want to make this right you need to tell this to the old man so he can get prepared." Naruko said.

"We want to but we're afraid we will be taken as prisoners for this." Temari said before she widen her eyes when Naruko kissed her.

"That wont happen I wont let it." Naruko said.

weeks later two days before the finals

Naruko sighed as she rested in a hospital bed after training with Jiraiya and summoned the boss toad. Naruko getting sick and tired of this place gets up and puts on her regular cloths and walks out of her room.

"Hey Naruko." Sean said walking up to her. Naruko saw he had a scar on his right eye.

"What happened to you?" Naruko asked tracing her finger on the scar.

"Training accident my dad was showing me some more advance abilities of the clans eyes." Sean said before they both sensed a very familiar presence and felt it coming from Lee's room. Opening the door they saw Gaara about to kill him and both dashed over and had him collide into the wall.

"The hell do you think your doing?" Naruko said glaring at him as his face cracked up showing the sand armor.

"You already beat him during the preliminary match wasn't that enough or do you have some sort of grudge against him?" Sean asked grabbing his sword.

"I have nothing against him I simply want to kill him." Gaara said.

"We can see that why for what purpose. You already ruined his ninja career from the injuries you've given him." Sean said activating his dragons eyes.

"Its not the complicated I simply wish to kill him thats all." Gaara said.

Naruko was about to say something till she found herself inside her mind and Kuama in her human form having long red hair and large breasts that matched her own heart shaped hips completely naked was in front of her.

"Kurama can this wait I can satisfy your needs later." Naruko said making her eyes twitch and bonked her on the head.

"Thats not why I brought you here. That kid is like you he has a tailed beast sealed inside him." Kurama said shocking her. "Judging from his eyes and voice I say he has the one tailed Shukaku the sand demon. She is more blood thirsty then any of the other tailed beasts. When her host sleeps she causes nightmares and insanity to them and gains some control over her host." Kurama said getting Naruko to nod and she left her mind.

"Gaara how about you not listen to the one tail inside you." Naruko said shocking Gaara.

"One tail you mean he has a tailed beast inside him to?" Sean asked.

"How did you know that?" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes.

"Guess." Naruko said.

"I see so you have one inside you as well." Gaara said.

"Yeah the nine tails only she has more respect for me unlike yours who only cares for herself." Naruko said.

"But your not as strong as me I fight for myself only others only slow me down. My father had sealed the sand demon inside the woman who gave birth to me and in the process I had taken her life due to complications." Gaara said shocking them.

"Figures I can guess he cared more about power then he did for his own family." Sean said remembering how his father had showing hatred towards the leader of the sand village since he believed he cared more about power then his own family.

"By the time I was six my father has attempted to kill me time and time again but always failed he saw me as a threat to the village. My only purpose in life is to kill to prove my existence." Gaara said.

"Thats stupid killing does nothing in life but cause more pain and hatred resulting in a cycle of hatred and death. What about your sister and brother they seem to care about you even if you frighten them." Naruko said remembering how Temari told them about her brother and still cared about him no matter what.

"They mean nothing to me." Gaara said.

"Alright thats enough." Draco said walking in.

"Dad?" Sean asked surprised to see him.

"Your matches are in two days I suggest all of you train if you want to succeed." Draco said. Gaara just looked at him for a minuted before he walked out but stopped just as he was almost out the door.

"I warn both of you I will kill you during the exams." Gaara said as he left.

"Are you both alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah dad we're fine. Have all the defenses around the village been placed for the invasion?" Sean asked.

"Yes Temari and Kin gave us a very helpful amount of intel on the invasion. The other kages the Raikage Tsuchikage and Mizukage have been informed and have agreed to help during the invasion." Draco said having old ties with the first two while the third was more then willing to help.

"Good to know." Sean said.

Later

Naruko was in the hot springs enjoying the her body. She was enjoying the relaxing water she failed to noticed someone enter the water next to her. Naruko opened her eyes and she widen them seeing a woman with long blonde hair dark eyes and large breasts and heart shaped ass.

"Oh you must be Naruko who Samui and Karui told me about." The woman said grinning.

"Yeah are you Mabui or Yugito?" Naruko asked.

"Yugito. So Samui told me you gave her a rather special experience after the second part of the exams ended." Yugito said getting closer to her making Naruko smirk.

"Mmmm how much did she tell you since I think she wants it to be a surprise." Naruko said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh other then the ring she has on her along with Karui I think I want to experience what they did especially if it means doing it with someone who's just like me." Yugito said purring as she rubbed her cheek against hers making Naruko giggle.

"Mmm out here where anyone can see us?" Naruko said not caring.

"Mmm maybe why? Does it turn you on of the fact that we might get caught?" Yugito asked slowly bringing her left hand down to her thighs making Naruko moan softly.

"Mmm yes but I like it when its on my own terms." Naruko said grabbing her hand and both suddenly vanished while a clone of Naruko's appeared and grabbed their stuff and vanished as well.

At the house

Yugito moaned as she was in Naruko's personal hot springs and Naruko was under the water eating her out.

"Oh god yes more." Yugito said playing with her breasts. Naruko used her long tongue inside her pussy making Yugito shudder in bliss feeling her tongue deep inside her. Yugito bucked her hips forward letting Naruko go deeper. Yugito then gasped as Naruko applied chakra to her tongue and Yugito felt even more pleasure before she screamed out in sexual ecstasy as she came hard and panted in satisfaction. Naruko came up from the water and kissed her making Yugito moan more.

"Now let me show you what I did to Samui and Karui." Naruko said going through her hand signs and Yugito blinked seeing a large cock appear where her pussy was and licked her lips in excitement as she got to her knees in the water while Naruko sat where she once did and Yugito giggled seeing the large cock standing out of the water and licked it slowly making Naruko groan slightly before she swirled her tongue around the tip moaning from her taste.

"Mmm Tasty let me give you something different though." Yugiot said pulling her feet out of the water while she stood on her hands on her back and Naruko gasped in surprise as she used her feet on her large cock.

"Oh wow I never thought of this before." Naruko said in bliss as she enjoyed the foot job.

"Something I learned from a dirty movie." Yugito said smiling as she moved her feet on her cock. Naruko moaned is excitement as Yugito played with her cock using her feet. Naruko gasped as Yugito moved one of her feet to her pussy and shoved her big toe inside making her shudder slightly before she brought it back to her cock and rubbed her wetness on it.

"Oh stop teasing me." Naruko said not being able to take much more. Yugito giggled before she moved her feet faster and Naruko felt her adding chakra to them making it more pleasurable before she grunted in bliss as she came hard and Yugito sighed as she felt her seed on her feet and flexibly brought her foot to her mouth and licked her essence off moaning from her taste.

"Mmmm now for the best part." Yugito said as she placed herself on her lap and thrusted down on her making her gasp in pain as she broke her barrier. Naruko pulled her into a kiss as she stayed still till she could adjust to her size. Yugito sighed as the pain faded and moaned softly as Naruko thrusted gently into her sex. "Mmmm harder." Yugito said and gasped as Naruko thrusted into her much faster then she expected as her hips slapped against her thighs making her moan in bliss. Naruko kissed her neck before she bit down making Yugito gasp but didn't complain as Naruko actually sent her chakra into her which increased her pleasure ten fold.

"Mmmm your getting close. So am I I'm going to cum inside you. Now scream my name." Naruko said giving her one hard and deep thrust making Yugito's eyes widen in sexual overload.

"NARUKO!" Yugito yelled in ecstasy as she came hard squeezing her cock so tight Naruko exploded inside of her womb and she fell on her chest panting in exhaustion. Naruko giggled before she pulled out and her cock vanished.

"Now for your reward." Naruko said giving her the same ring she gave Samui and Karui. Yugito smiled in joy as she looked at the ring around her finger and kissed Naruko lovingly before Naruko picked her up and brought her to a spar bedroom and put her down and pulled the sheets over her as she fell asleep.

Naruko walked outside the house and saw Sean laying on his back looking at the stars making her smile as she walked to him and laid down next to him.

"So another one eh?" Sean asked amused making her smile.

"Yup. Sean can I ask you something?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Sean said.

"About the invasion are you worried in anyway?" Naruko asked.

"On what if we win or lose?" Sean asked sitting up.

"Yeah." Naruko asked.

"No I'm not because we'll win this our home we cant afford to lose. We have something worth fighting for so we wont lose to the likes of some snake." Sean said making her smile and kissed him as she laid her head on his chest while they enjoyed the stars. "By the way I never got the chance to tell you but the old man knows about Kori and strange thing was he wasn't shocked by her being an alien." Sean said confusing her.

"Huh? Why?" Naruko asked confused.

"I tried asking him the same thing he wouldn't say. He said he would explain it to us after the exams." Sean said.

"Well at least she doesn't walk around the village naked like she would have if I didn't catch her. I would have had to hide her in the house forever if she did." Naruko said making him burst out laughing. Said girl however heard and huffed catching their attention. "What you almost walked right out the front door completely nude theres a thing on earth called decency." Naruko said.

"I will never understand whats so wrong about showing the flesh to the world." Kori said before she widen her eyes when Naruko pulled her down to them and she just smiled as she laid her head on her stomach.

"Well here you can walk around naked all you want as long as we don't have guests who don't have to privilege that the others do." Naruko said moving her hand through her hair.

Day of the finals

Naruko Sean Sayuri Haku Gaara Temari Kurotsuchi Samui Ruka Shikamaru and Shino stood at the arena for the finals. Above them were the five kage The Hokage the Kazekage the Raikage the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage. The Mizukage was a woman with long reddish brown hair that went down past her waist near the end of her legs. The woman looked at Naruko and sent her a wink which she noticed and smiled. The Raikage was a muscular man with brown skin and blond hair and a goatee beard. The Tsuchikage was well rather a short elderly man with a big nose. Then there was the Kazekage who had his face covered. Naruko knew that was really Orochimaru and slightly glared at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen the final rounds are about to begin." Hiruzen said making the crowd cheer.

 **Authors note: The finals begin next** **chapter. Will Hiruzen live I think we all know the answer here. Remember to vote in my newest poll for whoever you want in Naruko's harem the amount doesn't matter since I have every intention of adding them all anyway I'm just curious as to who you guys want in it the most or least so feel free to vote for whoever you want. Also some of you are still wondering why is the old man not shocked by Starfire well you'll see soon enough. See ya.**


	17. The invasion

Chapter 17 the invasion

Naruko noticed that Dosu was not in the arena like the others.

"Hey wheres the mummy guy?" Naruko asked getting a few snickers from the others.

"Dosu was found dead a few days ago." The proctor said.

"Ouch." Sean said.

"Now then will everyone but Naruko and Shikamaru leave to the stands so the first match will begin." The proctor said having the others leave.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"You better not be planing on giving up right now otherwise I'm going to be pissed." Naruko said.

"Whatever lets get this over with." He said not really caring.

Meanwhile with the five kage

Hiruzen watched carefully wondering how well Naruko has trained in the long month of training.

"So this is the Leafs most gifted Genin?" The Raikage A said in interest.

"Yes she is amazing how well she's come in life for the past nine years." Hiruzen said in pride.

"I like the fact that its a girl proves women are catching up to the men in life in almost everything." The Mizukage Mei said in amusement making the Kage and their body guards minus Orochimaru chuckle in amusement.

"Indeed I always knew she would make something of herself in life." Draco said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she the nine tails jinchuuriki?" The Kazekage said in interest making a few of them narrow their eyes.

"Yes what of it?" Hiruzen said in suspicion.

"I find it rather odd that someone who holds a demon inside of them so well trained since her kind are usually hated by all." The Kazekage said bluntly while A smashed his fist on his chair.

"Watch your mouth my brother holds the eight tails and is very respected for being the first of the village to control its power with ease." A said in annoyance.

"Calm down A he's just running his mouth." Draco said.

"I somewhat agree with his statement not to sound like him but how is it she's come this far even someone trained by your clan never advances this quickly." The Tsuchikage named Onoki said in interest.

"Naruko is very special in many ways. She uses the Shadow clones to advance her training faster then the most experienced S rank Ninja's in the ninja land." Hiruzen said.

"Ah that explains how she's come so far. A once in a lifetime prodigy." Mei said while eying Naruko though not for the battle but rather for more personal interests.

Back with the match

Shikamaru was breathing in exhaustion as Naruko no matter what plan he made was avoiding his shadow Jutsu like it was nothing.

"The hell with it I give up." Shikamaru said getting Boos from the crowd.

"Really?" Naruko asked annoyed.

"Hey I could make a hundred plans but your just to unpredictable for them to work. Besides my chakra is running low." Shikamaru said.

"The winner is Naruko Uzumaki." The proctor said getting cheers from the crowd.

"WAY TO GO NARUKO!" Kushina yelled very loudly making Naruko sigh but smiled at her mother and the others. She jumped up to the others.

"Not very interesting since he gave up to easily." Sayuri said.

"Man why couldn't I get Temari or one of the other girls?" Naruko asked in annoyance.

"Well its my turn." Sean said jumping down. Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. Gaara also had a crazy look on his face.

'Fuck that sand demon in him is screwing with him.' Sean said in his head before the dragon spirit inside him brought him to his mind.

"Spyro can this wait?" Sean asked his friend.

"A piece of advice if he's in the sand dome he will try to take on the sand demons form you have to stop him before that so I suggest you use your most unique ability." Spyro said.

Sean looked at Gaara who just launched his sand at him and Sean vanished in great speed and got past his sand shield and kicked him into a wall.

"Ok I wont use that till I have to." Sean said before Gaara attacked him again and with much more sand this time. Sean jumped and quickly used his fire chakra to hover over the field.

"You think being off the ground will save you from me?" Gaara said attacking him again but Sean just dodged again and landed a kick from behind his back sending him back in the center of the field.

"Oh come on I'm not even trying here." Sean said making Gaara growl in anger and tried to use his sand from underneath but Sean just jumped away before he smirked and went though some hand signs.

"Fire Style dragon flames!" Sean yelled as he breathed a large stream of fire at Gaara who used his shield to protect himself. While he used his shield Sean came at him from the other side and was about to kick him again but the sand protected him just in time. Gaara put his hands together and the sand dome appeared.

"Fuck he's already using it." Sean said before he spotted the Kazekage narrowing his eyes in anger. "So thats how you plan to destroy the village he's your main weapon huh? Well lets see about that." Sean said as his hand was engulfed in fire.

Up in the stands

"Hey what is he doing?" Temari asked.

"Oh so he's using that huh?" Naruko said amused.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Those flames on his hand are used as a sword to get past any barriers. It cant burn flesh since its not used for that. What it does is break through some if not all of the most indestructible barriers." Naruko said.

"Thats not a good idea I have no idea what might happen if Gaara cant finish the transformation." Temari said in fear both for her brother and of what might happen.

"Calm down he'll be fine." Naruko said since Kurama explained if the transformation was not completed the hosts chakra would only be used up heavily so no one would be in danger.

Back to the fight

Sean rushed at Gaara with inhuman speed that was more advanced then Lee and broke through the dome with ease and pulled Gaara out and pouched him in the face.

"Thats for ruining Lee's career!" Sean said before he punched him hard in the gut. "Thats for trying to kill him in hospital. And this is because you need to wake the fuck up!" Sean said throwing him into he wall hard.

Up with the Kage

'No I cant afford my weapon to be defeated now.' Orochimaru thought as he looked to where one of the leaf's ANBU was at and nods. The ANBU went through a hand sign and feathers of sorts came around the arena.

'What the?' Sean thought before he figured it out. 'Genjutsu.' Sean said dispelling the Justu.

Up with the Kages The Kazekage's guards threw smoke bombs down.

"What the!" A yelled confused along with the rest of the kages as the jumped up along with their bodyguards. The Kazekage jumped up with them.

"What is the meaning of this lord Kazekage?" Mei asked confused.

"Thats not the Kazekage. Thats Orochimaru." Draco said surprising the other kage minute Hiruzen who was informed of this.

"How did you know?" Orochimaru asked removing his mask from his face showing his pale skin and slitted eyes.

"One of your ninja gave up your plans in exchange she would be given protection from you." Draco said as he pulled out a weapon of dragon bone.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Oh well it doesn't matter." Orochimaru said as four of his ninja appeared and created a barrier of sorts.

"Oh great." Mei said annoyed.

"Hey snake face." Sean said surprising Orochimaru as he turned and saw Sean Naruko and Sayuri.

"What how did you get in here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Came in before the barrier was set up." Sayuri said.

"All of you get over here!" Hiruzen said as they did just that.

"I find this a little unfair here we've got you outnumbered and theres no way you can take on four kage and high level ninja by yourself." Naruko said.

"Oh how wrong you are girl." Orochimaru said.

"Summoning Jutsu Reanimation!" Orochimaru yelled as two coffins came out from the ground having the Kenji numbers for 1st and 2nd.

"No not those two." Hiruzen said in shock.

"What?" Sayuri said confused. The coffins opened and two people are seen. Hiruzen and Draco knew them more then the others.

"How dare you! You defied the dead and manipulated time!" Hiruzen said as in front of them were the first and second Hokages.

"Are those the past Hokages?" Naruko asked.

"Yes they are. The jutsu he used brings people back from the dead but it requires a living sacrifice to work so those two while have the appearance of the past Hokage are not really them." Draco said.

"Draco Hiruzen is that you?" The first Hokage asked in surprise.

"I see you haven't aged a day Draco." The second Hokage said.

"I don't need to hear anything from you. Now your abomination of a Jutsu has caused the village more problems and taken the lives of probably two innocent victims." Draco said glaring at the second.

"I see the stories are true of your hatred towards the second Hokage." Orochimaru said in amusement as he put two seals inside their heads to make them obey his commands.

"I cant blame him." Sean said.

"I see so we're being forced to fight all of you?" The first said.

"Indeed." Orochimaru said before he widen his eyes when Naruko kicked him away swiftly and placed her own seals on the resurrected Hokages.

"Hmm I can move on my own again?" The first said.

"Hey theres no way I'm letting him ruin good names well one anyway." Naruko said glaring at the second who sighed.

"I see Draco has shared his views of me with you hasn't he?" The second said.

"What do you think mister who made the Uchiha clan hated because you made them the police entirely and past actions resulted in their near genocide?" Naruko said making the first glare at the second.

"Brother." The first said angered.

"Enough of this." Draco said walking up the them. "We have more important matters at hand." Draco said as Orochimaru stood up and looked angered that Naruko took away his secret weapon from him. First his curse mark failed on her now this.

"You insolent brat I was hopping to have enough time to turn you to my side so you could be my new host but now I see you'll only hinder my plans so you will have to die!" Orochimaru yelled as he took out a sword from his mouth and charged at her but the first Hokage blocked him and used his famous wood style against him.

"Ew gross." Naruko said in disgust at what Orochimaru just said and did.

"Let us handle this." Draco said as he slashed his sword down and a wave of fire came at Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw he was at a major disadvantage already his plans had been ruined. The Sands demon host was knocked out cold and he lost his secret weapons.

"It would see I'm at a disadvantage. consider yourselves lucky that all of you get to live but mark my words eventually I will destroy the leaf village along with the rest of the nations just you wait." Orochimaru said about to leave till some clawed weapons attached to his arms.

"Oh no your not getting out of here that easily not without losing something you value. Your ability to use jutsu." Sean said giving a vicious tug and Orochimaru screamed in pure pain as his arms turned purple.

"My arms I cant move them! Pull back now!" Orochimaru said as his ninja ended the barrier and grabbed him and ran off. Sean and Naruko were about to chase.

"Let him go." Draco said as he ended the resurrection Jutsu on the past Hokage and two sound ninja one of which was Zaku fell down dead. "He's not much of a threat anymore without his Jutsu." Draco said.

"It is fortunate that Kin and Temari gave us the information on the invasion or I fear things would have been much worse." Hiruzen said before he fell down.

"It would seem you need a replacement as Hokage." Draco said.

"Yes indeed. Nothing more would please me then to select Naruko or your son but they are still far to young for the position. However I do have one person in mind since Jiraiya wont take it." Hiruzen said.

Next day

Naruko and many other ninja from the other villages were dressed in black funeral cloths as they attended a funeral for the ninja who died during the invasion.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Yes what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do they do it? Why do they risk their lives for the village?" Naruko asked not seeing a point to this.

"Because Naruko its their home their willing to die to protect it. They chose their life like this for the right reasons for the village friends family and because they wanted to. Their sacrifices inspire a new generation for the village." Kakashi said.

"It just seems like a waste though." Naruko said.

"Think of how sad it would have been if they died for nothing. The life of the ninja is a hard one but not impossible if you have something to fight for." Sean said next to her.

Later

Naruko was at the training grounds when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned and saw Mei smiling at her.

"Oh Lady Mizukage." Naruko said surprised.

"Please just Mei. I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things I've heard about you from my ninja Ruka who said you've given her a very unique experience." Mei said smiling at her. (Oh I forgot she bagged Ruka a week after the second part of the exams)

"That depends what did she tell you?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Oh everything." Mei said moving her hands into her shorts making Naruko giggle as she moved her hand around her shorts. "Hmmm no panties you naughty girl." Mei said teasingly before she kissed Naruko softly.

"Your one to talk miss who doesn't have a bra on or underwear. I think you want anyone to fuck you at any place even if others watch." Naruko said.

"Maybe what are you going to do about it give me a spanking?" Mei asked before she giggled as Naruko kissed her neck.

"Mmm Lets take this somewhere more private." Naruko said grabbing her hand softly and pulled her to her house.

Minutes later

Naruko grinned as she sat down in a soft chair in the basement where there were stripper polls so Mei could give her a show. Mei twirled around her poll with only her heals on before she took them off and was now butt naked for Naruko's eyes.

"Wow you look hot as hell." Naruko said pulling her top off and was about to take her shorts off.

"Let me baby." Mei said kissing her softly before she got to her knees and removed her shorts and licked her lips seeing her wet pussy. "Mmm look at that did my show turn you on that much?" Mei asked before she placed her mouth on her pussy and Naruko moaned as she shoved her tongue inside. Mei moaned softly as she licked Naruko pussy enjoying her rich taste. Naruko moaned in bliss as she laid back and let Mei take control.

Naruko gasped as she grabbed her head and held her face and shuddered in bliss as she came hard making Mei smirk as she gulped down every drop.

"Mmm tasty now for the real fun." Mei said getting on her lap and shakes her hips slightly before Naruko made her cock appear and she sinks herself on her cock and moaned in bliss as she broke her pain tolerance due to her training. "Mmmm don't hold back ravage me." Mei said and gasped as Naruko thrusted upwards deep into her womb. Naruko placed her mouth over her left breast and sucked on it softly making Mei moan softly as she held her head.

"Mmmm Naruko I'm close already." Mei said bouncing on her lap faster as she wanted to come hard fast.

"So am I. Scream my name out scream who you belong to." Naruko said giving one finally deep thrust.

"NARUKO!" Mei yelled out as she came and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came and felt her come inside her before she passed out from sexual overload. Naruko giggled before she gave her one of her rings and picked her up and placed her in her room and fell asleep on her breasts with a happy smile.

Next morning

Sean and Naruko looked over the village.

"Man I still cant believe all the damage he caused here." Sean said looking at the village.

"Well like you said at least we won." Naruko said making him grin.

"Oh yeah I just remembered the old man said he'd explain why he wasn't shocked about Kori time to find out why." Sean said making her nod and followed him.

 **Authors note: Next chapter is the moment we've been waiting for as to why the old man wasn't freaked out about Starfire. You'll all be shocked by the answer believe me. Next girl to be added to the harem will be Wonder Woman due to the explanation. See ya. Oh and sorry if you wanted to see Ruka's sex chapter but I decided to wait on that for now.**


	18. True world

Chapter 18 True world

 **(I know I said Wonder Woman would be next but I changed my mind and decided to add her later once Tsunade comes back to the village)**

Sean and Naruko made their way to the old mans office.

"I don't understand how the old man wasn't freaked out by Kori at all." Naruko said confused.

"Well we're about to find out why." Sean said opening the door and to their surprise not only was the old man there but so was the other kage. "Hey what are they all doing here?" Sean asked.

"To explain your question about the girl Kori." Hiruzen said.

"Wait they know?" Sean asked in confusion making them all chuckle.

"Of course we know but to explain why we know about her and are not shocked by her appearance the answer is simple really the world doesn't just revolve around ninjas." Onoki said confusing them.

"Huh?" They both said confused.

"To put is more simple the ninja lands are only a small part of the world outside it though are much more different cultures most of which involve more advanced technology then our own. We've kept out of those cultures due to our belief it would endanger our own world since S class ninja alone can take on armies of people from other villages and what not." Mei said.

"Wait so then you knew right away Kori was from another world because more like her have been reported across the planet?" Naruko asked in excitement making them chuckle in amusement.

"In a way yes she's just the first to land in the ninja lands." A said amused.

"I want to go out and see the rest of the world then." Naruko said.

"Actually now that you say that its a good idea. Seeing how close Orochimaru came to destroying the village and has sworn to destroy the others we all think its best that new allies are made across the world. The ninja lands themselves are the most dangerous in all the world next to land of Fiore which its people use magic as a weapon then theirs a land of monsters who called the old ones which they have their own guardian of sorts. The others and myself originally believes the ninja land would be better off without being connected to the other lands but now we believe its time for a change. However first I need a new Hokage." Hiruzen said.

"Not it." Naruko and Sean said surprising him.

"Don't get me wrong I want that position but I'm not ready yet I want to live my life out for a few more years first that take that hat." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"And I'm already being trained as the new leader of my clan since Freddy wont take it away from dad." Sean said making A and Onoki laugh. "By the way whats going to happen to the sand village and Gaara?" Sean asked since his defeat Gaara had changed greatly after Naruko had said he would be his friend and Temari and Kankuro said they still cared for him.

"The sand village while didn't lose many of their ninja have stated publicly that Orochimaru was behind this and have surrendered unconditionally. For now the council will be in charge of the village." Mei said.

"Ok good so who's going to take your place and please tell me its not Pervy sage?" Naruko asked making Hiruzen blink.

"Who?" Hiruzen asked.

"Jiraiya." Naruko said making His eyes widen before he fell back laughing.

"In the years I've known him I've never heard a more fitting name!" Hiruzen said holding his sides as he laughed.

"Yeah it just came to me after I caught him peeking on the women's side of the hot springs." Naruko said.

"Anyway no not him I'm talking about my other student Tsunade. She however is not in the village since she's lost a lot during the wars and wanted to get away from here. However now she needs to come back not only because she is the best choice for my position for now but she can help with training the hospital due to her expertise of being a medical ninja." Hiruzen said.

"What does she look like?" Sean asked.

"Jiraiya can show you since he will be in charge of the mission." Hiruzen said.

"Ok then lets get what we need." Sean said as the two of them left.

"Are you sure its necessary to have allies outside the ninja land what if something wrong happens and we get blamed for it?" Mei asked.

"I assure you that wont happen thats why I'm not just sending Naruko but a few others with her. Besides Naruko and Sean have a good way with people I'm confident that they will gain us great allies and the world may yet be united for a change." Hiruzen said.

Later

Naruko and Sean had gathered everything thing they needed for finding Tsunade.

"You two ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup lets go." Naruko said as they rushed out the village.

"So what is this Tsunade woman like anyway and why'd she leave the village?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Tsuande lost her little brother during one of the wars along with a man named Dan who she fell in love with but was killed in the war as well which eventually led her to be afraid of blood and left the village with her apprentice Shizune who was Dan's niece. I figure seeing Naruko and telling her that some of her old friends like Kushina and Mikoto are still alive might convince her to come back." Jiraiya said.

"You loved her didn't you?" Sean said making him chuckle.

"That obvious? Yeah since we first met as kids back that actually she's grown a lot since then in one big way." Jiraiya said laughing at the old memory when she used to have a flat chest and teased her contently for that.

"Whats so funny?" Naruko asked.

"Just remembering how Tsunade used to be back then when we were kids." Jiraiya said.

Meanwhile

Two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and bamboo hats watched the three of them.

"So thats the nine tails container and the prodigy of the Kruger clan never thought I would have to face one of them even a regular member is said to be difficult if not impossible to beat unless you have the skills and numbers to beat them." One of the men said with a bandaged sword on his back and his face resembled a shark even had gills on him.

"Indeed and we have Jiraiya one of he legendary Sennin if we engage them all at once we'll be slaughtered. The Kruger clan have eyes that match the Sharingan in almost every way even in its most advanced form. And the girl she's already learned to control the nine tails with great ease. However if we can separate them it might give us an advantage." The second man said showing a fully mastered Sharingan.

Later

Naruko was in a motel room looking through her stuff while Sean was out looking for any old swords on sale around the place and Jiraiya was with some woman. Just then a knock on her was heard.

"What happened now?" Naruko asked herself getting up and opened the door and her eyes widen seeing Sayer's older brother Itachi along with another man with large sword wrapped up one from her conversations with Mei Ruka and Haku she knew was called shark skin.

"Naruko you will come with us now." Itachi said.

"Yeah no how about you go back to the village where Sayuri and Mikoto are waiting for you since they already know about what Danzo put you through." Naruko said making him raise and eyebrow.

'So she knows huh? Well it doesn't matter now.' Itachi said.

"What is she talking about?" The tall man said who was known as Kisame.

"Forget about it." Itachi said before the ground started to change and looked like the inside of a stomach.

"What the?" Naruko said confused till she turned and saw Jiraiya who had the woman he left with on the ground unconscious.

"Ninja art Toad mouth trap!" Jiraiya said. "You've both just been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome to the belly of the beast." Jiraiya said.

"Kisame we're going now." Itachi said. Kisame pulled his feet and sword out from the flesh with some difficulty.

"Easier said than done." Kisame said pulling his sword out fast and both ran away.

"Its useless the Ninja hasn't been born to escape this stomach!" Jiraiya said launching his attack at them. Just as it was about to get them an explosion was heard and all three rushed and saw black flames at the end of the room.

"Amaterasu flames." Sean said.

"Great I forgot that the Sharingan if advanced to the next stage can use these." Jiraiya said as Sean used his dragons eyes to stop the flames.

"Why were they after Naruko? Because of the fox?" Sean asked.

"Yes Itachi and Kisame are part of an organization composed of nine S rank ninja all of which are listed in the bingo book." Jiraiya said. "We can talk about this later right now we need to move." Jiraiya said getting them to nod while the girl who was with Jiraiya before woke up and sported her and smiled as she pulled Naruko into an embrace and had a seductive look on her face.

"Hello honey care to have some fun?" The woman said making Naruko blink before giggling and whispered something in her ear and the girl smiles and nods before running off.

"WHAT THE?" Jiraiya asked in shock making Naruko and Sean burst out laughing.

"What can I say I catch everyones attention." Naruko said smiling making Jiraiya have his head face down in depression.

"Not fair." Jiraiya said before getting serious again. "Whatever lets get back on track." He said.

Later

Naruko while she was traveling with Jiraiya was given a challenge to complete a jutsu her father created and was doing very well so far.

Soon it was nightfall and they decided to stop at a bar.

"Ok look we'll start again tomorrow for now lets..." Jiraiya stopped near the end when he spotted a blonde haired woman who had really huge breasts and some purple mark on her forehead and he widen his eyes. "TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled shocking Sean and Naruko.

"Thats her!" The two asked in shock.

"Jiraiya! What the? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Looking for you we've been looking for you all day." Jiraiya said sitting down in front of her as did Sean and Naruko.

"You said she was around your age she looks to be 8 years older then us and better looking then you described!" Naruko said looking at the blonde beauty while giving her a kind smile which she did the same.

"I am its a jutsu that hides my real age and what did he tell you exactly?" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes at him making him chuckle nervously.

"Not important right now we came here looking for you because the old man wants you back." Sean said.

"Old man oh you mean Sarutobi sensei. How is the old coot?" Tsunade asked.

"Good and retiring." Jiraiya said.

"Really and who's taking the position now?" Tsunade asked.

"You." Sean said making her spit her drink on Jiraiya who's eyes twitched in annoyance making her Naruko Sean and the girl they knew was Shizune laugh.

"Sorry my bad but why me I mean why not you or Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Because he thinks your better for the position." Naruko said.

"Hmmm no I cant I." She tried to say.

"Look I know about what happened who you lost but instead of running away from that pain just let it go and move on for them do you think they would want you throwing away your life?" Naruko asked making her sigh.

"Alright I guess I can accept the job on one condition." Tsunade said.

"And that is?" Jiraiya said.

"Oh I'm not telling you pervert." Tsunade said giving Naruko a come here gesture with her finger. She came over to her and she whispered something in her ear and Naruko smiled.

"Deal." Naruko said.

"Whoa what did she say?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not telling you Pervy sage." Naruko said making the two girls burst out laughing making him sulk while Sean chuckled in amusement.

"By the way whats your name?" Tsunade asked since she looked familiar.

"Oh come on you don't see her family resemblance?" Jiraiya said making her blink before she got a better look at her and widen her eyes.

"Your Kushina's daughter?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yeah and she says I have her face while I got my dads eyes and hair." Naruko said shocking her more.

"She's alive but I heard..." Tsunade tried to say till it clicked. "Danzo." She said annoyed.

"Yeah that fucker kidnapped her the night she gave birth and tried to turn Naruko into a living weapon but he was killed almost 10 years ago." Sean said.

"Figures." Tsunade said.

 **Authors note: Yeah not sex scene this time but next chapter will and then we begin Naruko's tour around the world. Tell me what you think after all the ninja lands cant be the only thing on the earth wouldn't be right. First Woman from the world to be added to Naruko harem will be one of two choices. Korra or Erza who will be first. Also Starfire will be joining Naruko on her journey. The tricky part of the crossovers will be the star wars one but I've got a plan for that but if anyone wants to give me** **advice let me know. See ya.**


	19. New hokage and Journey begins

Chapter 19 new Hokage and journey begins

Naruko smiled as she and the group walked into the village.

"Home sweet home." Naruko said happy.

"Jiraiya what can you tell me about her exactly?" Tsunade asked in interest.

"Oh she's full of surprises even has your grandfathers famous ability of wood style and hundreds of other talents." Jiraiya said surprising her.

"Really I'm surprised she isn't being asked to be Hokage." Tsuande said.

"Well she was top pick but she said she wanted to enjoy her young life." Jiraiya said making her smile.

"Well I cant say I blame her your only young once." Tsunade said as they walked into the Hokages office. Hiruzen was talking with the other Kage along with Draco till the heard the door open and Naruko and the group walked in.

"Ah Tsunade its been a long time." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"YOU!" A yelled annoyed making Tsunade blink before she sighed.

"Oh its you again what a surprise." Tsunade said.

"Do you two know each other?" Naruko asked confused.

"This bitch made me and one of my ninja a year ago wait outside a bar saying she would help one of my ninja but she fell asleep and we waited all night!" A said making Sean snicker before laughing. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" A yelled.

"Oh I beg to differ didn't you think after the first few minutes you should have seen if she was still there at all?" Sean said holding his sides making A growl in announce.

"Oh let it go its history. Anyway now that Tsunade is here Hiruzen can stand down." Draco said.

"Yes I'm tired of this job all this paperwork." Hiruzen said getting nods of agreement from the other kage.

"Cant you just use shadow clones?" Naruko asked making Hiruzen freeze for a few minutes. "Uh gramps?" Naruko asked before he got up and went to a wall.

"IDIOT!" He yelled smashing his head against the wall and repeats till Sean and Naruko pulled him back. "ALL THOSE YEARS WASTED AND THE ANSWER WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME GODDAMNIT!" Hiruzen yelled as a waterfall of tears poured down his eyes making everyone chuckle in amusement.

"Oh wow and they call you the professor and god of Shinobi?" Sean said amused.

"Don push it." Hiruzen said.

"Well now I know how to get rid of all that paperwork faster." Tsunade said. "Now first order of business Jiraiya said was to give promotions to the ninja during the exams that deserved it." Tsunade said.

"Ah yes thats right. ANBU." Hiruzen said having two ANBU appear. "Find the ninja from the finals." He said getting nods. Few moments later Sayuri Haku Temari Samui Kurotsuchi Ruka Shikamaru and Shino came in.

"Hey wheres Gaara?" Naruko asked.

"He's back in the sand already since the village needs him incase of an attack." Temari said.

"So who gets promoted and who doesn't?" Sean asked.

"Well thats rather simple. Shino Shikamaru Ruka Kurotsuchi and Temari are promoted to Chunin." Hiruzen said.

"What? What about us?" Naruko asked falling to her knees making Hiruzen chuckle.

"Naruko I wasn't finished." He said making her blink. "Naruko Sean Haku Sayuri and Samui are promoted to special Jounin." He said making their eyes widen.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that." Sayuri said.

"Me either." Haku said.

"Same." Samui said.

"Now then Tsunade I think we should also explain a little mission Naruko and a selected few others will take in a few weeks." Draco said.

"What mission?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"A trip around the world kinda mission." Naruko said grinning making her eyes widen.

"You cant be serious we all agreed not to step outside the ninja land." Tsunade said.

"Yes but since the invasion we've decided to reconsider that. The ninja lands while are the most dangerous of all the other lands nations and countries we have been separated for far to long from the rest of the world. In order to achieve peace necessary steps must be taken such as wondering beyond our own lands and gathering allies for a great goal of peace and stability." Hiruzen said smoking from his pipe.

"Besides I want to see the rest of the world." Naruko said making many of them laugh.

"Well I suppose I can accept this." Tsunade said.

"Good now then Naruko you and the selected few others will be leaving in a month for this journey I suggest you get ready." Hiruzen said making her nod as she and the other promoted ninja left.

Later

Naruko was in her room when she heard a knock and Mikoto came in with her usual smile.

"So I hear your going to be traveling the world soon." Mikoto said making her smile.

"Yup its exciting I wonder how many girls I'll find along the way?" Naruko said thinking making Mikoto giggle before she sat close to her and placed her right hand on her shoulder and rubbed it making Naruko moan slightly.

"How about you focus on the woman who's hot for you right now." Mikoto said kissed her neck softly making Naruko moan louder.

"Mikoto I...Mmmm More." Naruko said in bliss before she yelled when she was forced on her back and Mikoto pulled out some chakra resting cuffs and placed them on the end of her bed and smirked at Naruko.

"Lets get you out of these cloths." Mikoto said as she ripped off her jacket since the cuffs would have gotten in the way. Next she removed her shorts and smiled seeing she was naked in 5 seconds. "No bra or panties you naughty girl." Mikoto said pinching her nipples making Naruko moan out slightly. "One more thing." Mikoto said as she pulled out a blindfold and put it over her eyes.

"Hey now I cant see thats no fun at all." Naruko said.

"Oh you'll get it off soon but I have a surprise guest here for you." Mikoto said as Kushina walked in nude as her daughter and smiled as she suppressed her chakra signature so Naruko wouldn't know not till after she had her little fun.

"Who is it?" Naruko asked in excitement.

"You'll see soon enough." Mikoto said as she removed her own cloths and stood beside Kushina kissing her neck and whispered in her ear and she smiled. Kushine placed her pussy over Naruko's mouth and sat it down and Naruko moaned softly at the rich taste. Kushina held back her moans as she didn't want to give away it was her.

"Mmm whoever this is tastes delicious." Naruko said making Kushina smile as she placed her hands on her daughters face. Naruko enjoyed the taste of the woman she was eating out when she felt her inner walls beginning to tighten around her tongue. "Coming already someone has bad self control." Naruko said before Kushina placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream as she came hard. "Mmmmm tasty now who is this?" Naruko asked as Mikoto removed her blindfold and the widen her eyes seeing it was her mother who smiled at her. "Mom?" Naruko said in shock.

"She's been lusting for you just as much as I have Naruko besides I'm lusting for my own daughter you know. Don't think this is weird or anything just accept your mother loves you more then as a parent." Mikoto said pressing her breasts on Kushina's back who moaned softly. Naruko blinked before she smirked and bit down on her pussy making Kushina gasp loudly before she and Mikoto shrieked as Naruko got out her cuffs when she pulled them apart.

"Well if thats how its going to be then I think you two need a lesson." Naruko said as she made a clone and the clone went to Mikoto and placed her against the wall and used special tags that made her arms stuck unable to move while Kushina was tied down on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Kushina asked in confusion before Naruko went through her closet and Kushina widen her eyes in shock as she pulled out a few things. The first was a paddle that had a shock seal on it making her gulp seeing where that was going the next was a whip. "Oh no don't you dare!" Kushina said before she yelped as Naruko smacked her ass with the paddle.

"Ah ah ah. Your not getting off easy for the shock you gave me. I think you can go for a good spanking while Mikoto from what Yushino told me has a kink for pain since I asked about your younger years when you were my age." Naruko said smirking making them gulp.

"I'm going to kill her for that. That information was private." Mikoto said pouting before she yelped as the clone smacked her in the back with the whip hard leaving a red line mark on her. "Oooooooh." Mikoto shuddered out in bliss before she was struck again and did the same thing.

"Now your turn mother." Naruko said patting her paddle on her ass softly making Kushine moan slightly before she was smacked hard and was about to yell but something was stuffed in her mouth and widen her eyes seeing it was Mikoto's panties. She let out muffled screams on pain and bliss as her daughter punished her ass.

Mikoto cried out when Naruko struck her ass with the whip hard and felt extra pain when she felt some lightening chakra added to it. Mikoto was struck between her ass crack hitting both her holes making her eyes widen and roll into the back of her head as she screamed in bliss and Naruko giggled when she came hard spraying her juices out of her pussy.

"Wow you really love pain if you get off that easy." Naruko said teasingly making Mikoto sigh.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mikoto said mockingly.

"Oh now you asked for it." Naruko said striking her harder and actually left a visible wound making Mikoto gasp in shock before shuddering in bliss.

"Yeah thats more like it." Mikoto said.

"I think thats enough I don't like damaging my girls." The cloned Naruko said before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruko continued to spank her mother who was shuddering in bliss before she gasped and came hard spraying her juices on the bed. She panted in bliss as she breathed hard before Naruko pulled the panties out of her mouth. Naruko then kissed her lovingly.

"I love you Naruko." Kushina said making Naruko smile as she kissed her again lovingly.

"I love you to Kushina." Naruko said as she kissed her neck.

"As much as I want to take this further I'm out of energy here." Kushina said as she was untied and Naruko helped Mikoto who passed out from bliss and healed her wounds and placed her in the same bed with her.

"We can go further anytime you want but right now I got to see Tsunade." Naruko said as she kissed her mother and put her rings on them as she put on some fresh cloths and left while Kushina smiled as she rubbed her ring knowing what it meant and kissed Mikoto who smiles in her sleep as she fell asleep with her.

Later

Naruko made her way to where Tsunade was at and opened the door and found her naked sitting in the bed with romantically scented candles in the room as the blinds were shut even if it was night out.

"Been waiting for you so I take it you had some fun with your mother and Mikoto?" Tsunade asked.

"How did you know that?" Naruko asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Tsunade said before she wagged her finger to beckon her over to her. Naruko removed her cloths and sat next to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled as she kissed her on the neck before shoving her down.

"Now then lets skip the foreplay and get that jutsu of yours to work." Tsunade said making Naruko grin.

"Ok but first I want you to use those huge boobs of yours on it." Naruko said going through the hand signs and her cock appeared and Tsunade licked her lips.

"Mmmm anything you want." Tsunade said getting on her knees and placed her breasts around her cock making Naruko shudder in bliss. Tsunade moved up and down on her cock moaning from having the large member touching her breasts. She then opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip making Naruko shudder in pleasure.

"Oh god yes keep it up." Naruko said thrusting her hips forward.

"Do you know my title the legendary sucker?" Tsunade asked smirking as she placed her mouth over her cock and sucked on it making Naruko moan loud before she held her head.

"I'm coming!" Naruko yelled as she came inside her mouth making Tsunade moan as she gulped down her seed.

"Mmmm delicious. Now for the real fun." Tsunade said as she lined herself up and thrusted down and moaned in bliss as her cock went deep inside her. "Ooooh thats deep." Tsunade said before she moan louder as Naruko thrusted upwards into her.

"Your mine now Tsuande and soon you'll get the one thing you always wanted." Naruko said thrusting into her deeper making Tsuande let out a shuddering gasp as she felt her cock actually make a bulge in her stomach.

"Yes fuck me like a whore. I belong to you now Naruko and you alone now cum inside me!" Tsunade yelled out before she yelped as Naruko changed positions to the doggy position and placed her hands on her hips before thrusting into her again. "Oh god yes fuck me. Yes yes yes Yes YES YES!" Tsunade yelled out in sexual overload as she came hard on her cock squeezing it so tight that Naruko groaned as she came inside her womb and she shuddered feeling her seed inside.

"What did you mean by what I always wanted?" Tsunade asked laying face down as Naruko pulled out and her cock vanished.

"What my mother told me you always wanted. A family of your own." Naruko said putting a ring on her finger.

"Naruko I cant have kids now I'm to old." Tsunade said before Naruko shoved a vile of something down her throat making her eyes widen before she drank it all and coughed. "What the hell!" Tsunade said in anger before she gasped as she held her stomach in pain.

"Don't worry it only lasts a minute." Naruko said as Tsunade convulsed on the ground before she stopped and got up and glared at her before she gasped seeing her reflection seeing she looked to be 20 years old now.

"What but how?" Tsunade asked in shock as she looked at her hands and felt young and energized.

"Something I asked Sean to make. Turns anyone who has a part of my chakra inside them younger or older depending on what I want and I choose younger so you can have a new life." Naruko said before tears poured out of Tsunade's eyes and pulled Naruko into a kiss.

"Naruko I don't know what to say. I love you!" Tsunade cried out making Naruko smile as she kissed her forehead before both of them fell asleep.

Hours later

Naruko helped Tsuande pack all her things into her large house.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Kushina asked grinning.

"Oh you have no idea." Tsunade said with a smirk.

 **Authors note: Well new chapter up and with two sex scenes with Mikoto Kushina and Tsunade. Now next chapter we begin Naruko's journey around the world and first place to go to is the land of Fiore. See ya.**


	20. Welcome to Fiore

Chapter 20 welcome to Fiore

Naruko had an excited smile on her face as she and those selected for the journey outside the ninja lands which were herself Sean Sayuri Samui Kurotsuchi Temari Ruka and a few other girls who she hasn't met named Sari Matsuri Yukata Pakura Ran Suzumbachi and a woman named Miru.

"Wow this is a big group." Naruko said eying the new girls before Sean bonked her on the head. "What?" Naruko asked confused.

"Try to stay focused. Ok listen up guys." Sean said getting their attention. "The closest place near the ninja lands is the land of Fiore we should be able to make it there in three days at the most." Sean said.

"So where are we staying?" Matsuri asked.

"The old man said he had a friend who owns a guild who said he would take care of that once we make it to the town of Magnolia. Lets move." Sean said as they were about to rush off.

"Hey wait hang on!" Kin said running up to them with a bag on her shoulder.

"Kin what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to join at the last minute." Kin said.

"Oh good the more the better." Naruko said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they dashed off with great speeds.

Meanwhile in the hidden sound village

Orochimaru was groaning in pain.

"Damn that brat I should have been more careful I underestimated the Kruger clans power even if he was a Genin." Orochimaru said growling remembering how the boy used those claws of some great power that took away his ability to use jutsu.

"Lord Orchimaru I have news of your targets." Kabuto said walking in.

"Yes what is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Apparently Naruko Sean and Sayuri and a few others from various ninja villages are traveling beyond the ninja lands." Kabuto said.

"What why the five Kage made it clear no ninja would ever travel beyond the ninja lands our of fear that they may put the world in danger." Orochimaru said.

"After the invasion the third Hokage and the other 3 kages decided to look for new allies outside the ninja land. The first of these lands that our spy told us about is the land of Fiore." Kabuto said.

"The land of mages huh? Interesting this may actually be beneficial to me as well." Orochimaru said grinning. "Send the sound five there at once tell them to capture or kill them all." He said.

Days later

(Enter the original fairy tail guilds them song)

"Finally." Sayuri said as the stood in front of the fairy tail guild hall that resembled a castle.

"Damn nice place." Sean said impressed. They soon entered the guild and to their surprise it everyone was fighting each other.

"The hell?" Temari said confused.

"Hello there how can I help you?" A young woman with white hair and blue eyes said.

"Uh hi where is Master Makarov?" Sean asked.

"Right here." A short man said jumping down to them.

"Not what I was expecting." Sayuri said before Naruko hit her upside the head.

"And you all would be?" Makarov asked.

"We're from the ninja lands." Naruko said making everyone stop what they we're doing and looked at them in shock.

"Oh so your the ones Hiruzen told me about." Makarov said smiling.

"Ninja lands I thought that was a myth." A woman who had brown hair and brown eyes with brown pans and a blue bikini top on said.

"No Cana they are very much true however they've separated themselves from the rest of the world due to their fear of putting the world at risk due to their power having almost no limits not even the mightiest of the wizard saints would be a match for them." Makarov said.

"Oh please I bet its just a bunch of superstition and I'll prove it." A pink haired teen said lighten his fist on fire.

"Fire magic?" Sean asked before the kid punched him in the face without warning.

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled in shock.

"See told ya." Natsu said grinning.

"Ow. What was that for I didn't even do anything?" Sean asked confused.

"Sorry about him he always does dumb stuff." A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"Ah come on Lucy this proves its all for show their not stronger then us." Natsu said.

"You are dead wrong pal and to prove it." Sean said grabbing him by the head and white flames appeared in his hands and Natsu screamed in pain before Sean head butted him so hard he flew right out the door as the flames died.

"Wow nice not every day Natsu gets hurt by fire." A man in only his boxers said.

"Uh dude your cloths?" Sean said making him freak out.

"Crap not again!" The man said.

"Thats Grey for ya." A blue cat said.

"A talking cat?" Naruko asked.

"The names Happy whiskers." Happy said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruko said not fazed by his obvious insult.

"Well Hiruzen said you were all here to gather allies due to your village being attack last month so you may pick a few of the guilds finest just so long as they agree." Makarov said.

"Who was it that invaded your village?" A red head girl asked who had armor on and brown eyes.

"His names Orochimaru and he used to be part of the village till he went rogue and turned against the village and the rest of the ninja lands." Sean said.

"Why would he do that?" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes said.

"He's a mad man who wants to become immortal and learn all jutsu's of the ninja lands And unfortunately he's already discover a way to become immortal by transferring his mind and soul into another young healthy body." Sean said disgusting everyone.

"Ew gross." Lucy said in disgust.

"Well I warned him that he should have kept a better eye on that snake but he was to convinced he had nothing to worry about." Makarov said in disappointment.

"Master how do you know the ninja lands anyway?" The red head asked.

"Well Erza thats quit simple when I was younger long before any of you were even born I traveled to the ninja lands to learn what made them so much more powerful then mages. I met Hiruzen during one of his meetings. We shared a lot in common particularly our dream of peace and unity. He told me that the ninja lands should not be a part with rest of the world fearing they may put it in more danger." Makarov said.

"Are they really that dangerous?" Grey asked fully dressed again.

"Indeed however though from what I've heard they've mellowed down a little not as dramatically destructive as they were before at least not like they used to during the time before the ninja villages were built." Makarov said.

"Your right on that no ninja has ever gone past the skill and talent as the first generation of leaf ninja for the past hundred years." Naruko said.

"So why come to us for help if your the most powerful in the world." A blonde haired man with a lighting scar on his right eye said.

"Because Laxus times are changing. The ninja lands once thought that it was best to keep away from the rest of the world for its safety but now they think its best for everyones safety to be united as a whole rather then live outside the rest of the world." Makarov said.

"He's right plus the invasion was more damaging then we first thought." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" A young blue haired girl named Levy asked.

"The sand villages leader the Kazekage was killed long before the invasion and Orochimaru was the one who killed him in order to pose as him so the sand village would think they were following their leaders orders when in truth they were following his they were used like pawns." Samui said.

"Ouch." Natsu said.

"We're afraid Orochimaru may actually be doing what we are right now gathering allies from outside the ninja lands but he's not the only one we have trouble with. An orginaztion called the Akatsuki has made its presence known last month the organization consists of nine ninja all high level S rank ninja listed in the bingo book as deadly criminals." Temari said.

"Hmmm I see well we only have to deal with dark guilds as of late. I'm sure the king of Fiore wouldn't mind this alliance between the ninja lands and this country after all it would be the first actual alliance the ninja lands has with the outside world." Makarov said before explosions were heard outside the guild and the towns people.

"What the?" A man with metal piercings on his body who was named Gajeel said confused.

Sean and the group walked outside and saw five sound ninja outside the guild glaring at them.

"Sound Ninja? What are they doing here?" Pakura asked confused.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger Naruko Uzumaki Sayuri Uchiha you will come with us. Lord Orochimaru has plans for you come peacefully and we will spar this town fight us and you and everyone shall die." The leader said.

"Kimimaru Tayuya Sakon Kidimaru and Jirobo. The sound five Orochimaru's most elite ninja." Kin said. Tayuya spotted her and widen her eyes.

"Kin? But I thought Orochimaru said you were..." Tayuya tried to say but couldn't.

"I was what killed? I would have been had Naruko not saved me. He was going to use me as one of the sacrifices for the reanimation Jutsu." Kin said shocking her.

"You betrayed lord Orchimaru? Then you will die first." Kimimaru said charging at her and his attack would have connected if.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled slamming his flaming fist into Kimimaru's face making him skid back a few feet back to the others.

"Nice." Sean said impressed as he opened a scroll and his personal sword came out.

"Hey if were going to be friends we fight together don't we?" Natsu said grinning making Sean smirk along with the others.

"Yeah they do. Sean you Laxus Grey Gajeel and Natsu focus on Kimimaru. Temari you Sari Matsuri Yukata pakura and Cana go against Kidimaru. Ruka you and Miru Juvia and Levy go against Jirobo. Kurotsuchi you Suzumbachi Samui Ran and Mira go up against Sakon. Sayuri you me Kin Erza and Lucy go up against Tayuya." Naruko said getting nods from everyone.

"You think you mages can actually defeat us? We're ninja your nothing but kids playing with magic." Sakon said arrogantly.

"You forget Mages are the second most powerful beings on the plant next to us so its anyones game." Naruko said.

"Enough talk lets go!" Natsu said as he and Gajeel dashed at Kimimaru.

(Insert is she with you from Batman vs superman dawn of justice soundtrack here)

Kimimaru didn't have time to dodge so he took the full blow thinking it wouldn't be much but he was wrong since he was thrown a few feet away and breathed heavily.

"Looks like someone already out of it whats the matter punk cant take on a mage I thought you ninja were tough shit?" Gajeel said mocking him.

"Told you most of them were all talk." Natsu said joining in.

Temari and her group were doing just as good before Kidimaru launched a spider web out of his mouth at them.

"Ew nasty. Card magic lightening stream!" Cana said using her card magic to cut through the webs with ease shocking and angering Kidimaru.

"Impossible those webs are made from my own chakra!" Kidimaru said making Cana smirk.

"I guess Natsu was right most of you are all bark and no bite how embarrassing." Cana said making her group laugh a little making him growl.

Jirobo had trapped his enemies in an earth dome.

"Ha got out of that you little tramps!" Jirobo said.

"Solid script magic slice!" Levy said.

"Water slicer!" Juvia said as they slices out of the dome.

"What but how!" Jirobo said in shock.

"Whats the matter wide load cant handle a mage?" Levy said while the others laughed making him nearly lose it.

Salon was having more trouble due to the girl Mira was using some kind of demon magic against him.

"ARRGGHHH!" Mira yelled as she grabbed his head and flew up before she dashed down and his body made a crater and twitches in pain.

"Wow and I thought only Han could do something like that." Kurotsuchi said.

Naruko and Erza charged at Tayuya with their sword and slashed down at her which she dodged.

"Make it easy on yourself and surrender and you may yet be given mercy." Erza said sternly.

"Fine." Tayuya said making everyone blink including Erza.

"Huh she's the first person to actually give up." Erza said before shrugging her shoulders.

the remaining sound ninja were at their limit before Naruko changed into nine tailed fox while Sean turned into Zilla.

"Whoa awesome!" Natsu said. The both of them launched their attack at the ninja who screamed in pain as the tailed beast bomb which was smaller and Sean breathed green fire at them having their bodies reduced to ash.

"Wow I see what you mean about Ninja being at the very top of power but those guys on the other hand." Evergreen said not impressed.

"Yes well they were poorly trained unlike them.

Later

Tayuya agreed to give up all the intel she had on the sound village. Makarov had spoken with the king and he of course agreed to the alliance. Going back to the ninja lands would be Lucy Bisca Mira Lisanna Juvia Evergreen Levy Laki and Kinana. (Oh before I forget the S class trials never happened in my series but Zerif is still alive)

Angel one of the former dark guild members had been giving a get out of Jail free card due to Naruko paying her release who thanked her and said she would help her village.

"Well I'm happy we could help you out in this way." Makarov said smiling. "Tell Hiruzen he owes me a drink the next time you see him." He said getting the ninja to laugh.

"Will do Makarov see ya around lets go." Sean said as they ran off.

Sean and the group along with Erza and Tayuya who wanted to see the rest of the world were on a boat headed for the elemental bending nations.

 **Authors note: Yes finally we get the first part of the crossover chapters done I almost thought I wouldn't get this part done today. Anyway next we head to the bending nations. Also tomorrow I start a new poll since it looks like I've got enough for the current one so stay tuned for the new one. See ya.**


	21. Meeting the avatar and ending a war

Chapter 21 meeting the avatar and ending a war

(Just so theres no confusion this story line in this chapter will not be cannon hence all the added characters from different eras)

Sean looked over the ocean as they sailed to the elemental bending nations.

"Your up early." Erza said in her regular cloths.

"I like to see the morning stars before everyone wakes up at him." Sean said.

"True. So tell me what is the ninja lands like?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Well its peaceful most of the time when there isn't a war. My clan has always tried to keep the peace between the ninja lands for thousands of years since the time of the sage of six paths the father of ninja. Unfortunately there will always be war if the ninja lands do not adapt to the outside world." Sean said

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well its complicated to explain but we believed that if we remained cut off from the rest of the world it would be safe but now it sounds better to explore new options to better resolve conflicts." Sean said before they spotted the port. "Well here we are the element bending nations." Sean said about to wake the others.

Later

Naruko and her group were walking towards one of the small towns when all of sudden 20 people in armor came out of the trees and launched fire attacks at them.

"What the hell!" Ran said as she kicked one away.

"Fire benders so the rumor was true about a war going on here." Sean said as he slashed one in half with his sword.

Just as they were about to attack them again an arm of water caught them and knocked them out.

"Hey you guys ok?" A woman said jumping down to them. She had brown skin blue eyes short hair large breasts and looked physically fit.

"Yeah we're fine. What the hell was that about?" Naruko said looking at her appearance.

"Fire benders from the fire lord are attacking anyone now shows how desperate they are since were close to winning the war." The woman said. "I'm Korra by the way and you all would be?" Korra asked.

"We're from the ninja lands." Naruko said.

"I thought Ninja never left their boarders?" Korra said.

"Thats changing now we decided that it was best to find allies outside the ninja lands." Naruko said.

"Ah I see well come with me you might be able to help us get past the last obstacle for us to finish this war." Korra said.

Minutes later

Korra had led them to a large camp where other benders or warriors were at.

"Korra who are they?" A woman with white skin light green eyes and black hair that went past her shoulders.

"Its alright Asami their with me apparently they are actually from the ninja lands." Korra said shocking many of the listeners.

"Impossible the ninjas have never left their boarders." A man said.

"Not anymore the leaders of the five great nations decided it was time for a change." Samui said.

"Well any help here is good enough for me." A woman said with brown skin blue eyes brown hair that went past her shoulders.

"Katara any help is needed if we're going to win this." A woman with white skin light green eyes that showed she was blind and black hair said.

"Are you blind?" Sean asked curiously.

"Yeah the names Toph the best earth bender you'll ever find scale face!" Toph said making his eyes twitch.

"Scale face?" Sean asked annoyed making everyone burst out laughing.

"Well yeah you smell like one." Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"I argh. Not cool and here I was going to fix your sight but never mind now." Sean said making her blink.

"How can you fix my sight?" Toph asked.

"Like this." Sean said touching her forehead and her eyes lost all the light in them making them more pure green and she gasped looking at her hands.

"I can see!" Toph said as he pulled his finger back.

"Common ability in my clan. Anyway who's this firelord?" Sean asked.

"Unfortunately he's my father Ozai." A woman with amber eyes black hair and white skin said.

"Well it seems as though your not like him since your here." Kurotsuchi said.

"True me and my mother wanted no part of his schemes along with my uncle who's leading this rebellion against him. The names Azula by the way." Azula said looking at her nails.

"So how do you plan on attacking him anyway?" Temari asked.

"Well thats the problem getting to the fire nation is easy but getting past the blockade is the big problem we don't have the ships needed for taking them all out." Asami said

"You leave that to me. Since they don't know how to deal with Ninja I say its time we show them what we can do." Sean said getting Naruko to smirk seeing his plan.

"What are you planing?" Korra asked.

"Oh you'll see." Sean said smirking.

Later

The fire nations fleet was waiting for the rebellion to attack them when suddenly they spotted their ships.

"Over there!" One of the sailors said pointing to the front of the ship.

"Finally we can end this rebellion and the fire nation will soon rule the world." A captain said before the boat started to move.

"What was that?" One of the sailors said before they heard an inhuman roar beneath them. Soon Sean in his Godzilla form came from beneath the boat tearing it in half while everyone on board and on the other ships looked on in fear and horror as Sean roared up at the sky.

"MONSTER!" Many of the fire nation soldiers said in fear as the spikes on his back glowed blue and a stream of blue fire came out of hit mouth and destroyed a few of the ships.

"RETREAT FALL BACK TO THE BEACH!" A captain yelled in fear as half their fleet was destroyed already.

"Wow I'm impressed." Azula said smirking.

"One of the advantages of his clan." Naruko said as she and her group ran on the water while the air and water benders used their elements to get to the shore.

Sean roared at the tanks on the shore on the beach and fired at them destroying them in one hit.

"Contact Fire Lord Ozai at once AGHHHH!" A soldier said before he was stepped on by Naruko in her fox form roaring at them.

"Remember watch out for civilians." Korra said.

"Got it." Sean and Naruko said as they made their way to the palace. A group of tanks fired at Naruko and Sean but the best they did was piss them off as Naruko used her tails to flatten them while Sean just stomped on them.

"This is easier then I thought it would be." Azula said as her friends Mai and Ty Lee were fighting off a small group of soldiers with ease.

"Don't get cocky here." Pakura said as she burned a few of them away with her scorch style.

Fire lord Ozai growled as his army was being destroyed by these monsters.

"Where did they find these things?" Ozai said in anger.

"My lord at this rate they will be here in minutes our forces are giving up already." A soldier said.

"I will not lose to the likes of these scum." Ozai said jumping down.

Sean roared at the last of the tanks but they jumped out and surrendered without condition.

"And to think this would have been more difficult had you guys not arrived here." Katara said before they saw Ozai jump up as Sean and fired a blast of fire at his eyes making him rail back a foot and roared at him as he smacked him down with his hands making a crater. Sean and Naruko turned back to normal shocking the whole fire nation army that they were human.

"Your ninja?" Ozai said coughing up blood.

"Got that right we came here hoping for an alliance but we also heard there was a civil war going on here. Well I guess its over now since your sorry ass just got beat." Sean said grabbing his head and he screamed in pain as he did something to him. Sean let go and he tried to blast him with fire but nothing happened.

"What? What did you do to me?" Ozai asked in horror.

"I took away your power so you no longer posses a threat to the world." Sean said getting cheers from the rebels.

Later

The fire nation had surrendered without condition due to the fact that a large percent of them didn't even want the war but were forced to go along with it. Ozai was sent to prison for his war crimes along with those who followed him blindly. The Rebels had celebrated for their victory and many of them had decided to see the ninja lands themselves such as Katara Toph Azula Mai Ty lee and a few others. Korra while she was the avatar of the four nations decided to journey with Naruko and her friends though not just for the alliance rather she was going with her for more personal reasons.

Now the group were about to set sail to a town who's said to be infested with monsters called the old ones.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know none of these girls are in the same era but I had to do something to make this work. Anyway next chapter we land in the Blood C series aiding our beloved Saya will be waiting for them. Also for those who know the series I'm changing it around a little since I** **didn't like how the series ended. Now some of you are wondering who's in the harem from the Naruto world well heres the list.**

 **Naruko's harem**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yuugao**

 **Kushina**

 **Mikoto**

 **Hitomi Hinata's mother**

 **Yoshino**

 **Hanabi**

 **Moegi**

 **Temari**

 **Pakura**

 **Karura**

 **Sari**

 **Matsuri**

 **Yukata**

 **Karin**

 **Female Haku**

 **Yakumo Kurama**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Ameyuri Ringo**

 **Shion**

 **Fuka**

 **Ajisai**

 **Hotaru**

 **Koharu younger**

 **Shizuka**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Ayame**

 **Sasame**

 **Mabui**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Yugito**

 **Ran**

 **Fu**

 **Honoka**

 **Maki**

 **Amaru**

 **Koyuki**

 **Fuen**

 **Isaribi**

 **Kagero**

 **Shiho**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Tsunami**

 **Toki**

 **Haruna**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Shiseru**

 **Kujaku**

 **Suiren**

 **Hokuto**

 **Ranke**

 **Emi**

 **Fugai**

 **Fubuki**

 **Ni**

 **Kamira**

 **Hisame**

 **Tezuna**

 **Ruka**

 **Miru**

 **Tokiwa**

 **slaves**

 **Sakura**

 **Mebuki**

 **Ami**

 **Suzume**

 **Crossover**

 **Brandish from Fariy tail**

 **Suki last airbender**

 **Korra from legend of Korra**

 **Gwen from Total drama island**

 **Mai last airbender**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi from fairy tail**

 **Izhizu from yugioh**

 **Saya from blood C**

 **Bridget from Total drama island**

 **Charm caster from ben 10**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Tula from young justice**

 **Lindsey from total drama island**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie chan Adventures**

 **Izzy from Total drama island**

 **Erza From Fairy tail**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Nico Robin from one piece**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Chel from El Dorado**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Wonder Woman Dc**

 **Nami from One piece**

 **StarFire Dc**

 **Boa Hancock from One piece**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Mulan from Mulan**

 **Wasp from Avengers earths mightiest Heroes**

 **Azula the last air bender**

 **Drew Saturday from Secret Saturday's**

 **Ariel from little mermaid**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version Dc**

 **Rogue from x men evolution**

 **Mira from Fairy tail**

 **Jean from X men evolution**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Ty lee last airbender**

 **Red Sonja Marvel I belive**

 **Courtney from Total drama island**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Maria Hill Marvel**

 **Android 18 from Dragon ball z**

 **Laki from fairy tail**

 **June from the last airbender**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Enchantress Marvel**

 **Miss Martian Dc**

 **Jen from 6Teen**

 **Sabine from Star wars**

 **Super Girl Dc**

 **Luminara from Star wars**

 **Lucy from Fairy tail**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Lois from family guy**

 **Artemis Dc**

 **Caitlin from 6Teen**

 **Emma frost X men**

 **Teela from He man 2002**

 **Black Widow Marvel**

 **Juvia from Fairy tail**

 **Kitty Pride X men Evolution**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Linda from American dad**

 **Lizzy from Rampage total destruction**

 **Lisa from American dad**

 **Harley Quinn Dc**

 **Kim Posible from Kim Posible**

 **Zatana from Dc**

 **Ahsoka from Star wars**

 **Hayley from American dad**

 **Jenny from Fairy tail**

 **Psylocke X men**

 **Bulma from dragon ball z**

 **Shego from Kim Posible**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Misty from Pokemon**

 **Virgo from fairy tail**

 **Katara from the last air bender**

 **Nikki from 6Teen**

 **Jasmine from total drama island**

 **Mystique X men movie series**

 **Katie from total drama island**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Bisca from Fairy tail**

 **Ursa from the last air bender**

 **Minerva from Fairy tail**

 **Jubilee from X men**

 **Talon from Star wars**

 **Terra Dc**

 **Storm X men Evolution**

 **Zoey from total drama island**

 **Miss Marvel Marvel**

 **Flare from Fairy tail**

 **Jillian from family guy**

 **Sorano from Fairy tail**

 **Raven Dc**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **She hulk Marvel**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Madam Hydra from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Ultear from Fairy tail**

 **Hot meg from Family guy**

 **Lo Stoked**

 **Yukino from fairy tail**

 **Gwen from Ben 10**

 **Lara croft from tomb raider**

 **Becky from American dad**

 **Flannery from Pokemon**

 **Ur from fairy tail**

 **Sky from total drama island**

 **Levy from fair Tail**

 **Heather from total drama island**

 **Emma Stoked**

 **Evil lyn He man 2002**

 **Giganta Dc**

 **Barris from Star wars**

 **Mary hughes from fairy tail**

 **Dawn from Total drama island**

 **Francine from American dad**

 **May from Pokemon**

 **Cheshier Dc**

 **Mocking bird Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Fin Stoked**

 **Sam from Danny Phantom**

 **Lisanna from fairy tail**

 **Aelita from Code lyoko**

 **Turbulence Terror from Dc**

 **Aayla from Star wars**

 **Black Canary Dc**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Bultar Swan from Star wars**

 **Blackfire Dc**

 **Aquarius from Fairy tail**

 **Evergreen from Fairy tail**

 **Eva from total drama island**

 **Kinana from fairy tail**

 **Volcana Dc**

 **Dawn from Pokemon**

 **X 23 X men evolution**


	22. Blood C world

Chapter 22 Blood C world

Naruko woke up and looked outside the boats window and blinked seeing they were at their next destination.

"Ok guys get up." Naruko said getting a few groans.

"So this is where those monsters call the old ones reside in huh? I wonder how the people deal with them." Sean said.

"Well we're about to find out." Sayuri said.

Soon they headed off the boat and spotted a girl with long black hair black eyes waring glasses and wearing a school uniform along with something wrapped up. The girl noticed them and smiled waving at them.

"Hi there I don't think I've seen you around. My name is Saya." Saya said kindly.

"Nice to meet you lass. I'm Sean this is Naruko Sayuri Temari Samui Kurotsuchi and Ruka Miru Sari Matsuri Yukata Pakura Ran Suzumbachi Tayuya Kin Erza and Korra." Sean said.

"You don't look like you guys are from here." Saya said.

"We're not most of us are from the ninja lands." Naruko said making her blink.

"I thought ninjas never left their boarders." Saya said.

"Times are changing Erza is from Fiore and Korra is the avatar of the four elemental nations." Sayuri said.

"Really well be careful around here we have a bit of a monster problem here." Saya said.

"Yeah we know that we might have a solution to it." Naruko said before the ground split apart and one of the monsters came out and tried to kill them with its mouth. (I'm not good with descriptions so just picture this one as the one that attacked her school and killed her classmates) Naruko and the group jumped away as did Saya.

"Ninja in our land? You have no place here." The monster said.

"It talks?" Sean said in surprise. "And what do you mean we have no place here? Your kind are the ones killing off innocent people." Sean said

"Leave now while we still allow it." The monster said charging at him with his mouth open but as soon as he got close Sean placed his hands on the top and bottom of the mouth.

"FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled as he tore its mouth open till it was ripped in half.

"I've never one of them attack like that so openly." Saya said in surprise.

"I guess us being here puts them on edge." Samui said.

"Yeah and with good reason. We have a way to keep them out of the area and head directly to the ninja lands where they can be dealt with easy." Sean said going through his bag and pulled out a scroll.

"Whats that?" Saya asked before she looked at the cloak next to them and shrieked. "Oh crap I'm going to be late for school. Um see you later!" Saya said running off.

"Huh I guess she has school today." Temari said as she looked at the body.

Later

Saya met back up with Naruko and her friends and introduced her to hers Yuka Nene Nono and Itsuki.

"Well looks who's back hope you weren't late." Sean said inspecting the body some more.

"She's always late to class." Yuka said playfully making Saya blush.

"What are you doing anyway?" Nene and Nono asked in unison.

"Need blood samples for this barrier jutsu to work." Sean said getting some blood in a vile.

"Barrier jutsu so you were telling the truth about them I thought it was just a new excuse." Yuka said.

"Is she late to class that often?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Oh yeah." Nene said

"And always because of some lame reason this one on the other hand is real." Nono said.

"How often do these things even pop up?" Sean asked going through some hand signs with Naruko.

"They always come out at night this is the first time they've been out during the day." Itsuki said.

"So hows does this seal work?" Yuka asked sitting next to Sean.

"Well thats simple these monsters always come here due to some portal or something around the town. This seal will transport them to the ninja lands. Our ninja can dispose of these fuckers with ease." Sean said drawing a seal.

"Aren't you putting your own people in danger then?" Nono asked.

"Come on their ninja you know most powerful people in the world." Nene said.

"Oh yeah." Nono said bonking her own head.

"My only concern is where are the big ones?" Temari said.

"They don't get much bigger then this well unless you count those rabbit ones from last month Saya killed." Yuka said.

"Saya you've killed these things?" Naruko asked surprised.

"Well yeah buts that because well I'm half human half elder bairn so I get more skills from their side." Saya said.

"A hybrid huh I would have figured you'd look more like them." Tayuya said before Kin bonked her on the head glaring at her.

"Don't worry she gets that a lot." Yuka said.

"Hmm thats odd I cant determine most of the organs in this thing." Sean said.

"Well there completely different from humans." Ruka said.

"Yeah I know but still you'd think at least some of the most common organs would be in this thing." Sean said before the group splits open and two more of the monsters appeared one looking like a cerberus and the other resembling a statue of sorts.

"Oh crap!" Nene and Nono said in fear as they hid behind Yuka and Itsuki.

"Two more in one day? Something isn't right!" Yuka said.

"We gave you a warning now you will pay for your arrogance." The Statue monster said before Saya and Erza dashed at it and used their swords against it.

"Lets even this up." Naruko said turning into her fox form while Sean turned into his Zilla form. The cerberus roared at them and on its head two arms and tried to grab them but when it grabbed Naruko it roared in pain since it wasn't flesh like it thought the form was rather it was glowing golden Chakra that was burning. Naruko and Sean head bashed it quickly before Sean bites down on its neck and turned giving a massive cracking sound which made Yuka Nene Nono and Itsuki cringe.

"Ouch." Yuka said holding her own neck.

Saya and Erza both yelled out as the slashed the monsters head off in an X formation having blood spray everywhere.

"Ok thats it I've had it with these damn things." Sean said as he and Naruko placed their hands on the seal and it glowed a brightly before the entire town was engulfed in the light. Soon the light faded.

"Whoa what did you do?" None and Nene asked in unison making Sean and Naruko sweet drop.

"Do you both always talk in unison? Anyway we've finished the barrier so now they cant get into town anymore and will end up in the ninja lands." Naruko said.

"So we wont be seeing them anymore?" Yuka asked hopeful.

"Nope never again well unless you want to visit the ninja lands." Sean said.

"I want to see them!" The twins said in unison again making everyone sweet drop.

"Ok can you seriously stop doing that your kinda scaring me here." Korra said.

"Sorry." Nene said sheepishly.

"It just happens." Nono said scratching her head.

"Well try to stop otherwise you'll be single forever." Sari said making them blink before glaring at her.

"Whats thats supposed to mean!" Nene said.

"Are you saying we cant get a date!" Nono said making Sari sweet drop and stepped back waving her hands defensively.

"Uh no I just meant uh never mind." Sari said making Naruko and the others laugh at them.

Later

Naruko was in a bath house that Saya had led them to since she needed to get the blood off of her. As she was washing her hair she failed to hear foot steps behind her and blinked when a large pair of breasts pressed against her back and turned and saw Saya smiling at her. Naruko smiled before she slowly pulled Saya into a kiss which she returned moving her tongue around her mouth.

Naruko pushed her down and went through her favorite hand signs and Saya giggled when her cock appeared. Naruko rubbed herself against her sex making Saya moan softly before she pulled her into a kiss as she thrusted into her sex making her eyes widen in pain as tears poured out of her eyes. She moaned into her kiss as Naruko moved her tongue on hers and around her mouth.

Naruko pulled back from the kiss and licked her neck slowly making Saya moan softly as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Saya groaned slightly when Naruko placed her mouth on her left tit and sucked on it making her whimper in bliss.

Saya kissed her neck a few times before she placed her hands on her hips squeezing them roughly making Naruko giggle before she kissed the center of her neck lovingly making Saya groan in bliss before she was kissed on the lips again.

"Naruko more." Saya said softly before she moaned as she thrusted deeper into her core. Naruko licked her neck again before she whispered into her ear. Saya listened and smiled at her before she kissed her again and nods. Naruko thrusted faster into her making her breasts flop around wildly before she gasped as she came hard squeezing her cock and shuddered in bliss.

"Now for your gift." Naruko said pulling out a ring from a seal on her arm and placed it on her finger making Saya smile as she kissed her again holding her close. Naruko kissed her where her heart was making Saya giggle before she rested her head on her chest.

Naruko picked her up and carefully put her cloths back on along with hers and carried her to her room on the boat.

Next morning

Naruko and her group which now included Saya traveled off again to their next destination.

 **Authors note: Alright a second chapter for today. Next chapter we travel to Atlantis and this takes place during the first movie minus the main cast. See ya.**


	23. Atlantis

Chapter 23 Atlantis

Naruko woke up when she heard some strange roaring sounds.

"What was that?" Saya asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said as the roaring got louder.

"Sounds metallic like when Toph metal bends." Korra said.

Few minutes later it stops.

"Well whatever it was its gone now." Sean said before the ship shook violently and a giant creature made of metal and had strange symbols on it appeared out to the water and attacked them.

"What the hell is that?" Sayuri said as it blasted some king of beam at them but missed.

"Fuck this!" Sean said turning into his Godzilla form and dashed at the thing grabbing its clawed hands and roared at it before both of them went under.

"Crap." Naruko said diving in along with the others minus Erza and Saya.

Sean roared at the monster as he bit down on one of the clawed hands and tore it off with a vicious tug. The mechanical monster roared at him and fired the same beam as before and hit him in the left eye making Sean roar in pain but still held his own despite his injury. Sean bite down on the head and viciously pulled it off killing the machine for good as Sean roared in the water before he reverted back to normal and Naruko and the other ninja who could breath underwater grabbed him and made their way through a cave. Naruko came up first and pulled him up and he coughed a little before getting on his knees and clutched his left eye in pain.

"Fuck that damn thing hit me in the eye." Sean said clutching his left injured eye.

"Easy. Korra get Saya and Erza down here now we don't know if more of those things are down here." Naruko said getting her to nod and dived down into the water to get the others.

Later

The group traveled down the cave since they didn't want to risk running into another one of those machines especially since their only way of fighting them in the water was injured.

"We should stay here for tonight and move out in the morning." Erza said.

"Yeah I'm with her besides Sean needs to rest again so we can look at his eye." Sayuri said.

"Alright lets set up camp." Naruko said.

Soon everyone was asleep minus Sean and Naruko who was looking over his eye. Thankfully it was slowly healing itself but would be another day or so till he could see again.

"Honestly your so reckless." Naruko said putting bandages over his eye.

"Oh your one to talk miss who got three broken rips during training with my brother." Sean said chuckling a little at her blushing face. She smiled still as she rubbed his face.

"So how do we get out of here?" Naruko asked.

"I think if I get enough room I can climb us out." Sean said before he noticed something above them glowing. "What the?" Sean said as what looked like fireflies came down to them and when one of them touched his tent he jumped and. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled waking the others who saw and quickly got up and got what they could that wasn't burning. They tried to get across the bridge when one of the explosive scrolls that was left behind went off destroying the bridge and they all fell and were scattered across the place.

Minutes later

"Ok whoever is not fucking dead sound off." Tayuya said before she was smacked across the head. "Will you stop doing that Kin!" Tayuya said annoyed.

"Tayuya I'm over here." Kin said.

"Then who hit me?" Tayuya asked.

"Me." Temari said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Whatever. Where are we and what the hell did we land in?" Tayuya asked. Korra used her fire bending to light up the area.

"Uh guys you might want to be careful we're standing in a dormant volcano." Korra said recognizing the ash making many of the girls jump up.

"Say what?" Ran said in shock.

"Calm down I said dormant meaning its not active." Korra said.

"Oh." Ran said calming down some.

"Hey wheres Naruko and Sean?" Sayuri said not seeing them.

Meanwhile

Sean groaned in pain as Naruko looked over his eye which got worse from the fall. Just then they heard whispering and turned around and saw a few people wearing some kind of masks. Naruko looked at them before one of them approached her and took off the mask showing she was a woman in her early twenties. She had light brown skin blue eyes white hair with a crystal around her neck she stepped closer to Sean which made Naruko get in her way.

"Its ok I can help." The woman said. Sean groaned in pain holding his eye. Naruko seeing no other option stepped aside. The woman looks at his eye and grabs the crystal and moves it around his eye before placing her hand over it making Sean wince in pain before sighing in relief as the pain vanished and opened his left again and it was fully healed.

"Whoa what did you do?" Naruko asked.

"The crystals can heal almost any injury your friend was lucky enough we were here otherwise the damage to his eye might have been worse." The woman said.

"Naruko." Sayuri said jumping down to her along with the others. "Whoa who are they?" Sayuri asked.

"Friends helped heal my damn from that damn machine monster in the water." Sean said standing up.

"Come with us you need to rest." The woman said.

"Whats your name?" Naruko asked.

"Kida now follow me." Kida said. She and her group led them to their greatest shock was a large city.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is?" Ruka said in shock.

"Is this atlantis?" Sean asked in shock.

"Yes hidden from the world Atlantis has survived for thousands of years." Kida said.

"How?" Samui asked.

"I'm guessing it has to do with those crystals." Naruko said.

"Indeed though our culture is dying as of late due to many of our secretes being lost." Kida said as they crossed a bridge.

"Oh yeah how?" Naruko asked as she and the others crossed the bridge and watched their steps.

"My father knows the secretes to our culture but for some reason he has decided to keep that knowledge away from the people." Kida said as they approached the throne room.

"Sounds like someone has something to be ashamed of." Sean said to Naruko.

"Kida who are these people?" The king said.

"Outsiders one of them was injured I could not stand by and not help them father." Kida said.

"I do not blame you for helping this young man but my question still stands as to who they are." The king said.

"Other then Erza Korra and Saya the rest of us are from the ninja lands." Naruko said getting gasps from many of the on lookers.

"I see it explains the power I feel inside of many of you. Which one of you is the leader of your group?" The king asked.

"I am." Sean said.

"I wish to speak to you alone." The king said surprising everyone but did as they were told. Naruko and Kida wondered off while Sean stayed behind.

"You hold a great burden of sham for something you did someone you haven't let go have you?" Sean said sitting down on the ground.

"No I haven't. What do you know of Atlantis?" The king asked.

"I know about the giant crystal and I know for a fact that its beneath us. You tried to use it as a weapon to expand the boarders of Atlantis didn't you?" Sean said.

"Yes in my arrogance I sought to use the crystals power as a weapon but it is a living thing thats grown a conscious of its own." The king said.

"So its alive and thinks on its own not that surprising from where me and the others are from. But why hid it away when your people need it the most I mean its been what thousands of years you need to let go of the past and focus on the future. You are clearly afraid of history repeating itself but nothing is certain in life." Sean said making the king sigh seeing he was right.

"Perhaps but I worry for the life of my daughter. She is all I have left. Her mother was chosen by the crystal as many before her in times of great crisis." The king said.

"I get the feeling she's going to be coming with us. Naruko has a special gift if you can call it that to bring others to join a cause she believes in and a cause she believes in now is brining peace to earth and since day one of this journey we've ended a civil war and stopped monsters from attacking a small town. Kida can be a better leader then your predecessors combined if she sees the rest of the world." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Naruko and Kida laughed as they swim in a small pound where her peoples history was recorded.

"What do you think Sean and my father are talking about?" Kida asked sitting next to Naruko.

"Not sure but I'm sure its good since he has a way with people." Naruko said.

"And what about you do you have a way with your people on the surface?" Kida asked getting closer to her.

"That depends." Naruko said grinning.

"Depends on what?" Kida asked.

"Depends on how you react to this." Naruko said pulling her into a kiss which made her eyes widen but instead of pushing her away she moaned into the kiss. Kida pulled back and smiled at her.

"Oh if thats your way I might just join you on your journey." Kida said smiling making Naruko giggle.

Later

The king had resurfaced the crystal and helped the young ninja with new transportation. Kida had decided to join Naruko out of more personal reasons. Her father while didn't want to see her go knew this was for the best so she wouldn't repeat his mistakes.

"I promise I will return soon Father." Kida said hugging her father.

"Sean Naruko please take care of my daughter." The king said.

"Don't worry we will." Naruko said smiling at Kida who smiled back.

 **Authors note: Three chapters in a row wow I'm doing good after getting back on my game after two days of not typing. Anyway next chapter we head into the world of star wars. Now bare in mind this chapter takes place during the Zillo beast episode when it gets loose. See ya.**


	24. The world of Star wars

Chapter 24 the star wars world

Naruko was smiling. Why you ask well.

"Oh yes more." Kida moaned as Naruko fucked her with her cock. Naruko grinned before thrusting faster into her. Naruko groaned as Kida moaned loudly as they both came.

"Mmmm now that was exciting." Kida said making Naruko giggle.

Meanwhile on a far away planet known as coruscant

An alien woman known as doctor Sionver Boll was with a group of people most were human minus three. The oldest was known as a Jedi master named Yoda next was a blue skinned woman known as a Twi'lek named Aayla Secura and the youngest was a young teenager named Ahsoka Tano a Togruta. The others were known as Mace Windu Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi and the supreme Chancellor Palpatine. In the room was a large machine of some kind of high technology.

"Doctor Boll what is this machine?" Palpatine asked in interest.

"This Chancellor is a key to winning this war. This machine can view through any corner of the galaxy spying on the Separatists at any time with it we can plan strategic attacks where their the most vulnerable." Boll said.

"Wow so how does it work?" Ahsoka asked in curiosity.

"Well watch. I'm putting in random coordinates just for show it looks on to the location and it works like this." Boll said and an image of Sean Naruko and Sayuri sparing against one another appeared. "Huh I thought it would just be empty space looks like I just found the location of a new system." Boll said before something malfunctioned. "Uh oh thats not supposed to happen." She said in a panic. The image showed the three of them pulled into some portal and suddenly the same portal appeared and the three of them came rushing out.

"AHHHHH!" The three yelled as they crashed onto the ground.

"Ow what the hell was that?" Sean asked holding his head till he looked up and spotted the others. "Uh hi?" Sean said cautiously.

"Sorry about that. That wasn't supposed to happen." Boll said.

"What the hell are you some mutated talking fish?" Sean said in shock getting her to snicker slightly along with the others.

"Uh no." She said laughing lightly. "My name is doctor Sionver Boll my machine accidentally brought you here." Boll said pointing to her machine.

"Well can you send us back the three of us are on a mission of our own here and the others are probably wondering where we are." Naruko said.

"Uh I don't think thats going to work the machines fried." Boll said pointing to the smoke and sparks coming out of it.

"Great well where are we?" Sayuri asked.

"Coruscant my dear and I assure you we will get you back home as soon as possible. Allow me to introduce myself I am the Palpatine the supreme Chancellor of the republic." Palpatine said kindly.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger this is Naruko Uzumaki and Sayuri Uchiha our planet is called earth." Sean said.

"We'll get back home as soon as possible but for now we have other matters to discuss." Mace said.

"Like what war?" Sayuri asked.

"Unfortunately so for the past year the republic has been in a war with the separatists who are led by a Sith lord known as Count Dooku." Palpatine said.

"Well since we're not going anywhere any time soon we can help we've been in a few wars ourselves and if we can help in anyway we're more than happy to help." Sean said getting nods from Naruko and Sayuri.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked while he admired their desire to help.

"Oh yeah plus lets just say from where we're from we're not exactly normal." Naruko said.

"Very well then come with us then Skywalker and I are being deployed to Malastare to prevent Separatists forces from taking the planet its our main source of fuel." Mace said.

"A battle on a new planet now I've seen everything." Sayuri said making Sean and Naruko chuckle in amusement.

Later

Naruko Sean and Sayuri looked over the battle field and were surprised that the enemy had machines as soldiers.

"I thought we were fighting enemies of flesh and blood this is just odd." Sayuri said.

"What you don't have machines on your world?" Anakin asked amused.

"Not like this." Sean said.

"I will not allow my people to become slaves." The planets leader said to Palpatine who was in hologram form.

"I assure you that wont happen Doctor Boll has stated this weapon only effects droids." Palpatine said.

"Yes the clones and your people quite safe." Boll said. "We have accounted for every possible outcome." She said.

"Its the improbable thats concerns me are there any other options." Sean asked getting Mace to agree.

"I'm afraid not my boy. This bomb is our only hope for victory now." Palpatine said.

"Their on the move." Naruko said. They were also surprised that the republic had a clone army. "Remind me again why does the republic have a clone army exactly?" Naruko asked.

"We haven't had a war for thousands of years so we spent less and less on military and more on the people." Palpatine said.

"Well that was stupid you should always be prepared peace wont last forever my clan learned that the hard way." Sean said.

"I agree with you my boy but what is done is done once the war is over however we will begin training regular soldiers again." Palpatine said as the bomb went off and a massive electric magnetic sphere expanded.

"Heads up." Sayuri said as they got hit. Naruko noticed Anakin's right arm was acting strange.

"Hey whats wrong with your arm?" Naruko asked.

Just before he could answer the ground collapsed where the bomb went off and many of the troops got sucked in.

"Ok that was not expected." Sean said jumping down along with Naruko and Sayuri. "We'll go and look for survivors." Sean said as they rushed off.

"Hold it you wont be going alone. Captain Rex get a squad and follow them." Anakin said on the comms that thankfully was still working.

"Yes sir." Rex said.

Sean Naruko and Sayuri jumped down and saw a few clones wounded.

"How'd you kids get down here so fast?" A clone said.

"We're not exactly normal private hold still." Sean said putting his palms together and activated green healing chakra and placed them on his legs. The clone groaned for a second before sighing in relief.

"Thanks I owe you one." The clone said.

"No problem just help us find the others." Sean said getting him to nod.

Meanwhile with the Jedi

"The droid army was completely neutralized by the bomb. The blast created a sinkhole which engulfed many of our troopers. Sean Naruko and Sayuri are brining up the last of them now." Mace said.

"And the Duggs have they signed the treaty?" Palpatine asked.

"No the treaty most be signed by the council but rest assured we will sign the treaty." The Dugg leader said.

"Good to hear." Palpatine said before Mace's com link went off.

"Mace here." Mace said.

"We got all the troops but I think you should come down here we've found something odd." Sean said.

"Be right there." Mace said.

"Inform me of their progress we may have found a new great helpful ally today." Palpatine said.

"Understood." Mace said as his transmission went out.

"Those three are surprising me more and more by the second." Anakin said.

"Indeed and all three of them are strong in the force it makes me wonder if all their people are like this." Mace said before roaring was heard. "Sean what was that?" Mace said on the comms.

"AHHHH!" Sean yelled as he Naruko and Sayuri jumped out of the hole. "Jesus Christ! What is that thing it nearly swallowed us!" Sean said holding his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"That!" Sayuri said pointing down the hole where some creature that had scales on its body and had an arm on its back was seen roaring up.

"What the heck is that?" Anakin asked.

"That thing is a Zillo beast. They once roamed Malastare devouring our ancestors they are supposed to be extinct apparently their not." The Dugg leader said.

"Whatever how do we kill it?" Sean asked.

"Glad we're on the same page boy the fuel is how we kill them." The Leader said walking off.

"I understand the fear you have of this creature but we cant kill this creature." Mace said pulling him up.

"Why not you heard what he said they're dangerous." Sean said.

"If it is the last of its kind we would be whipping out a species so unique to the galaxy it is not the Jedi way." Mace said.

"Hmmm well when you put it like that. Hmmm." Sean said looking around. "I got an idea. Those cannons might be able to stun it long enough like putting it into a deep sleep at least till we can relocate it." Sean said.

"That just might work I see a few gaps between its scales for that to work." Anakin said looking at the creature.

"Well anything to get this thing off this rock and away from them is fine by me." Naruko said.

Later

Anakin and Mace had gotten the tanks assembled and when the Duggs had tried to kill the beast. As soon as it got up from the hole the fired at it with the cannons and after a few minutes it gets weak and falls down knocked out.

"Hey it worked." Anakin said.

"Now we just have to get him out of here." Mace said.

Later

Palpatine said the scientific community wanted to study this creature so it would be brought to Coruscant.

"This is a mistake." Sayuri said.

"I agree but we have our orders." Mace said.

"So when can we expect to get a ship to go back to earth the others are probably worried about us since we've been gone for days." Naruko said.

"The Chancellor is preparing a ship to take you back to earth and hopes that Earth will join the republic." Anakin said.

"Hey if it means we get technology like this fine by me." Sayuri said.

"Plus it might help keep crime in control on earth." Sean said.

"Let me ask you have you ever heard of the force?" Mace asked.

"No why?" Sean asked.

"The force is all around us it binds the galaxy together. And the three of you have a powerful connection to it." Mace said.

"So like what you could train us how to use it?" Sayuri asked well Naruko looked excited for more training.

"Perhaps but you would have to follow the Jedi code of you were trained." Mace said as he explained the Jedi code. By the end of it Naruko said the one thing she could.

"That code has got to be the most ridicules flawed thing I've ever heard. No emotions no attachments that doesn't help at all it makes things worse and we can give a very good example why." Naruko said.

"And the example would be?" Mace asked curiously.

"Danzo a man who said a Shinobi should have no emotions which proved to be disastrous since his ideals nearly led to the near genocide of my clan when he used my brother to slaughter 70% of my clan." Sayuri said shocking them.

"Why would he do that?" Anakin asked in anger since it was obvious not all of her clan were fighters.

"Power and power alone. While her clan was planing to take over the village my clan would have stepped in and convince them to stop since our clans have always had a sacred bond between each other since the village we live in was founded. Danzo sees Emotions as a weakness preventing his Root ninja from doing cruel deeds. Your code is something similar to it unless you change it to a better one." Sean said.

Mace and Anakin could not Deny that they all had very good points. When Mace was younger he questioned the code himself but never said it out loud. Anakin also saw this as a way for him and Padme to no longer hide their marriage away.

"Say we change the code what guarantee do we have that it wont backfire?" Mace said.

"You don't but trust me better that you guys have emotions and attachments then not. We're not saying you shouldn't learn to control them efficiently but they are still needed." Sean said.

"I think its worth a shot after all we're not exactly fighting for something important to us specifically here and you and I both know not everyone really cares about who dies on the battle field other then a few." Anakin said to Mace who sighed.

"I unfortunately agree with you on that Skywalker." Mace said.

Later

Soon they arrived back at Coruscant and the beast was still knocked out.

"Such size such power." Palpatine said impressed.

"Sir with respect bringing this thing here is a bad idea." Sean said.

"I assure my boy I didn't make this decision lightly the sooner we unlock the beasts secretes the sooner we can end this terrible war." Palpatine said though Sean Naruko and Sayuri felt as though he was only being half truthful.

"I hope your right." Sean said as they boarded a gun ship and left.

At the Jedi Temple

Sean Naruko and Sayuri were practicing on the force after a few Jedi had learned of their abilities and wanted to see what they could do. Surprisingly they were doing extremely well for beginners. Naruko had the best speed in this learning exercise she took everything like a sponge to water in everything she was shown by others.

"Wow not bad." Ahsoka said observing them.

"We've always had a gift for learning things faster then others. Especially Naruko." Sean said as he points to her moving things around with ease.

"Yeah I can see so whats the deal with her anyway she seems to enjoy learning more then anything." Ahsoka said making him chuckle.

"You've noticed that? Let me tell you something she wasn't always like that. When she was born a massive monster made out of chakra which is what Ninja use attacked the village. Her father the current leader of the village at the time sealed inside of her since he believed she could and has learned to control its power. But civilians fear what they don't understand." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"For the first seven years of her life she lived in the orphanage then the one in charge of the place kicked her out when she was four thinking she was the demon in human form. Then when she was seven a mob attacked her. My father having enough of her treatment stepped in and attacked the mop and brought her to the clan. Since then she's become one of a kind prodigy." Sean said surprising her.

"Why would they treat her like that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I did say the nine tails thats sealed inside her attacked the village. Many people in the village ninja and civilian alike died in the attack. Loved ones family friends children I cant blame them for their anger but they were focusing it on the wrong person." Sean said.

"Yeah but still." Ahsoka said.

"I hope two you realize I can hear you." Naruko said teasingly making Sean chuckle while Ahsoka blushed.

"Sean Naruko Sayuri a word if you will." Mace said.

"I'll see you guys later." Ahsoka said walking off.

"The chancellor has decided to kill off the Zillo beast." Mace said.

"Huh? Why its only been here for a few hours." Sean said.

"The chancellor believes the Zillo beasts scales may be an important key to winning the war but he wont listen to us." Mace said. "Since the three of you have clearly gotten on his good side perhaps you could convince him to reconsider." Mace said before alarms were heard all over the area. Sean looked out one the windows.

"Uh I think its to late for that." Sean said.

"I was afraid of this." Mace said narrowing his eyes at the destruction.

"Great we got to deal with this thing again?" Sayuri asked.

"Got a better idea?" Naruko asked.

Minutes later

The Zillo beast was making its way towards the Senate building.

"The hell is going there for?" Sayuri asked.

"My guess is this thing is more intelligent then we believed and knows the Chancellor ordered its execution." Sean said as it got closer.

"Well I think its time we put this thing in its place." Naruko said grinning.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Like this." Sean said as both of them jumped off.

(Insert Go big or go extinct song from pacific rim soundtrack here)

"Ok what are they doing?" A clone asked.

"You'll see." Sayuri said smirking.

Sean and Naruko crashed down in front of the Zillo beast who roared at them before the cloud of dust it made cleared up and everyone who could see gasped as Sean and Naruko appeared in their spirit/tailed beast form. Sean took on his Zilla form since the other two were to big for this area. The Zillo beast roared at them and charged. Naruko used her tails to smack the creatures face making it roar as the Burning Chakra was strong enough to harm him. Sean breathed a stream of green fire at it forcing it back a few feet.

"Absolutely incredible." Palpatine said in awe.

"Anakin who are these guys?" Padme asked her secret husband.

"Uh Ninja to be brief." Anakin said watching the battle.

Naruko roared at the Zillo beast as she pounced on it and bites down on its third arm making it roar in pain while Sean used his larger clawed hands on it to keep it still and roared at it. The Zillo beast managed to get out of Sean's grasp and knocked Naruko off of it. Sean breathed another stream of green fire at it.

"Whoa these guys are incredible." A clone pilot said looking at the fight.

"What about you kid got anything like that?" A clone asked Sayuri.

"Well yeah an ability but it damages my eyes so I'm not using it unless I have to." Sayuri said.

Naruko pushed the tailed beast back while Sean grabbed its mouth and forced it open and breathed a third stream of green fire in its mouth essentially killing the best as it fell down dead and Sean roared before he and Naruko reverted back to normal again.

"Well that was fun." Sean said making her roll her eyes in amusement.

"For you maybe. I honestly wish we didn't have to kill it though." Naruko said looking at the dead corpse.

"We didn't have a choice this time." Sean said.

Later next morning

The clone army was moving the dead Zillo beast.

"Its a tragedy that the Zillo beast paid with its life for our mistakes." Anakin said.

"I will make certain that sacrifice was not made in vain." Palpatine said. "In the meantime Naruko Sean Sayuri a ship is being prepped for your departure. I do hope to see the three of you again soon." Palpatine said as he walked off.

"Likewise. Well its been fun but we need to get home the others are probably worried sick about us." Sean said.

"Before you go. The Jedi Council would like to request a Jedi temple to built on Earth to help train a new generation of Jedi. Jedi Knight Aayla Secura will be going with you if you'll allow it." Mace said getting said Jedi to nod.

"I'm sure Tsunade and the other Kage wont mind this at all. Plus now that we know that theres another war going on my father and many of my clan will be eager to help." Sean said.

"Yeah and besides I kinda like this place." Sayuri said.

"You and me both." Naruko said.

Later

Naruko Sean and Sayuri were on a small ship. (Picture the one from the openings of the first movie) Aayla was piloting the ship before they came out of hyperspace. Earth was seen as she stopped.

"Home sweet home." Naruko said smiling.

"It is a very beautiful planet Naruko. Now where is the leaf village?" Aayla asked.

"Here go to these coordinates." Naruko said.

Meanwhile in the leaf village

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" Tsunade asked the group that just came back to inform them.

"We don't know they just vanished four days ago." Ruka said before an ANBU appeared.

"My lady something is landing near the village gates you must come and see at once." The ANBU said.

"We'll discuss this later." Tsunade said as she left with the ANBU along with them.

Tsunade was surprised that some ship landed in front of the village gates and it opened up and to her surprise Naruko Sean and Sayuri walked off.

"Naruko?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Hey Tsunade you will not believe where we've been for the past four days." Naruko said grinning as Aayla walked off.

"Who is this?" Tsunade asked.

"My name Is Aayla Secura. Naruko and the others were transported by accident to the planet Coruscant home of the galactic republic." Aayla said.

"Wait you went into space?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yup it was fun minus the whole getting attacked by a monster but fun from learning some new tricks." Naruko said.

"What kind of tricks?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. She blinked when the neckless she always wore began to float up.

"Like that. Aayla is someone who others in the galaxy call Jedi who learn to use a power called the force. She's here to help build a new temple since they want to help train a new generation of Jedi if you and the others will allow it." Naruko said.

"Well I guess theres no harm to it plus there is an area where a temple can be built." Tsunade said. "I think your little journey should be put on hold for a while now since you've clearly been to place after place for a while." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I guess plus I need a break anyway." Naruko said happy to be back at the village.

 **Authors note: Wow this one is longer then all my other chapters. Anyway yeah Naruko is staying back in the village and Aayla will soon join the harem. Next chapter we go to the anime series and add those three girls from the hidden sound village. Also does anyone want me to a chapter of truth or dare for a small group of the girls to do some very hot dares? If so let me know. Oh and once we get back to the journey around the world we will be going to the modern world of heroes. See ya**


	25. Living the life

Chapter 25 Living a life

Naruko yawned as she woke up from her bed and looked around and saw Anko next to her naked as her. Smirking she decided to have some fun with her. Naruko carefully turned her on her back and Anko still snored lightly as she slept. Naruko added Chakra to her tongue and it extended and went straight into her pussy. Anko moaned lightly in her sleep as she bucked her hips slightly.

Naruko giggled a little as she moved her tongue around her more before adding a special kind of chakra to her tongue and Anko groaned out in her sleep. Naruko had applied a special lighting chakra to her tongue sending jolts into her pleasure sensors. Anko gasped in her sleep as she came hard and Naruko moaned as she licked ever drop. Anko opened her eyes and looked at the scene and pouted.

"You couldn't wake me up first?" Anko asked annoyed since she didn't get to actually experience it awake. She sometimes did this to her. She yelped when Naruko shoved her on her stomach and looked back seeing her cock.

"Shut up and enjoy this." Naruko said thrusting into her ass making Anko moan softly before she whimpered as each thrust made her ass jiggle much to Naruko's amusement as she smacked them a few times.

"Naruko harder." Anko whimpered out. She gasped as Naruko thrusted harder and deeper into her ass.

"Take it you bitch." Naruko said thrusting hard into her lover. Naruko still having her long tongue used it to move around her body and squeezed her breasts making Anko whimper out as the tip of the tongue licked her tit.

"Naruko fuck me harder it feels so good." Anko said before gasping as she felt her anal walls tightening around her cock before she yelled out in lust as she came hard and shuddered when Naruko came inside her ass. Naruko pulled out and flipped Anko over and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you Naruko." Anko said kissing her neck softly.

"I love you to Anko." Naruko said kissing her forehead.

Later

Naruko was walking around her house completely naked. Sean was off on a solo mission Sayuri was also on a mission with Ino.

Naruko made her way to the basement where she knew one of her lovers would be. Naruko made her way down and smiled as Hinata was giving a lap dance to one of her lovers as she pulled down her thong giving a clear view of her perfect ass. Hinata saw her and blew a kiss and the woman she was dancing for turned around. She blinked when the person was actually her mother Hitomi.

"Uh Hinata whats going on?" Naruko asked confused. Don't get her wrong since she had sex with her own mother she wasn't against this sorta thing but she was still surprised.

"My mother left my father while you were gone traveling the world and we fell in love but I still love you more." Hinata said shaking her breasts at her making Naruko giggle.

"Besides Kushina and Mikoto said I could live here. Hanabi is here to." Hitomi said eying Naruko's nude body and licked her lips.

"Where is she exactly?" Naruko asked.

"In that room where all those vile's are." Hinata said making Naruko's eyes widen and quickly rushed upstairs.

"Hinata that room is off limits." Naruko said in a panic. Naruko opened the door to the room and Hanabi was looking over some of her stuff before she accidentally dropped a vile on herself. "Uh oh." Naruko said as Hanabi began to moan in discomfort just as her mother and sister rushed in.

"Hanabi honey whats wrong?" Hitomi asked in concern.

"Her body is aging up to mine." Naruko said shocking them as Hanabi's body got taller and bigger. Her hips matched that of her sisters but her breasts were slightly smaller and her cloths ripped apart. Once the transformation was done Hanabi was completely naked looking the same age as Naruko and Hinata. "Whoa she's hot now." Naruko said licking her lips. Hitomi picked her up and took her to her room.

"So care for some fun?" Hinata said rubbing her hands on Naruko's butt making her giggle before she threw her on her shoulder and carried her out to somewhere. Hinata giggled in amusement. "Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh out back." Naruko said as she kicked the back door down. Hinata giggled some more before she squealed in excitement as Naruko threw her on the ground. Naruko went through her hand seals and her cock appeared.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen it." Hinata said getting on her knees and played with it. Naruko moaned out slightly before Hinata licked her balls slowly making her moan louder. Hinata grinned before she cupped her large breasts and placed them around her cock.

"Hinata yes." Naruko moaned out in lust. Hinata moved her breasts around her cock. Naruko bucked her hips forward sending her cock into Hinata's mouth and groaned in bliss feeling her wet mouth around her cock.

Hinata moaned in bliss as she sucked on Naruko's dick she licked the tip swirling her tongue around it. Naruko shuddered in bliss as she enjoyed Hinata's actions on her cock. She gasped when she felt her release coming fast.

"Hinata I'm going to cum." Naruko moaned out.

"Then cum for me then." Hinata said as she kissed the cock lovingly. Naruko gritted her teeth as she came hard in her mouth making Hinata moan in bliss as she gulped down every drop. Naruko breathed in satisfaction as she got her strength back.

"Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Sean said making them jump in surprise.

"Sean Sayuri what are you doing back here so quick?" Naruko asked not covering herself since it didn't bother her.

"You do know the three of us are the most skilled ninja of our generation right?" Sayuri asked teasingly. Naruko growled and stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway get dressed Tsunade has a mission for us." Sean said.

"Already?" Naruko said getting in the house and put on her regular clothes.

"Yeah and we've got some back up." Sayuri said.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know a little short but I wanted to get this out. Anyway next chapter we head to the land of rice patties to where the Fuma clan is. Oh and once we get back on the world tour the first stop is in France where our two lyoko girls are waiting. See ya.**


	26. Fuma clan

Chapter 26 Fuma clan

Naruko Sean and Sayuri went to the Hokage's office.

"So who's this back up you were talking about?" Naruko asked.

"See for yourself." Sean said as he opened the door. To Naruko's surprise out of everyone she was expecting it was Ahsoka Tano.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" Naruko asked getting her to smile.

"Mostly for some time away from the war." Ahsoka said.

"Oh but why are you here with us are you going with us on a mission?" Naruko asked.

"She's going with you Naruko. Sayuri and I are needed in hidden waterfall village to escort some wimp of a leader." Sean said.

"What mission is that?" Naruko asked.

"Recently we've heard rumors of an old clan that was said to have been disbanded for years. The rumor is that Orochimaru is taking many of these members for personal reasons." Tsunade said.

"What clan is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"This wouldn't happen to be the Fuma clan would it?" Sean asked.

"It is." Tsunade said making Sean sigh.

"Whats the Fuma clan?" Naruko asked.

"Its an old clan while not as old as the Senju Kruger or Uchiha clans its over a few hundred years old and have had a variety of unique ninja in the past." Sean said.

"Thats true and the leaf village wants them to join us since those talents could be put to good use rather then for Orochimaru's amusement." Tsunade said.

"What about the other villages in the alliance?" Naruko asked as Sean and Sayuri left.

"They agreed this was the best place for them." Tsunade said.

"Well then when do we leave?" Naruko asked.

"In an hour. I would send Jiriaya with you but he's on another mission gathering intel on the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

Later

Naruko and Ahsoka made their way through one of the towns to the land of Rice Patties. The town was well rather violent and crime like.

"What the hell is this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh boy." Naruko said sighing in annoyance.

"So where do we even go for information normally the Jedi would go to the bars for some." Ahsoka said.

"Uh theres one but uh I don't think you'll approve." Naruko said pointing up. Ahsoka looked up and her eyes twitched seeing it was a strip bar.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ahsoka said.

"Come on not like we got much choice." Naruko said making her sigh as they walked in.

Minutes later

"This is why I hate places like this you always get played." Ahsoka said annoyed as archers were on top of the buildings aiming at them.

"You shouldn't be so trusting little girls." The leader said.

"Wait a second are guys part of the Fuma clan?" Naruko asked shocking them all.

"How did you?" The leader tried to say till he jumped down to them. "Who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki from the hidden leaf village this is Ahsoka Jedi Padawan." Naruko said.

"Oh so your one of the off worlders. What is a leaf ninja and a Jedi doing here?" The leader said.

"Before we answer that whats your name?" Naruko asked.

"I am Hanzaki leader of the clan." Hanzaki said.

"We were sent here to see if your clan would like to join the leaf village away from Orochimaru." Ahsoka said.

"Tempting but we cant go until we find three of our missing members." Hanzaki said.

"Who would they be?" Naruko asked.

"Sasame Kotohime and Kagero." Hanzaki said.

"Got any idea where they might be?" Naruko asked.

"Not sure but my best guess would be a few miles outside the village." Hanzaki said.

Later

Naruko and Ahsoka traveled down the road when all of a sudden they were attacked by a masked figure. Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber while Naruko pulled out a sword. The figure froze and clutched her back shoulder in pain.

"Hey whats wrong?" Ahsoka asked before they got attacked again. One of the attackers had some kind of scissor like weapon on his right arm while the other one had spider like limbs.

"Die!" They said attacking them at once which was a huge mistake as Naruko sliced the head off the one with the scissor like weapon while Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber in the other one killing them both.

"Well that was quick. Hey aren't these guys part of the Fuma clan?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think so but my guess is that they were loyal to Orochimaru not knowing he's just using them." Naruko said before they heard soft footsteps. They looked up and saw a woman with light green hair white skin and blue eyes.

"I fear you are correct in that assumption. My name is Kagero Fuma." Kagero said.

"Wheres Kotohime?" Ahsoka asked.

"In a temple not far from here." Kagero said as Naruko picked up the masked attacker.

Later

Naruko and Ahsoka had brought back the Fuma clan to the village and had found one of Orochimaru's basses close to the town and leveled the place to hell leaving no evidence of his old base.

"So everything went off well?" Tsuade asked.

"Pretty much although inside the bass we noticed a few notes of some kind thought maybe you might know what they are." Naruko said handing her the documents.

"I see I'll look over these later in the meantime you're both excused for now." Tsuande said.

"Well that was fun. I never thought the ninja lands would be so complicated." Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"Well in the Jedi order its extremely hard to track down wanted criminals since its a vast galaxy but here its even harder since Orochimaru knows where to hide." Ahsoka said.

"Not just him the Akatsuki also are hard to find and we only know about two of them the rest are assumed to be in the bingo book of the most wanted criminals in the ninja lands." Naruko said. "So where are you staying till you have to go back?" Naruko asked.

"A hotel close by for now." Ahsoka said.

"Why don't you stay with me my place is more then big enough for you to stay." Naruko said making Ahsoka smile.

"Sure." Ahsoka said.

Later

Naruko was in her room about to go to bed when she heard a moaning sound.

"Oh someone is having fun without me." Naruko said grinning as she got up from her bed naked and put on a see through nightgown. She travels down the halls to the source of the noise and smiles since the person in question was Ahsoka rubbing her sex with her fingers.

"Mmmm more please. Mmmmmm!" Ahsoka moaned out as she bit down on her blanket to hold back her pleased scream as she came hard. "Mmmmm I wish you could do this to me Naruko." Ahsoka said not knowing she was watching.

"Oh really now?" Naruko said making Ahsoka yelp as she jumped up and covered herself with her hands.

"Um I uh." Ahsoka tried to say but was so embarrassed she couldn't think of a good sentence. Naruko giggled before she walked over to Ahsoka who blushed when she saw she only had a see through white nightgown on showing her nude body. Naruko was an inch away from her and smiled as she placed both her hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. Ahsoka was shocked at first but then moaned into the kiss. Naruko placed her hands on her hips and Ahsoka moaned louder before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Now why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you." Naruko said kissing her neck.

"Mmmm make love to me." Ahsoka said and moaned in disappointment when she put her back down on the bed. She gasped as a cock come out of where her pussy was. "What the?" Ahsoka said in shock.

"One of the many perks of being a female ninja. Now where do you want it first pussy or ass?" Naruko asked.

"Mmmmm surprise me." Ahsoka said and yelped when she was flipped on her stomach and moaned as Naruko rubbed her cock between her ass cheeks.

"Ass it is then." Naruko said pushing through slowly making Ahsoka whimper before she bites down on her pillow as she screamed in pain.

"It hurts." Ahsoka said before she sighed relaxed as Naruko kissed and licked her neck lovingly.

"Shhh bare with it." Naruko said kissing her back and sucked on her neck making Ahsoka sigh in bliss as she felt her give her a love mark.

"Mmmmm ok the pains gone." Ahsoka said making Naruko smile before she kissed her neck again and thrusted into her ass. Ahsoka moaned in bliss as Naruko fucked her softly and whimpered out when her hips smacked against her waist. "Harder don't hold back." Ahsoka said in lust.

"You asked for it." Naruko said thrusting into her with inhuman speeds making Ahsoka gasp as her mind was controlled by animalistic lust as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Naruko grinned as she enjoyed fucking her newest lover who as a bonus had orange skin like Starfire. "Want to see something wild?" Naruko said as she extended her long tongue much to Ahsoka's surprise and used it to play with her developing C- cup breasts.

"Oh wow Naruko this feels amazing!" Ahsoka yelled as she used her left hand to play with her wet sex. She gasped as her walls tightened around her cock before she bites down on the pillow again and screams in bliss as she came harder then before in her life. Ahsoka breathed in content as Naruko came inside her making her shudder in bliss. Naruko pulled out and her cock vanished before she flipped Ahsoka on her back and pulled her into a kiss which she returned holding her close.

"Once your war is over your coming right here with me." Naruko said kissing her neck making Ahsoka smile as she kissed her back before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Next morning

Naruko woke up and found Ahsoka right next to her with the sheets on the floor giving her a chance to look at her orange butt which made her smile as she decided to be a little daring. Naruko gently and lovingly kissed each butt cheek making Ahsoka moan in her sleep before she opened her eyes and looked to see Naruko kiss her butt making her smirk.

"Well good morning to you to." Ahsoka said grinning making Naruko stop her actions and smiled at her. Naruko kissed her softly on the lips making Ahsoka kiss back.

"So when do you leave?" Naruko asked laying on Ahsoka.

"In about a week or so until then I guess I can home some private fun." Ahsoka said making Naruko smirk as she pulled her into another kiss. Today was going to be a long day for Naruko and Ahsoka.

 **Authors note: Weren't expecting that now were ya. Anyway next chapter we head to France but this time Naruko goes with Hinata Fu Yugito and Kurenai. Soon our lyoko girls join the harem. Also after that we head back to the star wars world where Naruko Sean and Sayuri break into the Citadel to rescue Jedi master Even Piell and his crew. See ya oh and I'm also adding Okyo from the Naruto world look her up.**


	27. Welcome to France

Chapter 27 welcome to France

Naruko sighed in relaxation as she laid on the Hokage monument on her fathers head. Ahsoka left early this morning and told her she would find some friends of hers for her harem which made her giggle in amusement.

"Hey Naruko." Fu said jumping up to her.

"Hey Fu whats up?" Naruko asked.

"Tsunade is sending us on your next trip around the world." Fu said.

"Oh right. So which place is next?" Naruko asked stretching her legs.

"France." Fu said.

A day later

Naruko smiled as she looked at the city of France.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Naruko said amazed.

"Nice they call this the city of love right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes from what I've heard." Kurenai said enjoying the scenery.

Just then Naruko bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry." Naruko said helping the person up who was a woman with black hair and black eyes of Japanese decant.

"No problem. Hey wait a second I know you guys your from the ninja lands." The girl said surprised.

"Yeah we finally opened up our boarders and we came here to explore and look for allies." Naruko said grinning making the woman grin as well.

"Well I'm Yumi by the way. I can show you guys the sights if you want me to." Yumi said.

"Sure why not?" Fu said.

Meanwhile in the hidden sound village

Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. His best ninja the sound five minus Tayuya were killed in Fiore while Tayuya turned her back on the village. Right now he learned that Naruko and a few others were in France. Sean and Sayuri were on a mission of their own in the hidden grass village.

"Kabuto do we have anyone who can capture the girl?" Orochimaru asked his right hand man.

"I doubt it lord Orochimaru. Naruko and her team get stronger with each passing moment. The only ones I'm confident enough to capture her are the Akatsuki you may have to rejoin them at some point if you want to have her as a new vessel." Kabuto said making him growl in anger knowing he was right.

"Perhaps but in the meantime send out a small group of ninja to capture her." Orochimaru said. 'I will not be denied my perfect host body.' He thought in anger

Back in France

Yumi had introduced Naruko and her group to her friends Ulrich Jeramy Odd and Aelita.

"So your from the ninja lands? Why come here though theres nothing really that important." Odd said.

"Well we're just here to explore the world gathering allies is a secondary objective." Hinata said.

"So what can you guys do anyway?" Ulrich asked making Naruko smirk as she walked to the wall and to their surprise she started walking up without falling down.

"Oh wow." Jeramy said amazed.

"Thats just more of a small thing a ninja can do the more amazing things are more explosive like." Naruko said jumping down.

"Really like what making giant Tsunamis or making a volcano?" Odd asked till Yumi and Aelita smacked him upside the head.

"Uh the first one yes but on a smaller scale and no we cant make volcanoes." Naruko said.

"Sorry about that he's always running his mouth." Yumi said.

"Eh you get used to it." Naruko said.

"So how long you guys here for?" Ulrich asked.

"About a week give or take." Yugito said.

"Well thats good we can hang out then." Aelita said till explosions were heard outside.

"What the?" Ulrich said till Naruko and her group went outside and saw a group of 12 sound ninja attacking the area.

"Sound ninja? What are they doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Well look who it is get them boys!" One of the sound ninja said charging at them.

"Oh so they're after me." Naruko said annoyed and used the nine tails chakra to make chakra hands and held them down as Hinata tied them up.

"What was that all about?" Yumi asked.

"Lets just say one of the most dangerous ninja wants to capture me and two others." Naruko said.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because the three of them are once in a lifetime prodigies that are extremely hard to find. Orochimaru want to capture them for a forbidden Jutsu that allows him to transfer from body to body and gaining their powers as well in the process." Kurenai said.

"Ok thats just gross." Jeramy said.

"Yeah I know. What worries me is how he knew I was here to begin with." Naruko said.

"I can think of a good idea how." Aelita said.

"Oh yeah?" Naruko asked.

"The only why he might have known is if someone told him you did say you were from a different village then them so someone had to tell him." Aelita said.

"You know she has a point." Fu said.

"Great just great." Naruko said annoyed making them laugh a little.

"I can only think of one person that comes to mind." Hinata said referring to her father who had a great hatred towards Naruko and those like her. She honestly hated the man more then anything since he was the one who had decided to pull the switch on the hidden cloud village using her uncle's body who was his twin to trick them into thinking they had him instead. Another thing was that he constantly made her and Hanabi fight each other when they were younger and was going to pick one of them to have the branch house mark no matter what.

"Hiashi? Somehow I'm not surprised?" Naruko said.

Later

Naruko was in her hotel room in nothing but her bra and thong when she heard the door open. She looked and smirked seeing Hinata in her own underwear before swaying her way to Naruko.

"So what brought this on now?" Naruko said smiling as Hinata Pushed her down and kissed her making them both moan before Hinata pulled back and smiled at her before leaning down to her ear.

"I've got surprise for you." Hinata said putting a blindfold on her.

"Oh not this again." Naruko said making Hinata giggle before she went to the door and someone else came in. The unknown person slowly pulled Naruko's thong down her legs making her grin before gasped as the person licked her pussy slowly making her moan softly. "Don't tease me here." Naruko moaned out before gasping in shock as the person inserted two fingers into her pussy and continued to lick her.

"Go on Naruko let it out." Hinata said sucking on her breasts making Naruko whimper in bliss before she bucked her hips into the unknown lovers mouth making her moan into her pussy making Naruko cry out as she came and the person who was pleasuring her licked up every drop she let out.

"Ok who is it?" Naruko asked making Hinata giggle before she removed the blindfold and blinked as the person in question was Yumi. "Yumi? I didn't take you as the person who sleeps with someone after only knowing them for a day." Naruko said making her giggle.

"Lets just say Hinata convinced me to and after this I think its safe to say I want more in the future." Yumi said making Naruko smirk.

 **Authors note: Yeah I'm sorry its not that good but I'm tired and just want to update a story. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in the last few days I needed to blow off some steam because I got fucking fired from a good job. Fucking assholes. Anyway next chapter we head back into the world of star wars the clone wars helping the Jedi defend the cloning facility. See ya.**


	28. Defending the cloners

Chapter 28 defending the cloners

Out within space

Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on a republic cruiser waiting for transmission to be decrypted that they managed to pick up.

"We're decrypting the Audio sir." A clone said as two holograms of Ventress and General Grievous talking about they're plan to invade Kamino.

"Kamino." Anakin said.

"They're going to attack our home." Rex said in anger.

"The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this." Obi Wan said.

"With all due respect sir if someone is planing to attack our home they better be carrying a big blaster." Rex said.

"I concur with captain Rex sir this is personal for us clones." Cody said.

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure but first we need to make a stop and pick up some old friends to help us. Knowing them they'll be more then happy to help." Anakin said.

"Those kids? Heh Oh yeah I bet they'll give the clankers a real good scare." Rex said smirking.

Later

Sean and Naruko were in the back yard training with wooden swords with Sean having the upper hand when he managed to knock hers out of her hands and aimed his at her neck. Naruko and the others had came back from France a few days ago. Yumi had promised that once she was done with her studies in college she would be moving to the village.

"You lose again as usual." Sean said smirking making her pout.

"You always win how?" Naruko asked.

"Its a gift." Sean said before one of the ANBU dropped down to them.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Naruko Uzumaki your both needed by orders of lady Hokage." The ANBU said.

"Huh wonder what this is about." Sean said as they walked to the Hokage tower when they noticed a republic gunship on top of it. "A gunship?" Sean said before they made it inside the building and found Anakin and Obi-Wan talking with Tsunade.

"Well this is a surprise." Naruko said.

"Nice to see you both again." Obi-Wan said.

"Likewise. So whats up I doubt this is a simple visit." Sean said.

"We need your help. Separatists forces are planing to attack Kamino." Anakin said.

"The cloning planet? Thats stupid the place has got to be heavily fortified theres no way they can get past all that." Sean said.

"Normally we would agree however though since both Ventress and General Grievous are leading the assault we don't want to take chance that they might succeed." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh that makes sense. Well how can we help?" Sean asked as Sayuri came in.

"We need all three of you on the planet to help fight off Separatists forces." Anakin said.

"Alright then lets go." Naruko said.

Later

Soon they arrived at the planet and had one of the cruisers dock with the cloning facility to load off troops while Anakin Obi-Wan Sean Naruko and Sayuri met with Shaak Ti and the prime minister of the planet.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker welcome to Kamino. So you three are the famous Shinobi I've heard about." Shaak Ti said to the three ninja.

"Yeah thats us." Naruko said grinning.

"We figured it would be best to have some backup incase things got out of control." Anakin said.

"Better to be prepared then dead thats for sure." Sean said.

"Indeed I look forward to seeing your performance in this battle." The prime minister said.

"Oh you'll be impressed alright." Sean said.

Later

"So I heard from Ahsoka that your progress in learning in the ways of the force have come a long way." Shaak Ti said to Naruko as they walked around the facility.

"Yeah its been fun learning these abilities." Naruko said.

"There not meant to be fun you know its supposed to help focus your control and maturity." Shaak Ti said.

"Are you saying I'm immature?" Naruko said frowning making her giggle slightly.

"Well you are young so its to be expected." Shaak Ti said making her pout which only made her giggle more. "On a different topic I've noticed Ahsoka has had a certain joy in her nature since her small vacation to your planet." Shaak Ti said making Naruko inwardly smirk since she didn't see why that was.

"Oh I had something to do with that a little earth like fun that she enjoyed." Naruko said making her raise an amused eyebrow.

"Oh really now and what might that be?" Shaak Ti asked making her grin.

"Come to Earth and look for me and you'll find out." Naruko said.

Sean was outside the facility looking at the vast ocean around the place.

"Well you seem to be in thought." Obi Wan said approaching him.

"Just enjoying the view. I got to admit this planet is way better then the last one I was on when we helped the republic and its in an area that two of my spirits can thrive in." Sean said amused.

"These Spirits that are sealed inside you how does that work exactly?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well 98% of the spirits select a host to live in if they are worthy. Most of them select a host the moment that host is born or later in life. The three I have inside me selected me the moment of my birth. I'm actually the first person to have three spirits sealed inside me." Sean said before the alarms went off. "Well let the fun begin." Sean said as they headed for the command center.

"Shore up our defenses." Cody said.

"The fleet is not as large as I expected." Shaak Ti said.

"Hmm something isn't right. Even this general isn't arrogant enough to have such a small fleet like this to take a heavily fortified plant." Sean said.

"He's right something isn't is wrong with this whole scenario." Sayuri said.

"Agreed in the meantime begin the air strike." Shaak Ti said.

As the battle commenced Sean and Obi Wan noticed that Grievous was sacrificing his ships to save his command ship.

"Something isn't right I'm heading down to the ocean floor to see the debris." Sean said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruko said.

"Call it a hunch." Sean said as he went outside and jumped into the water and turned into his Zilla form and swam around to find the debris. As he searched he found what he was looking for.

'I knew it. Cleaver trick using the Debris to hide the actual invading force in the water while the fleet holds off the decoy force.' Sean thought before heading back up and jumped on the platform where two clones were waiting for him.

"What did you find sir?" A clone asked.

"I was right they're using the Debris to hide the real invasion force in the water get everyone ready now." Sean said.

"Yes sir." The clones said rushing off.

"Anakin get down here the real invasion force is coming from the Debris." Sean said on the comms.

"On my way." Anakin said flying back down.

Out of the water several octopus like tanks came out of the water and started attacking the facility.

"Oh no you don't." Sean said turning into his Zilla form and blasted some of them away.

Meanwhile

Ventress was in the DNA chamber securing the blood of the clone production when she felt an unfamiliar presence and turned around and saw Naruko with a orange lightsaber in her hands.

"Well well one of the famous Shinobi who helped defeat the Zillo beast. I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here." Ventress said amused.

"I suggest you put that back if you want to keep you pretty face." Naruko said narrowing her eyes at her making her chuckle in amusement.

"Sorry but thats not going to happen." Ventress said putting the DNA on her waist and picked up her two lightsabers. "Lets see who's stronger a wielder of the force or a mere child." Ventress said.

"This child is about to kick your ass." Naruko said charging at her and was trying to find an opening to grab the DNA canister and at the last second she did and put it back in storage. "See?" Naruko said grinning making her growl before both attacked the other again.

General Grievous was with a squad of droids when one of the droids tried to open a door.

"Get those doors open and finish off any remaining clones." Grievous said.

"Roger Roger." The droid said blasting the door and as soon as it opened a few clones blasted it and a few others before they were chased.

"All to easy." Grievous said.

"Define easy mother fucker." A unknown voice said to Grievous. He turned around and saw Sean with a green lightsaber in his right hand.

"Ah The Shinobi who defeated the Zillo beast. Count Dooku wants you and the other two alive so I suggest you surrender if you want to live." Grievous said.

"Mmmm no thanks besides you cant beat me in a sword battle. No one ever has or will in this time." Sean making him growl and used four lightsabers and attacked him. Sean was holding his own against Grievous with ease.

"Is that all you got metal man?" Sean said mocking him making Grievous let out an infuriated yell and tried to slash him to pieces. Sean dodged and cut off one of the arms and took the lightsaber and used it two perform his two sword assault on him. "How disappointing I thought someone who's the general of the droid army would be a challenge but now I see your all bark and no bite." Sean said cutting off the second hand and grabbed the lightsaber with his mouth and did a three sword attack.

"Insolant brat!" Grievous yelled in rage as they fought out to the outside and suddenly one of the arms of the octopus tanks made the part they were on become unbalanced and Sean fell off while Grievous remained and made his way to a pod and got in and went to look for Ventress while Sean using his Chakra on his feet was underneath the platform.

"Well that was just pathetic." Sean said jumping up and made his way to Naruko.

Naruko was still fighting Ventress when she head butted her and aimed her lightsaber at her neck.

"Surrender and you may be spared." Naruko said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Not this time girl." Ventress said force pushing her away as Grievous in the pod he stole picked her up and both fled back to the fleet to order a retreat.

"Hey guys hows it going out there?" Sayuri asked on the comms as she and Shaak Ti just secured the hanger.

"They're pulling back now." Sean said.

"And the facility only has minimal damage." Obi Wan said since Sean was able to stop them from damaging key parts of the facility.

"Looks like you guys did need us after all." Sean said.

Later

The facility was being repaired of the minor damages and tended to the wounded and dead.

"Again the republic is in your debt for saving the facility and so many of our people." The prime minister said bowing to them.

"No problem its what we do. Hopefully we'll see you guys again soon." Sean said as a transport arrived and they got on and went back to earth.

Meanwhile

Ventress yelled in pain as her master electrocuted her.

"How did you fail?" Dooku asked glaring at her.

"The three Shinobi that defeated the Zillo beast were there. We were outmatched and over powered there was no way we could win not against such power." Ventress said breathing hard and fast.

"I see. These three children are posing a problem towards the Separatists. Unfortunately we cannot engage the planet system due to it having a power full defense around it. The Republic does not want to lose its greatest ally." Dooku said before he walked out of the room not bothering to look at his apprentice.

"You had better not be deceiving me Naruko." Ventress said as she went to the medical room.

 **Authors note: Oh boy I wonder what Ventress meant by that. Did something happen between her and Naruko. You'll find out in time. Now then next chapter will involve the sphere of influence episode of season 3 of the clone wars then the night sisters episode then god overlords and then the citadel. See ya. Its good to be writing again after getting over the fact that I was fired but there are plenty of jobs to find in this place.**


	29. Sphere of Influence

Chapter 29 Sphere of Influence

Naruko was smiling as one of her lovers Kin decided to start a massive scene in the village by using a transformation jutsu and streaked across the village naked as the day she was born. Kin soon made it back to the mansion and returned to normal.

"Now that was fun." Kin said smiling before a communicator in Naruko's pocket went off.

"You better get inside so I can take this." Naruko said getting her to nod and kissed her before running inside. Naruko answered the communicator a holographic image of Ahsoka came up. "Hey Ahsoka hows it going?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Not so well theres a problem in the senate I was hoping maybe you and the others could resolve." Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked confused.

"The Trade federation has set up a blockade around one of the planets in the republic and some are worried that Pantora will join the separatists to get trade and commerce back in the system." Ahsoka said.

"What does it have to do with us?" Naruko asked confused. Honestly politics weren't her strong suit they were more of Sean's area of expertise.

"Well I was hoping maybe you can come here and help resolve this since you seem to do the impossible a lot." Ahsoka said.

"In the battlefield yeah sure but politics aren't my strong suit at least not yet. However Sean is more experienced in this field maybe I can ask him to help." Naruko said.

"Ask me to help with what?" Sean asked coming outside in his sweat pants.

"Politics." Naruko said to him.

"Ah well thats something I'm good at when not in a fight." Sean said.

Later

"Pantora must pay its debt to the trade federation before the blockade is removed." The Trade federation senator said.

"That is a lie it is well known that the trade federation is aligned with the separatists." Senator Chuchi said in defiance.

"Slanderous." The Trade federation senator said.

"Is it now?" A voice said and everyone looked to see Sean Naruko and Ahsoka walk into the meeting.

"Ah Naruko and Sean its good to see you both again." Palpatine said smiling.

"Likewise sir though I wish coming back here were under less political circumstance. You claim that Pantora has a debt to pay to the trade federation well I've looked through the records there is no debt they have paid everything on time and in the right amount of Finance. Its clear to me this is an attempt to convince the people of Pantora to join the Separatists." Sean said getting a few senators to glare at the trade federation senator who looked nervous.

"That is a lie!" He said.

"We'll soon find out when I look inside that greedy mind of yours." Sean said as he appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the head and he started screaming in pain before Sean let go. "And I was correct. He's a Separatist spy." Sean said.

"Guards arrest him!" Palpatine said as senate commandos arrived about to take him away.

"Actually I got a better Idea sir. He would be a good test subject for my new power that I've acquired." Sean said having a terrifying grin on his face that put the senator on edge.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked in fear before the skin on Sean's face burned off and his skull was on fire. (I don't know why but for some reason I feel having the Ghost Rider ability fits my character in almost every story I make now today)

"My word." Palpatine said as the other senators looked on in shock and awe. Sean grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

" **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. FEEL THEIR PAIN!** " Sean yelled and the senator screamed in fear as the people who he was responsible for their deaths came back to haunt him and tortured him for what seemed like an eternity before his eyes looked burned and Sean dropped him. The flesh on Sean's face returned and he rolled his neck getting the feeling back on his skin.

"Well that went well." Sean said.

"What in the world was that?" Naruko asked.

"A little something I acquired on my last mission outside the ninja lands." Sean said.

Later

The blockade around Pantora was removed thanks to Sean and Naruko's involvement. Now the Senators that were more focused on their own needs had to be carful otherwise they may end up like the trade federation senator or worse.

"I cannot thank you both enough for fixing this whole mess." Palpatine said to Sean and Naruko.

"Thank Ahsoka if she didn't tell us about this whole mess we would never have fixed this. Now that we're here though we're willing to help out some more in the war." Sean said.

"Good to hear. In the meantime your living arrangements here have been taken care of. Padawan Tano will take you to your home on the planet till we find an assignment for you both. By the way where is Sayuri?" Palpatine asked not seeing her.

"Sayuri is on a mission in the hidden mist getting rid of the last remnants of the blood line purgers for good. We'll contact her later." Sean said.

Later

"Damn." Sean said as they entered the building that they would be staying at for the times they were on the planet.

"One of your clan members decided to have this place specifically designed for you three when you were here." Ahsoka said smiling liking the design of the place that had dragons on the walls and dragon statues of legends.

"Nice. I'm going to head to the temple to see if I can get in some extra training you want to join?" Sean asked Naruko.

"No I'm going to stay here." Naruko said while eyeing Ahsoka which Sean noticed and chuckled.

"Alright then. Have fun you two." Sean said making Ahsoka blush and widen her eyes seeing he knew. He left while laughing.

"He knows?" Ahsoka asked in shock making her giggle.

"Well of course he knows I'm his girlfriend. I guess I forgot to mention but he's the only man I'll ever have romantic feelings for in my life. Believe it or not it was his idea for me to have a harem when we first became a couple." Naruko said.

"Oh really I just assumed he figured it out by chance." Ahsoka said relieved that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Everyone already knows about this in the leaf village and honestly no one really cares." Naruko said closing the blinds before turning out the lights. Ahsoka grinned seeing where this was going.

"Before we start though I have a surprise for you." Ahsoka said going to the door.

"Oh god I better not have to wear something over my eyes again cause I am not doing that shit again." Naruko said making Ahsoka snicker.

"Hardly just give me a second here." Ahsoka said heading out of the room.

"I swear to god I better not be blindfolded." Naruko said.

"Now why would someone blindfold you?" A female voice said one that Naruko recognized. She turned around and saw Ahsoka with Senator Riyo Chuchi both were completely naked showing off their blue and orange nude bodies.

"Oh wow." Naruko said in lust making them giggle before they approached her.

"I told you I'd find some others for the harem." Ahsoka said kissing her neck.

"So you did." Naruko said as they undressed her. Ahsoka and Riyo smiled seeing she wasn't wearing a bra or panties underneath.

"Do you always go Commando?" Ahsoka asked amused.

"No just most of the time after all your body can be used as a weapon to you know." Naruko said making them giggle.

"Well it is a great body." Riyo said getting to her knees and licked her lips before placing her mouth over her wet sex making Naruko gasp lightly before placing her hands on her head to pull her deeper. Ahsoka placed her left breast in her mouth and moaned as Naruko sucked on it.

"Mmm I missed this Naruko." Ahsoka said before moaning louder as Naruko sucked harder on her breasts.

Riyo moved her tongue deep inside of Naruko lovingly before she bites down on her pussy softly making Naruko gasp before she held her head and pressed her further against her pussy before she let out a shuddering sigh as she came in her mouth.

"Oooooh god yes." Naruko moaned out before she fell on the bed panting in bliss. Ahsoka smirked before she got on top of her and placed her pussy over her mouth making Naruko grin and pulled her closer to her mouth and licked it making Ahsoka moan softly. Riyo sits in front of Ahsoka and pulled her into a kiss which she returned as Naruko ate her out.

"Mmmm." Riyo moaned out as she kissed Ahsoka lovingly before she let out a shuddering sigh as Ahsoka played with her C cup sized breasts. Ahsoka pulled away from the kiss and sucked on her left breast. Naruko wanting to get a little more action placed her hands on Riyo's hips making her moan more as her hands played with her blue ass cheeks. Ahsoka gasped as she felt her own orgasm approaching fast.

"Oh god yes I'm so close." Ahsoka said in lust before Riyo pulled her into a deeper kiss and Ahsoka let out a muffled pleased scream in her mouth before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came and Naruko moaned as she gulped down every drop.

"Tasty." Naruko said licking her lips before she grinned as she pushed them both down and they both widen their eyes when Naruko activated her special jutsu and created 3 clones.

"Oh boy we're fucked." Riyo said.

"But in a good way." Ahsoka said licking her lips as Naruko and her clones pounced on them. The Real Naruko and a clone sandwiched Ahsoka standing up filling both her holes with Naruko thrusting into her pussy and kissing Ahsoka who moaned into the kiss. Riyo was on her hands and knees having one fuck her ass and the other used her mouth.

"I Love using shadow clones." Naruko said in a content tone.

Meanwhile

Sean was training in lightsaber forms against Mace who was impressed by how well he was doing before Sean managed to knock his lightsaber out of his and grabbed it in the air. Mace chuckled slightly.

"I see your claims of being the best sword fighter in this timeline wasn't exaggerated." Mace said as Sean handed his lightsaber back to him.

"I had one hell of a teacher who taught me like this. I know every sword form from past to present including a three sword attack formation." Sean said chuckling before clutching his chest in pain. "Damnit." Sean said sitting down.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"Lets just say that new ability the Ghost Rider I haven't perfected it yet. That was the first time I used it outside of training. It has side effects that occur later in time." Sean said.

"Where did you acquire that power?" Mace asked.

"From a talisman I found in the mountains. I absorbed its power by accident and this happened." Sean said.

"A word of advice on this power then. I suggest you don't use it till you have a full understanding of it." Mace said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sean said.

Later

Sean made it back to the building he and Naruko were staying at and opened the door and smirked when he saw Ahsoka and Riyo asleep with satisfied smiles on their faces. Naruko was on the couch watching the holo net still naked. Sean sat down next to her and she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder.

"So have fun while I was gone?" Sean asked making her giggle before she kissed his cheek.

"Don't I always when I have my way with other girls?" Naruko said making him chuckle as they relaxed.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long. Anyway next chapter Dooku abandons Ventress. See ya.**


	30. enemy turned lover

Chapter 30 enemy turned lover

Naruko smiled as she woke up from her bed and found Ahsoka naked as her along with another Jedi who Ahsoka managed to add to her Harem. Barriss Offee a woman who while looked human was not entirely. She was what others would call a Mirilan.

"Mmm don't get up yet Naruko." Ahsoka moaned out as she tried to pull he back down to the bed making Naruko smile before she kissed her neck making Ahsoka moan more.

"Wheres my morning kiss?" Barriss asked slowly waking up and Naruko grinned before kissing her neck to making her moan.

"Naruko get your naked ass out of bed we've got a mission here!" Sean yelled making the three girls jump in surprise.

"Damnit Sean you scared me half to death." Naruko said holding her chest making Sean chuckle while eyeing her naked body.

"As much as I enjoy the view of my naked girlfriend we have a mission so get dressed. You can screw your girls when we get back." Sean said and laughed when Barriss and Ahsoka blushed while Naruko put her clothes on including a bra and panties.

"God I hate him sometimes." Ahsoka said rubbing her face before laying back down.

"You two can stay here if you want and explore each other while we're gone. Hopefully this wont be to long." Naruko said kissing each of them lovingly before rushing off with her boyfriend.

"Well I'm convinced." Barriss said pouncing Ahsoka and if Naruko didn't put sound barriers in the building people would have heard the pleased sexual cries the two young Jedi let out.

Later

"Ok so you want us to help out with the space forces to protect the Sullust system is that right?" Sean asked Palpatine.

"Yes that is correct. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi requested the three of you for backup." Palpatine said.

"Well we have been practicing in those simulations for a couple months now." Sayuri said.

"Time to put that training to the test." Naruko said as the cruiser they were on came out of hyperspace and saw the battle.

"Alright lets move." Sean said as they went to their Jedi Fighters.

"This is going to be fun." Naruko said.

"Don't get cocky just because your score was 10 points better then mine." Sean said grinning making her stick her tongue out at him.

"Here we go." Sayuri said as the flew off.

Anakin and Obi Wan were trying to shake off some droids when the droid fighters were destroyed.

"Need a hand?" Sean asked flying behind them.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked amused.

"Traffic." Sayuri said making Sean and Anakin snort in amusement before more droids attacked.

"Lets give them hell." Naruko said as she took down a few of them with ease.

"This is to easy why would you guys need our help for this?" Sayuri said amused.

"Don't get cocky we just got here." Sean said before he was getting shot at by an unknown Separatist fighter. "Who the fuck is this!" Sean said trying to get the attacker off his tail.

"Ventress." Anakin said.

"Get her off my ass she's annoying me right now." Sean said trying to shake her off.

"Hang on I'm coming." Anakin said.

'Damnit Ventress I said not to attack us when you saw us next time.' Naruko thought in her head.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled as he was hit again as was Ventress. "I have to get in the enemy hanger here." Sean said.

"Hang on I'm coming." Naruko said as she and Anakin followed them while Obi Wan and Sayuri helped the fleet.

Sean crashed into the hanger before his droid started to repair the fighter. Ventress soon crashed in the hanger as well and was in need of help and contacted her master.

"Master I need your help quickly. The Shinobi are here and I'm surrounded." Ventress said.

"You have already lost the battle child. I've ordered your reinforcements to return." Dooku said shocking her.

"No. I will destroy the Jedi and the ninja. I'll show you." Ventress said.

"You have failed me for the last time. You are no longer my apprentice. And now you shall die." Dooku said shocking her as his transmission ended.

"Hey enough R2 enough!" Sean yelled getting a few beeps from the droid. "Oy." Sean said getting out of his fighter.

"Who's the best now?" Naruko asked grinning while he gave her the finger making her grin more before Ventress got out of her fighter.

"Get Ready." Anakin said getting his lightsaber.

"I don't suppose that offer you made me on Kamino still stands does it?" Ventess asked.

"What offer?" Sean asked Naruko who grinned.

"Simple she leaves the Separatists and gets a full pardon from the war and stays with us on Earth after she gives up all the intel she's got on the Separatists." Naruko said casually.

"Wait what?" Anakin said in shock.

"You cant be serious how did this happen?" Sean asked.

"What you know I have a way with people no matter how dark people might think of them in general." Naruko said making Sean shake his head in amusement before chuckling.

"And you think the Jedi Council will actually allow this?" Anakin said skeptical.

"Sure after all it wouldn't be the first time this has happened." Naruko said having looked in the old archives of past Jedi and Sith.

"You are unbelievable I swear." Sean said.

"So is our deal still on?" Ventress asked.

"Yes it is." Naruko said before the ship started shaking.

"Ok lets get out of here." Sean said as they got in their fighters and let the command ship know not to fire at Ventress saying she was surrendering.

Later

"I don't believe you how did you convince her of all people?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"Well like I told you she's unique in more ways then you can count." Sean said as Naruko grinned at them.

"Yes I am thank you very much." Naruko said smiling.

"Oy." Sean said amused rolling his eyes.

"So what are you going to do with her now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh thats simple she's going to be working as a little maid as probation for her crimes for the next month while I explore her body a little." Naruko said with a perverted grin.

"I saw that coming a mile away." Sean said.

"Me to." Ahsoka said grinning.

"Ditto." Sayuri said.

"Honestly I think the pervy sage is rubbing off on you." Sean said.

"No I just have nothing to hide around you guys." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"True." Sean said.

Later

Naruko was in heaven as Ventress was naked before her giving her a blowjob like a pro.

"Wow this feels so good." Naruko said moaning as she rubbed her breasts to get some extra pleasure.

Ventress took pride in hearing that and took it up a notch by playing with her balls making Naruko moan louder before she squeezed them making her thrust forward into her mouth making her deep throat her which Ventress enjoyed. She pulled her out of her mouth but kept stroking her.

"Want me to use these now?" Ventress said placed her breasts around her cock.

"Yes please." Naruko moaned out and let out a shuddering sigh of bliss as Ventress moved her breasts around her cock. "Oh god yes more." Naruko moaned out.

"Be careful what you wish for now." Ventress said placed her mouth back on her cock and swirled her tongue around the tip and center making Naruko gasp and let out a long moan as she came into her mouth making Ventress moan as she gulped down every drop. "Delicious." Venterss said. "I think I'm going to enjoy this new life." Ventress said making her grin.

 **Authors note: Ok so now Ventress and Barriss are part of the harem. I was going to do the whole overlords episode but then I'm like fuck that it was so boring not enough fighting for my taste. So next chapter we head to the Citadel. See ya oh and for those who haven't voted it yet in my current poll for adding Sarada and Mirai to the harem due to Orochimaru doing his usual experiments with combining Sayuri's and Sakura's DNA along with Kurenai and Asuma's. See ya.**


	31. The Citadel

Chapter 31 the Citadel

A couple days ago Jedi Master Even Piell was captured along with his crew in the outer rim by Separatists forces. Now the Jedi with Sean Naruko and Sayuri were planing a rescue mission to help them escape from the Citadel.

"Man this place is heavily fortified." Sean said looking over the structure of the prison.

"Indeed it is their most isolated and impenetrable facility. No one has ever escaped." Master Plo said.

"Theres a first time for everything." Anakin said making Sean chuckle.

"Heard that before. Nothing is impossible in life just difficult." Sean said.

"Indeed." Obi Wan said.

"Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent reconnaissance, So we've been forced to contract a crude map based on old data from the archives." Master Plo said.

"And I'm assuming since the Data is clearly old it will be hard to rely on." Sean said.

"Yes very true but its all we could do." Obi Wan said.

"So we're essentially going in blind." Anakin said.

"Don't we always?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Maybe not. There are other Ninja from the Hidden Leaf village that could help us. Neji Hyuga a prodigy from a clan that has powers to look and travel long distances and see beyond the walls will be helpful in this mission. I also have a couple of friends that would be useful to us in this mission since both of them are the powerful silent type." Sean said.

"Can they be here within hours before we depart?" Master Plo asked.

"Sure." Sean said.

"Begging your pardon general but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?" Captain Rex asked.

"Are you kidding Rex? With the Information he has they wont be dumb enough to kill him till they have it there hands." Naruko said.

"Naruko is correct. Master Piell obtained the coordinates on the Nexus Route which travels into the heart of the Republic and Separatists home worlds. The Senate is more concerned however that if the Separatists acquire this intel that they will not attack Coruscant first but Earth since they know Earth is the Republics most powerful Ally and turn them against us. It would be a massacre if this were to happen." Master Plo said.

"Earth is essentially the powerhouse of the entire Galaxy our people can do what others only dream of or the unthinkable such as brining the dead back to life or much much worse then anything anyone could ever imagine." Sean said.

"So it is essential that the Separatists do not get the intel from Master Piell or it could mean a turn for the worse in the war." Master Plo said.

Soon everyone left to prepare.

"Are you sure brining Ahsoka is a good Idea? I know she's skilled in all but this isn't like the other battles." Anakin said feeling his Padawan was not ready for this.

"I'm confident she's up to the challenge besides she can fit in the ventilation shafts to reach parts we cant." Naruko said.

"Well if you say so." Anakin said.

"Hey Kruger." A male voice said making Sean turn around and smirked seeing his backup. Neji was the first. The other two was a man and a woman same age as him. The man was dressed in black military armor while having a left metal arm with the Russian symbol on it he had brown hair and purple eyes. The woman was dressed in black pants black combat sandals wearing a black shirt and a regular black leather jacket. She had brown hair in a pony tail she had brown eyes and glasses.

"Reznov Julia long time no see." Sean said arm locking Reznov.

"Long time indeed so whats the mission?" Julia asked.

"Rescue mission. Jedi Master Even Piell has coordinates to hyperspace lane called the Nexus route. If the Separatists get those coordinates they'll attack earth first since its the powerhouse of the whole galaxy and use us to turn against the Republic." Sean said.

"Well this should be fun." Reznov said.

"So this is your back up?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yup. Meet John Reznov and Julia Mactavish other Guardians like me. They both hold high level Spirits that are at the top of the food chain in the spirit world." Sean said.

"Well this should be interesting then." Obi Wan said.

"You have no idea." Sean said as Reznov got some weapons on the transport.

"Whats with his left arm?" Ahsoka asked.

"Reznov grew up in a prison camp and his arm got trapped in a cave in so he cut it off and escaped. 3 days later he was found by Russian officials that shut down the camp and gave him that arm saying they saw a great soldier in the making of a child. He's been titled as the winter soldier. He's never once failed a mission." Sean said remembering the Story Reznov gave him.

"And her?" Ahsoka asked pointing at Julia.

"Julia is from a royal family in London and was trained by some of the most elite of SAS who later discovered she had a spirit sealed inside her and trained her ass of to master that power. I met her at a training sight and got along with her real well." Sean said. "And before you even think about trying to get her into Naruko's harem forget it she's straight and is in a relationship with Reznov." Sean said smirking.

"How did you know that I?...Right of course you're her boyfriend." Ahsoka said rolling her eyes making him chuckle.

"She's not against those who swing the other way but she's just not into that herself." Sean said.

Later

"Carbon freezing? Are you kidding me Anakin?" Sean asked.

"It's the only way to get past the life scanners." Anakin said.

"This is safe right?" Neji asked in concern.

"Only one way to find out." Naruko said.

"Aw man this going to suck." Reznov said.

"Stop complaining." Julia said.

Soon they were put in Carbon freezing and loaded on the stolen transport.

Later

R2 and a few reprogramed droids managed to get past the blockade and landed further away from the facility. R2 soon unfroze the others.

"Ok that was unpleasant." Naruko said shaking her head to clear her vision.

"No shit." Reznvo said cracking his neck.

"Alright lets get moving." Anakin said.

"Cant we just smash through the place till we find them?" Reznov asked.

"We don't know what were up against like last time Reznov so for now we do this quietly." Sean said.

"Alright lets move." Reznov said as he put his assault riffle on his back as they walked to the best place for entry.

"Ok so thats the entry point." Anakin said using the binoculars to see ahead.

"Wind conditions are to unstable for jetpacks and they've got electro mines. If we hit one of those with the cables we're fucked they'll know we're here." Sean said.

"Guess that means we do it the old fashioned way." Reznov said grinning.

"The old Russian free climb way?" Sean said amused making Reznov chuckle.

"Alright lets get this over with." Naruko said as she used her chakra to walk on the wall. Sean and Naruko made it to the top first and were about to head inside when droids appeared and they got down and signaled the others to wait. The Droids soon left but activated a ray shield.

"Damnit they ray shielded the door." Sean said.

"Ray shielded? That wasn't the plan." Anakin said.

"Well it is now." Naruko said before looking at the ventilation. "Hang on. Ahsoka crawl through the vent and open the door." Naruko said helping her up and she went in the vent and got to the other side and opened the door.

"There we go." Ahsoka said.

The clones were climbing up the wall and when the last one was nearly up the rock he was on gave out and nearly fell had Reznov not grabbed him at the last second and pulled him up.

"Thanks kid I owe you one." Charger said.

"Buy me some Vodka when we get home and we're even." Reznov said getting a few chuckles from the others.

"Ok so where are they holding him?" Sayuri asked.

"Neji?" Sean said having him use his eyes to find him.

"This way." Neji said leading the way. Thankfully the security cameras were shutting off due to Reznov creating a small EMP field around the prison. "This door he's in here." Neji said.

"Get ready." Sean said as they bursted in and took down the droids.

"Secure the entrance." Anakin said as he freed Master Piell.

"You alright Master Piell?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko what took you all so long?" Master Piell said in humor making her and the others laugh.

"Well at least you sense of humor is still intact sir. You still have the intel?" Sean asked.

"I've got them alright well half of it anyway." Master Piell said.

"Half?" Reznov asked confused.

"My captain has the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded that way if somehow I cracked the intel would be useless without the other half." Master Piell said.

"Smart move." Julia said.

"So where is your captain anyway?" Sean asked.

"Being held with the other officers I assume." Master Piell said.

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out." Anakin said.

"Let me worry about that. Once we get the others I've got an idea to get to the shuttle." Sean said as they went to find the rest of the crew.

Meanwhile

"What do you mean the Cameras are constantly shutting off and on!" Commander Sobeck yelled at his droids.

"They just keep shutting off randomly and we don't know why." A droid said.

"Sir I think I see why." A droid said getting a small amount of footage showing Naruko and the others.

"The Ninja here? HOW!" Sobeck yelled.

"We don't know." A droid said before Sobeck blasted him.

"Sir Count Dooku wishes to speak with you." A tactical droid said.

"Right put the base on full alert." Sobeck said going to a different room where Dooku in hologram form. "Count Dooku my lord. How unexpected." Sobeck said.

"You may cease the propriety commander Sobeck. I understand there is a problem with the Jedi Prisoner." Dooku said making Sobeck look Nervous.

"The three Ninja who have caused a few problems for us are here somehow. But I assure we can handle the situation." Sobeck said.

"Do not be so naive. Those three Ninja are far to much for what you have to handle alone. This is a matter I will come to deal with myself." Dooku said.

"I...Understand my lord." Sobeck said reluctantly.

Back with the Jedi

Reznov managed to take down a few security defenses before they could be activated and slow them down.

"This is almost to easy Kruger." Reznov said.

"Do not get overconfident young one." Master Piell said.

"He's right Reznov. I get the feeling Dooku is going to show up soon to try and deal with us himself." Sean said.

"Yeah yeah." Reznov said as they made it to the cells.

"Their in here." Neji said.

"Ok on my signal...NOW!" Sean yelled barging in and took out the droids with ease.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." A male voice said one that Sean recognized and looked up and smirked at who the voice belonged to.

"Tarken long time no see old friend." Sean said getting his bindings off.

"Likewise. Your the very last person I expected to see today." Tarken said.

"You two know each other?" Reznov asked as the others came and took off the bindings.

"Indeed he was with a task for under my command helped take down a heavily armed facility that would have normally taken months to destroy in only an hour with his spirits." Tarken said.

"It wasn't that difficult." Sean said.

"Now then how do you plan to get us out? If they've locked this facility down theres at least 10 squads on their way which while not difficult for you to deal with will be for us." Tarken said.

"Thats why we're going to split up. We cant risk both you and Master Piell to get captured and having the intel end up in their hands. You know they'll use it to launch a surprise attack on Earth and turn us against the republic it will be a slaughter if that happens." Sean said.

"Agreed." Tarken said.

"Reznov you Julia and Neji go with Obi Wan and Piell while the rest of us head the opposite direction. Get to the landing pad once your in the clear and contact the shuttle." Sean said.

"Got it Kruger." Reznov said as his group left.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they went to the pipeline.

"Ok help me out here." Naruko said as she and Sean used their lightsabers to cut a hole into the wall and found one of the original fortress tunnels.

"The advantage of old archive date." Sean said.

"This way." Ahsoka said.

"Looks like Reznov EMP field is still working on the prison that gives us an advantage. So far everything is working as planed." Sean said.

"Its when things don't go as planed that concern me. What then?" Tarken asked.

"Its when things don't go as planed that we Jedi are at our best. Trust me." Anakin said.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action General Skywalker." Tarken said.

"We saved you didn't we? And most reserve their trust that show gratitude." Sean said making Tarken smirk.

"True." Tarken said as they made their way across the tunnel.

Meanwhile

Reznov and his group made their through stairs.

"I don't believe we've had a proper introduction young ones." Master Piell said to Reznov and Julia. He knew Neji from the files that Earth sent them.

"The names John Reznov but I prefer to be called by my last name." Reznov said.

"I'm Julia. Sean asked us to help with this mission since rescue OPs are our specialty." Julia said before Cody spotted a drone and Master Piell jumped up to destroy it before security doors started closing around them.

"Security doors move or you'll be cut in half!" Obi Wan said as he got out of the way.

"I cant!" A clone yelled about to be cut in half had Reznov not held the doors apart long enough for him to get up fast with his metal arm. The clone breathed heavily in relief. "I owe you one kid." The clone said.

"No problem." Reznov said before using his metal arm and started punching the door above them open and repeated this till they got to the top.

Back with Sean's group

"I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress. Rather formidable to evade." Tarken said.

"How can you admire a horrible place?" Ahsoka said making Sean chuckle.

"Well think about it we're having a lot of trouble trying to get out of here. It shows how effective it is. To bad its under Separatist control and not ours. This place could hold some of Earths most deadly criminals with ease and even if they escaped the prison they wouldn't be able to get off world." Sean said.

"Indeed." Tarken said.

"They have a point." Naruko said.

"Alright lets keep moving." Anakin said.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple

"We've received a coded transmission. Apparently they've split up into two groups. Naruko and her group will head to the pipeline and wait for extraction while Kenobi heads for the landing platform." Master Plo said.

"And what if things don't go as planed?" Mace asked.

"Then our only option would be to send an entire fleet to get them out." Master Plo said.

"I think that will happen anyway." Draco said.

"A gut feeling?" Thor said to his brother.

"That and nothing ever always goes as planed." Draco said.

Back with Naruko's group

"Ah shit dead end." Sean said seeing a wall in front of them.

"Hang on a second." Naruko said looking at her data pad. "The next tunnel is over that wall." Naruko said.

"We don't have enough explosives to make a hole." 5's said.

"Why waste an explosive?" Sean asked amused before turning into his Zilla form and charged into the wall till it crumbled apart and turned to normal.

"Well that was effective." Tarken said.

"Ow." Sean said rubbing his head in slight pain.

"Next time let me handle it." Naruko said grinning.

"Yeah fuck you. Ow." Sean said still holding his head. "The hell was in that wall? Diamonds!" Sean asked.

"Uh." Naruko said looking through the rubble and giggled before picking up some diamonds making the others laugh including Tarken who chuckled in amusement.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Well heres some good pay for this mission." Naruko said getting all the jewels and put them in a scroll so she could turn them in for profit later.

"Thats bullshit what the fuck are diamonds doing on a different planet?" Sean asked annoyed.

"That aside lets keep moving." Tarken said.

"UGH fine. Pipeline will lead us upwards to where we need to be." Sean said as they found the pipeline and opened and a horrible stench was released.

"Oh god." Sayuri said in disgust.

"Ignore it. Lets go. Remember turn your flashlights off the slightest electronic pulse could detonate this pipeline." Sean said.

"I hope somebody tells the droids that." Tarken said as they climbed upwards or Rather the clones Taken and Anakin did while Ahsoka Sean Naruko and Sayury jumped upwards.

Once they got to the top they continued to the end of the pipeline.

"How much longer are we to wander through this tunnel in the dark?" Tarken asked.

"As long as we have to trust me." Sean said.

"You and your fellow ninja have earned my trust but my faith in your Jedi Comrades is still lacking." Tarken said making Sean roll his eyes having heard this before.

"You still lack faith in the Jedi? Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't the Jedi helped the Republic in so many victories since the beginning of the war." Sean said.

"Perhaps but I find their tactics ineffective. The Jedi code prevents them for going far enough to achieve victory to do whatever it takes to win the very reason your people should be leading the war effort and not peace keepers." Tarken said making Sean chuckle in amusement making him raise and eyebrow. "Does something in that amuse you?" Tarken asked.

"Sort of. While its true victories fall short because of their methods the republic is still winning this war and tell me wouldn't you want those who while are peace keepers fight alongside when the odds are against you or would you rather they do nothing like the Jedi of old during the time of the old republic when the Mandolorians invaded the outer rim?" Sean asked making Tarken hum in thought.

"I suppose that is a good point." Tarken said seeing he had a good valid point in that argument.

"As long as we have an edge in this war and have more victories over losses the Jedi methods are a minor concern." Sean said.

"I see you've given this some thought." Tarken said impressed.

"Its what I do." Sean said. "And as to Earth leading the war effort. We've seen enough war to last a lifetime. The only reason Me Naruko and the others are here is because we want to help since we cant just sit by and watch as millions are lost knowing we could stop it faster." Sean said.

"Here we are." Naruko said as they reached the end.

"Hang on a second." Sean said activating his dragons eyes and saw a small unit of droids waiting for them.

"Let me guess an ambush." Anakin said.

"Yup." Sean said heading up and swiftly took out the droids in a matter of seconds. "All clear." Sean said having them climb up.

"Wheres the shuttle?" Echo asked before they all heard blaster fire and explosions at the landing pad.

"Does that answer your question?" Sayuri asked.

"Well this complicates things." Tarken said.

"Nothing ever goes as planed." Sean said.

"Time for plan B." Naruko said.

"Theres a plan B?" Tarken asked.

"Theres always a backup plan" Sean said.

Reznov and his group were pinned down by the droids. First they nearly got caught had Reznov not created a powerful EMP burst that disabled a few security turrets but also took down the Comms.

"Goddamnit." Reznov said.

"The hell happened here?" Sean asked as his group arrived and helped provide support.

"Shuttle is right over there. We were this close till a tactical droid found us out." Reznov said.

"This is why I hate droids." Naruko said.

"Perhaps its a good suggestion for you two to turn into your larger states." Tarken said referring to Sean's spirits and Naruko's fox form.

"Better then nothing." Sean said as he turned into his Godzilla form and roared at the droids as Naruko turned into her fox form and used her tails to destroy the turrets.

"Wait till its fully clear before moving up." Reznov said before Echo grabbed one of the shields and tried to make it to the shuttle only for one of the more operable turrets to fire at him and would have killed him had Julia not used her abilities of water to pull him back just as it exploded.

"Oh come on you fucking assholes." Sean said annoyed as he and Naruko reverted to normal.

"Now what?" Tarken asked.

"Pull back." Sean said as they ran off after he and Reznov created a barrier of lightning to protect them from enemy fire while they ran.

"Great just fucking great." Reznov said.

"Calm down. I guess we've got no other option then to call in for backup." Sean said.

"If they can even get past the blockade. More then likely its been increased due to the events that have occurred here." Tarken said.

"He's got a point." Julia said.

"You got a better idea?" Sean asked.

"Cant Naruko just use her flying thunder god Jutsu?" Neji asked.

"Are you insane! I'm nowhere near finished with that and the last time I used it I ended up in the hospital for a week." Naruko said in a panic.

"The flying thunder god Jutsu?" Tarken asked confused.

"Think of it like a transportation device allowing you to go from one place to another where a mark of the jutsu is at and back. Her father made that Jutsu and nows its in her arsenal but she hasn't perfected it yet." Sean said explaining it to him.

"Shame this would have been over quicker if it was." Tarken said.

"Theres only so much even I can do and this Jutsu is a pain in my ass since its so complex." Naruko said.

"Whatever lets just get in contact with the temple." Sean said.

"Already on it." Piell said as he got in contact with the temple and Mace Windu.

"Master Piell it is good to see you alive my friend." Mace said relieved to see him alive.

"Likewise Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised and there are several squads of droids closing in on us." Master Piell said.

"When can we expect your arrival?" Sean asked.

"Master Plo is already En route." Mace said.

"Gunships will to evacuate you and your men. But do not delay. Only a small window of opportunity shall we have. Your Rendezvous point will be this island." Master Yoda said.

"Understood." Master Piell said.

"May the force be with you." Mace said as the transmission ended.

"Alright lets move." Sean said.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute." Reznov said as they moved to the meeting point.

"Time to let old painless out of the bag." Julia said to Reznov who smirked.

"Painless?" Anakin asked before Reznov opened one of the bags he had and a modern mini gun was in it with over a thousand rounds.

"Payback time." Reznov said grinning as they moved.

"Is he always carrying heavy weapons like this?" Tarken asked Sean who chuckled.

"They don't call him the winter soldier for nothing." Sean said amused as they continued to move to the meeting point before they heard a howling sound.

"I don't like that sound at all." Naruko said frowning.

"None of us do. Keep moving." Anakin said.

"Ive got an idea." Sean said drawing a seal on the ground and smirked as they moved on.

"What is that going to do?" Tarken asked.

"3...2...1." Sean said before large explosion occurred behind them and multiple dead body parts flew around them.

"So uncivilized." Obi Wan said making Sean and Reznov burst out laughing before Julia and Naruko hit them over the heads.

"Hey what was that for?" Sean asked.

"Honestly ever heard of low explosive?" Naruko said annoyed.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Sean asked making her frown more.

"You are unbelievable." Naruko said walking off.

"Women." Reznov said before Naruko and Julia threw large rocks at their heads.

"WE HEARD THAT ASSHOLE!" They said in unison.

"What did I do!" Sean said.

"Guys focus here." Anakin said with an amused grin.

"Oy." Sean said.

Soon they made it to the meeting point.

"Ok this is annoying. Julia if you will." Sean said making her nod and used her water abilities to cool off the molten lava making a bridge for them.

"Impressive." Tarken said.

"Incoming!" Reznov yelled as Commander Sobeck and a few commando droids on speeders approached.

"Sobeck is mine." Sean said pulling a chain out of his sleeves and pulled him down.

"DIE!" Sobeck said shooting Sean in the face making him grin thinking he's just killed a famous ninja but his eyes widen when Sean just looked at him with a burn mark on his face.

"Time to pay for your sins." Sean said before roaring as he took on the Ghost Rider form and attacked him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sobeck yelled trying to fend him off. Sean grabbed him by the neck and used his penance stare making him whimper in fear and started shaking as his soul was burned before Sean burned the body. Sean reverted to normal and grinned at his work.

"Well that was fun." Sean said as the gunships arrived.

"Get us out of here." Sean said as they flew off.

"Admiral we have everyone accounted for." Master Plo said as they boarded the cruiser and entered hyperspace.

Later

"A highly successful mission not one soldier lost on the mission thanks to you six." Obi Wan said.

"Its what we do for a living." Sean said.

"In any case both Tarken and Master Piell are giving us the intel so now Earth is no longer in danger from a surprise attack by Separatist forces." Master Plo said.

"Speaking of Earth I think its time we head back home for a while for some recovery time." Naruko said.

"Yeah I think thats probably best." Sean said getting the others to agree.

Later

"Finally home sweet home." Naruko said plopping down on the bed in her regular cloths sighing in content as she rested in her bed.

"Yeah its good to be back after a month away." Sean said laying down next to her.

"Well we're not staying long since we're only off duty for a couple weeks before heading back." Naruko said.

"I know so lets enjoy it while we can before she pushed him down and smirked at him making him chuckle as she removed his hood and licked her lips seeing his very well toned muscled chest.

"Oh I intend to." Naruko said before she squealed as he pushed her down and both of their clothes were thrown all over the room before only sexually pleased moans and flesh smacking together was heard in the room. Needless to say Naruko would be enjoying the next two weeks with her boyfriend and her lovers while she could.

Naruko sighed in content as they finished with her laying on his chest with a sexually satisfied smile on her face as she just enjoyed having their naked bodies touching each other.

"I almost forgot how good it feels to have someone pounding me and not the other way around." Naruko said making him chuckle as he kissed her forehead.

"We haven't had sex in months. Well I haven't since your the only girl for me." Sean said making her grin.

"And I love how loyal you are to me." Naruko said making him smirk before pulling her closer.

"How can I not be since I've got the most beautiful woman in the whole freaking galaxy with me in my life" Sean said making her smile more.

"Mmmm I don't know about that." Naruko said being modest but giggled when he kissed her forehead again before she yawned and fell asleep in his arms with a loving smile.

 **Authors note: Holy shit the longest chapter in the whole story. Anyway so next chapter just involves Naruko having sex with Sean and her harem and her girls doing some daring things. See ya. Oh and please do vote for my new poll for the new girls to be added to the harem since I'm eager to see who you all want added the most in this story.**


	32. Living the sexual dream

Chapter 32 living the sexual dream

Naruko still in bed with her boyfriend slowly opened her eyes seeing the sunrise through the window and smiled before she looked up at her boyfriend and saw he was still asleep and smirked before she decided to wake him up her favorite way.

Pulling the sheets off them she licked her lips seeing his morning wood before crawling down and laid down on her stomach with her legs near his face before she moved towards his cock and licked the base of it making him groan out slightly making her grin before she opened her mouth and brought him inside her mouth and moaned from his taste.

"Seriously you couldn't wake me up like a normal person?" Sean asked amused making her giggle around his cock before resumed her task bobbing her head up and down on his shaft moaning from his taste. Sean grinned before placing his hands on her hips making her moan softly before he fingered her sex making her gasp before moaning more as she picked up the pace.

'Oh god yes I forgot how good this feels with him.' Naruko thought before pulling his out of her mouth and placed her breasts around his cock and moved them up and down.

"Did you miss these girls?" Naruko asked teasingly before gasping as he slapped her ass hard making her moan as a red handprint was left in place before she resumed her task and moved her breasts around his cock and licked the tip when it come out of the valley of her breasts. Sean groaned out meaning he was close. She moved faster before feeling his cock twitch between her breasts and she widen her eyes when he came and moaned in bliss as she gulped down his seed before pulling up and sighed in content before yelping as he shoved her back down and positioned his cock at her wet sex.

"Hell of a way to start the morning." Sean said making her giggle.

"I think you mean the day since none of us are leaving the room till morning." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Oh really and lets say one of us actually tires out before the other and passes out?" Sean asked making her grin knowing where this was going.

"Ok then lets make a bet. If I pass out before you do in this game I'll let you do whatever you want to me for the rest of my life." Naruko said.

"Don't I get to do that already?" Sean asked.

"Whenever you want and anywhere." Naruko said.

"Ooooh thats a good one. And if you win?" Sean asked.

"Simple you have to build a new house since I'm sure this one will be getting to full in a few months or years With some new additions and something that you cant object to." Naruko said.

"And that is?" Sean asked with an amused grin.

"A nursery room." Naruko said making him blink before chuckling softly.

"That dream came up again?" Sean asked since for the past year she's had a dream of them with a baby in the near future. The first time she ever had that dream Sean had woken her up when he saw the tears in her eyes. Naruko smiled before getting on her knees and faced him and pressed her forehead against his before they both looked deep into the others eyes.

"Yes. You should see what I saw. She was beautiful. My blonde hair and face with my whisker marks but with your skin and forest green eyes. She was beautiful just perfect." Naruko said in joy as she continued to picture herself in that position over and over again wanting to make it real. Sean kissed her forehead before pushing her down.

"One day that will be a reality for us. And I was already going to build a new house anyway so try something else." Sean said making her burst out laughing before placing a finger to her cheek and smirked.

"If I win you take me to a tropical island for just the two of us." Naruko said.

"Now that is a win-win situation." Sean said before pushing himself in making her moan and wrapped her arms around his head and pressed her breasts against his extremely hard muscled chest. She smiled at him as she traced the red lines on his body. (Oh I don't know if anyone was paying attention to that in the first chapter but picture him having the same red markings on his from God of War)

"Yes more." Naruko moaned out as she bounced on his cock meeting each thrust he delivered to her we needing sex missing this feeling for months. Sean grinned before he changed positioned making her yelp as he flipped her on her stomach again and help her legs up as he thrusted deep inside her making her moan more while she played with her breasts.

Sean growled before leaning down and bites her neck where the curse mark Orochimaru gave her months ago was making her gasp in bliss and pain.

"Time to get rid of anything he gave you." Sean said making her whimper before gasping in pain as he bites down again and she let out a shuddering moan as she felt his chakra move around her body destroying the curse mark on her neck before she moaned loudly as his chakra also increased her pleasure ten fold.

"You cheater." Naruko whimpered out making Sean smirk before kissing her neck and licked off her blood making her moan more.

"All fair in war." Sean said thrusting deep into her making her moan more again as his cock continued to hit her womb making a slight bulge in her stomach before she gasped as her orgasm approached hard.

"AH! OH GOD YES IM COMING!" Naruko yelled out before screaming in lust as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his seed in her womb.

"We're not done yet." Sean said pulling out and placed his cock on her other hole making her whimper.

"Gently please." Naruko said since they still haven't done it there yet.

Sean nods before kissing her neck again making her moan before groaning in discomfort as he shoved his cock into her ass. He shoved all the way making her gasp in shock and pain as she tried to get used to him inside her ass before moaning as Sean pulled her head to his and kissed her making her moan as he mind was clouded by the lust and pleasure her only male lover was giving her. Naruko pushed back signaling she was ready.

Sean thrusted into her slow at first then quickened his pace having her hips slap against his waist making her moan more as she had a fucked silly look on her face enjoying the sex she was having. She moved her fingers to her sex and thrusted her fingers inside furiously wanting another orgasm.

"Harder please." Naruko begged wanting more making Sean smirk before thrusting into her with almost Inhuman speeds making her eyes widen and roll into the back of her head. "OH GOD!" Naruko yelled out in sexual bliss as she was having the time of her life.

"Get ready now." Sean said grunting as he went faster.

"INSIDE ME PLEASE AHHHHHHH!" Naruko yelled as he came inside her ass making her whimper in bliss as they both came hard and collapsed from the sexual session they had but was nowhere near tired.

"Mmmm I forgot how good it feels to be the one on the receiving end of this." Naruko said making Sean chuckle before pulling her up and face her to him and kissed her making her kiss back before wrapping her legs around his waist. "And I'm not done yet nowhere close not till the next sunrise." Naruko said making him smirk.

"If you were anyone else you'd have collapsed from all that." Sean said making her grin.

"Then be grateful we both have an edge in this with almost unlimited stamina." Naruko said making him chuckle before she inserted him back into her pussy making her moan as they started a second round.

Next morning

"I cant believe it was a draw." Naruko said smiling as they both woke up since at midnight they both collapsed when they both ran out of energy using everything they could to tire the other out with clones sexual jutsu and everything else they could think of.

"I guess thats why we're equals in everything." Sean said making her giggle.

"Well could you do me a favor and take me to the baths I'm so sore right now." Naruko said since she temporarily has lost the feeling in her legs.

"Sure." Sean said picking her up bridal style making her smile as he carried her to the baths not even bothering to get dressed since everyone in this house was usually naked anyway.

Minutes later

Naruko sighed as Sean washed her back. Naruko finally got the feeling in her legs again and was on her front while he massaged her back.

"Naruko about this dream of yours." Sean said.

"Yes?" Naruko said smiling.

"How bad do you really want to have this dream of yours come true?" Sean asked curiously.

"More then anything why? Are you considering we do it now?" Naruko asked grinning trailing her fingers down her body to her still sore sex making him chuckle before kissing her lightly on the lips making her smile.

"Not exactly. My dad and Jiraiya have been talking for a few weeks while we were gone. At some point Jiraiya is going to be taking you on a 3 year training trip around the ninja lands where him and various other people who have the experience you need to train you." Sean said making her blink.

"Wait you said me. What are you not telling me?" Naruko asked in concern. Sean placed his hands on her face and sighed.

"I wont be going with you." Sean said.

"WHAT!" Naruko yelled in anger standing up. "Then I'm not going then." Naruko said in anger.

"Naruko listen to me. While your training with Jiraiya I'll be training around the world with my old master." Sean said making her pale and shiver since that man was terrifying. It was amazing Sean wasn't afraid of him.

"But...We wont be..." Naruko tried to say. "What about us though?" Naruko asked.

"Just because we wont see each other for 3 years doesn't mean its the end of the world. Naruko the Akatsuki is after you because of the nine tails. At your current level your stronger then Orochimaru if its just him but we have no idea who else is in the organization other then Itachi and Kisame. We both need to get stronger to make that dream a reality. Heres the deal." Sean said placing his hand where her heart was and sent his own chakra into her making her moan slightly before she placed her own hand on his heart and did the same. It was they're way of making an unbreakable promise to one another to never break when they were serious.

"Once all that is done and we're back together again. I will give you what you want the most in our life. You'll get to hold that baby girl you dream about in your arms when that happens. No mater what Naruko I will always give you what you want in your life." Sean said making her tear up before engulfing him in a tight hug as she cried. She hated being away from him for so long. The longest she's ever been away from him was 3 months at best. This was something that was making her look weak and pathetic in her eyes but the promises they made like this always came through.

"Promise me something else when we get back together." Naruko said in a shaky voice which was not like her since even when she was almost raped by Kiba during the exams she held it together but this was much different.

"And whats that?" Sean asked holding her close.

"Marry me." Naruko said crying on his chest making her look surprised at her before smiling as he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss which she returned with more passion then any other time with him or her other lovers.

"I will. I promise." Sean said making her cry more in joy as she held him tightly.

Later

Naruko was looking at the sky in the yard calming down after what Sean told her.

"I take it Sean told you?" Tsunade said to Naruko in her regular cloths as was Naruko who sighed before sitting up.

"Yeah. We made each other a promise once we got back together again. He said he would marry me. After that we would have a baby together." Naruko said holding her stomach waiting for the day she would be conceive the child she dreamt about for over a year now. Being 16 near 17 years old she was physically old enough for that. She wanted to be a mother at a young age. While she didn't have to worry about aging since being an adopted member of the Kruger clan she was given the secret to their long life span that exceeded her clan's indefinitely by thousands of years.

Tsunade smiled as she held Naruko close making her smile as well.

"Well I've got something to cheer you up." Tsunade said grinning.

"Oh like what? Kicking Pervy sage in the family jewels a thousand times?" Naruko asked making Tsunade burst out laughing as did she as Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground trying to stop laughing but couldn't since the very thought of that just cracked her up. Tsunade finally stopped laughing holding her sides in pain from so much laughter and the occasional giggle escaped her lips.

"I wish but no thats not it but its something you'll love." Tsunade said still giggling.

"Oh then what? Don't tease me here." Naruko said.

"Come with me." Tsunade said leading her out the mansion and into the village streets. Soon they arrived at a building and on the front of the door it said no men allowed.

"Huh? Whats this?" Naruko asked confused.

"Hang on you'll see. Your mother and a few others had this place made just for you inside and no men are allowed well other then him of course." Tsunade said.

"Well what is it?" Naruko asked getting impatient.

"Come on." Tsunade said leading her inside. Once they were inside Naruko heard some modern dance music.

"Tsunade what is this place I'm getting confused and worried." Naruko said making Tsunade giggle more before they came to a new door and opened it and Naruko's eyes bugged out and had a lusting smile on her face as it was a lesbian strip club with most other lovers giving various lap dances to other female ninja that weren't in her harem. "Oh...My...Good...God!" Naruko said in excitement seeing various women who while some she hasn't met and those she has striping naked in the extremely large room.

"Sean gave this idea as a birthday present for you but considering the bad news you've been given I'm sure he wont mind you opening an early present." Tsunade said grinning.

"I love that man so much." Naruko said having anime tears of joy running down her face making Tsunade giggle.

Later

Naruko walked into the mansion with a shit eating grin on her face as she sat down on the couch.

"Well you seem to be doing better." Sean said smiling walking in from downstairs in only his sweat pants making her lick her lips seeing his muscles.

"Lets just say I'm enjoying the present you had made for me early." Naruko said making him blink in confusion.

"Present what are you...Oh come on who told you?" Sean asked annoyed since he wanted to surprise her.

"Doesn't matter what does is that I love it and you get a bonus tonight." Naruko said stripping off her clothes before she was only in her birthday suit.

"I'm still going to find out who told you and if its your mother I'll go easy on the punishment if not well don't expect any sex from said person when her ass is to painful to sit down." Sean said making her giggle before swaying over to him.

"I'm ok with that now time for you own gift." Naruko said seductively and burst out in a fit of giggles as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs and threw her on the bed before shutting the door. It was a good thing the room had enhanced silencing seals on it otherwise the whole village would have heard Naruko's pleases screams and yells from her all night sex marathon.

Next morning

Naruko opened her eyes and smiled as she found herself in the arms of her future husband holding her close.

'I'm honestly happy dad did what he did when I was born or I might not have ever had this life now.' Naruko thought kissing Sean's check softly before going back to sleep not seeing Sean open one eye and smiled at her before doing the same.

 **Authors note: Wow that was interesting. So Naruko took the news of them being separated when the time comes pretty good and both made an unbreakable promise to each other. And now Naruko has her own strip club for women only you can see a lot of yuri and lemons there^^. Anyway next chapter we go back to star wars season four with the attack on Umbara where Naruko Sean Sayuri Reznov and Julia but heads with Krell with her team getting more support from the clones. See ya.**


	33. Attack on Umbara

Chapter 33 attack on Umbara

Naruko smiled as she woke up from her bed with Kori Kushina Erza Karui Mei and Tayuya all were naked as her from their special red head orgy.

"I wonder why I love Red heads the most in bed?" Naruko asked herself before Kushina pulled her down and kissed her lovingly making Naruko moan softly as she wrapped her legs around her and wrapped her arms over her head.

"I think you get that from your father. He was crazy over me for my red hair." Kushina said making Naruko grin before Sean entered the room and rolled his eyes in amusement. Kushina grinned. "Care to join us big man?" Kushina asked shaking her breasts at him before.

BANG!

"OW!" Kushina yelled in pain holding her head with a large bump on it while Naruko looked annoyed.

"The only one he's ever going to fuck is me or if I let him in a threesome no one else can ask him to have sex with them that includes you." Naruko said annoyed making Kushina pout.

"Well can he?" Kushina asked innocently.

"As amusing as this is. Naruko get dressed Tarken is out front waiting for us." Sean said.

"Oh thats right our 2 weeks are up damnit." Naruko said getting her regular clothes on. "Bye mom see you later." Naruko said making Kushina smile as her daughter left.

Tarken was out front talking with Reznov and Julia.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruko asked Reznov and Julia.

"Same as you. My SO was contacted by the republic asking for some help from me personally along with Julia. Not surprising that the Chancellor asked for you three specifically though thats for sure." Reznov said knowing the old man was impressed by them the most out of everyone else on earth.

"Indeed." Tarken said.

"Alright so whats up?" Sayuri asked as they boarded a gunship.

"Thanks to the Nexus route we've been able to target key planets in the Separatists alliance however though since then they've upgraded their security 5 times over from what they once had. One of these planets is Umbara the Separatists most common ally for new advanced weapons. Republic forces are planing a large scale invasion in a couple days but they felt it would be more successful if the 5 of you were to aid in this attack. I was requested by the Jedi council to brief you on this." Tarken said.

"Theres more to it then that isn't there?" Sean said.

"Indeed. Recently several convoys have been attacked by unknown Shinobi but this was recovered from the latest attack." Tarken said taking out a headband with the sound village symbol on it.

"Sound ninja. Orochimaru most have made some new friends by why send us to Umbara then?" Naruko asked.

"We believe the head ninja responsible for these barbaric attacks is on the planet and since no one else can fight a ninja on even ground the best option was you three since you were all on leave." Tarken said.

"Smart move. So who's all involved with this invasion?" Reznov asked.

"General Skywalker General Kenobi General Tin and General Krell along with commanders Tano and Offee who the later two will be leading the space battle." Tarken said.

"Sounds good to me." Sean said.

Later

"Nice to see you guys again." Anakin said.

"Funny how quickly we keep getting dragged into this war since we all first met." Sean said.

"Now then lets go over the plan. The capital city is the key to this whole invasion capturing it will ensure the republic victory much faster on the planet." Obi Wan said.

"Getting past the blockade is the fist problem we deal with." Anakin said.

"Ahsoka and Barriss can handle that part easy. What I'm concerned about is the terrain we know almost nothing about the planet or other wildlife on it so it will make things difficult not to mention their weaponry is very unknown to the republic." Naruko said.

"Indeed which is why taking this planet is important. My only concern is where to land our forces first." Tarken said.

"We'll figure that out later. First things first get past the blockade then land on the ground. Me Reznov Julia and Naruko can clear a way for the clones with ease after that though we wont be using our special forms since we might end up attacking or troops by accident." Sean said.

"Good call but their anti air defenses are still concerning." Anakin said.

"Leave that to me." Sean said grinning.

"I assume your going to be using that form correct?" Tarken asked referring to his dragon form.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Which form?" Obi Wan asked since he's only seen one of the three.

"His most powerful one the legendary bull dragon." Tarken said.

"Or Spyro as likes to go by." Sean said.

Later

"Like I said those two could handle the space battle." Sean said as they moved to the planet atmosphere.

"Ready?" Anakin asked.

"Here I go!" Sean yelled jumping off the cruiser and turned into his most powerful spirit form the Legendary bull dragon. (For those who have no paid attention throughout the story the bull dragon is the only male dragon from the Reign of Fire)

Sean flew in the air using his huge wing like arms and roared into the air before dashing off at the enemy.

"God you guys never cease to amaze me." Rex said amused making Naruko and Sayury smirk before they saw Sean hovering over the enemy and burned them to ash spreading large waves of fire throughout the area as many of the enemy tried to retreat but were burned like the others before Sean roared in victory before he landed on the ground and turned to normal.

"Cost is clear lets move." Anakin said as everyone boarded the gun ships while Sayuri Naruko Reznov and Julia jumped off the cruiser and landed on the ground with the last 3 of the four in their larger forms and stomped forward crushing the enemy that tried to stop them while Sayury on top of Naruko's head observed. Reznov's spirit form was that of a creature who's body was made of lightning with only one eye in the center of the chest. (Picture Kineticlops from war of the monsters) Julia's spirit form was a large reptile like creature with a clubbed tail with green scales.(Togera from war of the monsters)

"At this rate the natives will be begging for a surrender." Echo said.

"Wheres the fun in that?" 5's said as they blasted the enemy from behind the four giants.

Sean turning into his Godzilla form roared at the enemy before the spikes on his back glowed blue and a large stream of blue fire came out of his mouth killing the enemy while whatever was left pulled back if they could. Before anyone knew it however explosive Kunai were thrown at the large earthlings making them step back and roar before they spotted sound ninja.

Naruko roared before making a tailed beast ball and fired at them making them and the other sound ninja scream in pain as the others soon fired at them as well. Soon the sound Ninja were reduced to nothing before running away like the natives but none of them made it far.

"This is almost to easy." Rex said liking these odds.

"Come on you bunch of cowards fight back!" 5's yelled laughing.

Sean roared as the blasted another group of natives and sound ninja away as did the others. Soon the four of them reverted to normal.

"That was fun." Reznov said.

"For you maybe. We didn't even get to blast anything." Rex said amused making Sean and the others laugh.

"Alright lets keep moving." Anakin said.

Soon enough Naruko and her group cleared out any remaining sound Ninja and natives that tried to stop them. A gunship soon arrived and landed near them and General Krell came out.

"Who the hell is that?" Reznov asked Sean.

"General Krell if memory serves me correctly." Sean said approaching them.

"Ah the legendary Shinobi of earth. You and your team have made quit an impression on the republic and the Jedi." Krell said impressed by their skill.

"Just doing what we can." Sean said.

"Indeed. In any case General Skywalker the council has ordered you back to Coruscant effective immediately." Krell said to Anakin.

"What now? You've got to be kidding me we need all the help we can get." Reznov said in disbelief.

"I'm confident with the 5 of you here this invasion will go by smoothly." Krell said.

"Did they say why they need him back?" Naruko asked.

"The request was made by the Supreme Chancellor that is all they would tell me." Krell said.

"Next time we see him I'm going to have a few words of his horrible timing." Sean said annoyed by this. "Whatever. Anakin we can handle things from here." Sean said.

"Right." Anakin said entering the gunship and left.

"This blows." Reznov said annoyed.

"Alright thats enough we've got a job to do." Naruko said.

"Indeed lets move." Krell said as they marched to the capital.

Later

"The new general has a way with words." 5's said to Naruko.

"The war effects us all in different ways so he's not entirely at fault for his somewhat harsh methods. If he goes to far though Sean and I will step in." Naruko said.

"Heads up." Sean said pointing up as two creatures tried to attack them and would have had Reznov not jumped on one of them and broke its spine while Sayuri used her own lightsaber to cut the other one in half with a simple high jump.

"Disgusting." Julia said looking at the remains of the one Sayuri killed.

"Keep moving." Sean said as they moved forward.

Hours later

"Sean we've been at this for 12 hours the men are getting worn down." Jesse said.

"Your right. Krell hang on a second." Sean said making him stop.

"Yes what is it?" Krell asked.

"We need to stop for a while. The others are getting tired." Sean said.

"We cant if we are to reach the capital..." Krell tried to say.

"They wont be any good in a fight if they have no energy they're not like us." Naruko said making Krell look at her for a second before nodding seeing they wouldn't back down from this.

"Very well they've got 15 minutes." Krell said.

"Right. Alright you've got 15 minutes everyone stay in sight." Naruko said getting sighs of relief from the clones.

"Reznov scout out ahead and report back." Sean said.

"On it." Reznov said running off.

"This friend of yours he's not a ninja correct?" Krell asked curiously.

"No he's Russian special forces. Met him when him and a small task force were assigned to track down a high ranking officer who defected from his group and try to sell highly classified secretes to the ninja lands to get some followers and attack Russia. I found them at the boarders of the land of lightning and helped them out." Sean said.

Once the 15 minutes were up the troops were rested enough to move out again. Reznov came back and the look he had meant bad news.

"What is it?" Krell asked.

"The main road is blocked theres no way the clones can get past it sir and Obi Wan's forces were forced to pull back due to heavy ordinance 20 minutes ago." Reznov said.

"Ah fuck now what?" Sean said.

"I spotted an air base close by if we capture it we might have a better chance of helping Obi Wan's forces in taking the capital." Reznov said.

"Nice work. Problem is though the area around us makes it difficult for us to use our special forms without worrying about us smashing the troops by accident." Naruko said.

"Lets see this place first then decide a course of action from there." Julia said.

"Agreed lets go." Krell said.

Soon they made it to the air base and Reznov using his enhanced sniper rifle scope looked ahead to see what they were up against.

"This is not going to be easy for the troops." Reznov said.

"What do you see?" Krell asked.

"3 tanks divisions plus ground troops. The armor on those tanks look almost indestructible plus ray shields so rocket launchers will be no good on them. Kruger theres no way the clones can get past all that. However I've got an idea. It looks like most of their troops are outside the base waiting for us. If we were to send a small squad to commender a few of their own tanks and air craft we could catch them by surprise and take the base with ease." Reznov said.

"We don't have time. Obi Wan and the others are holding their ground at the moment." Krell said.

"How about a two way assault? Naruko and I can use our forms to hold off the enemy tanks while Reznov Julia and a few of our best troops infiltrate the base and take those aircraft to destroy the remaining tanks." Sean said.

"Works for me. 5's hardcase your both with me the rest of you stay here till we give the order." Reznov said as he Julia 5's and Hardcase left while Naruko and Sean jumped down and turned into their larger forms with Sean in his Zilla form and both stomped towards the enemy.

The Natives and the Sound ninja saw them and fired their weapons at them but it didn't even slow them down while Sean breathed green fire at them burning the ground troops to ash. Soon the tanks fired at them and while Naruko was not effected Sean stepped back and roared at the enemy before stomping on them crushing those inside the tanks.

"Impressive." Krell said observing the battle from afar.

Reznov and his team managed to get into the air base before taking four of their aircrafts and destroyed whatever was left of the enemy tanks with ease.

"Cost is clear Rex send in your men." Reznov said.

"Copy that. Move out!" Rex yelled as they headed for the air base to help take out the remaining separatists.

Later

"Nice work guys." Sean said to Reznov and his team.

"This is almost to easy here." Reznov said amused.

"For you guys maybe but for us this would have been almost impossible." Rex said.

"And you would have lost more men if it wasn't for us." Sayuri said smirking making him snort.

"Very funny." Rex said.

"Sean report." Krell said approaching.

"Air base is ours and no casualties to our forces here." Sean said.

"Luck has smiled on us today consider yourselves lucky." Krell said.

"At least our plan worked otherwise we would have had a lot of casualties if we charged up the front." Reznov said.

"The price for such victory perhaps someday you'll realize this." Krell said as he walked away not seen Reznov frown and tighten his fists before Julia gently grabbed his hands calming him down.

"Asshole." Reznov said.

"I really do not like this guy." Sayuri said.

"None of us do but he's a Jedi like us. Nothing more we can do." Sean said.

Later

"Congratulations on your capture of the airbase Sean." Obi Wan said on a transmission.

"Well we had a good plan. Anyway whats the status of the capital?" Sean asked.

"I'm afraid its proving to be more difficult even with the airbase under your control. Long range missiles are forcing us back from the Capital." Obi Wan said.

"I thought taking this Airbase would stop that." Naruko said.

"They must be getting supplies from orbit. So much for ground assault." Reznov said.

"Cant we destroy the supply ship?" Rex asked.

"We're trying but with very little success and the reinforcements we were promised have not yet arrived." Obi Wan said.

"We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles." Krell said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? It will be a slaughter if we try even for us. No we need to take out the supply ship and I've got an idea." Reznov said.

"Theres no time our battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates." Krell said.

"We cannot expect..." Was as far as Obi Wan got before his transmission ended.

"Goddamnit. They're jamming our comms." Julia said.

"Krell we cant just go guns blazing at the capital it will be a slaughter. Reznov what was your suggestion?" Sean asked.

"Well ever heard of the trojan horse?" Reznov asked.

"Oh I see where your going with this." Sean said smirking.

"Whats a Trojan horse?" Rex asked.

"Its a military tactic that was copied from the downfall of Troy when the enemy built a wooden horse to conceal their troops and attacked when they let their guard down and took the city from the inside and brought in reinforcements. He's suggesting we use the fighters to get inside that carrier and take it out from the inside." Sean said.

"That actually could work." Rex said.

"We don't have enough time." Krell said.

"So what you suggest we just march up the front door of the enemy and get slaughtered on sight?" Reznov asked having enough of this guys flawed tactics.

"We don't know enough on how these fighters work and the more time we waste the longer it takes to take the capital so no this operation of yours is not going to happen end of discussion." Krell said slamming his fists down on the desk before he left.

"He is out of his fucking mind. There is no way the troops can get past all that without heavy losses." Reznov said.

"Lets get down to the hanger." Sean said before they saw a few explosions coming from said area.

"Oh what now?" Naruko asked annoyed as they went down there.

"What the hell?" Sean said to Hardcase and 5's.

"Sorry kid we had a minor glitch in the new system we added to the fighters." 5's said.

"Well now Krell will never allow this operation to begin." Sayuri said.

"Who says we have to tell him about it?" Reznov asked.

"What are you getting at?" Rex asked.

"I'm saying 5's Hardcase and Jesse go into the battle above while we tell Krell their on a scouting mission." Reznov said.

"Anything is better then his suicide plans." 5's said.

"Alright lets get this done then." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the others looked up and saw a massive explosion and grinned.

"Well thank god it worked." Sean said. The only confusion to the outcome was when two of the three fighters came back seeing one clone missing. 5's and Jesse were the only ones back.

"Hey wheres Hardcase?" Sayuri asked.

"He didn't make it. He destroyed the supply ship and got us all out." Jesse said.

"A brave soldier to the end." Reznov said in respect before other clone troops came out.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Genera Krell wants you all in the command center." The clone said.

"Oh boy." Reznov said.

They made it up to the tower where Krell was at and did not looked pleased.

"What part of this operation of yours not happening didn't you understand?" Krell asked in anger.

"It was better then your suicide plan that was of cost us more troops then the missions worth and the plan worked regardless." Reznov said.

"The only loss is clone trooper Hardcase who gave up his life to make sure the mission worked." Sean said.

"All five of you went against my direct orders. Were it up to me all five of you would be in the cells for court martial but I know for a fact the senate wont ever let that happen." Krell said glaring.

"Are you that blind to see the good results?" Reznov asked but was held back by Julia.

"Make no mistake for crossing me you have entered dangerous territory." Krell said making Sean snort.

"Whatever unlike you we care about the lives of the clones like the rest of the Jedi. How you ever got the position of General is beyond me. When we get back I'll make sure the council knows about this and they'll no doubt strip you of your rank as general and be taken out of the war." Sean said making Krell growl.

Sean and the others went back down the tower.

"How the hell did he even know about the mission anyway?" Naruko asked.

"Because I told him." Clone trooper Dogma said.

"You? Why?" Naruko asked annoyed.

"Because you kids were disobeying orders. Just because the senate favors you doesn't mean you can do whatever you please here during the war." Dogma said getting the attention of the other clones.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sayuri said in disbelief.

"His strategies are flawed beyond belief and was willing to let this unit your brothers I might add die meaninglessly. Are you really that dumb to follow flawed orders?" Naruko asked annoyed.

"Look Kid I don't care what you can do your not the commanders around here you follow orders as the chain of command sees fit if you cant learn that then you don't belong here!" Dogma yelled before Naruko head butted him and threw hard punches at his face before Sean and Sayuri held her back and 5's and Rex held Dogma back.

"That is enough!" Sean yelled. "Take her to the barracks." Sean said having Sayuri do that. Sean frowned at Dogma as 5's and Rex let him go and looked pissed that he got slugged by a kid. "And you you're no better then the droids if you blindly follow orders no matter how flawed they are. You need to think for yourself. If you were ordered to kill one of your brothers because Krell asked you to would you?" Sean asked making him look at him in disbelief.

"Only if they did something unforgivable." Dogma said making many of the clones glare at him.

"My god your stupid if you believe that." Sean said.

"Leave him be kid he's not going to listen." Rex said knowing how stubborn Dogma is.

"Don't be surprised if your brothers leave you behind because of this." Sean said as he Reznov and Julia walked off.

Later

"Fucking asshole." Naruko said drinking some water in the mess hall.

"Calm down." Sean said sitting next to her just then clones approached them. "What is it now?" Sean asked.

"Genera Krell would like to see the five of you sir." The clone said making them sigh.

"Fuck." Reznov said.

"Great I wonder what this is going to be about?" Naruko said sarcastically.

They made their way up to the command center.

"What is it now?" Naruko asked.

"I understood there was a small fight between you and clone trooper Dogma is that correct?" Krell asked.

"So what? He deserved it for ratting us out. If theres one thing a ninja hates in our village are those who snitch on us for dumb reasons." Naruko said glaring.

"Easy Naruko." Sean said.

"Well I don't want it to happen again or I'll make sure your kept out of the battle for the rest of the time here on Umbara am I clear?" Krell said.

"No we're not. You may be currently the high ranking officer here but we take our orders from the senate more specifically from the Chancellor so your orders mean nothing to us four arms." Naruko said making Krell growl at her.

"Enough both of you." Sean said pushing them apart.

"General there's an incoming transmission." A clone said.

"Put it through." Krell said still glaring at Naruko. A transmission from a clone came up telling them that the Natives have stolen clone uniforms and weapons and are preparing a massive attack on the base.

"Well shit. We'll handle this." Sean said as his team headed down along with every other clone.

They headed outside and looked for Rex.

"Rex get all the troops ready we're heading out and be on alert transmission came through that the natives have stolen armor and weapons trying to pose as clones." Naruko said.

"Got it kid." Rex said getting the troops.

"Something doesn't feel right." Reznov said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"I don't know its just I feel like something else is going to happen." Reznov said.

They soon head out looking for enemy troops. Sean suddenly stopped.

"Wait a second." Sean said getting the troops to stop as he placed a hand on the ground and sensed close by contacts. "Contacts close by to the north but something is off." Sean said.

"We don't have time for this." Dogma said.

"Dogma shut up." Echo said.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Hold back here for a minute." Naruko said approaching the contacts with her hands up. Soon she found them and while they were in clone armor she knew they were not the natives.

"Naruko what are you doing here?" A clone said one she knew from past battles.

"Waxer I was about to ask you the same thing. We got a transmission that the natives stole clone armor and weapons and were going to attack the air base." Naruko said as her unit came out and all the clones took off their helmets so no confusion would occur.

"We we're told by General Krell to come here." Waxer said.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me." Reznov said.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Krell wanted us to fight each other and kill each other. He's betrayed the Jedi and the Republic." Reznov said.

"Your wrong the genera would never..." Dogma tried to say but Naruko shoved him into a tree and glared at him with Red slitted eyes.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU DUMBASS! HE WANTED YOU TO KILL EACH OTHER FOR AMUSEMENT! IF YOU CANT SEE THAT YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN A WORTHLESS DROID!" Naruko yelled in his face before shoving him down before she calmed down.

"Easy kid he's not worth it." Jesse said.

"We're heading back. Rex I want all the mean to be ready outside the tower incase he bails out." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Rex said.

"Finally I've been wanting to kill this guy since the second I saw his ugly face." Reznov said making the others laugh.

"Killing him is a secondary option Capturing him though is the primary since I want to know why he did this." Sean said.

"You and me both." Naruko said.

"Lets go." Sayuri said.

Soon they all made it back to the base and Rex and the other clones waited outside incase Krell tried to escape. Sean and his team made it to the top of the tower where Krell was.

"Is there something I can help you with Sean?" Krell asked.

"Yeah stand down and surrender." Sean said activating his lightsaber as did Naruko and Sayuri.

"Its treason then." Krell said calmly.

"Surrender." Naruko said activating her tailed beast cloak having her chakra golden.

"Your all committing mutiny then." Krell said walking to the center of the room.

"Explain your actions now." Reznov said pointing his assault riffle at him.

"My actions?" Krell asked amused.

"For trying to have your men kill each other." Julia said creating a blade from water she made from thin air.

"Oh that. Because I can because the clones are inferior. Although I should have not sent you with them so their could finally be some casualties." Krell said smugly.

"Why? Why betray the Jedi and the Republic?" Naruko asked as they all circled him.

"I know that the Republic will win this war due to your involvement but what you don't know is that something much much worse will rise up after the war something Sean's clan has feared for thousands of years." Krell said confusing them.

"What are you talking about? Theres nothing we fear other then war." Sean said.

"Really does the FALLEN sound familiar?" Krell said making Sean freeze on the spot and his eyes widen in fear and disbelief.

"The FALLEN? Kruger whats he talking about?" Reznov asked.

"I...Its nothing." Sean said calming down.

"Oh Beg to differ your clan may be a clan that values and prays for everlasting peace but they have a dark terrible secret buried in the past that none of them want to surface again. The mark you have on your flesh is prof enough of that." Krell said before Sean roared so loud that the glass shattered.(Imagine the Godzilla 2014 roar)

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT NAME!" Sean yelled in fury making Krell laugh in amusement.

"I told you I've foreseen it. The FALLEN shall rise again and I will be part of his growing army of great power." Krell said.

"That will never happen." Sean said as he swiftly sliced his head off before he could even react. Sean looked at the dead corpse before sighing in exhaustion.

"Sean what was he talking about?" Naruko asked in concern as she grabbed his hand making him sigh.

"The FALLEN is an ancient clan member that lived thousands of years ago. He was a prodigy of the clan like no other till our time. He got power hungry though. The ancient members of the clan sealed him away never to return to the land of the living." Sean said.

"So how does he know about him then?" Reznov asked.

"I don't know force visions are never truly descriptive." Sean said.

"What did he mean by the mark you have? Was he talking about this?" Naruko asked rubbing her fingers on the red lined mark on his face making him nod.

"Theres more about this mark then you realize. Its not there for style. It represents a destined one someone who's future has been seen. The clan priests call those with this mark the marked ones. Those who have this mark have always had great power and have brought about a great change." Sean said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruko said grinning.

"Its not always good change Naruko. The first marked one was the FALLEN. Everyone after that has always made great change of good. But the Priest who gave me this mark did it against my fathers orders since this priest was a fanatic. He was killed by my father since he wanted this whole nonsense to stop." Sean said.

"And you didn't say anything because you were afraid I would look at you differently." Naruko said.

"Yeah." Sean said before she smack him across the face making the others laugh.

"Idiot! Do I look like one those morons who jumps to conclusions? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be like this today." Naruko said making Sean blink before chuckling slightly.

"Yeah I guess I didn't see that my bad." Sean said rubbing his head before clone troops walked in.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Nothing. Krell is dead didn't give us any other choice." Sean said before Dogma aimed his weapon at him. "Whoa what the hell?" Sean said.

"Your all traitors." Dogma said aiming his weapon at everyone.

"Dogma listen. I used to think being a good ninja meant following orders but you don't always have to. You have to think on your own especially if lives are at stake." Naruko said.

"Dogma don't do it." Tup said. Dogma lowered his weapon and was restrained by the others.

"Now what?" Echo asked.

"Wait for Tarken and his troops to arrive I've sent out a transmission before we got back." Sean said.

Later

"I honestly must say I'm shocked to hear all this. To think that a Jedi was capable of this." Tarken said as he listened to the events Sean and his team told him.

"Don't forget Tarken Dooku used to be a Jedi as well. What I'm concerned about is his vision he said about the FALLEN rising again. I'll have to inform my father about this. If the FALLEN is truly returning to the land of the living once again we'll need to be prepared. All of us will need to be." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we try to end this war as swiftly as possible to preserve the troops we have." Tarken said.

"Yeah all we can do is hope for the best for now." Reznov said.

Later

The planet was now under full control of the republic. The Chancellor had asked Russian military officers to help keep the planet under permanent control till the war was over. Reznov's SO Dragovich hd agreed to this.

Right now though the team was walking to the chancellors office as he called for them saying he had something important for them.

"Wonder what he's got for us?" Naruko asked.

"Maybe its our own planet." Reznov said jokingly making Sean and Julia elbow him while grinning.

"Oh now I'm so hoping thats true." Naruko said imagining her own planet with her harem walking around naked all day and night without others seeing them and having a large amount of space for them for everything.

"You are unbelievable." Sayuri said making Sean burst out laughing.

"When is she not?" Sean asked making Naruko stick her tongue at them. They soon entered the main room where Palpatine and Mace and Obi Wan were in.

"Ah your here good." Palpatine said.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Naruko asked.

"Yes recently the republic and the scientists of Earth have been building a ship three times the size of the Malevolence." Palpatine said.

"The Malevolence? Whats that?" Sean asked.

"Ah yes I forgot you five weren't here when that occurred last year. The Malevolence was a massive cruiser that had been destroying the republic fleet using the Ion weapons it has planted on it which disables all electric equipment. Anyway the ship that we have been building since Earth became part of the republic is near completion." Palpatine said proudly.

"Oh really what is this ship like?" Reznov asked as Palpatine put up a hologram of the ship which was nothing like the republic star destroyers. (Picture the Spirit of Fire from Halo Wars)

"Whoa." Naruko said impressed.

"Holy crap that is massive." Sayuri said.

"The Senate has agreed that the ship should be put under your command due to the many victories you've helped ensured and given us since your arrival." Palpatine said.

"Oh gift accepted with open arms." Naruko said grinning making her team chuckle in amusement.

"Does the ship have a name?" Sean asked.

"No not yet but since it will be under your command perhaps its best you give it one." Obi Wan said.

"How about..." Reznov tried to say.

"We are not naming this ship after an alcoholic beverage." Sean said making Reznov stutter before growling at him making everyone chuckle in amusement.

"Does the Will of Fire sound good?" Naruko said.

"No." Sean and Sayuri said.

"Why not?" Naruko asked pouting.

"Try something more original." Julia said.

"The Spirit of fire has a better ring to it." Sean said.

"THATS BASICALLY THE SAME FUCKING THING!" Naruko yelled comically wailing her arms around making everyone laugh at her.

"Not its not. I refuse to have this ship named after anything relating to the second Hokage." Sean said since while he respected the first his brother ruined a lot of thing in life for the village.

"Oh ok." Naruko said.

"The second Hokage?" Palpatine asked confused.

"Forget it sir its ancient history." Sean said waving it off.

 **Authors note: Oh my fucking god! Now this is the longest chapter up to date in the story. Anyway so next chapter involves the slavers but this time everything will go much differently. Also some of you are still wondering who's in the harem and who's not well heres your answer.**

 **Naruko's harem**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurenai**

 **Anko**

 **Yuugao**

 **Kushina**

 **Mikoto**

 **Hitomi Hinata's mother**

 **Yoshino**

 **Hanabi**

 **Moegi**

 **Temari**

 **Pakura**

 **Karura**

 **Sari**

 **Matsuri**

 **Yukata**

 **Karin**

 **Female Haku**

 **Yakumo Kurama**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Ameyuri Ringo**

 **Shion**

 **Fuka**

 **Ajisai**

 **Hotaru**

 **Koharu younger**

 **Shizuka**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Ayame**

 **Sasame**

 **Mabui**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Yugito**

 **Ran**

 **Fu**

 **Honoka**

 **Maki**

 **Amaru**

 **Koyuki**

 **Fuen**

 **Isaribi**

 **Kagero**

 **Shiho**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Tsunami**

 **Toki**

 **Haruna**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Shiseru**

 **Kujaku**

 **Suiren**

 **Hokuto**

 **Ranke**

 **Emi**

 **Fugai**

 **Fubuki**

 **Ni**

 **Kamira**

 **Hisame**

 **Tezuna**

 **Ruka**

 **Miru**

 **Tokiwa**

 **slaves**

 **Sakura**

 **Mebuki**

 **Ami**

 **Suzume**

 **crossover**

 **Brandish from Fariy tail**

 **Suki last airbender**

 **Korra from legend of Korra**

 **Gwen from Total drama island**

 **Mai last airbender**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi from fairy tail**

 **Izhizu from yugioh**

 **Saya from blood C**

 **Bridget from Total drama island**

 **Charm caster from ben 10**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Tula from young justice**

 **Lindsey from total drama island**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie chan Adventures**

 **Izzy from Total drama island**

 **Erza From Fairy tail**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Nico Robin from one piece**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Chel from El Dorado**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Wonder Woman Dc**

 **Nami from One piece**

 **StarFire Dc**

 **Boa Hancock from One piece**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Mulan from Mulan**

 **Wasp from Avengers earths mightiest Heroes**

 **Azula the last air bender**

 **Drew Saturday from Secret Saturday's**

 **Ariel from little mermaid**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version Dc**

 **Rogue from x men evolution**

 **Mira from Fairy tail**

 **Jean from X men evolution**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Ty lee last airbender**

 **Red Sonja Marvel I belive**

 **Courtney from Total drama island**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Maria Hill Marvel**

 **Android 18 from Dragon ball z**

 **Laki from fairy tail**

 **June from the last airbender**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Enchantress Marvel**

 **Miss Martian Dc**

 **Jen from 6Teen**

 **Sabine from Star wars**

 **Super Girl Dc**

 **Luminara from Star wars**

 **Lucy from Fairy tail**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Lois from family guy**

 **Artemis Dc**

 **Caitlin from 6Teen**

 **Emma frost X men**

 **Teela from He man 2002**

 **Black Widow Marvel**

 **Juvia from Fairy tail**

 **Kitty Pride X men Evolution**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Linda from American dad**

 **Lizzy from Rampage total destruction**

 **Lisa from American dad**

 **Harley Quinn Dc**

 **Kim Posible from Kim Posible**

 **Zatana from Dc**

 **Ahsoka from Star wars**

 **Hayley from American dad**

 **Jenny from Fairy tail**

 **Psylocke X men**

 **Bulma from dragon ball z**

 **Shego from Kim Posible**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Misty from Pokemon**

 **Virgo from fairy tail**

 **Katara from the last air bender**

 **Nikki from 6Teen**

 **Jasmine from total drama island**

 **Mystique X men movie series**

 **Katie from total drama island**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Bisca from Fairy tail**

 **Ursa from the last air bender**

 **Minerva from Fairy tail**

 **Jubilee from X men**

 **Talon from Star wars**

 **Terra Dc**

 **Storm X men Evolution**

 **Zoey from total drama island**

 **Miss Marvel Marvel**

 **Flare from Fairy tail**

 **Jillian from family guy**

 **Sorano from Fairy tail**

 **Raven Dc**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **She hulk Marvel**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Madam Hydra from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Ultear from Fairy tail**

 **Hot meg from Family guy**

 **Lo Stoked**

 **Yukino from fairy tail**

 **Gwen from Ben 10**

 **Lara croft from tomb raider**

 **Becky from American dad**

 **Flannery from Pokemon**

 **Ur from fairy tail**

 **Sky from total drama island**

 **Levy from fair Tail**

 **Heather from total drama island**

 **Emma Stoked**

 **Evil lyn He man 2002**

 **Giganta Dc**

 **Barris from Star wars**

 **Mary hughes from fairy tail**

 **Dawn from Total drama island**

 **Francine from American dad**

 **May from Pokemon**

 **Cheshier Dc**

 **Mocking bird Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Fin Stoked**

 **Sam from Danny Phantom**

 **Lisanna from fairy tail**

 **Aelita from Code lyoko**

 **Turbulence Terror from Dc**

 **Aayla from Star wars**

 **Black Canary Dc**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Bultar Swan from Star wars**

 **Blackfire Dc**

 **Aquarius from Fairy tail**

 **Evergreen from Fairy tail**

 **Eva from total drama island**

 **Kinana from fairy tail**

 **Volcana Dc**

 **Dawn from Pokemon**

 **X 23 X men evolution**

 **Mai Yugioh**

 **Matsu Sekirei**

 **Makino one piece**

 **April futurama**

 **Megara Hercules**

 **Baroness G.I Joe Sigma six**

 **Monet one piece**

 **Musubi Sekirei**

 **Jin the last airbender**

 **Ain one piece**

 **Opal legend of Korra**

 **Ventress star wars**

 **Kazehana Sekirei**

 **Miya Sekirei**

 **Leela futurama**

 **Candy futurama**

 **Jinx Teen titans**

 **Bonney one piece**

 **Nojiko one piece**

 **Jessica Rabbit from who framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Yomi Sekirei**

 **Shakky one piece**

 **Alexis yugioh GX**

 **Tea Yugioh**

 **Power girl Dc**

 **Toph last airbender**

 **Tsukiumi Sekirei**

 **Uzume Sekirei**

 **Sarasim teen titans**

 **Tashigi one piece**

 **Olive one piece**

 **Kalifa one piece**

 **Vivi one piece**

 **tifa lockhart final fantasy**

 **Renet TMNT 2003**

 **Asami legend of Korra**

 **Serenity Yugioh**

 **21st century girl named rose futurama**

 **Alvida one piece**

 **Amy futurama**

 **Violet one piece**

 **Scarlet G.I Joe sigma six**

 **April TMNT 2003**

 **Jinora older legend of Korra**

 **Sydney TMNT 2003**

 **Argent teen titans**

 **Kole teen titans**

 **Lade Jaye G.I Joe retaliation**

 **Hina one piece**

 **Samus Aren meteoroid**

 **Shanna from marvel comics**

 **female Johny Test from Johny Test**

 **Susan Test from Johny Test**

 **Ophelia Ramírez from the life and times of Juniper Lee**

 **Juniper Lee from the life and times of Juniper Lee**

 **Lin from saints row**

 **Motoko Kusanagi from ghost in the shell**

 **Stripperlla**

 **Princess Peach from Mario**

 **Mary Test from Johnny Test**

 **Princess daisy from Mario**

 **Desiree from Danny Phantom**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Six from Tripping the rift**

 **Shaundi from saints row**

 **Ally from Megas XLR**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Trixie Tang from fairly odd parents**

 **Ayane ninja gaiden**

 **Jazz fenton from Danny phantom**

 **Solana from pokemon**

 **Roullette DC**

 **rachel ninja gaiden**

 **Mercy DC**

 **Visas Marr from star wars**

 **Halen Par from the incredibles**

 **Lori from transformers cybertron**

 **Felicia Hardy Marvel**

 **Juno Eclipse Star wars**

 **Runo Misaki from bakugan**

 **Citra far cry 3**

 **Angel Salvadore from marvel**

 **Tipli star wars**

 **Carmen from totally spies**

 **rainbow dash human little pony**

 **Katma Tui DC**

 **Violet Par from the incredibles**

 **Tiplar star wars**

 **Julie Makimoto from bakugan**

 **Mileena from mortal kombat**

 **Kuvira legend of Korra**

 **susan from deep blue sea**

 **Brianna star wars**

 **Morrigan Aensland**

 **Shakira from Dc**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Professor Ivy from pokemon**

 **Carla wong totally spies**

 **Britney from totally spies**

 **Sally from Transformers Energon**

 **Gardenia from pokemon**

 **Mara Jade star wars**

 **Talia Al Ghul DC**

 **Gabriella from totally spies**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Elektra from Marvel**

 **Stella From totally spies**

 **Risty from X men Evolution**

 **Frightwig from ben 10**

 **Batgirl DC**

 **Erin from esurance**

 **Athena**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Circe DC**

 **Bonnie Rockwaller from Kim possible**

 **I think I deserve some credit for making without a doubt the largest crossover harem in the site here. Probably will deserve more once I finish the story^^. See ya.**


	34. The end of a species

Chapter 34 the end of a species

Naruko and her team were arriving at a planet called Kiros which was Ahsoka's home world.

"Home sweet home." Ahsoka said smiling at her home planet.

"Its beautiful Ahsoka." Naruko said as they looked at the planet from the observation deck on the Spirit of Fire that had finally been finished. 10 of this planets rotations ago the Separatists had invaded the planet and now they were sent in to free the planet.

"Where the hell are all the Separatists ships? Shouldn't there be at least a few cruisers guarding the planet?" Reznov asked.

"Yes I agree this is an odd play for them to do." Tarken said.

"We'll find out more once we get down there. Get the gun ships ready. We'll contact you once we know the situation on the ground." Sean said as they left.

Sean and his team along with Anakin and Obi Wan arrived on the planet and landed at the city.

"Whoa nice bike." Rex said as Sean got on his customized Motorcycle that was meant to be used when he turned into the Ghost Rider.(Picture the Ghost Rider bike from the first movie)

"The benefits of having millions in the bank." Sean said.

"Alright lets move." Naruko said as she got on a speeder and Ahsoka was her gunner.

"Move out." Reznov said as they moved through the city.

"Does anyone else feel like something is missing here?" Sayuri said.

"Yeah No civilians around. Not like those metal heads to not use them as shields." Naruko said.

"Something is up keep looking." Sean said as he drove faster on his bike.

"Heads up commando droids dead ahead." Cody said.

"Ive got these fuckers." Sean said before turning into the Ghost Rider and laughed as he left a trail of fire behind him before charging at the droids and they actually melted from the extreme heat.

"Whoa!" Waxer said.

"Now thats a new way to take down those clankers!" Boil said laughing as Sean melted every droid he came in contact with before turning back to normal as he parked his bike at the governors tower.

Soon they managed to make a perimeter around the tower taking out the remaining droids.

"Something doesn't feel right." Naruko said.

"Yeah no civilians in sight anywhere thats not normal." Sean said as Cody approached. "Well?" Sean asked.

"The Separatists commander is hold up in the tower his name is Darts D'nar He sent you a message kid." Cody said showing a Zygerrian making Sean growl in anger something that surprised Obi Wan and Anakin while the later hated slavers he could Tell Sean and his team did even more then him or anyone else in the Jedi order.

"I'll handle this fucker myself." Sean said walking to the tower. "Naruko you and the others look around the city some more I think theres something we missed." Sean said.

"On it." Naruko said as she got on her speeder with Ahsoka and drove off.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked the group.

"Kruger and his clan have great hatred towards slavers of any kind and usually put them down in a more how should I put it. Blood soaked way." Reznov said.

"Meaning?" Obi Wan asked concerned.

"I'd rather not say since they have every right to do what they do to slavers. It sends a message to other slavers that they will receive the same fate or worse." Reznov said. "Hell we Russians have similar ways on how we deal with these guys." Reznov said remembering his training during his years after losing his arm and having the new one he had on now.

Inside the tower

Darts was talking with Dooku and another Zygerrian.

"The last shipment has been received D'nar. I understand the Jedi and the three shinobi have attacked. Why are you still there?" The other Zygerrian asked.

"I'm going to make the Jedi pay for their arrogance and prove how weak these three children are when they are all in chains." D'nar said before his droids melted from extreme heat as Sean came up and glared at him.

"Oh really now?" Sean asked.

"Gentlemen meet Sean Ashburn Kruger Jedi knight and Shinobi of Earth." Dooku said. "D'nar bring him and the other four to me on their knees." Dooku said as their transmission ended.

"You said you wanted to surrender." Sean said glaring.

"Yes you and your friends will surrender." D'nar said making Sean laugh.

"Wow your kind most be full of themselves if you think you can say that." Sean said.

"You've beaten my defenses you think you've won?" D'nar asked.

"I know about the bombs and had Naruko and the others deactivate them." Sean said making his eyes widen in fear. "And I know the colonists are not in the city and considering your kind is here I'm guessing that one of two things have happened. 1 you've sent them to your home planet to sell into slavers like the days before the Jedi. 2 you've sent them to a facility to make them obedient but I'm guessing its the former of the two since you clearly want to inspect your new inventory." Sean said making D'nar very nervous now but tried to intimidate him.

"You think your so smart boy you and your little group of freaks will be serving the Zygerrian empire soon enough like all your kind will when we rise back to glory." D'nar said making Sean burst out laughing before he had a vicious and terrifying grin on his face making D'nar so fearful he didn't know what to do.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you. But first you'll be the first to know what me and my people have in store for your kind." Sean said making D'nar even more fearful.

"My people what are you talking about?" D'nar asked fearing for his kind.

"Do you know my clan has dealt with slavers in the most violent and bloodiest of ways. We torture them in the most inhuman ways that you all deserve for the lives you've taken and destroyed for your own amusement and benefit. The Jedi might have stopped your so called mighty empire but they've neglected to do the one thing necessary to insure the safety of the galaxy from those like you and your race you care to know what that is?" Sean asked in a dark tone.

"W..Wha...What?" D'nar asked in fear as he was shaking like a leaf while the animals in the room were silent in complete fear.

"Eradicating your species for the rest of time itself." Sean said.

Down below

"So all the bombs are deactivated?" Obi Wan asked Naruko and Ahsoka as they came back.

"Yup not one bomb left active." Naruko said grinning before they all heard a pained scream from D'nar before he was thrown out the glass and landed down next to them.

"Oh god!" Ahsoka said covering her mouth in horror and turned away. D'nar was extremely messed up. His legs were cut off by a sharp blade his arms were so busted his bones were seen and his eyes were plucked out as well as several organs ripped out from him.

"Please tell me he didn't do this." Anakin said in shock.

"Sorry you had to see this." Sean said coming down covered in blood.

"Cant say I blame you though." Naruko said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ahsoka asked her girlfriend in shock.

"Ahsoka in our world we absolutely will not tolerate slavers. His clan has made a lot of horrible but useful examples of the punishment for those who follow this path." Naruko said calming her down by rubbing her shoulders making her take in a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

"I cant say I approve of this method but I understand your reason for such violence." Obi Wan said.

"We got a bigger problem though then this brutality of mine. The colonists are gone. I'll give you one good guess as to where they are." Sean said.

"Zygerria." Anakin said while Ahsoka looked scared for her people's well being.

"It's ok Ahsoka we'll get them back." Naruko said making her nod before calming down.

"So whats the plan?" Anakin asked.

"I think its time we launch our solution of ending slavery faster then we planed." Sean said making Sayuri Reznov Julia and Naruko grin.

"And what do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

"You'll see. In the meantime we need to head back to earth to pick up some extra backup." Sean said.

Later

(insert Shin Godzilla OST Persecution of the masses here)

The Queen of Zygerria was looking very pleased as she examined the newest shipment of slaves.

"My Queen I must speak with you it is with the upmost importance." The Zygerrian who last talked with D'nar named Atai said.

"Oh what is it?" Queen Miraj asked.

"Its about D'nar he hasn't made contact with us since his confrontation with the Shinobi I'm afraid something may have happened." Atai said making her look concerned before scuffing.

"These brats the Galaxy call Shinobi are nothing more but new slaves for us to sell to customers of high importance. I'm sure D'nar will come back soon enough to prove this." Miraj said confidently.

"Think again." A dark voice said shocking them as Sean came out from the shadows and glared at her. "D'nar is dead brutally killed I might add. Would you like to see how I killed him by using your advisor here?" Sean asked grinning at Atai who trembled in fear. "Or actually just to make a point." Sean said taking a scroll out and took out the dead body of D'nar making the guards and the queen scream and yell in fright.

"M-m-Monster!" Miraj yelled in fear as even her royal guards were frozen in fear making Sean chuckle.

"Oh I'm a monster now?" Sean asked amused. "No its your kind you slavers who are the real monsters. The galaxy will only see us as guardians of peace and safety." Sean said snapping the neck of one of the guards making them all tremble in fear.

"What do you want?" Miraj asked in fear never seeing such power nor viciousness in anyone not even count Dooku and he was a Sith Lord.

"Oh I think you know what that is already. Hand over every slave you've all kidnaped back to the republic and me and my team and the other Ninja we've brought with us here will not make your species extinct." Sean said before turning into the Ghost Rider and swings his chain around the guards and they all yelled in fear and pain as their bodies were turned to dust while the slaves looked at him in joy and hope seeing their saviors have arrived.

"I-I-I will agree just please no more." Miraj said in fear making Sean chuckle in victory as clones and Earth military came in and escorted the slaves out calmly and gently.

Above the planet Tarken overseeing the operation had one of his impressed smiles as he observes the outcome of every slave on the planet and every ship loaded with them board the Spirit of Fire while the ones who punched the slaves were arrested or killed for trying to resist.

"A job well done if I do say so myself." Tarken said as Chancellor Palpatine and the entire Senate observed the outcome and many had cheered for the outcome.

"I still cant believe they managed to do what we couldn't so quickly." Anakin said impressed.

Back on the planet

"Thats the last of them sir including a list of clients and other slave operations all over the outer rim and the rest of the galaxy" A Russian soldier said.

"Good work trooper get the men ready to move out." Sean said before he was shot from behind.

"Atai no!" Miraj yelled trying to hold him back as did many of her guards before they all heard Sean chuckling lightly before he burst out laughing. He turned around and they took a few steps back in fear as Sean's eyes were blood red and slitted activating a unique ability of his dragons eye.

"You want to know something? I said I would let you all live if you did what we asked but you see theres something I didn't tell you." Sean said making many of the men from earth grin and aimed their weapons at the Zygerrians.

"What is it?" Miraj asked in fear.

"I LIED!" Sean yelled said as Naruko came behind her and cut off her left arm making her scream in agonizing pain while the soldiers shot through the guards and other Zygerrians with their bullets tearing them to pieces.

"You don't think we Shinobi would let you live did you bitch?" Naruko asked with a cruel grin as she tore off her other arm making her scream more as she tore off her legs and thrusted her hand into her chest making her scream so loudly it was heard all over the city as her people were slaughtered without mercy. "Oh so you have an actual beating heart. I never would have guessed." Naruko said crushing it ending her life before Naruko crushed her head with her foot covered in chakra.

"Lets finish this." Sean said as they and others like them turned into their spirit of tailed beast form destroying the civilization of Zygerria.

"So this is what they were planing on doing?" Palpatine asked Tarken in small shock while The Senate seemed to agree with these actions wanting this nightmare to end forever.

"Yes I had my issues with it at first but then he said it would be beneficial for the galaxy if this as he put it barbaric race was gone from the face of existence forever. Zygerria will be under the control of the republic from now on and used as a training ground for future troops of Earth." Tarken said seeing the slaughter as a necessary thing that needed to be done long ago.

Sean in his Godzilla form smashed on many of the building with the slavers inside crushing them. Naruko and Fu launched a tailed beast bomb at the palace incinerating it to rubble.

"Alright Sean thats quit enough. Scans show no more Zygerrians on the planet mission accomplished." Tarken said.

"It will after this." Sean said as he and Naruko launched their most powerful attack and the entire city was destroyed with nothing but a crater left behind.

(End song here)

Later

"Well that was interesting." Reznov said as the team walked to the Chancellors office and along the way having every senator praising them for their good deed.

"Eventually I can see them building a few statues of us on their planets." Sayuri said making them chuckle.

"I don't doubt it at all." Sean said grinning. They entered the office where the Chancellor was in.

"Ah good to see you all again. I must say I was quit shocked by the brutal slaughter you all caused but I cannot blame you for your reasons." Palpatine said.

"Someone had to do it and since the Jedi wont because of their still changing code we had to do it. But then again we were already planing it after Earth became allied with the republic." Naruko said.

"You were all planing this for that long?" Palpatine asked.

"We Shinobi are many things. Assassins infiltrators saboteurs mercenaries for hire guards but we all do those for good reasons these days compared to the old days of Shinobi before the five great nations were made. Slavery even back then was something no one would stand for." Naruko said.

"Thats true." Sean said.

"Well don't get to happy about this just yet because while the Zygerrians are gone for good there are still the Hutts for you to deal with." Palpatine said.

"We've got plans for that to but since we need them for the hyperspace lanes we wont do anything till needed. However this will make them stop all slave trafficking for a while or for good since I don't think they want what happened to the Zygerrians to happen to them." Naruko said.

Later

"Oh shit no!" Sean said as he tried to a training simulation for piloting and failed. They were at the Jedi temple wanting to be in a more peaceful environment for the time being.

"And as usual my score is still better then yours." Naruko said grinning.

"Oh whatever. Your only ahead of me by 10 points." Sean said before a few younger Jedi approached them and did not look happy to see them if their glares were any indications something they all noticed. "Is there a problem guys?" Sean asked.

"Yes We want you gone from the Jedi forever." A male Jedi in his mid 20's said glaring at him at them.

"Gone? What for? As I recall the Jedi and the Republic have been pleased with the results we've given since this alliance began." Naruko said frowning.

"They don't see the monsters you all are like we do." Another Male Jedi said.

"Monsters hahahaha. Thats a laugh I don't see any of the senators calling us that quit the opposite they've called us saviors." Reznov said grinning.

"Saviors do not wipe out and entire race just for the hell of it." The leader of the group said.

"Oh really? So what do you think we should have done just let them all live and do what they've done their entire lives which is selling off millions of people as slaves." Sean said narrowing his eyes while placing his hand on his lightsaber.

"We could have handled it peacefully." A female Jedi said.

"Yeah right." Julia said snorting.

"If you've could have handled it which obviously you didn't those people they enslaved never would have been there you didn't see what we did on that abomination of a planet. Thousands of people were there suffering right on the damn streets being sold off like they were nothing but objects." Naruko said.

"Whats going on here?" Mace asked as he and other Jedi arrived at the argument.

"These idiots say we don't belong here because of what happened on Zygerria. We don't see anyone else complaining.

"We could have handled it peacefully we could have stopped them like we always do." The leader said arrogantly.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP ANYTHING! YOU JUST BLINDLY LET THOSE PEOPLE GET SOLD INTO SLAVERY BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKED UP CODE THAT DOES ABSOLUTELY SHIT!" Reznov yelled.

"Reznov calm down." Sean said.

"See this is exactly what we see nothing but monsters that kill for their amusement." The Leader said accusingly.

"You think we wanted to do that major genocide? We didn't hell thats going to haunt it us for months." Naruko said getting everyone to look at them.

"Look we don't approve of what happened anymore then everyone here did but we didn't have a choice you didn't see what we did there. Even if you stopped them peacefully they would have just started up again and make more people miserable. Thats the difference between Jedi and Shinobi we do what needs to be done when innocent lives are on the line no matter how much we don't want to do things like that." Sean said.

"It still didn't give you the right to kill them all there were still innocent people there." The female Jedi said.

"Maybe but how many innocent lives have they taken? How many innocent lives have been ruined because of their kind and don't say it doesn't matter with that every life is precious bullshit speech." Naruko said.

"This coming from a demon?" The leader said making Sean punch him in the face before grabbing his left arm and twisted it making him cry out in pain.

"Thats enough!" Mace yelled getting the others to restrain them.

"This is exactly our point their monsters!" The female Jedi yelled.

"Oh fuck you!" Reznov yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Naruko yelled getting them to stop. "You want to hate us for this incident fine but remember who the real enemy is which is Dooku and his droid army till this war is over put your petty problems aside and focus on finishing this war got it!" Naruko yelled at the three Jedi who seethed in anger before nodding reluctantly before they were taking away.

"Fucking assholes." Reznov said in anger.

"Let it go." Julia said.

"Sorry about that." Sean said to Mace who nods.

"Not your fault. While many of us don't approve of this method none of us other then those three have made incidents like this. For now though we need to focus on ending this war so we can preserve as many troops as possible for when this ancient monster the FALLEN returns and stop him." Mace said.

"Yeah. So whats our next mission?" Sean asked.

"Nothing as of late for now I suggest the five of you rest till then." Mace said.

"Yeah I think that probably the best idea." Naruko said knowing some rest for this team would be the best idea to cool off.

Later

Naruko and her team arrived on Earth and surprisingly they didn't come alone. A green skinned Twi'lek named Oola had thanked Naruko for saving her and many of the other slaves and had given her thanks in a physical way which earned her a spot on her harem. Oola had told her that her specialty was dancing which resulted in her being one of her special strippers at her club.

"You ok?" Sean asked Naruko who sighs before smiling.

"Yeah I'm alright just I hope we don't have to do anything like that again any time soon." Naruko said making him nod as she laid her head on his shoulder while they enjoyed the night time air and looked at the stars.

 **Authors note: Not like those fuckers didn't deserve that. So now the Zygerrians in this story are extinct forever. Also a new poll has been made and this will be the final one. I was going to make another one after it with every girl in the harem and ask everyone to vote for those they want in it the most but I cant because the poll number limit is 100 and you all can guess its way over that number so please do vote for those you want pick 75 of the hundred if you will. Also I'm not doing the next episodes in season four or five because the ones in season four were dumb minus the last four of season 5 so I'm going to be doing season six with the twins. After that then I'm doing episode 3. then after words I'm going to be doing the first Naruto movie then I'm going to have Naruko meet the Justice league. See ya.**


	35. Betrayal of unknown reason

Chapter 35 betrayal of unknown reason

Naruko woke up from her bed in her large home on Coruscant. She looked around and smiled as she found a large number of women in her bed all Jedi she might add. Ahsoka, Barriss, Aayla, Luminara Unduli, Bultar Swan, Marris Brood, Brianna, Visas Marr and Adi Gallia.

"I love my life." Naruko said sitting back down as Ahsoka turned in her sleep and laid on her right breast making her smile. She wished her other Jedi lovers could be here mainly Shaak Ti and the Tiplar twins the first of the three was on Kamino training the clones while the last two were somewhere else.

Suddenly however though

HONK! A loud air horn sound was heard.

"AHHHHH!" The girls yelled in shock and confusion as many of them fell off the bed and on the floor or on each other.

"What the hell?" Barriss said before they heard Sean laughing leaning on the door frame with an air horn in hand.

"Oh that never gets old." Sean said still laughing.

"Really you couldn't just wake us up the normal way or just get in bed with us?" Mariss asked annoyed.

"Sorry Mariss but thats not why I woke you all up like that." Sean said going from funny to serious meaning joke time was over.

"Whats wrong?" Aayla asked.

"Naruko and our team are needed for a mission along with the twins and Anakin in the battle for Ringo Vinda." Sean said.

"I've heard of that place before said to have a ring like station around the entire planet." Brianna said remembering from mission reports.

"Yeah and Admiral Trench is there so thats why they need us." Sean said.

"Well fuck thats not fair." Naruko said getting her clothes on.

"You can play with your girlfriends later. Right now we've got a job to do." Sean said.

"Ugh fine." Naruko said getting her thong and shorts on. "Have fun while we're gone." Naruko said as they rushed out the door.

"Oh I definitely will." Barriss said pulling Ahsoka into a kiss and the others soon followed.

Days later

The battle was not going good since the Republic was in this battle for days now and neither side was gaining any ground. Reznov had managed to get some of his friends in Russian elite forces to help out in the battle while Julia did the same getting the best members of SAS to help as well. Right now though they were nearing the breaking point.

"Push forward!" Sean yelled as his clone unit was getting through the defenses.

"Left side!" Reznov yelled as destroyers tried to ambush them but Reznov shot a blast of lightning at them.

"They're getting desperate comrade." Russian officer Vladimir said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Reznov said.

"Incoming!" Julia yelled as commando droids tried to attack them from behind if her men didn't shred them at the last second.

"Keep moving!" Sean yelled slashing the remaining droids as did Naruko and Sayuri. They managed to get to the checkpoint.

"Finally." Naruko said. "This is getting out of hand we're low on men and supplies." Naruko said.

"Calm down Naruko." Tiplee said placing her red hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I am Calm I'm just sick of it being the same results over and over again here." Naruko said.

"She has a point." Tiplar said to her sister. "We've been at this for days and nothing has changed even slightly." Tiplar said.

"Thankfully that might just change." Sean said as a hologram of the next room appeared. "Trench is in the command center here we all converge on it in three separate ways we can capture him and end this battle fast." Sean said.

"If we're making run we'll need reinforcements my men are severely depleted." A clone commander said.

"Alright. 5's, Echo you two and Tup pick 10 of your best men and follow me." Sean getting them to nod. Tub suddenly was pinching his brows in agitation.

"Hey you alright?" 5's asked Tup as he put his helmet on.

"Yeah I just..." Tup tried to say as his head wasn't feeling right.

"Come on this is a textbook battle we've run through this a million times before in training and we've got elite earth forces with us." Echo said.

"Yeah I know I just...I don't feel like myself." Tup said confused.

"What do you mean?" 5's asked in confusion. Tup looked towards Sean and for some reason he had a sudden urge for an unthinkable thought.

"Jedi." Tup said.

"Tup, whats the matter with you?" Echo asked.

"Nothing I'm fine come on we don't want to get left behind." Tup said as they went to the others.

Sean and his team cut through the droids with ease getting their troops to the objective.

"Move forward!" Sean yelled as he slashed through some more droids.

"Left Flank!" A SAS soldier yelled as they took out one of the spider droids.

"Move Comrades we're almost there!" Vladimir said.

"On the Right!" SAS trooper Gaz said as him and a few others unloaded their bullets on the super battle droids.

"Keep moving!" Naruko commanded. As the battle was commencing Tub was having trouble keeping it together.

"Tup, hey, this is not the time to freeze up. Come on we're almost to the finish line." 5's said trying to keep him on track. Tup tried to stay focused on the battle but when he saw Sean using his lightsaber to cut through the spider droids something in his head made him go blank as he took off his helmet.

"Jedi." Tup said in a trance. "Good soldiers follow orders." Tup said approaching Sean.

"Hey Tup!" Echo yelled as he neared Sean with his blaster aimed at him. Sean looked back and saw this and widen his eyes.

"What the hell are you...?" Sean tried to say.

"Tup no!" 5's yelled as Tup fired at him which Naruko and Sayuri saw and widen their eyes as his body hit the ground.

"NO!" Naruko yelled as they rushed to him. Echo and 5's tackled Tup and restrained him.

"Hold your position!" Anakin yelled.

"Destroyers!" Reznov yelled as more droids then they could handle arrived. "Fuck! Anakin we need to pull back we've lost momentum." Reznov said as he helped Naruko and Sayuri carry Sean back.

"Damnit! Fall back!" Anakin said as they pulled back from the command center.

"Fall back!" Vladimir yelled as he threw some smoke grenades down to cover their retreat. They managed to get away from the droids and into one of the more secure room as they set up some turrets. The twins were looking over Sean and sighed in relief.

"It's ok Naruko he's still alive just in a regenerative state for the moment he should be up and about in an hour or so." Tiplee said making Naruko sigh in relief before she looked at Tup who was restrained by Rex and the others making her frown before heading over to him.

"Naruko wait..." Anakin tried to say.

"Out of my way." Naruko said pushing him aside.

"Tup do you have any idea what you just did?" Rex asked before Tup started saying good soldiers follow orders over and over again.

"The hell is he saying?" Naruko asked confused.

"Don't look at me kid I'm just as confused as you are." Echo said as Kix waved his hand in front of Tup's face who looked at Naruko and glared.

"Kill the Jedi." Tup said before he tried to charge at her but she head butted him hard and she punched him in the face knocking him out.

"That felt good." Naruko said satisfied.

"I've seen this kind of thing before." Reznov said as his men from Russia observed.

"Where?" Naruko asked.

"Sleeper agents." Vladimir said.

"During the cold war after the end of the second world war Russians sent spies to infiltrate the American government and report any intel they could to the motherland." A Russian soldier named Chernov said.

"Also a former high commander in the Russian ops tried to have sleeper agents in the US to release a deadly chemical called Nova 6 that was developed at the end of the second world war. He failed but your friend here has all the symptoms of a sleeper agent no doubt about it." Vladimir said.

"How can that be though?" Julia asked.

"I have no idea but we better get him to the medical ship. Maybe there we can get some better answers." Reznov said getting the others to agree.

Later

"Ow my head." Sean said sitting up.

"Finally your awake." Naruko said relieved.

"Why the hell did Tup shot me?" Sean asked.

"Reznov thinks he might have been turned into a sleeper agent to kill the Jedi from within." Naruko said.

"Well his people would know the symptoms for that more then anyone." Sean said getting up.

"Right now we're having him transferred to Kamino. I'll be going with him while you and the others stay here till this fight is over." Naruko said.

"Alright be careful now." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Hey I'm not the one who got shot in the head." Naruko said making him chuckle.

Naruko walked to the ship that would be taking Tup to Kamino.

"So how is he?" Tiplee asked.

"He's fine a small headache but fine." Naruko said.

"Well thats good to hear. We'll let you know how things go from here once we've got the station under our control." Tiplar said as they both kissed her cheeks when no one was looking making her smile as she boarded the ship.

Later

Naruko and the others got off the ship and entered the facility where Kimino scientists were waiting.

"Naruko Uzumaki its a pleasure to see you here again." Doctor Nala Se said kindly having a great respect for the young woman who helped protect the planet and saved many of the clones in the past since her planet became part of the republic.

"Nice to be back. So whats going to happen to him?" Naruko asked about Tup.

"He will be examined to see if we can find a cause for this unprovoked attack on your friend." Nala Se said.

"Naruko." Shaak Ti said walking up to her and smiled.

"Hello Shaak Ti." Naruko said smiling at her Jedi lover. As they walked to the examination room Naruko and Shaak Ti talked about what happened since Naruko had a feeling that the Kaminoans were hiding something.

"What makes you think they are hiding something?" Shaak ti asked.

"Reznov said Tup had all the symptoms of a sleeper agent." Naruko said surprising her.

"I thought the cause was a virus that could infect the clones did this." Shaak Ti said.

"We all thought it was best to keep the truth from them since if they are all sleeper agents they'll hide any evidence of that." Naruko said making her nod. "Plus now that I think about it, it does make sense considering the events that led to the clone wars." Naruko said.

"What do you mean?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Think this clearly. The Separatists have a massive droid army while the Republic has no army of the sorts and the Jedi are not enough to stop a war at this scale. Then out of the blue theres a clone army just waiting to serve just by coincidence? I don't believe in coincidence something else is going on." Naruko said.

"And what if your wrong?" Shaak Ti said.

"In these things I'm never wrong." Naruko said.

"I hope so otherwise if your wrong it could be a problem between the republic and the Kaminoans." Shaak Ti said. They entered the room and strapped Tup down. "Lets begin the tests." Shaak Ti said.

"Administer the stimulant." Nala Se said to a medical droid who did as told and injected a stimulant into Tup. "Remove his mask." She said and the droid did as told again. As soon as that happened Tup started convulsing.

"What the hell?" Naruko said confused.

"This reaction is normal the patent needs to be awake for the tests." Nala said.

"I am not fond of these hyper tests." Shaak ti said.

"Nor am I but we need answers." Naruko said.

"Indeed." Nala said getting some results back. "There does not seem to be any sign of infection in the blood." Nala said. "The subject has tested negative on all accounts." Nala said.

"We're missing something here." Naruko said. Tup started to wake up.

"Why am I here?"

"Is he conscious?" Shaak Ti asked. Naruko approached him slowly and Tup glared at her.

"Follow orders." Tup said rambling on about killing Jedi.

"Ok thats odd." Naruko said. "Sedate him." Naruko said having a droid do just that. "Am I the only one who's confused here?" Naruko asked.

"Maybe whatever is causing his aggression is psychological." Nala said but Naruko wasn't buying it. Tup started to act up again and the medical droids were doing what they could.

"I need an answer now. This isn't just a physical manifestation of psychosis." Shaak Ti said.

"Might I suggest a second brain scan an atomic level brain scan?" A medical droid said.

"That is unnecessary." Nala said.

"I beg to differ do it." Naruko said. Nala wanted to object but the fierce look in her eyes froze her in fear.

'Naruko may be right about them hiding something after all.' Shaak Ti thought as the droid performed the scan.

"There does not seem to be anything unusual wait a second." The medical droid said as an image of the brain appeared and showed something. "It would appear this clone has grown a tumor." The droid said.

"Is that even possible?" Naruko asked.

"No it isn't the Kaminoans made sure of that." Shaak Ti said looking at the scientist who looked very nervous.

"Care to explain what this really is before we take it out of him?" Naruko asked.

"Its nothing I assure you." Nala tried to cover the truth but was failing.

"My boyfriend was almost killed by a clone we trusted with our lives so I'm in a very foul mood right now so if we find whatever that thing in his head is something important you neglected to mention to us there will be hell to pay." Naruko said as her eyes became red and slitted making her gulp in fear. The Medical droid pulled out the Tumor and inspected it.

"It is not a tumor." The Droid said.

"Then what the hell is it?" Naruko asked.

"Its a structural inhibitor chip." The Droid said.

"A what?" Naruko asked.

"Think of it in your terms as a device implanted with instructions when a certain phrase or code is said by a specific person." The Droid said.

"Whats the order?" Shaak Ti asked but already had a feeling as to what it is.

"Kill the Jedi and Serve lord Sidious." The Droid said making their eyes widen and Naruko Grabbed Nala by the neck.

"You bitch!" Naruko said in anger.

"Wait wait wait!" Nala said. "You don't understand we didn't have a choice. The person who asked for the clone army intimidated the prime minister. We were forced to do this against our will no one but myself and the prime minister know about the chips." Nala said in fear.

"Who ordered it?" Naruko asked.

"A man named Lord Tyranus but I don't know what he looks like or his real name I swear." Nala said in fear. Naruko could tell she was being truthful and let her go letting her get some much needed air.

"Can the chips be deactivated without this person knowing?" Naruko asked.

"Yes but you must tell the prime minister. If you can guarantee the protection of Kamino he will do whatever you ask." Nala said.

"Take us to him then." Naruko said.

Later

"I apologize for the deception my dear but you must understand my people come first." The prime minister said to Naruko with Shaak Ti and Nala in the room.

"I cant blame you for doing this for good reason but if you deactivate the chips I can have a few good ninja in the ANBU black ops stationed here to protect your people." Naruko said.

"It will be done. I only ask that you keep this to yourselves for the time being." The prime minister said.

"Of course." Naruko said.

Later

"So I was right the clones were sleeper agents." Reznov said as he appeared in holographic form in front of the council with his team with Anakin and the twins.

"I always thought it was strange that out of the blue theres a clone army right when the republic needed one." Sean said.

"What do you suggest we do for now?" Mace asked.

"For now nothin we keep our word to the prim minister and don't tell the senate especially the chancellor since we cant trust anyone in the senate right now with this intel added to the mix." Naruko said.

"On that Agree I do." Yoda said.

"As do I." Mace said.

"What of the clones once the war is over?" Master Fisto asked.

"They have proven time and time again to be valuable friends and allies. They don't know about the chips and they never will till Sidious is capture or killed at the end of the war." Sean said.

"I agree we cant judge them because of something they didn't know." Anakin said.

"Indeed." Master Plo said.

"And what of the cloners once the war is over?" Master Piell asked.

"We'll keep a close eye on them for a short time after the war is over once we know they will not be in danger then our forces will leave then with the remaining clones we have left will train new forces to prepare for the arrival of the FALLEN to fight against him." Sean said.

"Agreed we all are then." Yoda said.

 **Authors note: Uh oh someones in big trouble now that his plans are out the window^^. Anyway next chapter is the lost one episode. Then after that well its a surprise. Also remember for those of you who haven't to vote in my final poll of women to add to Naruko's harem. See ya.**


	36. The lost one

Chapter 36 the lost one

"Remind me again why are we out here?" Reznov asked Master Plo as they drove through a sandstorm on a planet.

"The Jedi temple has received a transmission from this area from a ship that has been missing for quite some time." Master Plo said.

"Whats so important about a ship thats been missing was there important Cargo or something?" Reznov asked.

"No a Jedi who last used that ship long before the clone war was in it and hasn't been seen for 10 years." Master Plo said.

"I think I found something." A clone said. "Its very faint sir." The clone said as a scan appeared of the ship.

"Is that it?" Reznov asked.

"Yes that is the ship we are looking for." Master Plo said. They made their way outside.

"Stop the vehicles now!" Reznov yelled having them come to a full stop. Soon what was left of the ship they were looking for became seen. "Holy hell." Reznov said. The ship has obviously been there for a long time if the damage said anything about it. "There is no way in hell this was recent. Damage is extensive this was done years ago probably 12 to 13 years ago." Reznov said.

"I agree." Master Plo said as they went inside the ship.

"General Plo the scans check out. It's a T-6 Shuttle all right." Commander Wolffe said.

"Number of the ship?" Reznov asked.

"Serial number 775519." Commander Wolffe said.

"What the hell happened here? Hey." Reznov said picking up a lightsaber. "Recognize this lightsaber?" Reznov asked master Plo who nods.

"Indeed. I want the entire area cleared. We're taking everything back to Coruscant." Master Plo said.

"You heard him move." Reznov said as he tried to get the lightsaber working shaking the sand out of it before a blue blade came out.

Later

"So it is the lost ship of Master Sifo-Dyas?" Master Windo asked as Master Plo and Reznov appeared in hologram form in front of the council with Sean and his team with them in the room.

"We found this in the ship recognize it?" Reznov asked showing the lightsaber.

"The Lightsaber of Sifo-Dyas it is never found when he died it was." Master Yoda said.

"Master Kenobi remind the council of what you discovered regrading Master Sifo-Dyas before the start of the clone wars." Mace said.

"My investigation of the bounty hunter Jango Fett led to Kamino. The Kaminoans recounted that it was Master Sifo-Dyas who ordered the production of a clone army." Obi-Wan said.

"Without the consent of the council or the senate he did this." Master Yoda said.

"Prior to the blockade of Naboo, Sifo-Dyas sat on this council until we judged his ideas to be too extreme." Mace said.

"And those ideas would be what exactly?" Naruko asked.

"He said he foresaw a great conflict and that the republic would need to raise an army. At the time the council rejected those ideas." Master Plo said.

"And he was right he might have been talking about the FALLEN." Sean said.

"Perhaps but kept the creation of the clone army secret from us Sifo-Dyas did. How this was done we know not, Yet not a new piece of the puzzle we have." Master Yoda said.

"I thought a man named Tyranus ordered the creation of the clone army." Sayuri said.

"We need answers and fast. We're nearing the very end of the clone wars and when thats done Sidious will try to make his move not knowing the chips inside the clones are useless now but we cant let him get away. We need to go over everything prior to his death." Sean said.

"I agree." Mace said.

Later

The Jedi and Sean's team were in the archive room with Jedi Master Jacosta.

"Our records definitively state that Master Sifo-Dyas died on Felucia. In the fifth quarter, A small skirmish broke out between the native Felucians. Master Sifo-Dyas was assigned to negotiate peace talks between the tribes. The negotiations failed, and Sifo-Dyas was killed." Jacosta said.

"And what became of his body?" Sean asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. Any further information on this incident has been sealed." Jacosta said.

"On who's authority?" Mace asked.

"By the Office of the Supreme Chancellor." Jacosta said.

"Thank you madam." Mace said as she left.

"This just leaves us with more questions then answers." Reznov said in holographic form next to Master Plo.

"Nothin is ever simple Reznov." Sean said. "I suggest Anakin and Obi-Wan go to Felucia to get some answers from the natives while me and Naruko talk to the Chancellor." Sean said.

"Agreed but proceed with caution." Master Yoda said.

Later

"Master Sifo-Dyas? Forgive me my boy but I'm unfamiliar with that name." Palpatine said.

"He died some time ago on Flucia and we're investigating his death but the file was sealed by this office." Naruko said.

"And what is the nature of your investigation exactly my dear?" Palpatine asked curiously.

"Its just a small Jedi Matter sir nothing more we just want some answers is all." Sean said.

"Well may I ask when exactly Master Sifo-Dyas was killed?" Palpatine asked.

"Over ten years ago we believe." Naruko said.

"Ah well that explains it this was before your planet became part of the republic. 10 years ago I was a humble senator serving the planet Naboo. You'll have to speak with my predecessor Chancellor Valorum if you want answers." Palpatine said.

"Thanks for the information sir." Sean said as they left. Once they got outside Sean pulled out a communicator and images of Yoda Anakin and Obi-wan appeared.

"Did you get what you needed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah Palpatine didn't seal the file his predecessor did. We're on our way to talk with him hows everything on your end?" Naruko asked.

"The tribal leaders use a very ancient dialect which is hard to understand but from what I could make out when Master Sifo-Dyas died he was not alone. There was a second Jedi with him." Obi-Wan said.

"Might be our mystery Tyranus that we keep hearing about." Naruko said.

"More then likely." Sean said as they traveled to where Valorum was.

Minutes later

"I was wondering when I would get the honor to meet the famous ninja of the galaxy." Valorum said as they walked along a path.

"Been busy. Anyway sir we came here because a file was sealed by you regrading Sifo-Dyas." Sean said.

"Sifo-Dyas? When I was Chancellor, I sent him on a mission to deal with the flare-up in the Pyke syndicate." Valorum said.

"The Pykes?" Naruko asked.

"A powerful part of the spice cartel. Their criminal activities had allowed them to almost completely control the production of raw spice used to create a powerful drug." Valorum said. "We were facing a full-scale war underneath the surface of Coruscant. Knowing his expertise on the underworld, I contacted Master Sifo-Dyas to stabilize the problem." Valorum said.

"How come the Jedi don't know about this?" Sean asked.

"The Senate committee assigned to the matter feared that open discussions with such a criminal element could legitimize their activities and give strength to opposition leaders within the bureaucracy. Secrecy was our only choice." Valorum said.

"Cant argue with that secrecy is the Ninjas greatest weapon." Naruko said.

"Yeah. When was the timing of these negotiations?" Sean asked.

"I cant say the exact time since it was so long ago but I do remember the talks were postponed not long after our delegates arrived on Oba Diah, something about a flare-up of activity on Felucia." Valorum said.

"Yeah that we know about now but who was the other Jedi with him?" Naruko asked.

"Other Jedi? I don't know about any other Jedi I'm afraid. There was only my Personal Aide Silman." Valorum said.

"Silman?" Naruko asked.

Meanwhile

"Tell me why do the Jedi and the Shinobi look for Sifo-Dyas? What Trail are they following?" Sidious asked Count Dooku.

"If there is a trail it is unknown to me." Dooku said.

"Retrace your steps find this loose end and eliminate it." Sidious said.

"I understand what is at stake, my lord. I will go to the pykes and take care of it." Dooku said.

"This is not the first time you have proven to be clumsy, lord Tyranus." Sidious said using the force to choke him. "You know the price for failure." Sidious said as his transmission went out and Dooku could breathe again and coughed before walking to his ship.

Back with the Jedi

"The Felucuans know nothing of this silman No one there seems to know anything about him." Obi Wan said in hologram form with Anakin.

"Hey what is that on his neck?" Naruko asked pointing to the neckless.

"The symbol of the high chancellor before the war." Master Yoda said.

"So we have one dead Jedi with no fucking body another Jedi we believe to be this Tyranus person and now this Silman character. This turning to be one fucking wild goose chase." Reznov said rubbing his temples.

"Yet we know that Silman and Sifo-Dyas were on Oba Diah." Sayuri said.

"The ship was found on the moon of the Pykes planet. Naruko and I will go to get some answers." Sean said.

"Agreed." Master Yoda said.

Later

Naruko and Sean flew a shuttle to the Pyke planet and landed down on the planet at a facility.

"I do not like this place." Naruko said.

"Neither do I but lets go." Sean said as they walked to where the prim minister was at. As they walked inside they saw various individuals using some kind of smoke like drug.

"I hate this." Naruko said. They approached the prim minister.

"I always wondered if I would get the chance to met the legendary warriors of earth one day. To what do I owe this visit from you two young ones?" Prim minister Lom asked.

"We know about the crashed ship on your moon. Wheres Silman?" Naruko asked.

"Whoa what the hell?" Sean said before the Minister laughed.

"Such a smart one you are for your age. Yes Silman is here." Lom said.

"I'm not even going to comment on this." Sean said making her smirk.

The Prim minster led them down to the cell area where Silman was kept.

"The Pykes wanted to gain an advantage over the other crime families, So alliances were made. Once such Alliance was with a man named Tyranus." Lom said.

"Theres that name again who is he?" Naruko asked Sean who shrugged.

"Tyranus wanted Sifo-Dyas dead. The Pykes were well pain to shoot down his ship. However, Any man that is willing to pay to have a Jedi killed is dangerous and unpredictable. The Pykes inspected the crash to retrieve the Jedi's body for proof. But with the dead Jedi, the Pykes found another, still alive." Lom said.

"Silman." Sean said.

"The Pykes gave Tyranus Sifo-Dyas, but the Pykes did not tell Tyranus of Silman. The Pykes needed Insurance." Lom said.

"Insurance for what?" Naruko asked.

"Now the Pykes can bargain. We give you Silman and you forget about the Pykes treachery against the Jedi." Lom said opening a cell door.

"Smart move." Sean said getting Naruko to nod. They walked into the cell looking for Silman.

"Uh Hello?" Naruko said.

"Who's there?" A frightened voice called out.

"We are Jedi sent to find you Silman." Sean said.

"Jedi?" Silman asked getting up slightly. "To find me? Why me? I was betrayed, forgotten long ago." Silman said.

"In our defense we didn't even know you were alive or where you were to begin with." Sean said.

"Quick do you have any food." Silman asked.

"I think we have a problem here." Naruko said.

"No shit." Sean said.

Meanwhile outside

A ship landed on one of the platforms which two Pyke guards recognized as the doors opened and a man in a hood came out.

"Tyranus, You are no longer welcome here." One of the guards said before Dooku used the force to throw them over the edge and they screamed as they fell.

Back with Sean and Naruko

"Look we've come to take you home." Naruko said.

"Home? No, no, this is my home." Silman said acting crazy.

"You were traveling with Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Tell us what happened to him." Sean said making Silman crackle up insanely.

"Sifo-Dyas? He died. Tricked we were. The Pykes are not to be trusted. But the Pykes were not the ones. No, no, the Pykes were not the reason." Silman said.

"Who was responsible?" Naruko asked.

"Someone powerful, someone who wanted to be Sifo-Dyas." Silman said.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"All is deception. Cant you see? Because-because..." Silman never got a chance to finish as he started choking while floating in the air before he died.

"What the fuck?" Sean said before they turned around and saw Dooku taking off his cloak and activated his lightsaber.

"Dooku. For once, you actually came to do your own dirty work." Naruko said as she activated her orange lightsaber while Sean activated his green one.

"Sometimes things are just that important my dear. I've been looking forward to facing the both of you for some time after you've defeated my former apprentice and General Grievous." Dooku said smirking.

"And you'll regret that wish." Sean said as they charged at him trying to strike him down. Even though Sean was the best with a sword Dooku was living up to his reputation as a Sith lord for holding his own.

"Impressive both of you. For children you have great power but I sense your holding back for fear of you getting civilians in the crossfire." Dooku said before Sean tried to slash him in half. Just then Lom and the other Pykes came out.

"You have no business with the Pykes Tyranus." Lom said.

"Your Tyranus?" Naruko said in shock.

"I told Kenobi everything he needed to know all those years ago before the beginning of the clone wars. Master Sifo-Dyas understood he saw war coming and helped me create an army." Dooku said.

"You mean you manipulated him. Minister Lom if your going to help us now is the time." Naruko said.

"Kill Tyranus!" Lom yelled as his guards fired at him while Dooku force pushed the guards away and killed Lom before jumping on a transport.

"Oh no you don't you old bastard!" Sean yelled jumping after him and engaged in another sword fight.

"I sense great power in you boy but you refuse to use all of it." Dooku said making Sean growl and head butted him.

"For good reason." Sean said as Dooku slashed a part of the ship making it shake and Sean nearly fell had he not grabbed one of the handles. Dooku jumped to his personal ship and got away. "Fuck." Sean said in anger.

Later

"So Dooku helped create an army for the republic. Its a flawless plan. Things like this though take years decades even to fully succeed." Reznov said.

"I think this plan has been thought out longer then that Reznov. I say this might have been in play since the Sith's so called extinction. They've been planing this for centuries." Sean said.

"I agree. Cover up what we have discovered till the end of the war. A great tragedy this would have been if this plan had succeeded." Master Yoda said.

"If it wasn't for the five of you he would have succeeded." Master Fisto said.

"Call it an act of god or chance. My question still remains. Who exactly is Sidious?" Reznov said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Oh boy we're almost there people two more chapters then its the end of the star wars arc. See ya.**


	37. The new age of Mandalorians

Chapter 37 The new age of Mandalorians

Naruko was in her home in bed with Sean. Naruko opened her eyes and smiled as she had her head on his chest. Just then one of their communicators went off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruko said annoyed. Sean sighed as he got dressed and answered it and a hologram of Tarken appeared.

"Tarken what is it, Its to early for this." Sean said.

"My apologies but all 5 of you are needed at the Chancellors office there has been a development." Tarken said.

"What kind of development?" Sean said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"A Mandalorian kind." Tarken said making Sean and Naruko raise an eyebrow.

"The deadliest warriors of the galaxy?" Naruko asked.

"The former deadliest that title now belongs to the warriors of earth for good reason." Tarken said.

"And I can assume they're not happy about it." Sean said.

Later

"Alright whats going on?" Sean asked as his team came in the Chancellors office.

"A couple hours ago the terrorist group known as Death watch sent a message here requesting the five of you to come to them to have one of you fight their leader in a death battle." Palpatine said.

"Why would we waste our time fighting them when theres a war going on?" Reznov asked.

"Because of this." Mace said showing the message with the leader of Death watch Vizsla. The Message showed him and the others in death watch holding civilians hostage and said they would kill them if the five of them didn't show on the planet Dantooine.

"Ok that crosses the line." Naruko said.

"Alright we'll go." Sean said.

"Not without a battalion of clones you wont." Mace said.

"I don't think thats a good idea. The message said for only the five of us to come. We cant risk the civilians getting killed. We'll contact you if things go bad." Sayuri said as they left.

Later

"So who will be fighting this guy?" Reznov asked getting his weapons ready as they neared the planet.

"I think its best that Naruko does this." Sean said.

"I don't think it matters since they just want to fight." Julia said as they neared the landing sight. They landed near the small town and saw it was in flames.

"Makes me sick to see them using civilians who have no connections to us as bait for us to come." Naruko said.

"Some warriors. If the best they can do is attack civilians its no wonder Earth has the title for the deadliest warriors." Reznov said.

They made their way through the town and found Vizsla enjoying some wine while the civilians were in chains guarded by the other death watch troops.

"So the so called famous Earthlings honor us with their presence." Vizsla said as if he was a king.

"Let the civilians go." Sean said.

"Of course. You heard the boy let them go." Vizsla said but The group knew what he was really saying and Naruko with inhuman speeds dashed over to them and knocked them out and freed the civilians.

"You fucking asshole, You call yourself a warrior but you guys are nothing but worthless and spineless cowards." Reznov said glaring at Vizsla who growled at the insult.

"Mandalorians once held the title as the most feared warriors in the galaxy till you stole that title with your tricks. I wont not stand while my peoples legacy is replaced by some brats who are nothing." Vizsla said making them burst out laughing which pissed him off.

"Mandalorians might have had that tittle for a time but like everything as time passes something knew takes titles like that. I'm sure there was a race who were more feared then your people before that title was given to you and now the title of the most deadliest warriors belongs to earth for good reason. But your ways are outdated. Mandalorians are no longer the most feared warriors in the galaxy." Sean said making Vizsla growl in anger.

"You dare mock us!?" Vizsla yelled in rage.

"Lets make a bet out of this. Naruko will fight to the death and the victor decides what happens to deathwatch." Sean said making Naruko grin.

"And If I win the title of the most deadliest warriors returns to its rightful place!" Vizsla yelled charging at Naruko with a lightsaber that had a black and white blade. Naruko scoffed and simple grabbed the blade making him and the others in deathwatch widen their eyes in shock.

"You know this is a nice blade." Naruko said punching him in the face and took the blade. "I remember this from the stories Obi-Wan told us this called the dark blade stolen from the Jedi Temple during the fall of the old republic. I think I'll keep it." Naruko said putting it in one of her scrolls before charging at Vizsla and kicked him in the air before jumping up and kicked him back down.

"This is going to be short." Reznov said making Sean chuckle.

Vizsla coughed up a blob of blood as he tried to stand but Naruko kicked him into a wall.

"How do you expect to beat me when you cant even land a single blow on me?" Naruko said punching him repeatedly in the face. Naruko then threw him into another wall.

"No more I surrender." Vizsla said but Naruko grabbed him by the neck.

"I thought Mandalorians never gave up. I'm not letting you get off that easy you little shit." Naruko said taking her Ebony blade and threw him in the air before jumping up and sliced him in half.

"Nice work Naruko." Sean said.

"Anyone else want to try and test themselves against us?" Naruko asked.

"No we will honor the deal of the duel." A woman with red hair and green eyes said.

"Whats your name?" Naruko asked.

"Bo-Katan second in command of deathwatch." Bo-Katan said.

"What is it you plan to do now?" Another Mandarlorian asked.

"Simple I tend to make the Galaxy see you not as monsters or brutal killers but as heroes of the galaxy." Naruko said surprising them greatly since they all thought she would turn them all over to the republic.

"Um you care to explain that a little better?" Bo-Katan asked confused making her grin.

"She means she wants to change the Mandalorian into something new. The title of the deadliest warriors is ours but honestly we don't really care." Sean said.

"I intend to shape you all up to our level in hand to hand combat and other skills of our world and have you use them to protect the galaxy from those like the slavers criminal syndicates and many other threats to the innocent in the galaxy. Join us and I can help you on a better path to make the galaxy see you as heroes and not the savage honor less monsters that he was." Naruko said pointing to the corpse of Vizsla.

Many of the others were deep in thought on one hand they would have to change their ways which would be difficult since they lived this way for so long. On the other hand they would be greatly respected by the galaxy for the new training they would receive. The choice was clear.

"When do we start?" Bo-Katan asked making Naruko smirk along with the others.

Weeks later

Naruko had kept her word. The Deathwatch now renamed as the honor guard of the republic had made a new name for themselves helping to end the war by leading key battles across the galaxy. It did take some time for the changes to take effect on the former deathwatch troopers but in time both they and the Jedi and clones fought well side by side.

"I must admit at this rate Earth will probably be given full control of the republic if results like this keep occurring constantly." Tarken said to Sean as they walked down the halls of the senate.

"Would that be so bad?" Sean asked.

"No honestly I do not believe so. A great many in the senate are beginning to think that perhaps Earth should be leading the republic now and honestly I don't blame them. You and the others have given results in such short time that normally would take months if not years to achieve here." Tarken said.

"Thats the thing about Earth we like to get what needs to be done fast and not just debate about it. Its funny actually when the ninja lands finally opened the boards we've achieved a great deal of things. First me Naruko and Sayuri ended a civil war on Earth of the elemental bending nations then finally managed to stop a group of monsters known as the old ones from terrorizing the world then uncover an ancient city that was long forgotten and now this." Sean said.

"Indeed now we're this close to ending the clone wars." Tarken said.

"It wont be over till we find Sidious." Sean said.

"I'm still shocked by this plan of his he had in all this. Plans like that take a great deal of time and patience to pull off and put into effect." Tarken said.

"Thats the thing about the Sith they're extremely patient." Sean said.

Later

Naruko was at the house on Coruscant with Bo-Katan giving her a lap dance before she removed the last bit of her clothing which was her thong before she stood before Naruko butt naked and winked at her.

"Lets see how well the mouth of yours works." Naruko said making her grin as she got to her knees and licked her lips as she placed her mouth over her pussy making Naruko moan. "Mmm Oh yeah thats good." Naruko said grabbing her head forcing her deeper inside.

Bo-Katan moaned as she licked the insides of her pussy enjoying her rich taste. Naruko bucked her hips into her mouth already feeling her orgasm approaching fast and gasped as she held her head close and came in her mouth and panted in bliss as she fell on her back.

Bo-Katan licked her lips before smirking.

This new life was way better then her time under Vizsla.

 **Authors note: Well theres that now the next chapter is the final chapter of the star wars arc. Ive got some pretty interesting ideas for that. See ya. Also for those who haven't checked I've got a new poll again^^ honestly I don't think I'll ever be able to** **stop if I keep finding girls at this rate. Anyway note for 50 out of the 60. Oh and if any of you have any suggestions let me know in reviews or send me a PM.**


	38. The end of the clone wars

Chapter 38 The end of the clone wars

High above Coruscant was a republic star destroyer. Everything seemed peaceful. However that was nowhere even close to true. The Separatists launching multiple invasions on Republic planets had its clone army spread thin. Two Jedi Starfighters flew by it and went down where dozens of republic and Separatists ships were in a major space battle.

Inside the Fighters were Sean and Reznov.

"Christ. This is way over the limit here Kruger." Reznov said as they flew past the Separatists cruisers.

"Tell me something I don't know. Tarken Which of these cruisers has the Chancellor." Sean said on the comms.

"Directly ahead of you but be advised vulture droids are all over it." Tarken said.

"I see them this should be fun." Reznov said before multiple vulture droids were seen. "On second thought." Reznov said.

"Oddball you copy?" Sean said on the comms.

"Copy commander." Oddball said.

"Mark my position form your squad up behind us." Sean said.

"We're on your tail kid. Set S-foils in attack position." Oddball said to his squad who formed behind them.

"This is where the fun begins." Reznov said grinning.

"Let them pass between us." Sean said.

"Remind me again why aren't the girls up here helping us?" Reznov asked.

"Because Naruko and the others are destroying whats left of the droids on the planet while we do this." Sean said.

"Oh right." Reznov said as they avoided the vulture droids and made way to the command ship.

"Missiles look out!" Sean yelled as they dodged four rockets.

"Oh Shit." Reznov said as they were following them.

"Oh fuck." Sean said before he spins his fighter having the missiles do the same till they collided with each other.

"Nice trick." Reznov said before he had the ones following him hit one of the Separatists cruisers.

"Ok lets get this done." Sean said as they headed for the command ship.

"Uh the shields!" Reznov said since the shields were still up.

"I'm on it." Sean said firing at one of the shield generators on the hanger bay and the cruisers doors tried to seal up to prevent other fighters and droids from being sucked outside the ship.

"Oh god this is going to be close!" Reznov said as they flew in at the last second and got out of their fighters and destroyed the droids in the hanger.

"Well that was fun." Sean said putting his lightsaber away.

"Alright where would they place the Chancellor at?" Reznov asked.

"Top deck most likely. Getting out of here though is going to be a problem since none of these fighters are for multiple people." Sean said.

"We'll figure that out later lets go." Reznov said as they went to find the Chancellor.

Soon they made their way to the top deck where they found Palpatine strapped in a chair observing the battle before he turned and saw them approaching.

"You alright sir?" Sean asked about to let him loose.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said making them look behind them and saw Dooku with two super battle droids.

"I had a feeling we'd see him here." Sean said getting Reznov to nod as Dooku jumped down to them.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith lord." Palpatine said.

"Relax sir we've dealt with worse then him before." Reznov said.

"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor now boys." Dooku said.

"You wont get away this time Dooku." Reznov said activating his purple lightsaber while Sean activated his green one as Dooku activated his and they charged at him trying to get a good strike on him. Reznov tried to get behind him to strike him but Dooku blocked while Sean tried to attack in the front and got blocked as well.

"I've been looking forward to this since our last confrontation." Dooku said to Sean.

"You cant hope to defeat me. Theres no one alive in this timeline who can best me with a blade." Sean said attacking him again. Reznov tried to get a blow on him but Dooku force pushed him away while he and Sean continued to try and strike the other. Reznov got up and went up the other stairs and took down the two droids. Reznov tried to strike him again but Dooku blocked before kicking Sean away and used the force to throw Reznov on the platform knocking him out before Dooku used the force to break the platform off and threw it on top of him.

"ARG!" Sean roared kicking Dooku back making him back flip back on the ground. Sean getting more serious in this battle tried to increase the speed of his strikes on Dooku which was working till they had their blades in a lock.

"I sense great fear in you boy. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." Dooku said making Sean growl and resumed their sword fight. Sean was gaining the upper hand and did when he grabbed Dooku's arms and cut them off with his lightsaber much to his shock before Sean grabbed his from the air and activated it and had his swords in an X formation on his head.

"Good Sean Good." Palpatine said impressed. "Kill him. Kill him now." Palpatine said.

"Oh I intend to." Sean said before turning into the Ghost Rider and roared at Dooku who looked at him in fear. Dooku looked into the sockets before he found himself in a dark are of nothingness.

"What is this power?" Dooku said in fear.

"A void." Sean said behind him making him face him in fear. "Before I kill you I just wanted you to know." Sean said.

"Know what?" Dooku asked.

"I know about order 66 in the clones as do the rest of the Jedi. We found out a couple months ago." Sean said making him widen his eyes in horror seeing his masters grand plan was now ruined. "I just wanted you to know so when you end up in hell you'll know that all of this was for nothing. You and Sidious have accomplished nothing. And now you will die like the coward and traitor you are." Sean said before they ended back in the room. Sean grabbed Dooku by the head.

" **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!** " Sean said making Dooku groan out in pain as everyone he's killed tortured him without mercy before his eyes looked burned and Sean burned his body before reverting to normal again.

"You did well Sean. He was to dangerous to be kept alive." Palpatine said.

"Maybe but he did still have information we could have used. Plus he was unarmed its not the Jedi way." Sean said acting guilty.

"It is only natural. He started this war and you wanted justice for his crimes it wasn't the first time. Do you remember what you told me what you wanted to do to the civilians who abused Naruko because of what she holds inside her?" Palpatine said making him nod before heading to Reznov and woke him up.

"Ah shit what happened?" Reznov asked using his strength to move the platform off his legs.

"Take a guess. Anyway we need to move." Sean said.

Later

The three of them unfortunately got captured in a ray shield and were taken to the bridge where Grievous was at.

"Ah Sean I've been waiting for you." Grievous said before a droid gave him their lightsabers along with Dooku's since Sean decided to keep it as a trophy. "That wasn't much of a rescue. And John Reznov the Winter Soldier of Russia I was expecting someone of you military reputation to be a little bit older." Grievous said.

"General Grievous your shorter then I'd expected." Reznov said mocking him making Sean chuckle slightly while Grievous just scoffed.

"Russian scum." Grievous said.

"We have a job to do Reznov try not to upset him." Sean said making Reznov grin.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Dooku said putting them in his cape.

"Yeah I don't think so. NOW!" Sean yelled as Reznov used his metal arm to break out of their restraints and got both their lightsabers including Dooku's.

"Crush them! Make them suffer!" Grievous yelled as his guards attacked them. Sean took down the one attacking him and freed the Chancellor from his restraints while Reznov fried the guard with his lightning.

"Don't bother with them keep the ship in orbit." Grievous said before Sean and Reznov surrounded him. "You lose You insolent brats!" Grievous said smashing one of the guards energy staffs on the glass before he was sucked into space where he fired a cable back at the ship. The broken window was sealed up quickly and Grievous got to the escape pods.

"All the Escape pods are gone." Reznov said.

"Well we got only one option then." Sean said trying to pilot the cruiser to the planet. "Tarken you copy?" Sean said on the comms.

"Yes I hear you." Tarken said.

"We've got the chancellor but this ship is going to be dropping down to the planet soon. I'm going to try and set it down by one of the space docks warn them to get everyone out of the area." Sean said.

"Understood." Tarken said.

Sean was trying to keep the ship from breaking apart when suddenly half of the ship was split apart.

"Uh what was that?" Reznov asked.

"Oh we've lost half the ship. Damnit." Sean said.

"You mind explaining what just happened?" Tarken asked on the comms.

"No time. Get some firefighter ships to cool this thing off." Sean said as he tried to control what was left of this thing. They were nearing the landing strip.

"Landing strip straight ahead." Reznov said.

"You're coming in to hot." Tarken said.

"No other options here." Sean said as they crashed and skid across the field before coming to a full stop. Sean sighed in relief when they stopped.

"I hate flying." Reznov said making Sean chuckle.

Later

Soon they headed back to the senate building where other senators and Jedi were waiting.

"There you are." Naruko said walking up to them.

"Next time your flying." Reznov said.

"Another bad flying experience?" Naruko asked Sean amused.

"Isn't there always one?" Sean asked.

"True." Naruko said.

"Well done all of you." Mace said.

"Was there ever a doubt the good news is that Dooku is finally dead." Sean said pulling out his lightsaber.

"I see now all that remains is to bring down Grievous and the war will end soon enough then we can find Sidious and build up the republic army again for when the FALLEN returns." Mace said.

"Yeah lets just hope thats soon." Naruko said.

Next day

"Sorry we're late we had a friend to bring here." Reznov said as he Julia Naruko Sean Sayuri and another man entered the communication room.

"And you would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"John Garrett works for a special group known as SHIELD. I asked my SO help us get some extra backup." Reznov said.

"Figured it would be best to observe the situation and report back to earth and let them decide how to deal with the outcome of the war." Garrett said.

"Well in any case the meeting is now over anyway. Garrett if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to the five of them alone." Obi-Wan said.

"Sure." Garrett said walking out the room.

"Whats up?" Sean asked.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today." Obi-Wan said.

"So? That would mean less talk and more action thats a good thing isn't it?" Naruko asked.

"Its unsettling to the council. No one has ever gotten this much power from the senate before not even during the time of the old republic." Obi-Wan said. "He has requested the 5 of you as well." Obi-Wan said.

"What for?" Sayuri asked.

"He wouldn't say." Obi-Wan said as they left the room where Garrett was waiting outside.

"Garrett head to the hanger the others from SAS are there." Reznov said.

"Got it." Garrett said.

Later

"I need your help my young friends." Palpatine said.

"What for? Is something wrong?" Naruko asked.

"I need you to be the eyes ears and voice of the republic. I'm appointing the five of you as my personal representatives on the Jedi Council." Palpatine said shocking them.

"Don't you have to be a master for that though?" Julia asked.

"Well yes I'm sure they will give you the title for all your accomplishments." Palpatine said.

"Well if you say so sir." Sean said as they left. Once they were outside they boarded the ship they arrived here in.

"Something isn't right about this." Reznov said.

"Yeah theres no way the council will just give us the rank of master without the trials. Not to mention everything else going on." Sean said.

"What are you saying?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know I just I'm getting this feeling that we're missing something." Sean said.

Hours later

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Master Yoda said.

"We agree something isn't right in this whole ordeal. We didn't ask for this at all yet he seems insistent on us being here." Naruko said.

"Which we will allow since all 5 of you have helped the republic gain more victories in the past year since your arrival. But we do not promote you to the rank of master, not yet at least." Mace said.

"Yeah we figured that. Plus we would rather gain that rank fair like everyone else." Sean said getting the others to agree as they took a seat.

"We also have yet to find where General Grievous is at." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"He's more then likely in the outer rim. In time we'll find out where and hopefully take him down for good." Sean said getting the others to agree.

"And what of the attacks on the Wookiees?" Mundi said.

"I suggest we sent an attack group there immediately its a key part of the system the republic cannot afford to lose." Sayuri said.

"Go I will good relations with the Wookiees I have." Master Yoda said.

"I'll have a few of the best of SAS go with you as backup." Julia said.

"Vladimir will accompany your battalion as well this planet has a field advantage for him in long range weapons." Reznov said.

"Its settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones and earth troops to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk." Mace said.

Later

"This is absolute nonsense how can you be a member of the council and not be a master?" Anakin asked them as they walked the halls of the temple.

"Hey we didn't ask for this. Hell we've got better and more concerning things to do then be on the council." Sean said. "Besides the only reason they even agreed to this is because we've gotten very close to the chancellor." Sean said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

"Something about him as of late has us on edge. He's gotten more involved in Jedi affairs as of late and all this increase in power he's got is concerning." Naruko said.

"You're not saying he's the Sith lord we've been looking for are you?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe he is or not we're not sure all we know is he's in the republic senate." Sean said looking outside the temple. "The clone wars are drawing to a close now. It will end soon." Sean said.

"And what will the 5 of you do when it does?" Anakin asked.

"Go home take a long rested vacation then travel around the world again. The Jedi can handle rebuilding the republics army without us. I for one am looking forward to seeing the end of all this." Naruko said.

Later

Sean running through a building was looking for the chancellor since he contacted him saying he had some important information. He found him in one of the observing platforms watching a performance with some creatures.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sean asked.

"Yes, Sean, come closer. I have good news. Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system." Palpatine said making Sean smirk.

"Finally. We can stop that monster and end this pointless war for good." Sean said in relief.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if it didn't select you and your friends for this assignment. You and your team are the best choice by far." Palpatine said making Sean have a thoughtful look on his face. "Sit down. Leave us." Palpatine said to the others who nod and left and Sean took a seat on his left.

"Sean you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." Palpatine said confusing him.

"Sir?" Sean said confused.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi council want control of the republic." Palpatine said shocking him. "They're planing to betray me." Palpaitne said.

"I don't think that..." Sean tried to say.

"Sean. Search your feelings. After all don't forget what happened when your team ended the slaver empire a short time ago. How those few reacted in such a negative way." Palpatine said making Sean sigh.

"I know a small few don't trust you for small reasons." Sean said.

"Hmm. Or the Senate or the republic, or democracy for that matter." Palpatine said.

"In my opinion sir democracy doesn't really work after all it only slows everything down or prevents those from doing what needs to be done." Sean said. "I will admit my trust in them has been slightly shaken but not by much." Sean said.

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest didn't they?" Palpatine said making Sean sigh. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine said.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Sean said.

"All who gain power are afraid to lose it." Palpatine said making Sean nod knowing that was true in large cases. "Even the Jedi." Palpatine said.

"The Jedi use their power for good though." Sean said.

"Good is a point of view Sean. The Sith and Jedi are similar in almost every way including their quest for greater power." Palpatine said.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength as do the Jedi now because of our views but Sith think inwards only about themselves while Jedi think of others." Sean said as they observed the performance.

"Did you ever hear of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?" Palpatine asked making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"No I don't think so." Sean said.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise he could use the force to influence the Midi-Chlorians to create life." Palpatine said making Sean raise an eyebrow in interest. "He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Palpatine said making Sean more interested.

"He could actually save people from death?" Sean asked in interest.

"The Dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural." Palpatine said.

"Well what happened to him?" Sean asked.

"He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, He taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death but not himself." Palpatine said. Sean had a thoughtful look on his face hearing all this.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Sean asked.

"Not from a Jedi." Palpatine said.

Later

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Mundi asked Sean as he told them what the Chancellor did hours ago.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau." Sean said.

"Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should process." Master Yoda said.

"The Chancellor has requested the five of us to lead the campaign but we disagree we're needed here more for when Sidious plans to reveal himself." Naruko said.

"I agree and the council will decide who to send not the Chancellor." Mace said.

"I think its best that Obi-Wan and Anakin go to Utapau. They have the most experience in dealing with him." Reznov said.

"I concur Master Kenobi should go." Mundi said getting agreements from the others.

"Very well council adjourned." Mace said ending the meeting.

The council soon went their own ways.

"Mace wait a second I need to talk to you in private." Sean said.

"Very well." Mace said as they went into a different room. "What is it?" Mace asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Sith lord named Darth Plegueis?" Sean asked gaining a confused experience on his face.

"No I've never once heard of that name. Where did you learn it from?" Mace asked.

"Palpatine mentioned it hours ago when he told me of where Grievous was at. I thought it was strange that he would know anything about the Sith at all and explained the story of him as a master of the force someone who could use the force to create life and save those from death. Is that even possible?" Sean asked.

"Not that I've heard of. Did he say where he learned this story from or where?" Mace asked in suspicion.

"No he didn't I didn't ask. This is very concerning makes me suspect that he might be under the influence of the Sith lord we're after." Sean said.

"Perhaps but a story is not enough evidence to suggest that." Mace said.

"I know for now we keep a closer eye on him and the senate. If he is under the influence of the Sith lord a new chancellor will be needed and if that is so I have someone in mind that would be perfect for the position." Sean said.

Later

"I don't like this Kruger something just feels wrong." Reznov said.

"I know. The more power Palpatine gets the more dangerous this whole ordeal gets by the minute. I'm hoping I'm wrong about this whole thing. He's looked out for us since we arrived here by accident." Sean said.

"How did you three end up here to begin with anyway?" Julia asked.

"One of the scientist made a machine intent on spying on the Separatists when accidentally it teleported us here and we've been helping the republic ever since in the clone wars." Sayuri said.

"Guess it was a good thing then." Reznov said as they saw Anakin and Obi-Wan about to leave.

"Hey guys." Sean said approaching them.

"Here to wish us luck?" Anakin asked grinning.

"You don't need us to do that. I'm confident you'll finally take down Grievous and you'll be here with Padme when she gives birth." Naruko said knowing the Senator from Naboo was pregnant for a while. Anakin smiled at that.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be pleased with having him around more." Obi-Wan said grinning.

"Well you guys better get moving." Sean said having them nod and boarded the star destroyer.

Later

Sean and his team along with Mace and Garrett were in the communications room in the Jedi temple with Aayla Mundi and Yoda in holographic form when suddenly commander Cody appeared in holographic form as well.

"Master Windu may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous. General Skywalker and captain Rex are leading the assault." Cody said.

"Thank you commander. Sean deliver this report to the chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions" Mace said.

"Right." Sean said heading out while Naruko and the others stayed.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark side of the force surrounds the chancellor." Mace said.

"Well if he doesn't return the emergency powers the Senate gave him he'll have to be removed from office and someone from Earth will have to take his place." Garrett said.

"Naruko who exactly is it that you and Sean have selected for the position if that happens?" Aayla asked her lover.

"Now that would be telling but I promise this person is fully trustworthy." Naruko said making Aayla sigh knowing she wouldn't budge. Well she would if she was in a private room to do some more seductive persuasions on her but not here.

"Take your word for it we shall. The Jedi cannot be given this responsibility or it would corrupt us." Master Yoda said.

"I agree." Mace said.

Later

Sean walked into Palpatines office and saw him looking at some image.

"Sir." Sean said getting his attention.

"Yes Sean what is it?" Palpatine asked.

"We've just received a report from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan has engaged Genera Grievous." Sean said.

"I'm confident Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are up to the challenge. But why are you and your friends not there?" Palpatine asked.

"We felt it was best to stay here incase they attacked the planet again." Sean said not saying the full truth.

"I feel as if the Jedi Council are not appreciating you and your friends talents." Palpatine said.

"It was our decision to stay sir they didn't force us to stay." Sean said.

"And they have yet to give you the rank you all deserve for the many accomplishments you've all done ever since you've all arrived here." Palpatine said.

"We prefer to gain titles like those fair like everyone else otherwise we feel like their playing favorites." Sean said.

"Or perhaps they see your future knowing the power you and your friends have will be to strong for them to control." Palpatine said as they walked down the halls. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." Palpatine said making Sean a little suspicious about that. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine said making Sean more suspicious but kept it cool.

"Sir? How do you know the ways of the force?" Sean asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the force. Even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine said making Sean frown for a brief second before resuming his regular calm face.

"You know the dark side?" Sean asked.

"Sean if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the force. Be careful of the Jedi, Sean. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force and you will be able to let Naruko's dream of the child she desires come true." Palpatine said making Sean's eyes widen in shock of that last part since none of them have ever told anyone outside of her harem about that dream.

"What did you just say?" Sean asked in shock.

"Use my knowledge I beg you." Palpatine said.

"You!" Sean said pulling out his lightsaber and activated it. "Your the Sith lord we've been looking for." Sean said frowning as he had his blade aimed at him.

"I know whats been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council. Ever since you came here through that machine a year ago I've seen you've done everything in your power to keep Naruko safe." Palpatine said before having his back face him. "Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked.

"I would certainly like to right now." Sean said through grit teeth.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus makes you stronger." Palpatine said making Sean growl before deactivating his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council." Sean said.

"Of course you should. But your not sure of their intentions are you?" Palpatine said.

"I'll find out soon enough." Sean said.

"You have great wisdom, Sean. Know the power of the Dark side. Power to give Naruko what she wants most in her life." Palpatine said making Sean growl before walking out of the room. As soon as he was out of the building he smirked.

"I guess all Sith are bad at seeing someone acting." Sean said calmly as he got on the ship he came here on to the Jedi Temple.

Later

"Mace we need to talk now." Sean said.

"Sean we just received word that Obi-Wan and Anakin have destroyed General Grievous. We're on our war to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the senate." Mace said before Sean stopped him.

"Thats not going to happen. He wont give up that power because he's the Sith lord we've been looking for." Sean said shocking every Jedi in the Hanger.

"A Sith lord?" Mace asked in shock.

"Sidious he literally just told me that to my face. Tried to make me go to the dark side. Good thing he doesn't know when someones acting. He wont give up that power." Sean said.

"Then our worst fear has been realized." Mace said.

"Let me and my team handle this. If the Jedi just try to force him out of office this cause problems between the Senate and the Jedi. If we do this however there wont be any problems not with all the good things we've done as of late." Sean said.

"He's right it will cause a rift in the government." Naruko said.

"Very well but we'll be on standby incase something happens from a short distance." Mace said.

"Good enough lets move." Sean said as his team boarded a gun ship while Mace and a few other Jedi did the same but would be at a distance.

Minutes later

Sean and his team walked through the halls to Palpatine's office till they arrived at his office.

"Ah Sean I take it you've reconsidered?" Palpatine said.

"Not even close." Sean said as his team took out their lightsabers. "You know its funny your plan for order 66 might have worked if Tup didn't shoot me in the face a couple months ago." Sean said making Palpatine's eyes widen. "Surprised? We've known about you little grand scheme for a couple months now because of that. It would have worked had Tup not tried to kill me because of the chip inside his brain malfunctioned." Sean said.

"Disappointing." Palpatine said taking out his own lightsaber.

"You really think you can take the five of us? Sith lord or not you have to know your overpowered and outclassed." Sean said before they all felt a great darkness. "What the?" Sean said before a dark laughter was heard.

"You will suit my needs well Darth Sidious." The dark voice said.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Palpatine said in anger.

"As you wish." The dark voice said before appearing behind him a cloud of smoke.

"What in the world?" Sayuri said.

"Who are you!" Palpatine yelled.

"I go by many named but you my call me the FALLEN!" The Fallen said making the young warriors of earth widen their eyes in shock and fear. "However I cannot return to the land of the living without a new body and yours will do!" The Fallen said engulfing Palpatine in his dark smoke making him scream out in pain and fear as his body was broken down.

"Oh god." Sean said as the smoke cleared and where Palpatine once stood was a man in dark robes with black smoke coming off his person flexing his arms and legs and fingers before bursting out in a dark laughter.

" **FREE AT LAST!** " The Fallen said in triumph. "And now to test my abilities again!" The Fallen said charging at the young warriors.

An hour later

"They've been gone for an hour something doesn't feel right." Ahsoka said in worry about Naruko and the others.

"I agree we've waited long enough." Mace said as the gunship landed on the platform and Mace and Ahsoka along with 10 other Jedi ran into the building. When they got to the office they noticed a small pool of blood on the ground.

"Oh no." Ahsoka said in fear of what might have happened to Naruko and the others. She and the others cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it and all of them widen their eyes at what they saw. Naruko had her back against a wall bleeding on the ground along with Sayuri with her favorite blade destroyed Julia was on one of the chairs with blood leaking out of her mouth Reznov had his metal arm torn off and he laid on his back on the floor bleeding out and Sean having his torso exposed had multiple scars and cuts on his body that were still healing but slowly.

"GET THE MEDICS IN HERE NOW!" Garrett yelled having a few Jedi rush outside to call in the medical core.

"Come on Naruko wake up!" Ahsoka said trying to keep her girlfriend awake.

"Ahsoka." Naruko said in a weak voice.

"Its going to be ok stay with us." Ahsoka said in worry.

Later

"Can I ask the obvious question? WHAT THE HELL!" Garrett yelled in disbelief.

"I have no idea who could have done this. I've never seen them beaten like this." Tarken said in disbelief. He had seen the power the five of them held and were virtual unbeatable when fighting together.

"What in the absolute hell did this? Theres no way Palpatine could have done this." Garrett said.

"What about the FALLEN?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at Naruko and her team who were all in bacter tanks to help heal them faster.

"Well...There is him. But he need a physical body first." Garrett said.

"I think I know which body he took then." Bultar Swan said as she placed her hand on the glass hoping Naruko would recover soon.

"The old bastard? Makes sense since those five were there. Great just great." Garrett said in annoyance.

"Sean said this would happen eventually we just never thought it would be this soon." Tarken said.

"In any case they will have to stay here till they're fully healed." Mace said before Sean opened his eyes and jumped out of the tank and coughed a little before standing up straight.

"Or now." Garrett said not caring. "What the hell happened in there?" Garrett asked.

"You already know what happened." Sean said putting a shirt on. "This shouldn't have happened so quick. He tore us apart like we were nothing. I've seen things that were powerful before but that thing is unlike anything I've ever seen before in my life. Now I see why they sealed him away his power is dangerous." Sean said.

"What happened to Sidious?" Mace asked.

"I'm not sure I think he took control of his body and rebuilt it to his requirements. I don't remember much the fight was fast I went down last after Naruko. An army wont mean much if we don't have the power to match his. The good thing is though he's not anywhere close to his original power level so that gives us time." Sean said.

"This is a nightmare. So whats going to happen now?" Ahsoka asked as Naruko woke up and jumped up to the top of the tank to get some air.

"Now since Palpatine is no longer the leader of the republic we call in our replacement to take over. And he'll be happy to come out of retirement since he seems to hate sitting around doing nothing." Naruko said grinning.

"And who exactly is this person?" Tarken asked.

"Oh thats simple he's the third Hokage Hiruzen." Sean said.

"One of your village leaders?" Tarken asked in interest.

"He was titled as the god of Shinobi in his prim and can still take charge when pushed to it." Sean said.

"And he's willing to lead the Republic?" Mace asked.

"Yeah said Retirement wasn't really his thing." Naruko said grinning.

"Retirement?" Ahsoka said confused.

"As soon as Tsunade took his place as the leader of the village he retired but when we last saw him he said he wanted his old job back." Sean said chuckling along with Naruko.

"Hell if he can keep the more arrogant senators in line I'm good." Garrett said.

Weeks later

Hiruzen had taken the position of leading the republic without resistance since the Senate wanted someone from Earth to take the position. The Separatists had surrendered when they learned of this since 5 of them on the battlefield was hard enough to deal with but with one of them leading who was titled the god of Shinobi they knew they were fucked.

"What you guys are leaving?" Anakin asked Sean and his team.

"I told you once the war was over we would be heading back to Earth. Besides you'll be seeing us from time to time or when we're needed the most here." Sean said having his team fully healed including Reznov who had a new metal arm that was made from an even stronger metal added to it.

"Besides if you ever need us we'll be more then happy to help." Naruko said grinning.

"Indeed however what do we do about the Fallen now that he is roaming the galaxy?" Mace asked.

"He needs to regain his power to its full potential again and create his own army which will take time. We'll handle that in time but for now we'll be taken it easy till we're cleared for duty again." Naruko said.

"Alright guys lets go." Garrett said prepping the ship up for travel.

"I'll be seeing all of you soon I hope." Naruko said to the girls who grin.

"Oh you will soon." Ahsoka said smiling.

"See ya." Sean said as they boarded the drop ship and headed for the spirit of Fire and headed into hyperspace back to Earth.

 **Authors note: Enter the ending star wars theme here. Bet none of you expected that now did ya. So the Fallen is somewhere in the Galaxy recharging his power and will soon build his own army. Now next chapter we arrive back at Earth and head into the first movie of Naruto. See ya and may the force be with you LOL!**


	39. New Addition and relaxation

Chapter 39 New addition and relaxation

"NARUKO!" Kori yelled pulling her into a bone crushing hug making her groan in pain while Sean and Sayuri burst out laughing. Reznov went back to Russia to readjust his new metal arm and Julia was back in London. "I missed you!" Kori said not knowing she was suffocating her girlfriend.

"Kori you're crushing me!" Naruko grit out making Kori widen her eyes and let her go allowing Naruko to get some air in her lungs before straightening her back.

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see you after 5 months." Kori said scratching her head sheepishly. Naruko just grinned and kissed her lovingly making Kori moan.

"It's ok but I'm going to punish you for that later." Naruko said making Kori let out a cute eep sound making Sean and Sayuri laugh some more.

"Well you guys have fun I've got to go. My brother is taking me and a few others to look around the ninja lands for any clues or temples that might reveal the FALLEN's plan." Sean said kissing Naruko making her smile.

"Ok." Naruko said waving as he left.

"So what are your plans for now?" Sayuri asked.

"I guess I'm just going to take a walk for now and see if anything has changed while we were gone for so long." Naruko said walking off.

Aa Naruko was walking she failed to see someone in front of her and bumped into her.

"Oops sorry." Naruko said before looking at the person and blushed greatly. Why you ask? Well the person was a woman with red hair and amber eyes dressed in a black bikini top with red flames that covered her large breasts and black leather short shorts. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh no its my fault." The woman said helping her up. "I'm Yoko by the way whats your name?" Yoko asked kindly.

"Naruko." Naruko said secretly eyeing her body.

'I wonder if she goes commando in those shorts?' Naruko thought hoping she did.

"Oh so your the girl everyone has been talking about." Yoko said smiling.

"What are they saying exactly?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That your into women and only have one boyfriend who lets you have a harem and gives you whatever you want." Yoko said.

"Well yes thats true he's the only man I love romantically since he's helped me since we've first met." Naruko said grinning.

"So how many women do you have now?" Yoko asked smirking.

"Uh I've lost track I think maybe 30 or something right now. Why you asking?" Naruko asked before Yoko placed her hands on Naruko's hips making her blink before grinning. "Oh I see. Didn't take you as a woman who sleeps with the person you've only known for a few minutes." Naruko said making her giggle.

"Lets just say I'm a wild kind of girl." Yoko said taking her into a dark corner. Naruko pressed her against the wall by her back and pulled her into a lustful kiss making Yoko moan into the kiss. "Out here where others might see us?" Yoko asked sexually making Naruko shiver in anticipation.

"Get naked now." Naruko said in a commanding voice making Yoko smirk before she untied the knots to her bikini top letting it fall to the ground and her breasts bounced making Naruko lick her lips before she grabbed her belt and yanked it off and tore down her shorts and licked her lips seeing she had no underwear on. "Oooh I was hoping you went commando." Naruko said kissing her neck.

Yoko moaned as Naruko sucked on her neck leaving her mark before she pulled back and went to her breasts. Yoko whimpered trying to keep the noise down so no one would hear them. Naruko sucked on her breasts like a pro making Yoko whimper more. Yoko then gasped as Naruko using her favorite Jutsu after shimming out of her own orange shorts had her artificial cock grow out and made her face the wall and covered her mouth.

"Are you a virgin?" Naruko asked making Yoko nod which made Naruko smirk. "Good then you'll be marked as mine. You'll do whatever I say when I say. Do you have a problem with that?" Naruko asked. Yoko moved her hand away.

"No I'll do whatever you ask." Yoko said in lust wanting her to fuck her.

"Even if I ask you to walk naked in public?" Naruko asked since she made Sakura do that once and recorded the whole thing.

"Yes whatever you want I'll do for you Naruko. Just make me yours." Yoko said making Naruko smirk and kissed her neck before she covered her mouth again with her hand and thrusted into her making Yoko's eyes widen in pain as she felt blood coming out of her sex which Naruko noticed.

"Shhh its ok I wont move till your ready." Naruko said kissing her tears away as Yoko cried in pain trying to get used to this.

'It's so big it hurts but I can deal with it.' Yoko thought in her head as she groaned in pain from the large cock inside her pussy. Finally the pain ended and Yoko stopped trembling making Naruko smile.

"Now we can get started." Naruko said thrusting into Yoko who moaned into her hand covering her mouth. Yoko's, breasts moved back and fourth with each thrust Naruko gave her. "Mmmm You feel so tight Yoko I cant wait to feel how tight your other hole is." Naruko said in her ear making Yoko's eyes widen in excitement. Naruto then used her free hand to pull off her top leaving her as naked as Yoko and pressed her chest against her back making Yoko moan from feeling Naruko's large breasts pressing against her back.

'Oh god this feels amazing Naruko more.' Yoko thought in lust

"I'm getting close. Are you on the pill." Naruko asked wanting to be sure so she wouldn't get pregnant. Yoko nods her head making Naruko smirk and thrusted into her faster. Yoko's eyes widen when she felt her orgasm coming fast and thrusted back against Naruko wanting her to come inside her as well. Naruko started moaning showing she was close as well and kissed her neck to silence her scream and both moaned loudly as they came together and Yoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head feeling Naruko's seed deep inside her womb. Naruko removed her hand making Yoko let out some exhausted breaths as she tried to regain her energy.

"Naruko that was incredible." Yoko said in bliss before she was on the ground on her back and Naruko with her cock still erect was placed between her breasts.

"I know and its going to get better." Naruko said making her smile before moaning softly as Naruko thrusted into her boobs. "Mmm I love using these things." Naruko said moaning softly. Yoko licked the tip every time it came close to her mouth before she placed her mouth on it and sucked on it moaning from her taste as well as tasting her own taste on it.

"Naruko please more." Yoko said begging.

"You want more? Ok." Naruko said creating two clones making her eyes widen in lust as on thrusted into her pussy making her moan out some more before the other one shoved her cock down her throat. Yoko had her eyes clouded in lust as she was gang banged. "Im going to come again soon get ready." Naruko said thrusting into her breasts faster while her clones did the same coming close to release. Yoko moaned as she came hard and shuddered when Naruko and her clones came as well. Yoko was covered in her cum.

"Mmmm That was amazing." Yoko said in bliss before blinking as Naruko got her dressed along with herself and carried her bridal style. "Where are we going?" Yoko asked.

"Home of course since your mine now so you'll be living with me and the other girls. Oh and one rule though that you can never break or I'll kick you out of the harem." Naruko said.

"And that is?" Yoko asked.

"Never try to have sex with my boyfriend unless I say you can." Naruko said.

"Oh ok." Yoko said before they made it back to the house. Naruko undressed Yoko again and placed her in one of the bedrooms. She put the covers over her making Yoko moan feeling the silk sheets covering her nude body. "Mmm this feels nice." Yoko said in bliss before Naruko kissed her lovingly making her moan more before she pulled back and grabbed her left hand and placed one of her special rings on her trigger finger.

"Now this shows your mine." Naruko said making Yoko smile some more before Naruko kissed her forehead and Yoko fell asleep tired from her sexual thrill today and would regain her energy later.

"Well you had fun didn't you." Kushina said coming up behind her daughter in nothing but a robe.

"Yup thats another hot red head to the list." Naruko said grinning.

"Yup you've definitely taken after your father for red heads." Kushina said smiling.

Later

Naruko was in the bath area of the house relaxing before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned and saw Sean making her smile.

"You got back here quick." Naruko said leaning her back on his chest.

"Well unfortunately the places we went to ended up all dead ends. The FALLEN was at each place recently trashed everything about him in the temples." Sean said making her frown the very memory of fighting that monster a few days ago was still clear as day in her mind.

"We'll find him." Naruko said making him nod before kissing her forehead making her smile.

"So you've got another one added to the list." Sean said making her giggle.

"And she knows the rules." Naruko said.

"What if say your on a long distant mission though and it happens?" Sean asked.

"Hmmm I guess I didn't think of that. I guess I'll just make a special punishment for those who break that rule with you since you really honestly cant say no to any girl other then Sakura in life." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Cant help it I'm soft on women." Sean said making her smile more.

 **Authors note: Wow. So Yoko Littner is in the harem now. I was actually planing this for some time I was going to have Starfire's sister join in this chapter as well then I'm like lets wait a while longer. Anyway next chapter we head into the whole first movie of Naruto chapter. See ya.**


End file.
